The Fallen, Demons, and Dragons
by grayfox11738
Summary: Humanity. For the longest time humanity has been nothing but a play thing for powers that believed themselves higher than them. One aged old hunter would beg to differ. Though he's a bit unorthodox in his methods he hunts what he sees as evil, unless he deems them necessary. Ch. 13 begins the start of Issei's pov
1. The Forsaken

**Chapter 1: The Forsaken**

* * *

I've read reports of a monster that's been attacking humans and devouring them for food. Apparently it's a demon of maybe C-class of the centaur race if I read the report right. The description of the monster I was given by my resources is that of a woman with short white hair. That's not much to go on but certainly narrowed things down greatly, even in a Japanese city like this where everyone dyes their hair strange colors. Humans nowadays make me wonder. Even though everyone changes their hair people with white hair are quite rare unless they're inhuman monsters, but that's for a later time.

My prey wasn't hard to find. Or rather my prey found me and not the other way around. I found it quite easy to alienate myself and enter Japan without arising questions. Then I had to make my way through the country side with false identification and a visa that was good for four years. I was called in by an significant other to take care of a problem. A problem that for some reason no one else seemed to care about dealing with. I don't really care if a monster goes around eating human flesh, after all we all need a way to sustain ourselves. I've eaten raw wolf and monsters before to survive. I've eaten bug people and demons just because it's not wrong to eat something that's not even your species. I forget what the word for the act of eating your other race is called. It escapes me.

Sadly in order because of previous hunts I've been forced to take certain contingencies. I've regressed down to a young adult age when I tore out the power of my soul out of my body and stored it away for a later time when I might need it again. I'm very much human without it in a way I never thought I'd feel again. The sudden decrease in pressure upon my body almost caused me to implode, but I'm not that easy to kill. I've lost five years off my age due to my regression just to grow up again under different circumstances and adapt to different powers like I've done before. Once I lose something completely that could cause a drastic change within me I regress to grow into the change. Most of the time I lose years instead of gain them just to do it all over again. I'm an old man in a young body because of this condition and suffer puberty more than once or twice to get where I need to go in order to blend in.

The crushing power to manipulate the fission reactor that is your soul and use the power to bend reality and time is much too dangerous for me to contain for right now and I need to be inconspicuous to get under the radar of the modern day powers in Japan. It's also to ensure a couple old "friends" don't take notice of me not that it would happen if I'm careful, but no one is perfect. My search for this demon is one of those times. It can morph its lower half into that of a human and blend in just like I'm doing and sort of failing. I'm dressed up like a catholic priest with a black suit and red tie underneath my long trench coat to hold all my tools of the trade. My dress shoes are leather and not really shoes at all but boots for me to use if I need to run. I'm not arrogant enough to say that I've never need to run away and running away is a good tactic to have against arrogant prey. That's one reason I have a brick of some high grade c-4 on my person along with my common load out of two swords, a crossbow, grenades, blessed sulfuric acid, and of course silver bullets for my .45 magnum. The cross hanging around my neck was for show and it was annoying to say the least to have on and uncomfortable.

Certain circumstances made my body a little allergic to crosses from the biblical God. I can wear them but they're uncomfortable. It's a sensation I can only explain as the feeling of a thousand needles stick in into your skin then pulled out for a moment before moving a millimeter over and penetrating again into my skin next to the old hole. That's the feeling I get every time my cross bounces as I walk. Maybe I should have disguised myself at a Shinto priest instead of a Catholic one but what's done it done. No one will question a holy man, especially one of my race and stature. I stand over these people with ease being six feet with my boots and a medium regular build. I'm African but I was never born in African because my mother was a servant in Germany, or what is Germany now since the vampires took control of it. Regardless of my origins I'm different and it shows. I kept my hood down for now and opt just to wear a pair of dark opaque sunglasses to cover the slight glow my eyes carry in the dark. There're somethings I can't hide and this happened to be one of them. My Jaeger soul will not be contained.

When it comes to my constant traveling over the world I never liked coming to Japan. Kaguya-hime happened to be the only Shinto god I liked and didn't threaten to kill like I did Amaturasu and Izanagi. Izanami and I are close right after I released her from her eternal and personal prison. The goddess was nice enough to stick around and assist me much like Kaguya does whenever I look up to the moon. Very few gods deserve praise in my opinion but Kaguya receives almost all of my attention whether it be day or night time. I hated tea until I had a cup of hers whenever she comes down for a visit on a new moon. Uzume as well is pretty nice and a good dancer. I was terrible before she came into the picture. I've been forced to annul of a couple gods already and hated the fact that I did… Sometimes. Gods are a dying breed and need to be protected if you asked me… Every once and a while. That may be a reason why I befriend some of them… Until they piss me off enough to warrant obliteration.

It was close to night time and the moon was slowly rising up. I can feel so many signatures of demons, devils, monsters, and an angel in the distance, but this single one coming my general direction is significantly noticeable. It's a demon or so I believed at first. It's not a demon but close to it. This must be one of the Devil race, the ones who came after the demon race. Demons hate Devils and vice versa. I'd side with a demon over a devil any day. At least the demon tells you they plan to kill you or want you for your power instead of using undermining tactics. Devils don't have honor like demons do but that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is the presence I feel in the northeastern sector of this city. I can feel Devil-kind in the western sector and it's steady. They don't seem to care about people being eaten alive in this city which is strange. I had thought that Devils in groups are assigned sections or cities to operate in and thus protect the people in it. The less human souls you have to pawn off of the weaker you become. I guess that's why I'm still around. They don't really care for us humans but that's fine. I've fought for my kind for centuries and will continue to do so for as long as I breathe.

"Mhhhm." I heard a woman's moan just at the edge of my hearing. I have hyper sensitive hearing so if I can't hear her like someone is screaming in my ear with a megaphone yet then that means she's caught my scent at a distance of maybe 300 meters. That or maybe she took notice of a new prey she found worth investigating. It's most likely the former because the only beings in this forest are myself and it. It knows I'm coming to kill it and it's unafraid. Good, I like being underestimated. It makes killing my target much easier.

I passed by a multitude of trees and stopped at a clearing or what's be a clearing soon. I planted most of my c-4 on trees facing inward facing towards the small bit of clearing and one piece in the center of the clearing. I pulled Isabella out from her holster still in her retracted form. With a pull of the trigger my crossbow grew into her full ready form with her six bows at the ready. With a strong pull back I loaded a cartridge of twenty bolts in and spun the pulley to load the first one. This is a devil I'm hunting is more than likely a stray thrown into the world of man and labeled as someone else's problem. Stray Devils are less troublesome to deal with for the most part despite the chance they may be stronger than the usual devil under peerage. Peerage from what I decided to understand are a way for high class Devils to gain power and repopulate the ranks of Hell kind lost in the Great War not too long ago. Those were the days. Lucifer was an amazing being. I could kill him but that doesn't change the fact that out of all the archangel I have seen he was the most impressive. Satan is pretty impressive as well and a constant companion of mine. Michael pales in comparison to the both of these beings. Metatron fell in the war sadly. I can respect a being that puts everything on his own ideals. The war was worse than three world wars mixed into one. Much worse. I found out just how annoying stray Devils could be after the war. I had to clean up the mess after all. That was around four or five thousand years ago. Something like that. I wasn't alive, well not the "me" now that is.

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt something appear in my senses. I stopped and turned toward the devil in hiding. "Oh, a priest." I heard her voice resound around me like it was coming down from the heavens themselves. I looked around and sort of pretended to be confused and unaware of her location. I wanted this hunt to be enjoyable, since I'm exceptionally human now, before I go and take care of the Devils in this city. A few less evil creatures to deal with turning innocent humans into them. I'd rather be an angel than a devil or maybe a god even though I detest gods almost as much I do Devils. I suppose I can blame the aftermath of the Great War on my personal vendettas against the current factions.

Demons, devils, fallen, and angels; The world would be better off without them around. Before this night is over there be one less to worry about at least.

"How do you taste I wonder? Minty for being so holy mwhahaha!"

I sighed and reached down for my blade on my right hip. I pulled and a red blade of creeping shadow black tiger strip design with a saw like and lightly toothy edge hummed when pulled out his scabbard. This sword held no guard and its hilt black with leathery material wrapped around.

"A demon's blade? Now why would a human let alone a priest have that?"

I can't blame this devil for her ignorance and belief this was a demon's blade after all its aura is ghastly. Its song and hum sings tales of never ending bloodshed and a will to spill more until this planet runs dry. The miasma that swirled around the blade seeped into the red molten rock like cracks. You could almost say this sword was like a volcano shaped into a sword. Even though the edge is jagged and toothy it's so fine that just looking at it can cut you. No demon could ever hope to wield this let alone look at it without losing themselves to the pure unadulterated Hate. Hate given shape with war as its home away from home. This blade has no equal and can cut through anything and yet cannot stand up against an assault. I can't defend without causing harm to myself. A handicap I accept and used much to my advantage. I can wield Hate because he allows me to and this devil will soon know fear. I plan not to use any special powers and rely on my human abilities like I do most of the time to make things interesting.

"So good," the devil moaned. "You smell so good. I can't hold it in anymore!"

I felt a sharp increase in Devil energy and stepped back a couple times as the devil transformed into a C-class beast demon reincarnated into a devil. Demon centaur are almost like chimera but only in main body. It still has a human half attached to the beast half. This one wasn't the most hideous but its body is strong. Almost like a boar and a lion merged into one with a black snake as a tail. The human half retained most of its features I hope. She's top naked now and has to be my target. Short Snow white hair and the species is on point.

"I can't wait to eat such a riveting morsel," the devil chuckled.

Devil energy flooded the surrounding area giving it a faint violet hue strange enough. The color of its aura help differentiate which devil peerage threw this one out into my world. Violet seems to be the color so that narrows it down to a low noble house. The four predominate clans are red, yellow, orange, and blue currently so they're not the culprits. I don't plan to eliminate the family that threw this woman away instead of killing her while they had the chance; this shouldn't take any more than five minutes to kill.

Hate hummed. "I know," I passed my hand over Hate's edge. "It's not worthy of your time but it has to stop. You're hungry aren't you?" Hate shivered. Images filled my mind of certain individuals Hate wished to bleed out instead. Most of them I couldn't recognize. Hate was utilizing what little power of foresight I do have to mark targets it wished to cut and so far I have three women and seven men. All within the supernatural factions including a Youki kyūbi it seems. I have never seen any of them but Hate uses foresight to pick out his victims meaning they aren't beings I have met but rather whom I will meet later down the road.

I felt a spike and blinked to see a slightly agitated expression on my target's face. I can assume right now this devil is getting impatient with my stationary form and is about to attack out of frustration, or is in the middle of a monologue about how evil she is and how I'm going to be one of her next meals like most men that she had the fortune to meet. "I will spatter your guts around the trees and…" It was always the second and not the first. Why do beings that believe themselves more powerful feel the need to speak instead of act? I'm done not listening. Talking makes the hunt boring in the beginning but gives me time to prep my weapons like loading my revolver with demon suppression rounds. I rose up Hate and grabbed my left shoulder. With my magnum in my left hand I stepped to the left with my right shoulder forward. I stepped to the right a little to be on line with the monster because a tree it had yet to crush was in the way. I aimed down the sights and focused the laser sight equipped to the barrel on it's body. Sometimes these lasers don't work on monsters like a banshee. Their spirits are transparent to the point their physical body follows. I don't need it to aim though. It's mainly for the hell of it but it's nice to see the surprise on a target's face when they see the "sniper dote" on their bodies.

I pulled the hammer back with a loud click and pulled the trigger. My single action fired and the round impacted and shattered into its left front leg in the same place my laser dote touched.

"Ahhhhh!" The monster roared and collapsed down upon that leg. I rushed forward and swiped Hate across its beast like torso showering blood out from the gash. Like a buzz saw through butter, Hate shred the flesh from what bone there was in a delicious bloody mess. The beast roared and stomped down upon me with its other front leg. I moved out the way with a simple side step, but the blow to the ground was covered with devil energy which pushed me off my feet and back at least ten feet away. I glided back with my balance intact and landed on my feet in my stance once more. "Damn you human! That hurt!" Slowly the devil climbed up to its feet with a vicious snarl. "I was going to make it fast," she snarled again showing off razor sharp teeth. "But now I'm gonna make it last until…"

I pulled the trigger again and this time got the back leg on the opposite side. "Ahh," the devil screamed and fell back. An advantage I took with Hate held across my body in reverse grip. The devil noticed my charge and rose up its humans hands. Some manner of bone like lance spout out from its body which it took in hand and swiped out at me. I reversed and cut straight through the lance with a little more trouble than that of her hide. It's paw for its left leg sprung out but I rolled over it with ease. If I'm anything it's nimble and fairly acrobatic. It's not good enough to qualify for the Olympics but it serve me well enough to avoid something like that. I leaned out the way of her other lance and whirled around the next. By then I was in close range and in slashing distance. The devil suddenly rolled away. I gave chase but she whirled around for some reason. A whip in the form of its tail lashed out at me and connected with my chest. I gripped the ground with my feet and trailed back. Suddenly, like an anaconda, that tail suddenly bit my shoulder hard enough to almost shread it into pieces and lifted me up. My stone skin from my beast aspect saved my skin from breaking as it spun me around and wrapped me starting up top. Like an anaconda it placed me in a death wrap. This wasn't good. I can't reach for my swords or any of my bomb to help me get out of this. I placed limiters on my body as well so I could stay incognito and not excite any supernatural powers in this city. What can I do to get out of this?

I took a breath and let it out. Ki pulsed out of my body from my cross and that sensation I suffer wracked my entire body. But I know its a hundred times worse for her than it is me. Suddenly the wrap loosened and I was able to feel the room my body needed to get out of this. I got loose enough and grip my cross and prayed. Exorcist holy magic is quite useful if I do say so myself. Being a Paladin for the holy church has it's advantages. As soon as I touched the cross and prayed I took another breath to build up my Ki once more. With a breath out a burst of holy light shot out from the cracks of my fingers and burned the scales of this devil's snake appendage in front of me. The devil gasped at the shock of this holy piece touching it's evil flesh. A smoldering cross shape branded itself on that snake like tail in front of me.

"May all heathenous beings find redemption within the fires of his retribution," I prayed to myself and the monster before me as I slipped back down to the ground and landed in a crouch. I picked up my pistol I dropped and faced the monster before me as it surveyed it's injuries.

"I'll fucking tear you to ribbons!"

I rolled as the tail came straight down on me to safety behind a tree. I holstered my gun and moved into the shadows of the trees. The devil turned around and it's monster body followed with most of its shifts and turns slowed from the crippling blows done to its lion legs.

"Where are you?"

I stopped at its rear after trailing through the shadows of the trees around it and pulled out Isabella. I sheath Hate next and rolled my shoulders with a breath. I switched her fire select switch to five round burst. It's just a crossbow configuration version of what would be on your standard assault rifle. My modern day modifications to this elder crossbow turned it into a deadlier weapon than most high power rifles and illegal to own to boot. The bolts it fires are anything but humane. My bow was made from the bones of a dragon I was forced to slay and this is the end result after years of kills, souls, and customization . I turned the laser point on and aimed at its back and rear legs.

"Where are you?"

 _Right here_ , I thought to myself instead of saying out loud like an idiot. I pulled and in five consecutive shots the bolts pierced its back. I hide behind a tree before pulling back and holding the charging handle to keep it from reloading another set. I pulled the trigger again and the five bolts blew up sending shrapnel, blood, and bone every which way. Explosive tipped heads are very effective I must say. I let the charging handle go and pressed the retract button and six bows receded into the receiver. I don't need that much power for this devil. My bolts literally imbedded themselves into the monster's body until I couldn't see them anymore. I can imagine just how painful that blast was it is showed with the sheer amount of blood caked the spots bordering me at the tree. I could have just used the standard one bow but there just ain't no kill like overkill.

I placed Isabella back into her holster on my waist and pulled my revolver out then took Hate out of the tree. I rushed away just in time for the devil to stomp down and destroy the series of trees I was hiding behind. I sighted in and fired three shots. I hit her tail at the snake's head and her remaining rear and front legs. By this point it's devil power is sealed. It can't heal itself like it's been doing now. It's bleeding profusely from its legs and rear flank plus each leg has a holy bullet in each. Signs of the chunks of flesh it attempted to restore stopped as bleeding heaps of skin and fur.

"I'll kill you! I'm gonna…"

I threw the holy acid in the air and pressed the trigger to the pinch of explosives on it. The vial burst open at its face. The result was loud and full of curses. I holstered my revolver once more and held Hate at the read. I waited for the burnt and slightly runny face to point towards me with black eyes full or murder glaring down at me. The acid burnt its eyes but it could still see me, if barely. Its sense of smell is now gone and its crippled with constant pain from the bullets clouding its thoughts. All monsters once backed into a corner become primal beasts that can only think of one thing: To kill. It crawled after me while its human half flung its remaining lance at me. I leapt back and frowned. Now that this devil has gone primal its lashing out like a cheetah and rushing forward like a bull. Rage became its pain killer as it forced its body up. Covered in burns, scratches, cuts, blood, and missing hair from random areas the acid landed on, the devil still made its way up and charged after me and fast. I retreated back and took to the trees.

"Tic." I murmured.

"You can't hide!" It blasted through the trees after me. This won't last long and it's most likely on its last leg. I still have a present for it though. I rushed forward past a red glowing remote to a small clearing. "Don't run!" I rushed forward and dove down into a small dugout I made to shield me from the explosion.

"Tic."

I waited until it broke one last tree and stopped in the clearing.

"I'll kill you! I'll rip you to pieces!"

"Boom."

I rose my remote and pulled the trigger. The plastic explosives blew and quaked the earth of which I laid on. Wind and fire shot over me and a branch and wood chips from the trees embedded into the tree and rocks in front of me. If the shrapnel can blast into a rock and pierce into a tree like this I can only imagine what happened to the devil.

I waited for the earth to stop moving before I took to my feet again to admire god's work done upon this heathen of an inhuman monster. I really need to stop watching Hellsing before my hunts. I'm starting to emulate Alexander Anderson but that man is what I've emulated myself as once I took my vows with the Vatican. That world need a man like that to keep up monsters which I do for a living. I just don't use bayonets or carry a bible to make seals to purify the area.

I heard a faint whimpering that was almost sad if anyone that cared would have heard it. I stepped up from the dugout. The area had dust everywhere and the trees took damage I felt was a shame. I love trees. I hate to harm them but this thing had to be stopped. Speaking of which, I noticed a random rock in the middle of the blackened clearing. I know it's not a rock because it's moving. It's the devil in something akin to the fetal position just with a beast bottom with its legs in like a spider and her human half hugging itself for comfort. The devil seemed to be whimpering. That's a bit pathetic for a devil to do such just because they're in pain they are not accustomed to. This thing knows nothing of pain. I've felt much worse than it's suffering from right now.

I slipped Hate into his scabbard as I approached the body. He didn't wish to fight this devil and one or two cuts were the limit. I reached for Isabella instead to shoot it in the head before a swift decapitation.

It looked up as I stopped at its face. It coughed and looked back down to its chest, covered in burnt flesh and littered with wood shavings. "What…are you waiting for?" It coughed a few more time. "Do it… kill. Me."

I looked down on the beast turned devil. I pushed a button on her stock and this time only one bow sprout out from the sides instead of two butterfly wings on each. I pulled back the charging handle to show a glowing bar only one-fourth full. I need to recharge this later but this will do. I pulled the handle back one last time with some added mana from my matrix and automatically it shot back forward. The tip of bow glowed then spread down the bow to the bolt loaded already. I switched from burst fire into semi-auto to placed all the power into one bolt instead of divide it by two to five depending on the number of bows.

"As you wish." I aimed down with it pointed at its head but stopped before I could pull the trigger. The way it looked at me made me hesitate. It wasn't anger I saw in its eyes. It wasn't evil pouring out its soul. It was pain. It's anguish. Does this devil wish to die? Was that why it's hunting ground was this city. It came here on purpose to another's territory and I've noticed the signs of a few others that picked up the trail of this target like I did. Was it searching for something or someone to kill it? The cities I passed through with a body count happened to be within the territory of fallen angels and Devils. This one fought and defeated a decent amount of foes before I came. All supernatural threats unlike me who uses human tools and magical weapons instead of powers most of the time. This devil was on a death march the whole time. It was looking for someone or something to kill it. Why would it do this though?

Suddenly the devil's aura faded entirely from my awareness. The body of the beast seemed to recede back to her human torso. She could no longer retain her animalistic form and is reverting to that of a humanoid again. I waited as her tail sucked into her body, her lion like legs with boar like joints and muscles turn into human legs though torn and caked with wounds. The bullets that shattered in her legs at the front and back along tail seemed to be lodged in her waist, hip, along her spine, and finally the one where he womb would be. I can tell by the holy symbol each carved into her flesh from my bullets. Her fur covered it before.

I reached for my charging handle and push it back in making the glow from the mana stop. I holstered Isabella and kneeled down. She loos to be dead. She didn't move. Her chest didn't appear to move either. I placed my hand at her mouth and nose and saw that she's breathing, if faintly. Her devil aura is completely sealed and the acid burned into her blood stream more than likely causing unmeasurable damage to her internal organs. Her flesh will heal but on the inside is a different story.

Every fiber of my being is telling me to end this devil once for all. It's garbage. **Trash.** It's not worth the dirt it's laying in right now. So much was telling me just to end it but a small piece of me wished for me to help her. To help her find peace. To help her find some sort of redemption. I thought on both sides of the spectrum until I came to a rough consensus. I removed my coat and slid the devil into it. I closed it up and scooped her up in my arms. I hope I'm not make a mistake in letting this thing live or for wanting to follow through with my plan. Some might call it cruel but that some can go to hell. If they're lucky they might learn a thing or two like I did.

I held the woman close and journeyed towards an exit to the park I found myself in. I felt another devil's aura nearby and can feel eyes on me but it seems he or she are scooping me out. Maybe here to see what was causing all this ruckus this early into the night. They didn't seem keen on causing a conflict and left once I exited the forest to the remotely deserted city street.

That explosion most likely scared a good amount of people which I can understand. With all the talk of terrorists in this world blowing up random schools or land marks its no wonder they run for the hills once an explosion comes about. I jumped over the fence with ease after all it's only three feet up into the street and aimed for the car closest to me clearly abandoned with the keys in it. A Nissan Maxima that looked to be maybe an early two thousand model.

I placed her in the back and laid her bleeding form down. Lucky for her my coat is enchanted to help seal wounds. I took to the front driver seat and started the car. The problem I had was the fact that I don't have credentials for the woman in the back or a place to stay unless I can acquire a hotel room or abandoned building somewhere in this city. I drove past police vehicles and around overhead cameras but utilizing alleyways. I was lucky that there weren't any cameras on me when I expropriated this vehicle. I stopped and parked to check my phone for somewhere to lay low and rest. Maybe a house I could buy or an apartment for me to use that I can rent in tonight without questions asked.

I searched until I landed on one that I found interesting. Apparently it's a steal for an apartment with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Basically it was a house just above ground and I had to take an elevator up to get to it that's large enough to fit a car. Strange that it's cheap like this so more than likely it's haunted by something that's why. Good thing I double as an exorcist on weekends. Ghosts are easy to get rid of. I'd say a cake walk when compared to almost anything else. A couple choice words or burn a couple remains and the ghost is gone forever.

I pressed the number on the phone and it instantly dialed. "Moushi moushi," I heard over he line and was confused at first until I remembered I'm in Japan not Russia anymore. I believe that's the formal way of saying hello or something along those lines. I have had to speak Japanese in a few years since that fairy tail monster fiasco I had to put down.

"Eh hai," I began and soon my internal translator got to work. "I'm calling about the apartment complex for rent. The Starlight?" I remembered the name for this specific one the best I could but I knew it was more than that.

"Star…light?" The man over the phone pondered. "Ah you mean the Star reach apartment suite, yes?"

"Yes," I decided just to go along with it.

"You wish to rent?" Renting will be much easier but if I can buy the entire building it would make things both easier to customize but hard to manage public affairs pertaining to the building. My visa is only valid for another year.

"I'd like to buy it, yes."

"Very well can when do you…"

"Tonight," I said quickly.

"T-tonight? But sir…"

"I will be at the building in maybe twenty minutes. Please prep the means for output business transaction to go through smoothly." I pressed the red phone on the screen and started the car again. Might just keep this. My contacts can help this vehicle disappear and I can get a paint job done in three days with a little incentive on top. I pulled out the alley and drove.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. The Cat

**Chapter 2: The Cat**

* * *

"It's nice."

The place was certainly large. Larger than I thought it would be after all this is Japan, but it seems I was wrong in that aspect. Even with the trail of blood and the two spirits haunting the home it was really nice. It's already furnished which helps as well. The living room and the kitchen are separated by a bar and both lead to a hallway deeper into the place. One bathroom is outside the kitchen and I'm sure the other one is a part of the master bedroom. I've seen the other bedrooms and only one is without a bed. It has a desk and a couple cables coming out the wall. The renter said it was a computer room for the kid the lived her prior with his friend.

I took one whiff of this place and came to the realization that this place is in fact haunted by something. It's powerful as well. I can smell the souls that this thing has taken in as well. Maybe nine or ten have died and lost their souls in this place. A wraith or maybe a revenant must use this home as its hunting ground. I can smell the essence of holy purification as well. They brought in a Shinto priest to purify this house but this isn't a Shinto problem, it's Greek. I can handle this though. It wouldn't take me too long take care of this. Despite the spirits that haunt this place it's just what I need to rest in while I abide my time and get rid of the Devils in this area.

I told the man I'd take it. "Thank you… ahh, father?" Ah, I forgot I'm still dressed in catholic priest attire with the large cross on my chest. "Please follow me so we can sign the paperwork." I followed the man out into the small hallway leading to the large elevator. The building he lives in is across the alley from this one so we have to take the elevator down next to the car. It was large enough to fit one car and nine people. It's a nice addition and worth the sum to save me from walking up stairs. I don't like stairs much.

"So father are you attached to a church here?" I thought on this. I could say yes for I'm sure I saw a couple churches in the way here. "No, I'm just in town to assist where I can, spread the word of god, and in purifying the corrupt." This is currently my truth and if I can I will decide whether or not something must die or not.

"I see. Well this is a city of sin in a way so you got your luck cut out for you father," the land lord chuckled at his own joke not really understanding just how literal his word really are. I can sense the Devils, monsters, and demons in this one city alone and some of them need to be taken care of. The one that followed me I might have to dispose of before it tips off its brethren of me; acting out as an exorcist and a priest who can defeat a devil with barely any scuff marks. My shoulder might feel a little raw right now but in another hour it will be fine. I could heal myself in moments but what fun would that be. You have to suffer through pain in order to learn from it. Now I know to always keep eyes on any snake like appendages that Devils or beasts might possess.

I drew away from my thoughts when the elevator stopped near at the ground floor. "This way father." The man led me to the building across the alley and into his house. This was more like the suburban half that connected with the city and it's strange to see a building like this so close to it. Whoever had designed this block must have been an out of the box individual. "So, I might have forgotten to mention this, but the home might be, probably is, sort of... haunted." The man looked up to me for my reaction and flinched. My lack of reaction must have disturbed him. I nodded and waved for him to continue. He grabbed a good stack of papers and placed him on the counter top.

"The down payment on the lot is…" I placed a stack of bills in front of him. Several stacks in fact that made his eyes go wide.

"This should cover everything. No mortgage. It belongs to me and I expect the deed in the morning." The man stared at the stacks and reached for them. He took one and like a deck of cards cycled through it.

"I…wasn't excepting this."

I handed him the stack of signed paperwork back and snagged the keys to the side along with a keycard. "Have a nice night." I walked out and made my way out.

"W-wait father don't you wish to know the story behind that lot? Why it's so cheap? When there's cold or hot water? Anything?"

"No." I closed the door and walked back to the elevator up.

I didn't have my weapons on me because civilians tend to get nervous around a six inch knife let alone two swords, a .45, a compound crossbow, and a couple throwing knifes. Can't have that but I do carry a few knives with me hidden in my sleeves though. While I could hide my larger weapons away I'm in a more hands-on mood at the moment. That makes me a bit more savage when I have only my claws and fangs at my disposal.

I stopped when I felt something inhuman in my vicinity. I could see devil energy to my left hidden behind a dumpster. It was shrouded by something else to keep it suppressed but I could see it's shoulder a bit, feel the soul power emanating from its being, smell the fear coming off of it, and hear its song on top of this. Everyone has a different aura and their songs are personal for no one has an alike song. Devil aura are all in the same wavelength; slightly steady with an erratic pulse here or there. I could confront this devil now or wait. It knows about me so maybe now is the best time.

I stepped hard onto the pavement forcing Od into the stone below me. A circle etched around me with a pentagram in the center coupled with some Latin. Devil containment magic are known by very few exorcist and Magic users nowadays. I know a few that can use it, myself included, but they don't have the knowledge that I have. They don't have the black bible like I do.

I walked directly towards the devil or in the general direction. I could hear the song becoming unstable with a couple skips and spikes the closer I got. Suddenly it turned calm and cool. The devil revealed herself to me unsurprisingly, but with her hands up. Her song sang of capitulation and an unwillingness to fight. This one is open to converse. Interesting.

"Name," I ask but it was more like a quiet demand. The devil tilted her head over when I spoke in the native language of the demons of old. The devil didn't respond so that narrowed her ranking down to mid class or lower. Many high ranking families still speak the old language and some even refrain from using peerage pieces. This one is a servant then and maybe a low class just from the lack of presence. This devil would have lost against the stray if it fought it alone. The devil is small and petite. I can smell female pheromones, even in the darkness, the same I can see perfectly fine in. I can tell it's a girl, teenager maybe, and 16 at the most. Standing at five feet at the least, plus or minus two inches. I want to call this girl a middle school student with how short she is but her aura is too mature for that. I can see hazel like eyes with a faint red glow to them in the light lamplight. Red is her aura so that means she's maybe a part of one of nine possible peerages with the same one. Silver hair with bangs covering her forehead and cut in a bob cut by the looks of it.

"Won't say." The girl's voice is monotone and lackadaisical for lack of a better word. She does seem cautious and at the ready to run. I noticed I was seen not to long ago with the prisoner I have but I'm not sure just how much she's witnessed. Regardless she must have realized that I just stopped a devil alone and it's still alive but contained. Why is this one so calm despite knowing this. Does she believe I wouldn't kill her for being a witness?

I took a step forward and the girl took a stance. "You followed me?" The girl nodded. She witnessed who knows how much of my fight with that devil. "There're more of you?" The girl didn't answer. "You're a witness." Again she said nothing but her aura spiked. I'm sure she could figure out just what I meant by this.

"I don't wish to fight." She didn't want to fight me. I can't blame her after all what scout wishes to disobey their commander? "Exorcist," she called me but I just shook my head.

"Worse." I find it a bit insulting to lower me to the rank of an common Exorcist. I'm a Paladin and I've killed a lot of monsters to get this title and deserved to be called as such.

The devil narrowed her eyes at me. Suddenly I noticed her territory grow and take me in it. She has pulse awareness it seems much like I do which means she knows how to use Ki. That means she can see some of what I contain within my body. She might run and it shows on the devil's frightened expression and how the devil reeled back. I rushed forward and grabbed and hand full of her hair. The girl didn't react in time and it shows by the fact I got my hand on her with such ease. I slammed my hand into her neck with the arc between my thumb and index finger. She choked and faltered. I lifted her up by her hair and whirled around then threw her behind me. The girl righted herself in the air and landed in a crouch sort of with catlike reflexes. She turned around with the means to run away from me but she hit the invisible wall and fell back.

I smirked.

I love that look of horrid shock and total astonishment that a devil shows me once they realize they are trapped. The devil pushed against the wards but was pushed right back away from the edge of the circle. I walked towards her and made sure to make my presence known with a loud click of my boots on the concrete. The girl looked around almost desperately for an escape as I pulled my knife out of my boot. A silver blessed blade by a Shinto priest friend I have in the country. This works well on all Japanese supernatural creatures, or bamboo. For a devil though this will hurt a lot.

The girl brought her eyes to me asking a thousand questions a minute. "Devils trap." I stopped at the edge of the circle and tapped and area. I reached for a flashlight from my pocket and illuminated a little of the circle. "It's as it sounds; It traps and makes your kind powerless." I smirked with a show of teeth. "This can even stop your little satans," temporarily but it can stop them for a time.

I looped around the girl with the knife in hands. A shark circling around the frightened little swimmer with a bite on her leg bleeding out that good blood. I licked my lips a little as a part of me I normally keep contained reared its head. The unpleasantness of the cross turned into pain so I quickly contained that part of me.

"Please." It begged.

I stopped and shook my head. "Sorry but no," I answered. Its aura screamed a song of panic and fear to me. I reached into my pockets and pulled a set of hand cuffs out and presented them to her. The same sigil on the devil's trap are engraved into these as well. The girl looked up at me begging again. "You will put these on or I will." I rose my knife up to show her just how unpleasant my way will be. This girl isn't evil. I don't see much darkness in her soul but I can't let her go. Not yet that is.

The girl reached for the cuffs but then grabbed my wrist. She yanked but to no avail. I slammed the pommel of my knife on top of her wrist forcing it off my own. The girl cried out in pain and fell to her knee with her wrist in hand. "You Are Powerless," I reminded and now entered to circle. It affected me as well though not nearly enough as this Devil. I kicked her feet out from under hear and took her down with ease. I'm a fully grown teen a year from being a man and without her powers I'm stronger than her by a landslide.

I mounted her waist and grabbed her wrists. The girl struggled for a moment but stopped when my knife touched her neck. The girl whimpered when the blessed metal came into contact with her skin. "Don't fight," I warned. The girl stopped moving and kept her arms up for me to snap the cuffs on. I put them on her wrists and placed them down. I stepped up off of her and walked around to her back. I pulled an iron collar off of my belt and attached it around her neck the moment she leaned up. She growled and glared up at me in hate. Yes, that's what I want to see.

I stomped my feet and the trap faded away back into the heels of my boots.

Sometimes I love magic.

The trap faded and the girl struggled to stand but with the energy draining collar around her neck she could barely move much like the stray with blessed bullets in her body doing the same only painful as pain can get. I placed my knife back in my boot and leaned down. "I'm going to help you up," I reached down but stopped at the look she gave me. "Don't lash out." I continued the rest of the way and cupped her armpits. Like a child I picked the devil up and placed her back down on her feet. "Forgive me for this but I can't have you reporting your findings to your king." I took her by the shoulder not that she had a choice and escorted her toward the elevator. We entered and with a press of a button the gate came down and we were on our way up.

"Why?" she asked in a single word which represented over a thousand questions this devil wished to ask me. Not knowing which she meant I ignored her and walked around to the trunk of the car. I pushed the remote button and it popped open with a loud beep. Within was a now conscious and whimpering stray devil I spirited away. The joke was intended. I scooped her broken form up into my arms exciting cries of agony and screams like 'why don't you kill me,' 'make it stop please,' 'you miserable bastard,' and finally one 'please help me' but I'm sure the last one stems from desperation more than anything. The devil stopped her senseless scream half way up and relented to bite the bullet and just fight back the pain silently.

When the elevator reached the pinnacle and the gate opened I glanced down to my second prisoner. "Walk." The devil did as ordered and I followed behind her. The devil's both seemed to be thinking similar things by the song I can hear from them both.

"Will I die today?" The little devil asked openly.

"Haven't decided yet," I said honestly. The devil looked down and her steps began to drag a little. I opened the door to my base and waited for the little devil to enter. "Wait by the door." She didn't respond but I still pass by her to enter the bathroom. I sat the white haired devil on the sink counter top and walked to the tub of the first bathroom. The woman hugged herself and my coat around her. I cut the water on and plugged up the tub.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The woman asked with slight venom in her voice. "Why didn't you finish me?"

"Why're you searching for death?" I retorted. The devil didn't give me an answer.

I reached into my knapsack and took a pack of homemade healing bath power out. I stopped the water and poured the powder inch ill speaking a couple words in Latin I made sure she could hear. The water in the tub became an opaque darkish green with a faint glimmer from the magic infused with it.

"What's that stuff?" I threw the package away and turned back to the devil. I walked up to her and helped her down from the sink. "Ah, damn it!" She cursed. I pulled my coat from her shoulders making her totally nude in front of me. The devil grinned, "You plan to bathe with me? Probably rape me as well before you kill me?" I scooped her up in my arms again. She didn't make any noises this time so she might be getting used to this or something. I walked to the water and gently lowered her down. The devil hissed as the water seeped into her wounds but eventually she began to groan as the healing water did its work.

"Ah…what is this?" She cupped a little bit of the glowing water in her hands and tilted her head over as she examined it. "A special healing powder mixed with magic to increase its effectiveness. And since you're a devil it should work doubly so. Your kind's bodies need to be saturated with magic to heal correct?"

"I suppose…" She leaned back in the tub and moaned with her legs crossed. The devil's head fell back and her eyes closed. My spell put her fast asleep making the process much easier. I grabbed a second collar from my belt and placed it round her neck. This knee reminiscing the first one I used resembles a choker more than anything with the iron under the leather along with the markings. I closed the lock and stood back up to leave her.

Keen to my orders, my second prisoner remained standing next to the front door quietly. I can tell she hasn't moved an inch since I left which was good. I walked to my living room and stomped down on a spot in the middle next to couch and table. I returned to the hallway and waved for the girl to follow. I waited in the living room for her and she entered but different. She removed her shoes. Why did she remove her shoes? Must be an Asian culture thing. I walked up to the girl and reached down for her. She took half a step back but I still got her cuffs in hand.

"Stay still." I pushed Od into the cuffs and they opened in moments. I stepped out of the new devil's trap with the cuffs in hand and placed then back in my pockets. I sat down on the chair opposite of the couch and the other side of the table between. I gestured for her to sit and waited until she did so. She persisted with standing for a moment. Slowly but surely she sat down in the end.

"Name please?"

The girl just looked away from me. "Doesn't matter."

This wasn't going to be easy it seems. "You can call me Jaeger. Its a pleasure to meet you. Now what is your name?" The girl's eyes met my own. I saw so much activity in them and yet she doesn't show it.

"Koneko." That name is fake even I can tell that.

"Are you a nekotama?" Koneko's eyes widened which was answer enough for that question. "A yokai becoming a devil? Interesting."

"How do you know…?"

"So Much?" I finished for her and leaned forward. "If you answer my questions I'll answer yours. I will also let you go." I saw her disbelief after all she's a witness that could still talk so she did t believe me. "I have a spell that will wipe your memory." The girl leaned back an inch. That's a no. "I have a spell that can change your memories." She blinked in thought. That's a maybe. "Or I can keep you around as a prisoner. I leave it all to you."

"What if I don't comply?"

"What if you refuse to answer my questions?" She nodded. "I will use my mind breaking talent and hack into your brain. It will be both unpleasant and painful for you, and possibly the end result will leave you brain dead. It's an aggressive probe that will give me the answers I seek but I'm sure you don't wish for that to happen."

Koneko bit her quivering lip and took a couple deep breathes. "Why are you giving me these choices."

"Would you rather I select for you?" Koneko quickly shook her head. "I'm not a bastard or a beast," I said dully. "I rather not kill someone that isn't evil so I will give you the choice to be compliant or I will break you like many others that came before you." Whichever choice she made meant little to me.

Koneko took a couple more breaths and slumped down in her seat. I took this as her way of say do whatever you wish.

"Who is your king?" The girl closed her eyes. Loyalty. I can respect that but not commend it at a time like this.

"I'm a hunter of the corrupt and evil whether human or not. If your king isn't evil I will leave him be." She glared at me. "A woman then?" Koneko's eyes widened slightly. "I can feel around five Devils of noticeable strength in this city. Can you give me a name because you don't wish for me to find out myself?"

"You can't win."

"You don't believe that fully. I know they're here but they don't know I'm here. I trapped you with ease and they would be just as easy and you know this. I have time."

Koneko looked back down from the weight of my words. "G-Gremory?" There's a Gremory here in the city? Interesting. I know of their reputation as kind and understanding Devils when it comes to their peerage right after staging their demise that is. I can't kill them for playing the game.

"Your part of a peerage? What piece are you?"

"Rook."

"Whose territory is this?"

"Gremory."

Her answers are solemn and harsh. She's forcing herself to answer knowing full well if I don't get my answers I will take them anyway. She won't remember this unless I want her to. She knows this because I can't lie and neither do I need to. I asked her a couple more questions about her friends and where they set up shop being some academy of sorts in the city.

"That's all I need to know. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes."

"You may ask if you wish."

Koneko licked her lips and looked back up to me. "What are you?"

"A Paladin as far as you're concerned and not an exorcist."

The girl blinked at me before looking away towards the hallway. "Why…the stray?"

"She's alive because she's not evil. Desperate and misguided, but not evil."

"She kills innocents and eats them."

"Regardless, she's not evil."

"How do you know?"

"It's the same reason I know you're not. I can feel it."

"What's all can you feel?"

This question was personal it seems.

"I can feel emotions. I can feel energies of different sorts. I'm fully aware of my world and what lies within it. I can see, smell, and hear just as much as I can feel."

"What do I seem to be in your senses?"

"You're bitter because of something that happened a long time ago. Angry at someone you love. You are afraid maybe of yourself. You hold a bit of self-loathing there as well. You never had many friends so you find immense camaraderie with whom you have now. I can see a red aura outlining your natural yellow, one from your yokai side and the other the devil. The peerage piece within you isn't fully integrated. You're resisting but why I can't see?"

"Everyone has a certain wavelength and it spikes when they feel different emotions. Behind that dumpster you had a cool and collective sound. Your sound was in a fritz when I had you captured. It was low and near dead the moment I placed that collar around your neck. I can smell that you're a female along with your race being that of nekotama and devil but I feel it's possible for you to reject the piece within you and become a pure yokai yet again if you wanted to. I can hear your song waver at my words just now. You don't believe me but it's true. Peerage pieces can be removed by certain dragons along with gods."

"You have the blood of yokai within you."

"That's correct but I'm human, for the most part. Do you have any more questions?"

The cat girl shook her head up and down. "Can you use nature energy, senjutsu?"

"That's a word for it but the concept is simple once you grasp it."

"It's dangerous! You shouldn't use it."

I stood up and walked back around to her. I stomped down in the Devil's trap and it faded away back into my boots. I took the cross off of my body and hung it in front of me. I waved the cross in front of her. I took her hand and dropped the cross onto the palm of her hand. The devil winced when it touched her skin but it didn't burn her. Koneko blinked and held the blessed cross in hand even now radiating holy energies from the gods I follow and ones I know existed. The biblical one included.

"I work by helping individuals whether human or not find inner peace and redemption. I can see conflict in your soul and being part devil is your crutch to escape it. I'd like you to be without it for now, that is if you want my help." I took the chain in hand and hung it around her neck.

"The collar restricts your devil powers and leaves you weakened but if you resist that piece you will gain power you never thought possible."

"You... feel this?" I nodded.

"I can't."

"Is your king more important than your inner problems? That collar weakens the one already around your neck thanks to the piece. What do you feel Koneko?"

"I…"

"Feel," I stressed.

Some may call me a bastard. Others will call me evil. If I'm know in history for one certain act it's called the double cross. I'm a betrayer that has turned his back against those he swore to protect and joined the factions against them. I fought with man before against their enemies. Then I turned against them once I joined the hunter. I found out that no one side is right except yours and I flood the minds of subordinates with this. I create betrayers in every fraction I could across little by little. A touch is all I need before my influence begins to take hold. The cross as well has a charm upon it from a friend of mine.

The easiest way to get a foot hold of a faction is to start with its predominate figures. A rook is a good start.

What's important to you? You can't betray yourself. The mind and body are always honest with each other in the end. "Control is nice." Sometimes I'm no better than the things I hunt because unlike some manipulation specialists I've speak from the truth and with the conviction to back it. Showing a devil, who all bow to someone, to appeal to my wishes isn't too difficult. Show that you can dominate them and they will fall in line; these two prisoners are no different but I can't call them prisoners now. The stray is in recovery so she's my responsibility and this one needs to face herself. She's my charge now. I pat her over the head and massaged the area where her ears are.

I've always liked cats.

While I prefer dogs cats symbolize much more than just a little fur ball that eats fish. They are loyal to their guide and something tells me her king isn't one for her. Routing my way into a person's mind is simple and takes a few words and a little of my domineering presence to take advantage of her nature to 'follow the leader'. I can sense her confusion right now. She's questioning everything right now but it was okay. That's the point. Her unrest make it that much easier.

"I would appreciate you to do me a favor," I suggested. Koneko looked up and I just smiled ever so slightly. I touched her forehead. "When you get back to your king tell that person the stray is taken of by one of the church. Tell her that church man left as well. Would you kindly... do me this one little favor?" The girl didn't respond. I pat her over the head and massaged her scalp until she began to purr. These cat monsters are easy to appease and look attention more than they do food. This little loli here with a stoic expression in her face is no different. "If you do me this favor you can come over anytime and I'll pat you head even better than this." Koneko's single eyes opened oozing anticipation at that thought of my offer but I feel that I need one finally push. I scanned her very top thoughts so not to make it appear that I'm invading her privacy. I was shocked to see some form of sugar treat on top. She likes sweet things then.

"I'll have a couple sweets here for you as well whenever you wish to visit."

"Okay." She agreed mystically. I pulled my hand back but she caught it in moments. Her eyes lifted up towards my own begging me to continue. I think I might have miscalculated a bit with my ministrations. But I will say that implementing suggestions on an already modified mind is quite simple. Most don't realize it until it's too late. This might become one of those times but I doubt it. I'm good at what I do and breaking a mind or two takes little to no time.

With my suggestions implemented I sent the cat on her way and took a breath once I entered my home once more. "Time to get work." I rose my hand up and felt Od encase my fingers. I let my hand fall and all lights in the home died leaving me in darkness. I reached up to my cross and took a breath.

"Heheheh," I heard around me as the shadows appeared to move and shift around me.

"Food," I heard a raspy voice growl in my ear. I walked through the house and began to track down the spirit.

"You die... and I'll become physical, finally."

I walked into a room then reached up to extend out my hand. I pushed Od out of my hand and stopped a chair picked up and thrown my way. I opened my eyes and light flooded the room and pushed a shadow in the corner above me out the room though the wall, but not literally. "I won't kill you," I said to the spirit. This revenant. "But you'll wish I did."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. The Slave Collar

**Chapter 3: The Slave Collar**

* * *

I watched the stray as she began to stir. It's been maybe a day in a half since our confrontation and so far she's rested until her body has fully healed within the healing tub. The water works by soaking into the body and extracting foreign contaminates. I dare say it's the home made mage's cure for everything, even cancer. The devil's body turned the greenish water into a blackened liquid with everything in it. Her wounds are cleaned out and closed, her skin restored to how it was before instead of melted, and the metal fragments from my bullets have long extracted from her body which was killing her little by little. Well, all the rounds except the one that stayed whole where it pieced her womb. She I'll never have children until I extract it and only transform with a consequence of intense pain to follow. When she's using her demon energy the holy blessing will take effect that means she's stuck.

It's a shame I resulted to this. Low class reincarnated Devils of the yokai race are looked down upon most of the time, especially the Centaurus chimera hybrids. Hybrids in the yokai world happen to be frowned upon. If Devils believe they're strict on bloodlines then they know nothing of Yokai and their... habits. One time I was approached by a few and they wanted to mate with me in hope of creating a powerful heir. I don't necessarily like the thought of mating with an humanoid with animal like accessories but saw the charm in it with a couple attempt here or there. What the mind sees and the body feels are very different, and yokai can control their pheromone output. It's annoying at times and makes fixing the problem via decapitation all the harder to resist. Unlucky for all the yokai that choose me as their "one and only" and used their animal magnesium to capture me, I'm not easy prey. I've hunted so many monsters and beasts. I've hunted gods and their subjects. I've hunted succubi and resisted their allure to their end. If I can resist sexual desire personified what can a yokai do? Sadly, even if I did wish to become mated with another I will not have children. I can't have children. If I do then I'll be forced to killed them, because I know they will become monsters. I will never commit filicide. I've already lost my family more than once because of my actions rather not do it again.

Back to the devil below me, her kind are outcasts no matter where they go. Because she's part chimera she's carnivorous so she stuck to eating humans but being part centaur makes her partially a herbivore. That means she's an omnivore seeing that this part of her allowed her a shape shifting talent. Centaur can't turned into human form and a chimera's form is ever-changing and never constant and yet her human one is. She has a human form which is very much unlike any hybrid I have ever seen. No, I can't kill her. Not yet. I believe this woman can be saved from the dark place she's living in.

Last night thanks to Koneko and a few choice words, I was able to find a mall where she helped me buy the necessities of myself, for her, and for this stray whose name is still unknown to me. I never imagined that a girl like that would have a mind so vulnerable.

"Ah master." I heard the sounds of mice scurrying across the floor. I looked behind me from my chair to one of the spirits in my house, and since last night the only spirit in here now. The other one was a goryo and it was annoying. I had to take it by the neck and personally exorcise it before using its power for my starving dragon. I allowed it to talk and came to the realization I couldn't save it. It killed too many people by driving them mad enough to commit suicide. The last spirit thankfully is one that was willing to talk to me.

She is a kikimora: A house spirit. She was willing enough to visit me while I was sleeping to talk. It came in a demonic looking form in the dark but years of experience stayed my hand from cutting her down. We talked and honestly we hit it off. Now that this place belongs to me apparently I'm the master of the house and all things within it. She cooked me breakfast and I dare say it was the best breakfast I've had in over a good two hundred plus years. Then again I haven't been in the human world for around two hundred years. I was trapped in the spirit world fighting demons, dark spirits, and monstrous souls corrupted from terrible lives. Most of my exorcism techniques I learned in that world from one spirit that hadn't lost it's sanity fully. Before I would just cut and shoot my foes until they died, but when my enemy can turn intangible it's not that easy.

Two hundred years of dodging, cutting, shooting, reciting words of power, and not eating or sleeping does much to the appetite. I still remember waking up in the underworld with some insane beautiful young woman in some strange outfit telling me she's "the lovely Levi-tan, magical girl of justice" or something like that. I assumed the portal out didn't work and this was a demon soul trying to take me over again so I attacked. I attacked relentlessly. I was forced to unleash my full power to stand toe to toe with that woman. It wasn't until half way through I realized that she wasn't a demon soul but an actual demon, or devil to be precise. In the fight we ended up destroying a quarter of New Hell and some of the underworld. I lost over a hundred demon souls fighting her and unleashed power I really shouldn't have. For the first time I sort of let go and the end result: I'm a wanted man in the underworld and to the Devils of New Hell. Not really in a bad way though. I still remember when that insane girl, Levi-tan, asked me to become her queen after that fight. Dress in sleek black robes and towering over me in the body of a woman, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and she offered for me to become her most powerful piece. A queen.

Despite the fact I'm a man and don't want the title of "queen," I almost accepted it. Choosing a faction and becoming the right hand of a woman that powerful didn't seem so bad at the time. I didn't use my god slayer and relied on my own power and I lost. I've really tasted defeat. I believe that I was closer then most but in the end I was on my knees, my swords to the sides out of my hands, my markings touching my heart and slowly killed me, my spirit energy slowly destroying my physical body, and my own dragon aspect giving dues towards this woman. To add salt to my wounds she then saved my life by sealing my powers before they could kill me. I owe her my existence right now and I'm honor bound to repay her for this though steadfast service.

For the moment I will not be queen. For the moment. But maybe someday once I'm sure humanity doesn't need me I might. But If I prove I'm stronger than her then I will not bow my head to those below me. Never again.

After I gave her my answer she smiled and told me to get strong enough back up my big talk. I, the hunter, I've found a rival in her and I will overcome her in the end. Even now she might be training to fight me in our rematch. I will win this time around. I don't understand her reasoning behind letting me walk away with my humanity and never bothered to ask her. I feel I don't have the right being the defeated player in that game of hers. All I can do is let my other sides go.

Thanks to my hood and face mask my identity was hidden away from the underworld except from Mistress Serafall Leviathan. The hooded man that can challenge the power of the most powerful female Satan in the Underworld is wanted for peerage by many but she has first claim. She always will. A piece of me belongs to her whether in her childlike persona or her mistress of darkness one she defeated me in.

"This form is so not cute. I hate it."

That's what she said before the air around me froze and spikes shot into my body. After the fight she fed me my first meal in a long time. I ate four businesses under. I had a lot of time to make up for after all. All that food paled in comparison to this Kikimora and her cuisine. She didn't give me a name. She told me that she was born without a name. She was born alone with no one to take care of her. With this in minds I settled with calling her Elide after an old friend of mine from long ago. An elf warrior that could get stomped on by a hundred foot stone idol and still pick it up and slam it down on to the ground. I still don't know how I fought with them toe to toe most days. She was rough around the edges but had a soft side. She couldn't cook but she was beautiful and loyal to the cause. I respected her and I felt this one deserved that. The Kikimora seemed to have taken a liking to the name and the story of the elven woman behind it.

I have to mention that they are both brunette and have brown eyes of a slightly darker shade. They both have impressive assets and pointed ears. They are both opposite in personality though. One was wild and outgoing but this spirit is shy and a little reserved. She seems eager to please me. Maybe that's why she wore a maid outfit and called me master. Then again she's not really a spirit because kikimora are really a type of yokai. They can appear and disappear at will and look as they wish but are harmless until they're forced to protect the home they reside in. I don't need to wonder how that evil spirit got here because I can safely assume what happened.

I glanced back to the spirit. She seemed flustered and wouldn't look directly at me. I smiled and stood up. I stood shorter than her by an inch or so with my boots off. Her build is lean and her skin pale creamy color. Her lips are rosy red much like her blush. Her hair was a mess of curls and split ends but not is brushed down until her hair was in a hime cut and fell down to her reach. Long but I don't mind long hair. Her assets, though not as big as my friend's, are prominent. At the most a D for her chest and an okay rear. Gods above, not being around women after years has really effected my psyche.

"What is it?"

"I-I…ahh jy-just want to t-tell you the kitch-chen is clean."

Did I mention she stutters? She's not used to human contact and she's shy around me. After all I'm the only human that's not run away from her in her kikimora form. "Thank you. You don't need to clean anything."

"I want to!" She spoke up in force. "I want to be of use to you master." She gets defensive when I tell her to stop doing her job I suppose even though she's only supposed to protect a household not really clean it. Then again cleaning it is another form of protecting because it needs proper maintenance to stay up and running. I always wondered why the home was so clean when I walked in. Not even a speck of dust on the anywhere, not even in the air. There's no rust on the sinks or in the piping from lack of use. I won't complain that I have a spirit helping me clean and cook. I mean, she went out of her way to buy food to cook with my money sure, but still I liked waking up with breakfast ready. I don't remember how to cook anymore and honestly I don't care to.

"Ohh." The devil on the bed groaned and shifted in the bed. Slowly her grey eyes opened and looked around the room until they stopped on me. She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me again. Elide waved at the devil in an attempt to be respectful but she didn't like this devil around. Being part yokai and demon any full yokai would see her as an abomination. It's a wonder why any devil brought her back as one. "It wasn't a dream."

I pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. I rested my arms on the back of the chair and leaned forward so not to raise my voice too much. "Morning my dear," I greeted the devil quite formally.

"Go to hell," she spat out.

I took a breath in and out. A monster with attitude, just what I needed. "What's your name?" I asked but the woman lifted her hand hand and rose her middle finger at me.

"Rise- go fuck yourself human."

"You disrespectful abomination," Elide spat out at the devil.

The white haired devil growled and leaned up from the bed but winced and grabbed her stomach. As a double whammy I grabbed the lock on her collar and brought her face up to mine. "Stop acting up or this will only get more difficult for you." I pushed the woman back away from me back on to the bed.

The devil glared at me but said nothing else. She looked down to the single shirt she had on and sneered. "You got a fetish or something for girls in men's shirts." The woman pushed her chest out and caused the shirt to raise a little past her white panties.

"At times I admit that I might but that doesn't matter. I still want your name."

"And I want to tear your stomach open but we all can't get what we want."

I stood up from my seat and pushed it back away from me to the wall. "Until your compliant you can't leave my complex."

"Says who? You're just a human?"

"And you're a centaur/chimera hybrid that's living a life of abuse and racism only to be turned into a devil and seen as an abomination ever since." I pointed back to Elide and the heated glare she held on the devil.

The devil's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a hunter so that means I've hunted the hybrid offspring the yokai spawn like you. I've killed the corrupt beings of your kind many times."

The devil rolled her eyes. "You're not that good if I'm still alive." The woman chuckled dryly but it died in seconds when she was the only one to laugh. "Why am I still alive human. You kill corrupt and evil right?"

"You're misguided not corrupt. You're lost but not evil."

The woman narrowed her eyes at me and showed teeth in her scowl. "You don't know anything about me 'father' so you can piss off!" She roared at me. "I'm not misguide or lost! I'm an evil and pathetic creature that's only good at killing humans like you!"

"Is that what your kind told you most of the time?" The woman cringed and settled back down into the bed. "Most hybrid life forms are seen as third class citizens. I can assume your experience is no different." The woman glanced at me then back to the wall. "You probably lived with whispers that denounced your very existence and no one deserves that."

"And why not," the woman groaned. "I'm a freak anyway."

I sat down on the bed near her feet. "No you're not." The woman looked up to me and met my eyes. I could tell she was vulnerable right now and unsure of herself.

"I believe your quite the beautiful creature."

"Liar," she spat out and averted her eyes from mine.

"I can't lie," I said truthfully.

"How can a monster like me be remotely appealing to a human like you. You tried to kill me?"

"I didn't try anything. If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead."

The woman hugged her legs to her chest. "Leave me alone."

I stood up and walked to the door to leave.

"Viser."

I stopped and looked back. Her grey eyes met mine.

"That's my name. You said you wanted it right?"

"Viser?" She nodded. "You may call me Jaeger. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Viser snort and turned her head away from me. I left her alone and closed the door once Elide walked out after me.

"Master you shouldn't have to deal with that…thing." Elide glared at the door so hot I'm surprised it hasn't burst into flames yet. "You deserve more respect. If it knew what you are…"

"It's fine." I waved it off. "It's a part of the process. I need her to trust me some before I can walk into her head."

One of the oldest rules of a higher power is permission before action. Some beings can't enter your house without permission and some can't enter your mind unless in your mind you trust them. Me, I don't have this rule when it pertains to breaking a person's mind wide open, but I'd rather not resort to that, unless I'm fighting an opponent that made me upset enough to **Not** kill him. There are worser fates in life than death. I know from experience. Anyway I need to hurry up with my spell bounding room and reinforcing this building. It takes time to place the proper warding around to shield me from the eyes of the unfortunates.

* * *

 **Three days Later**

* * *

Ding dong!

I looked up from my sigil and placed my paint brush down. Blood dries off really fast and I can't waste any time with his protection seal but it seems this isn't the case. What in the underworld was that? Do I have doorbell? I don't remember having a doorbell. I don't even remember installing one in the first place.

"I took the time to install a door bell master. I did I do good?" Elide must have noticed my state of shock and took the liberty of saving me from my ignorance.

I placed my paint brush and can to the side and waved for Elide to drop the diagram and blueprint she held up in both hands. "Yes," I said and I meant it. Not many spirit yokai know how to do carpentry or anything related to it and she somehow installed a door bell in the matter of a day. That's impressive.

"I'll answer it," she offered but I stopped her with a shake of my head.

"I can handle it. I finish this portion and I'll see to the door."

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

That bell is going to get really annoying really fast.

Elide bowed to me and quickly got to work on the wall of the guest bedroom. I left the room and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hiya Jaegy-tan!"

Before I could move, talk, or even react a large pair of breasts smashed into my face and smothered me. I felt my body fall back and struggled to catch myself so not to fall over like in some sort of cartoon when a crazy girl tackles the unsuspecting guy. I felt legs lock behind my back, soft legs squeeze my sides tightly in their grip, and arms wrap around my neck. I know only two women in this world that would have the gall to do this to me and not be afraid to suffer the consequences. One for sure is in Italy which narrows this down greatly.

Serafall Leviathan. The woman with a child like body but with large breasts, ones she's smothering me with, like every other time she sees me. I have long accepted the fact that this sort of greeting is inevitable so I just relent it now. I have learned a thing or two on how to rein her in though. I reached up and pinched her butt on both cheeks. The woman yelped and loosened her grip on my neck. I slipped underneath her hold and dropped to a knee to catch her in my arms in bridal carry. Her arms quickly looped back around my neck and she nestled close to my chest.

"Ah I love your heartbeat." She hugged me gently. I sighed and walked to the living room.

"Elide, something to drink please." The kikimora bowed from the spot she stalked up to me from and retreated to the kitchen. She can practically teleport in this house and it shows.

With the satan in my arms I sat down on the couch with her in my lap. Something I usually don't allow but this has happened so much that I just stopped caring. I liked Serafall and her scent is appealing to the nose. She reeks of unbridled power and so much of it. Enough to overcome me without the black blade in hand coupled with Hate. My powers of light and shadow stood up against her power but my body wasn't used to the release and so it collapsed on me. I couldn't outlast her. I'm human after all. I may have devoured certain entities but I have to still hold back certain powers. Full power isn't the same as my true power. That would have been catastrophic on both our parts.

I rested back as Serafall cuddled up to me.

"Neh Jaegy-tan," she called me down. "Are you ready to become my queen yet?"

"Not yet if I can manage."

"Mou, but I want you," she whined. "All well, I can wait but not for much longer. It's been three years."

I sighed at my...friend? I'm not sure if we are friends or not. I've been forced to take her out on dates, I believe she decided to call them, and whenever she has free time she always ends up finding me. At first all I wanted was to destroy her and show her just how strong I really am or can be, but once I see her smile that temptation instantly fades away. I'm a hunter of monsters whether human or not, but I respect power. She's more powerful than I am without my blades when I was fresh out of the realm of darkness. Her body is much more durable than mine and I'm human with limits, so I can respect her strength. I don't respect that many beings in this world because of this after all there aren't that many powerful beings in this world that could challenge me and are as unpredictable as Serafall.

"I don't wish to give up my humanity," I came up with a lame excuse causing her to snicker.

"You're a dragon so what does it matter?" Serafall pulled back and cupped my cheeks. "Those eyes." She shivered with a smile. "Cold and ruthless yet full of unrelenting powers. Those eyes contradict you greatly." She reverted to her serious persona of that woman that basked in shadows so cold the Antarctic grew jealous of its new rival.

Her magical girl mask doesn't really interest me all that much. It's cute and all but I prefer her serious "not at all cute" side to that one. It makes times that I have to deal with her interesting. She decided against wearing her little magical pink thing and now wore some normal clothing being a purple dress that stopped at her knees and a black jacket over her arms. She wore green open toe sandals and a red Ruby necklace. She's dressed for casual business.

"So why are you here Serafall?"

"Mou," she pouted cutely. "Jaegy-tan you know I want you to call me Lavi-chan," she whined. "Why don't you?"

"Is this about the stray devil Viser?"

The bright smile that cursed this satan's lips morphed into a frown. She gave me the "Straight to business" look. "I was about to assign that stray to Rias Gremory but when the devil went off the grid I wondered just who it was that eliminated her." Levi-chan tilted her head over. "So, why is she still breathing?"

"Because I didn't kill her," I answered cheaply which made her glare at me. "I think I can save her."

Serafall sighed. "She's a stray and underworld law dictates that she's to be dealt with."

"I'll take responsibility."

Serafall pouted again and hugged me close enough that our chests mashed against each other's. "You'll take responsibility for her but not for what you did to me? You are my first." Of course she means I'm the first man she ever wanted in her peerage. Actually I'd be the first and only member of a peerage she doesn't really want. Really, she's powerful enough not to need one and still match her counterparts in battle.

"I will." I felt her lips scrap against my cheek.

Her lips formed a smile. "I believe you."

'Oh thank god,' I prayed silently.

"Anyway, I have to introduce you to my Sisy-poo!" She reverted back to her childish self.

"Sister? You have a sister?"

In an instant I felt dread for my choice of words. The moment she beamed I knew my life was over. For over an hour I was forced to suffer her bragging about her little sister along with her position in the academy here in town. What a coincidence that the town I hunt down the stray happens to be the same with a Gremory and Serafall's darling sissy-poo. I swear she's a sister-con or somethings and she's the older sister not the older brother like it usually is in anime, I think. I learned that her sister is good at chess, single and warned not to think about it, cute as cute can be, has a peerage of her own, and need to be protected for…reasons. Before I knew it I had another weight on my shoulders, less time on my hands, and a new mission to add to my resume.

Protect Sona Sitri, the little sister of one of the four satans. Something that can't be too difficult. It seems like all threats to her life are limited out of fear of suffering the wrath of Serafall. So, before I knew it I was in my car on my way to this Academy to meet this sister of hers with Serafall in tow.

"Wow, this is a nice car." Her hands glided over the leather seats. Where'd you get such a nice car?"

"Abandoned on the side of the street."

"Aww, who would abandon such a nice car?"

The frightened civilians that owned it prior to this, but she didn't need to know that.

I felt Devils in the school. Devils, monsters, two fallen angel abominations, and one demon. Strange that all of these things would be in this school and yet not conflict with each other. I'm shocked the school is still standing.

"There! There! You can park there!" I narrowed my eyes at the parking spots with a sign labeled faculty. It had ten or so spots open surprisingly for being a little past eleven. I turned in and parked in the farthermost parking spot. "She should be in gym right now and in those super cute bloomers. Come on lets go!"

Serafall was bouncing out the car in excitement. I couldn't understand her wavelength when she was like this. It's like she became a totally different person with each different persona she took. I've counted five already and each one could almost be mistaken for a totally different personality. Childish, ruthless, serious, business, and now sister-con persona are all completely different from the other. Not emotionally but quite literally. Her song shifted in octave and tempo. Her aura changed shape and the outlining glimmer took up different colors. Her scent changes as well. Her childish form is her second strongest because she doesn't know how to hold back in this one. Her sister one is the weakest that much is for sure. This unhealthy endearment was killing her potential. She'd be stronger without her sister around maybe.

I pulled the hood over my head to shield my head from the cold wind of winter and silently followed the bubbly young woman. This academy smelled of females. A lot of them and it made me sick to my stomach. I don't mind being around a good amount of women but these things are girls. Teenage girls and they are annoying to deal with. I took a breath as I walked up the stairs.

"Come on!" I looked up to the second story and saw Serafall waving at me from the window.

How? It doesn't matter.

I pushed open the main doors and made my way in. She knows I can track her so I won't have much trouble finding her. I turned a corner and felt something bump into me. A girl yelped and backed away from me with hand on her nose but ignored her.

"Pardon me." I walked around the girl and continued to the direction of the stair. I just have to follow the signs.

"Ara Ara, how rude." The girl next to the other one spoke playfully but I could feel a little venom behind her words.

"Who is that guy?" The girl I must have bumped into cried. "Hey you!" I stopped.

This girl was calling me out. This…devil of all things. Her aura is familiar. I've felt it before. I turned my head back and saw a little bit of red.

"You bumped into me so I understand if you didn't see me but you could… I don't know make sure I'm okay or something."

"Are you okay?" I questioned with a slight tilt of my head.

"Well, yeah but..."

I faced back to the front and continued walking.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

I turned a corner and jumped up to the next floor silently and entered the second floor. Teens are so annoying. Now back to Serafall; I felt her in the distance and heard screaming of some sort.

"Come on So-chan I just wanna…"

"Nee-sama please stop!"

I stopped at the door labeled "student council" and just found it typical. Serafall hides it but she's a control freak in her own little twisted way. I suppose it extended to her sister as well enough for her to join the student council of this academy.

"You're too cute! I have to hug you!" I heard sounds of crashing and more screams.

I opened the door enough to walk inside and stopped at what I saw. Serafall was hugging who I assume is her sister but with smaller assets, short hair, glasses, and a physical fitness outfit on with bloomers. I will admit the girl is cute and her song is almost music to the ears like her older sister's. The younger sister is a mess of blushes will her sister hugs her calling her pet names and cute the entire time while surrounded by a couple girls that are for the most part half dressed. Some have track pants on and others have just their tops on.

"Ah…kaichou." Everything seemed to stop when a brown haired girl finally noticed me. Just like that the room dropped a couple degrees as ever female in the room drew their eyes toward me with scorn. All accept Serafall. She just giggled almost oblivious of the atmosphere.

"You pervert get out of here!"

One girl shot towards me with her fist back. I stepped in and pushed her fist down taking her off balance. I put my foot out and swept it out causing her to flip up and over in a front roll straight down to the floor on her rear.

"W-wha-…?" She looked around then up to me and I glared down at her. She must have saw something because she crawled back away from me to the wall with her boobs bouncing in her pink bra.

"Sorry." I looked away from her and closed the door behind me.

"Who are you?" Serafall's little sister questioned now on guard.

"Jaegy-tan, you're here!" Serafall placed her sister down and dragged her towards me. "She's adorable isn't she! This is my So-chan."

I looked down to the little sister. I can tell with a glance that she's the mature acting one trying to live up to the name. Serafall is the rebel and left her family behind once she took up the title "Leviathan" so that leaves the title of Lord Sitri to her in the future. So she tries to emulate the 'ideal' Lord with an all work demeanor and slightly piecing eyes. Her glasses almost a magnifying glass tried to find fault in my stance, my demeanor, my presence, and anything else that helped her judge my character.

"So-chan this is Jaegy-tan. He's human with enough power to command kingdoms!" She claimed proudly and I found it interesting she added my race to her claim as well. This made her So-chan's eyes glow as her eyes scanned over my body.

"Power to command?" She questioned curiously.

"And has a strong sense of territory," Serafall added in, almost implying something. The question is what that something is.

"And a pervert as well," one girl murmured but I ignored her.

"Yep and soon to be my queen." This brought gasps and shock out the Devils surrounding me.

"Meaning he isn't your queen. Does he know about…?"

"Yep! He told me no but I know I'll get a yes out of him soon enough!" I sighed. "Now I need you to do me a favor." She used her half playful and serious mixed voice. In an instant she listened clearly to what was said and so did I.

"I have no wish to be apart of this school."

"Aww," Serafall groaned. "Come on Jaegy." She left her sister's side and stopped in front if me. "Please?"

I gulped when she looked into my eyes with that devil enhanced puppy dog eyes thing. It's possible. I've regressed enough to become accustomed to this world enough to look like I could go to a high school but what would be the point? Going to another school or academy but this time as a student sounds beneath me. Then again its much easier to become admitted as a student over a teacher. The proper paperwork would take a bit too much time that someone like Serafall would allow. Like a bad hand in poker, I folded. "Okay," I sighed.

"Yay I can't wait to see you in uniform!" Sera bounced left and right. "You need to see him naked. He's go ones this big!" Serafall over-exaggerated the size of my scars but I feel this might be taken wrong without the proper context. But once she's on a roll that ball keeps on turning.

"Nee-Sama!"

"But listen, I need you to do me a favor." Siri fixed her glasses that knocked down from the constant shaking she suffered. This made the sly narrowing of her eyes all the more apparent. "I need you to look out for my Jaegy-tan."

"Serafall I don't need…"

A finger pressed against my lips and lips hover over my ear. "I want you to watch out for the little ones here," her voice lost all playfulness and what replaced it was deathly serious. I have no choice in this matter it seems I can tell just by this quick transition from childish her to dark Serafall in under a second. This was an order I can understand that much. I clenched my fists but I remember well just who it was that defeated me and then nursed me to health. My code dictates that I pay her back and if it's to ensure the Devils in this city stay safe I can do that. I nodded with a soft breath out.

"Please care of this for me!" She said out loud for all to hear but I knew just who it's directed to.

Just like what I've done to many beast before me I felt her pull on the collar around my neck. It felt... harrowing.

* * *

A/N: Short Chapter but out of the way. PM me with questions and I'm up for ideas on what crazy mess the main cast can get this character into. I look forward to the reviews


	4. The Proxy

**Chapter 4: The Proxy**

* * *

I found myself sitting down at a desk with a couple tests in front of me; mainly composite tests to see where I am in my studies. I've been through this high school scenario before, at least three times, so these tests were a cake walk.

The paperwork to help establish an identity for myself is the only portion of these tests that I found a little annoying. I can't use my previous identity from my previous schools, after all I've already graduated or dropped out of them. Speaking of dropped out, I suppose I can use one of those to my advantage. The last name I went under in this one academy I dropped out of was Naethens I believe.

It was because of the Shinto God resurrection fiasco with the vampire and succubus twins in it. A school of magic that doubles as a cram school. That wasn't a good day for that man out to become a God, but I was for me. I got stronger because of that incident and was kicked out the next day which was even better. I could use that identity for this. I placed that name down for now. If there are complications then they won't be for much longer. I can see to that. Silencing chatty and suspicious teachers is my fortè.

The door to the room I was in opened a moment later and a girl walked in. She lifted her nose to me as if my presence offended her and strut up to me.

"You forgot to close the door," I said before turning back to my paper to finish putting down a name. The girl blinked and looked back at the door for a moment before clicking her tongue and closing it a second later.

"Are you finished," she evenly spoke in a snooty tone to me. Must be a bit upset at the fact that I called her out like I did.

How... Amusing.

She may be attractive and pleasing to the eyes but I don't appreciate disrespect that much to let this pass without saying something. Though regardless of my feelings I just nodded and pushed the neat stack of papers, ranging from tests to membership applications, towards her.

If memory serves this is the girl that attacked me in the student council room right off the bat. I didn't know she wore glasses. She has heterochromia eyes as well. The glasses really bring out her eyes which I believe is her best feature. Not her chest which is in the D area, her skin which is noticeably smooth and beautiful, and not her legs either which help her stand taller than her peers. Her eyes captivated me enough to stare.

"Stop that," she said not even looking up from the paper in her hands.

"No," I said back.

Her eye stopped scanning the paper and shot up towards me. They bore into me and I returned it. I'd never mind a glare here or there, and from her I can appreciate it. Seeing those eyes of her shift and glow with the change of her mood made the jewels seemed even more priceless.

"Why are you staring?"

I caught the unsaid question of "What are you staring at" as well from her tone. Women, especially ones that can use magic, have almost a sixth sense when it comes to visual intent. They know when they're being watched and they programmed their minds to pick up any eyes on the intimate portions of their bodies. And she probably realized I wasn't looking at either her chest or anything lower than that. My focus was above her neck line and this probably confused her.

I decided it was best to be truthful instead of beat around the bush. This girl seems the very serious type like her king which means I could easily throw her off balance mentally, thus making cutting her hands off all the easier. I noticed callouses on her hands and from the look of them they stem from time handling some sort of tube or shaft. I'd say either a staff or a tennis ball racket. It's not the latter for she doesn't have the physique of a tennis ball player.

"You have beautiful eyes," I said with little care on how it might have sounded or might be taken as. The girl blinked in obvious shock. She stared into my own dark pools for deception or lies then frowned.

"I doubt that's the only part of me a pervert like you likes," she responded defensively, which I predicated from a mile off.

This sort are always a bit self-conscious about their more subtle features than others. She probably has never been complimented on her eyes before and with her demeanor I'm not surprised. She has the air of a girl that cares about nothing but work, and if she's working with you she strives to finish as quickly as possible, and return to her possible brooding. She looks like the brooding sort.

I shook my head. "Your eyes are what interest me. Are you from a specialized clan here in Japan?" Most clans that sustained their bloodlines (both shinobi and samurai clans) have a factor that sets them all apart physically. It's not their styles or their code but more their eyes. The eyes of certain bloodlines can produce results such as foresight, the ability to command, and power to instill within others, and other powers.

Some I have witnessed and seen what they can accomplish and others not so much. It's better for everyone it remains this way. The last clan I saw was descended from the Tokugawa Line and their power almost caused me to start the annulment process. Some powers in the hands of certain factions are too dangerous and tip the scales.

"I don't know why you think I'll answer that." With that she looked away from me. "And my eyes are not beautiful," her murmur quietly.

I don't think I was meant to hear that last portion, but I responded nevertheless. "I say they are. I've seen only a few clans in Japan with natural purple irises like yours and the brown eye coupled with it. That means you shared or currently share a life with another. More than likely spawned powers your family couldn't understand, am I right?" The girl said nothing but silence was enough for me to connect the dots.

"It's a shame when you are looked down upon because you are different, " I sighed.

"Well, I was." The young woman placed the paper on the desk and pointed to the address block. "You need to put this in as well." I reached for the part and the pen next to me. I can just come up with something random then and put it in.

"Your name as well. I'm not sure what language this is." The girl showed me spot with her finger at the name I put in but it seems I used German to do it. I would assume from an advanced school of this sort to have a viable foreign language class from other countries. English is near universal but German isn't important enough it seems.

"It reads Ledger. Ledger Naethens. First name then last name."

"Ledger? But didn't Serafall-sama call you something else?" She questioned

"Yes," I simply put.

"Then why not go with that One?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked back.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me before taking a breath and pointing back to the paper. She wants that address, right.

I felt the atmosphere becoming unnecessarily tense so I continued with my questioning from before. "Your power must be special to be turned away and brought into the life of a devil like this."

"It's not that special," she dismissed swiftly.

I stopped my pen just when I reached the zip code and drew my eyes back up to her and said, "All powers are special. It just depends on how you use it." I put in the zip code and pushed the paper away.

"And what about you," she finally grew curious enough to ask. "Mistress Serafall Leviathan herself brought you here to enroll in this school and yet I feel no demonic energy from you. She has expressed a keen interest in you enough to even fathom the possibility of making one as unremarkable as you a possible candidate for peerage. I can feel that you have divulged in the way of magical prowess and yet you have the power to "Command kingdoms,' I believed Mistress Serafall said. That begs the question on what are you exactly?"

"I'm human if that's what you're wondering."

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "I can feel something in you. I believe it's called chakra, something only yokai can use next to Yoki."

"All humans can harness the power of inhuman species. They only need the right opportunity to unlock it. This chakra as you call it isn't something I've ever heard of before so if I have it, it means it goes by a different name I do know. What about you?" I turned this around. "You don't come off as the sort to conspire with devil kind at all. Why are you one anyway?"

"Because it was better than the alternative," she answered with wide eyes. She didn't mean to say that of course. My presence has a way of making The Truth come out whether or not its intentional.

Before the girl could speak out on this or get too far in her thought process I responded. "Losing your humanity was better than facing your trials directly?" I shrugged at this motion of hers. "You're not the first to run away for your problems, and you certainly won't be the last."

"Run away!" The girl growled as me and leaned in with a look that could kill something. Maybe a puppy.

"I've seen many humans that turn from their humanity," and killed just many when they became monsters, "because they feel they have no choice. Devils have a habit of targeting the sort that run away, especially if they have a special power like yours."

"Madam president isn't as conniving to do that!" The woman defended her king to a key.

"Are you sure," I tested in a light and calm tone. "Devils are all the same. They see an opportunity to gain a strong pawn then make it so that the pawn has nowhere else to go. It's their way."

"You know nothing of Devils." The woman pointed at me. "You're just a human with maybe some special qualities! What do you know of my situation or of Sona-sama?"

"What you've lead me to believe. Your family turned against you and when we're at your most vulnerable your king arrived to claim you and your power. If I'm wrong please correct me." I stared into her eyes awaiting an answer.

I take pleasure out of causing conflict within the mind of intelligent individuals. It's fun almost to see them squirm much like this girl is doing now.

"Devils are creatures of manipulation so what you see in her might not actually be there. That's all I'm saying. I've served under many people but questioned them every step of the way because I know the motivating speeches and kind words can very well be a farce to keep you under control. A puppet that moves…"

"Enough!" The demonic energy within this woman swirled around her. It wasn't impressive but it wasn't bad either. I could kill this one with my bare hands with ease. "I will not be questioned by some…"

I rose a hand and she stopped before the ball could get rolling. "I've heard and seen it all before. You power up to frightened or shock me, deny my ever word, and then contemplate on attacking me. I think with your health in mind you should just stop and sit down. We are talking not fighting." I sighed when her anger turned to rage but I persisted. "I assumed you're the sort not to let your emotions get the best of you as well. You're making me disappointed that my early image of you no longer bears much weight now."

The young woman grit her teeth and slowly calmed down. She sighed and turned away from me.

I pulled my arm from under that table with my paper in hand and slid it to her. "I'm finished with this."

She picked it up without even sparing me a glance and looked at it. "Your scores are superb," she said not that I'm surprised. When your mind can basically work as a computer system, with all its information organized in an efficient manner, its as simple as hitting a key and typing in what you need to know to get the result you need. Math is one of my strong suits so I didn't need to bother much with that.

"With your age and scores you'll be put in as a third year. My peer." She reverted to her business side.

"Anything else?"

"I've been tasked to escort you around the campus." And gather data on the human man desired by one of the four Satans. It's not hard to tell and devils are predicable. They all work in the same way despite the way they act human.

"You don't have class right now?" It's the middle of the day and I'm sure school is in for another two or three hours.

"No."

I hummed and stood to my feet. I stood taller than her by a fair amount and followed her out into the hallway. The girl showed me around the school and the only time she spoke was to point something out. I must say this school is quite nice and clean. Most coed schools I've visited are normally trashed in one way or another but not this one. I haven't seen graffiti, trash and cans in obvious hang out spots, or couples skipping out on class. This must have been a girls' academy not too long ago, because I can't seem to sense that many males here. It's like the ratio of males to females here are one out of fifty.

Strange. What manner of danger could plague a school full of Devils and monsters? I can feel the presence of one, maybe two, fallen angels here but that's about it. Not many humans reside here it seems. I thought this until my eyes happened on a couple boys I saw in the distance. They seemed to be glued to the window they are at so I pointed out that building.

"That's the gym where the kendo club trains at this time," the girl responded on queue.

Kendo club huh? That's the modern day Japanese swordsmanship I believe. It's unlike Bushido because it's more speed orientated tied with precision strikes on vital areas that cause near arterial bleeding. I don't really care for learning new styles anymore so I never cared for kendo. I was taught the Art of Bushido during my trek in Japan and found becoming a samurai to be very harrowing.

If that's the gym then I'm curious to see what those boys are doing. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Wait."

Ignoring the girl, I walked up to the three boys I saw and squat down behind them. I looked into the window and saw what they seem so fascinated with. I saw a locker room full of half-naked girls. I sighed at the foolishness that teenage hormones can cause. If this is the kendo club then more than likely these boys will end up beaten to obscurity if found. I grabbed the three by their collars and hoisted them up.

"Hey…"

"Be quiet," I growled savagely to the three boys I had in my grasp. They instantly tensed and froze in place. "Don't talk and come with me." I said this but didn't give them a choice in the matter for I carried them away from the window.

I didn't stop until I reached my guide waiting for me with her arms crossed. She seemed shocked when I returned with the three but that surprise changed to anger when she saw them. "You three again," she said coldly.

"Oh crap it be the vice pres…!" The bald one cried.

"We're dead," the glasses wearing one groaned.

I dropped the three of them. A moment later I was pacing back and forth with them in the seize before me. They told me their names and their grades making me their senior then. They told me what they were doing and I felt my hand cup my forehead and rub through my hair.

"The Perverted Trio huh?" I don't understand why they don't mind being called that. I've had my share of names and been in many groups but never would I be in a group called that. Though from there banter I know one is obsessed with boobs, the other loli, and the other is into animal people. I can't fault them on their fetishes but to bluntly run around and spying on women like they did is foolish. And a crime I believe. They could have easily been caught and I probably saved them from death by stick sword to the head. I don't care that they peep because that's a teenage boy's way but they are sloppy in their execution.

"Okay, listen." I squat down to their level. "I can understand you are fascinated by the female body but your methods and blatant disregarded for you surroundings will one day get you killed. You three need an outlet for your lust as well."

The three of them whispered amongst each other. The center one turned back to me. "What do you mean senpai?"

"I can understand you three doing what you do," I started to explain.

"Now hold on…" I glanced back to my guide and her words caught up in her throat.

"Your methods though will not do so this is what we are going to do to fix this. For now on you three will collaborate and write down your findings. You will create a story, a novel really, with what the three of you like and use this as a way to vent your frustrations. You will come to me with how far you've gotten so I can proof read it and you three will continue to do this until it's finished."

"A book? Like… Smutty books?" The breasts fanatic grinned lecherously.

I shrugged. "I don't care but for now on you will do this instead of peep on girls."

"What!"

"No fair!"

"But the oppai!"

"I. Don't. Care." They shut up in less than a second. "If I catch you peeping again I won't kill you but instead break your minds and make it so you turn homosexual. No more loli." I looked to the bald one. "No more animal girls," I turned my attention to the middle one. "And especially no more breasts," I grinned evilly at the boobs freak's reaction. The horrified looks and sudden paling of their skin meant they took my threat seriously.

"But I'm a fair man and understand you need to research in order to write this thing, so for now on you three will only "research" where and when I say under my supervision." They turned hopeful which is good.

They whispered amongst themselves again. "You got a deal senpai," the glasses kid announced for the three of them.

I nodded and gestured for them to stand. "Good, now get to a room and start working on that book. Pull your inner appreciation for the female bodice together and place it on paper and from there I'll show you the right way to go about this."

"Yes senpai!" They announced and saluted.

I must seem like a veteran of peeping to them which I sort of am. I've spied on my fair share of people, both women and men. Seeing them spy on women sort of made me annoyed to see it done that way. Someone needs to teach these boys the error of their ways and bring them to the light. Its boys like these that grow up to be NEET's or rapists unless they get an outlet for these pent up emotions.

"But what room can we go to in order to do this and convene senpai?"

That was a good question. I thought on it and smirked, "Go to the computer lab portion of the library and wait for me. We can start today once we talk this though."

They saluted and ran off.

I sighed and rubbed my head again.

"What are you doing?" the glasses girl demanded.

"Nothing against the rules and articles of this school I can ensure you."

I walked past the girl but stopped when I noticed that I was surrounded by girls for some reason or another. A red head walked up to me with a bokken in hand. She rose it up until it rested under my chin.

"I don't recognize you," this woman spoke in almost an Irish accent but I could see Japanese features.

White and Asian mixture from the features I'm seeing but not so much the eyes. This girl has near auburn reddish brown hair that fell down past her shoulders to her lower back. Her side bangs framed her beautiful face and fell down to her shoulders. She had it tied together in a pony tail with a single white ribbon dressed in a training gi like many of the other girls that followed behind her. Her bangs though stopped just above her eyebrows that appeared to be cut and trimmed to perfection. My eyes dropped down to her chest area and like many other girls I've seen in this academy she's stacked, bluntly said. A definite D or maybe double D but regardless they are pretty large. Not the largest I've seen here but a good in-between to most of the girls here. Larger than my guide's that's for sure and with a demeanor that is almost akin to that of a Tsundere.

God I wish I didn't know what that meant but sadly when Serafall has one of her marathons of anime my number is the first that is called. The way she's standing with her chin up, arm all the way straight out with the sword under my chin, cold eyes, straightened back, and her feet shoulder-length apart it's hard not to see her as one. This is the pose they always take in anime when they are about to do their thing. It takes a little work of fulfilling the right wickets to get the flags needed to get them to bend or "warm" up to main characters, and if she is one then getting to know her will be easy. She's got the backing of the entire kendo club so if I get on her good side then my transition into the school might be smooth.

I feel this girl has never had to work for a living outside of in the dojo studying her swordsmanship. Those eyes of hers pierced into mine to the point that I had to lift up my hood to meet her naked eyes with my own. They are reddened brown much like her hair and fierce. She could devour a weak willed man with just a look and that got me interested. I can feel something emanating off this girl's soul and with her being human that makes this a bit more curious.

Looking back and around me I noticed most of the girls around me are dressed in gi. All of them are generically white with some manner of armor on over their chests. The red head though didn't wear any like the majority of the girls around me. All of them carried bokken strangely enough instead of shinai. They use wooden swords instead of those bamboo blades I've seen them use before? I wonder why. They could kill someone by accident with those. Some of the girls though had the normal female uniforms on with those blood capes on their backs and corset like blouses as well for some reason.

My observations were cut short when the red head pulled the tip of her sword up forcing my attention back to her. "But it matters not for conspiring with those ruffians!"

So in the end they got caught before I grabbed them, because I know I wasn't seen when I did. By the looks of it they must have come out with the intent to kill them and instead saw me. Now I'm on the chopping block with all these girls glaring at me with murderous intent.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked blankly.

Some of the girls lost a bit of their glare when I spoke. I can tell they expected me to panic or maybe to beg for forgiveness but that isn't my way. I faced the red head and gazed directly into her eyes.

"Punish thy until thou repents."

A Little old fashioned but I can accept that. I looked over my shoulder and noticed most of the girls have bokken in hand. I walked to one and swiped her weapon of repentance and returned to the center of the circle. I'm switched the weapon to my left hand and held it downward and faced the red head.

I've faintly gotten into conflict with human opponents. I try my best not to but sadly I have instincts. I can't back down from a threat or a challenge without leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Sadly for these girls, I don't discriminate. Color, race, or gender is not restricted from me and my wrath. They all taste the fire.

"Let's see if you can," I goaded her on.

The red narrowed her eyes at me. Her eyes gazed at my form and body as if gauging my threat level. She took a stance with both hands in her sword straight out. A basic kendo stance but in a fight this stance won't help her here.

"Come at me four or five at a time and with the intent kill," I advised, else this will get boring quick.

One girl from my right shot towards me with her weapon up. A high stance meant to aim for my head and shoulders. "No problem you pervert!"

I stepped towards her and caught the hilt of her weapon around her hands. I looped around and threw her up and over my shoulder to the ground and stabbed my weapon into her stomach but reframed from using excessive force. With my enhanced form my strength could very well critically injure these girls so best to stick to my basic.

I looked up to the girls and stood up. The girl below me scrambled to her feet and ran way behind her sisters of the kendo club. The looks on their faces where priceless.

"All first years stand back!" A girl with short black hair with a green sheen commanded. A good amount of girls backed away leaving twelve to face me.

"Well you're obviously not your normal pervert." The girl said as she walked up to me with her weapon in hand. I stomped down and kicked up the bokken the first year before left and caught it in my right hand. It fit into the space between my belt and pants hip well on my left side.

"I'm not a pervert but if you wish to attack me just know I will not go easy on you because of gender."

The girl licked her lips. "You're up against the Angels of kendo squad bro," the green hair girl floated.

The twelve "angels" surrounded me and the red head stood with a smirk on her lips behind them. This might be fun. Not all of them are human.

"Beg for forgiveness and our retribution will be swift," one smaller girl to my back left cheered.

I faced the green haired girl and took a stance. "Make me Angels."

I kept my Contact down so not to end up killing this girl. Sadly, against multiple opponents I turn to a Contact almost on instinct and it's hard to fight this habit. I succeeded thankfully in keeping my body tense and red out of my eye.

They came at me and almost flowing with each other perfectly. They must have trained to fight in a group against one. I had to examine their movements carefully as I step back, left, and right. I moved and evaded a swipe and leaned to the right to evade another. Low, high, mid, they came at me with expert proficiency. I they seemed to get a bit furious at the fact that they couldn't hit me but with the different in experience between us it shouldn't. Then again they don't know who or what I am like I do.

I felt my eyes spark for a moment and slow down my perceptions for a moment at the right time to counterattack. I parried a strike and slammed my elbow into the stomach of one girl. When she leaned over I shot up impacting my shoulder with her chin forcing her back away from me. They have a low pain tolerance it seems because I didn't put much power into that shoulder shot. The girl still fell over to her rear holding her chin with tears looking to be ready to fall from her eyes. I need to hold back a little bit more and restrict myself from using any killing techniques. Maybe even the maiming ones.

I felt my instincts telling me to duck and so I shot down into a crouch. I watched a piece of wood flow over my head in an horizontal slash coming from a girl to my left. I reached over for her leg and took hold of her ankle and stood up. I flipped the girl attached to it up to the back of her neck with a loud thump into the grass. I kicked her wooden toy up and away from the both of us and stepped back away from her for the next threat.

One other girl charged at me and I followed through with a bit of judo, just to change things up a bit. Currently her balance was all leaning her forward in her thrust attack. One of which I stepped out of the way of with ease. I grabbed a hand full of gi from behind her when she past by me a bit. I got in close while pulling her in and twist around throwing her up and over my hip towards the ground. She flew and landed on top another girl I knocked down before when I grabbed her ankle, into a heap of arms and legs flying around.

"Oh, come on!" One of the girl's screamed.

"Watch out, don't kick me!" I looked down at the heap as they struggled to get out of mess they are in right now. I looked around and noticed everyone paying more attention to this. They looked ready to rip each other's gi just to get free from the other. Somehow one of the bandana one of the had got caught up around one girl's leg and another's leg. I sighed and dropped my wooden toy and leaned over the small heap.

"Hey don't touch us!" One of the girl's roared at me. Her black obsidian eyes glared into my chocolate brown ones.

"Be silent and stop moving," I commanded and they instantly stopped moving. They both looked up to me with widened eyes and quivered before me. I cleared my thoat and took a breath. I need to tighten up my control on this it seems elapse I might end up swarmed by Devils and monsters trying to kill me again. "Please calm down and let me help you. You're about to tear apart your clothes to do this and we don't want that. Makes sense?"

The girl's didn't answer so I took that as the go ahead to take them out of their mixup. I unraveled the bandana around them and pulled their limbs apart. "Ow!" One cried when I pulled her arm around her back so to get a bit of binding out from over her shoulder that came from the chest of the girl on the bottom. How did they get like this in under a couple seconds. By the looks of things if I had left them to escape on their own then they would have been leaving this field nude at best.

It took a moment but I got them loose enough to separate them without costing them their clothes and stood up. I presented them my hands and waited for them to take them. They refused to look at me directly but still took my hand and allowed me to hoist them back up.

"Are you both okay?" I questioned while I looked them over. I must admit that this academy is full of a fair amount of attractive potentials. These two have some potential but not much but they have good looks. Though some times that's not enough. The same applies here. Instead of answering they left to return to the crowd, defeated.

 **Three down, nine to go.**

I leaned down and picked up the wooden stick and faced the remaining girl's that dared to challenge me. They though seemed to look at me in a much different light now. I don't think it's because of my words from before, because I kept that both obscure and concentrated in a way that only those two could feel it. It's focused on whom or whatever I'm giving my attention to. That's how it works most of the time when it slips out. I think it's because of my mannerisms and behavior pertaining to their allies, my enemy, and the fact I helped them despite when they thought of me before must have them surprised. This won't do.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come at me with that "retribution' I think I've heard?" They all seemed a little less hungry for justice now so I need to change this around. You don't stop no matter what if your enemy is standing before you. They should be on the ground in pieces, whether mentally or physically. "Or is this the best a couple little girls can do against a lone opponent?" That got the desired effect when I saw anger flash through their eyes. I've mocked them for their hesitance, brought up their genders even in this, and insulted their club as a whole. Those with pride have to act.

One girl growled at me in an animalistic fashion and charged at me. I bat her stick away from me then drew my second sword and clipped my attacker's ankle. She faltered so I pushed her back with a shoulder tackle and dropped down kicking her in the other leg causing a sweep effect. The girl fell to the ground on her side.

"Is that it? I'm disappointed," I said condescendingly with a shrug.

"I'll show you disappointment you son of a bitch!" Two girls engaged me and I rose the wooden stick in my left hand to guard against her. Suddenly one reversal around me to my rear flank leaving the girl behind her to follow on with the frontal assault. Not bad I will admit.

I lifted the stick up and swung down and up while twisting to my rear to parry swipe for the girl who took my rear flank. With the wooden play swednin my right hand I blocked girl that attacked from the front. I caught their respected sticks and brought them all in front of me it with both girl close to me at my side.

Normal people would break this caught up situation we are and reset, but I'm anything but normal. Instead I released the hilts of my sticks and grabbed the back of both their head. One of them must have realized what I was doing because she tried to slip under my solid grip with less than success. I brought the heads they failed to use together and watched them fall down to the ground before me.

I picked up two random weapons and faced the rest.

 **Six down, six to go.**

"Come," I sighed. "Don't make it this easy for me." I've finally stirred the honesty nest enough for them all to charge at the same time. Finally.

I held up my stick and clipped another girl in the shoulder then blocked the strike of another. I gripped wrist of the one my attackers to my right and brought her weapon to block another one. I parried once more and forced her behind me. I lifted my leg and kicked her in the rear into the one that attacked me before. Before the other girl I kicked could recover, I gripped her by the back of her gi, lifted her up over my hip, and like before threw her into the dirt. I leaned down and grabbed her arm then twisted it until she released her sword into my hands.

 **Eight down, four to go.**

I stood up from there and faced the remaining four of the twelve. They looked hesitate but I wasn't. I walked towards them with a sword in each hand about to bare down upon them in a stance built for speed. The small girl that went low the entire time and who I missed a few times stepped back. I aimed for her first. Two stood in my way in her defense. I spun and caught their swords with my own forcing the two of them back. I got the distance I needed with the two girls a couple feet away from me. I rose my leg up and kicked the both of them in the chest forcing them to the ground but one of them quickly recovered. She rolled to their feet at the ready and one other took to her side next.

Monsters, they never stay down for long. I used Ki where I needed to for the nonhuman sort but this one is stubborn it seems. Very well, I just need to hit harder.

I faced the last three. The girl I kicked and the one with her charged but one hesitated. The small one didn't move in to take me. The two that did converge on me circled around me on a pincer maneuver. I kept walking toward the smaller one in front of me without caring about the one behind me.

At the right time I rose my sword up and stopped at the neck of the girl in front of me. Her neck impacted the tip when she stepped in to strike me carefully but that didn't work. Her muscle group and how it flexed and relaxed told me everything I needed to know. She didn't even guard against me for she couldn't. And couldn't stop me from stepping into her thus stabbing the wood further into her neck. This time I kicked her in the chest but harder than last time and her feet left the ground until her back touched the ground.

I tossed my other sword away behind me. "Whoa!" The girl in my rear flank caught it under her foot and tripped forward only to catch my foot when I heeled back. I don't know where I kicked her but I know she's done for the day.

Once again the monster girl was on her now shaky feet. Her eyes morphed into a silver with oval like irises. The girl let out a war cry and rose her weapon to strike me down. She moved fast. Must faster than the rest of her friends combined. But not the fastest I've had to deal with. Werewolves without a full moon are basically just slightly overpowered humans this time around.

I caught her wrist when it came down and flipped her up and over my shoulder. This time I literally slammed the monster down into the ground enough to force her into a man made runt made just for her to relax in. I waited to see if the monster girl would fight anymore but she remained in her runt with only a groan from the shock.

I faced the last girl, the small one from before, and stood right in front of her. I leaned down until we were face to face and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile either. I've learned to make cruel and sinister smiles from the best and use them to spread fear at times when appropriate. You need the right words as well to supplement it. "What was that about retribution?"

The girl yelped and dropped down as well in a surrendering fashion.

 **All targets defeated.**

While I know to some that my actions are a bit excessive they are fortunate my aim was to "defeat" and not "kill" like I'm more accustomed to. That was a nice little warm up though. I haven't fought a woman many times since my return. Apparently it's frowned upon.

I walked back to the center and faced the red head. "You're last."

The girl frowned and rose her weapon up. The crowd spread out even more and helped their fallen to their feet to follow suit. It was just me and the leader that glared at me with disapproval. I suppose she doesn't like the fact I used a combination of kicks and throws to dispatch her little angel brigade but that's just how I fight against overwhelming odds. She held her sword up at the ready for me.

"You'll face me now man. See if your tricks will work against my **Balance**."

Her form might be basic, a mid stance, a balance of both speed and power, and it's quite solid. I wouldn't be able to throw her like I did the rest. I have a feeling this girl is stronger than all the rest put together. Their teamwork against a single opponent makes sense then. If this girl can stand against them all with the most basic of forms she's much stronger than I give her credit for, at first. Now though, I can feel her presence. She'd be a powerful warrior if she kept up with her training.

I faced her now reaching up to my coat. I pulled it off and let it fall to the ground with my hood as well. Her eyes widened a bit when I revealed my face but that lasted only a moment. She held her sword level. It's not a piece of wood anymore. She's holding a weapon that can kill.

"You may call me Jäger if you wish. I enrolled today as a third year." I mirrored her stance at first but then turned my off shoulder to her with both bokken I took in hand.

"Mitsumi, captain of the kendo club and peer."

"Then let the best warrior win."

The girl blinked then smiled. "I intend to."

I walked towards her but she remained focused and still. Even when I entered her range she stayed cool and collected. In an even stance like that I could really predict her next move set. She was so still and focused that her muscles even didn't constrict or shift to betray her next move.

I might have found a very good candidate for a Jaeger. She's human and yet commands the respect of the monster girls in her club. Her body might be capable of surviving the Enhancements and the Joining. It's not every day I see a girl that's able to interest me like this one. She must have some hidden power that she uses as her edge against them. That power backed by the Blood would be momentous. The fact that she's using Ki right now only makes me want to conscript her all he more.

She's reading my body the same way I am right now. Trying to read the flow of energy to see where I will strike. I'm sure she learned from my bout with her best that I rely on misdirection and momentum with a fine mixture of judo.

We stood still in the kill zone, unmoving and still. I'm not sure how to go about this. I can tell by her build that speed plays a huge factor in her style. I clenched my right hand and she narrowed her eyes at me as if saying "don't for to bait me." Baiting her like I normally do my opponents will not work. I have to attack knowing she will cross my blade and counter accordingly. I want to end this in one hit but I feel this clash will extend into a battle.

I smiled at this girl… Mitsumi is her name. I haven't felt this tense against a mortal human in a long time and she's so young as well. She could stand up against any man or adult when she wields a weapon.

I changed stances. I faced her completely like she was but with both my swords at my side pointing downward to the ground. If I can't hide my next move I might as well make it apparent. Her eyes widened a bit. I stepped forward and rose my swords up above. I leaned forward to put my weight and gravity behind this twin strike. I will not disrespect this woman by holding back like I have with the others. I moved to kill. I brought my swords down and Mitsumi shifted to my off side. My two swords hit the ground instead of my target and it dug into the ground. I leapt left to dodge a swipe of her sword and she aggressively gave chase.

I slashed out but she rose she sword and parried one of mine. I rose my other sword but with the pommel of her sword she bat that one away so it sailed past her by just a hair.

Adequate at best.

She pushed my sword to the side and stepped again with a thrust forward. She shifted to the right and she followed with a downward slash when I evaded her thrust. I crossed her sword with my right blade that she evade and catch her sword. I crossed my sword and forced her thrust to the left. I spun around evading a spin kick aimed for my mid-section. She flowed into the next attack forcing me to put up both swords to block against her sideways slash. The power behind her strike forced me back in a skid but my balance remained strong.

She moved and rose her sword to slash my wrists. I slammed the pommel of my off hand sword along the blade of her sword, and it sailed past me much like she did for me before. I stepped and brought my main hand sword over to cut her down the center. She blocked me but was forced back as well. Our reactions are nearly evenly matched but I'm much stronger than her. Her speed though is a margin greater them mine at basic. Without use of my ocular abilities this is a bit pleasant. In most cases when up against monsters I don't usually care enough to hold back and just hunt like I usually do. This isn't one of those cases.

Mitsumi changed things up by taking a different stance. Her sword moved downward into a low stance. This is meant for speed and quick reactions. It seems I'm not the only one to notice just where we stack with each other. I have strength while she has flexibility. She knows this and now she will attack me this time. She rose her sword up in a stroke and I met her in the middle with my sword in my right hand. We stopped cold. She forced my sword down and stepped forward. Her slammed the back of her sword into my chest forcing me back. I scrapped her sword against my own from the left but suffered a Ki infused kick to my stomach.

I grit my teeth and jumped back to get some distance, but she gave chase relentlessly. I dropped down and swept my foot across her own once she was in range. She moved her leg back to evade my kick which is what I wanted. I sprung up in a shoulder tackle forward and caught her chest. I brought my off hand out to grabble but she caught it with her fingers intertwining with mine.

By the gods I didn't see that coming.

I swung my main hand sword but it too was blocked by her own attack. I pushed her back which she let happen without a fight, strangely enough. She's saving her strength for later maybe outside a pointless clash. The girl pulled then pushed me away. I stepped back giving her the space she desired.

Mitsumi rose her sword up to her shoulder and pointed it towards me, low to high stance. I looked down to my weapons and frowned. Two will not work in this fight. Two is more for multiple opponents or oversized ones because of my style. I tossed my off handed weapon away to the crowd and faced Mitsumi yet again. I placed the sword in front of me and frowned even further. I hate having to go two handed on one blade, but I feel I need to. I faced my offside to her and held the hilt at my hip.

Without a moment's notice she ran towards me and I remained still. She made her move and dove right. If I would have had tunnel vision I would have lost track of her for sure. I followed her and shifted forward and swung right catching her sword. She didn't stop moving and attacked from every direction almost. My defensive stance was the right choice for this portion of the fight. I evaded what I could and parried the rest. I caught her kick with my own and finally changed styles.

I returned with my own assault. She seemed to be able to follow my every move to a key but I was able to clip her shoulder with a thrust and gain a pommel strike to her wrist. With my hands on one sword the strength behind my blows doubled and it began to wear her down.

She smiled but so did I.

I rose my sword up to strike her down. The girl moved back in my guard under my sword ready to cut me in two at my midsection.

First and foremost I'm an assassin and can moved like one still. I leapt up into a side roll over her blade and twirled around to her offside.

I stopped to the dismay of the entire audience. My sword edge was at her neck. She read my attack too late and attempt a backward thrust that I caught with my free hand and lead past me along the left side of my body. I won though it was because of a little acrobatic filp but a win regardless. No tricks and no cheating. I didn't hold anything back until the end and that was just a roll I did over her sword.

Mitsumi looked back to me and where her sword ended up. "I've lost. Thou haft bested me."

I nodded and pulled my sword back. "You lost Mitsumi but you are an amazing fighter for your age. I don't do this often, rather ever." I bowed. The whole nine yards. I bowed to this fighter that challenge my basic form in such a way. With my stamina I could have easily outlasted her but I didn't want that. I wanted a good fight and I'm proud to say that this woman delivered. Maybe this school won't be so bad if it's containing beings this interesting.

"Thank you for the bout and chance to learn Mitsumi." The woman gazed upon me for a moment before standing up.

She took her bokken in hand and mirrored my bow as well.

"I thank you for the bout as well. Your motives and your heart were pure. It was an honor to learn from you as well." The girl came back up and looked at me strangely. She averted her eyes from me suddenly and smiled. I don't know what's she's thinking but I feel it's something nostalgic.

"You are not a pervert, are you Jäger?"

"No."

"Then why were you talking to the filth from before?"

"Because hey are misguided. Like a proper senior I will teach them the lead them on the right path. Anything they do after today I will take responsibility forthe, and be sure to mitigate their lecherous behavior. If you have problems with them then please come to me. I'll set them straight."

"We tried," Mitsumi growled. "Our methods didn't seem to work."

"That's because you gave them the whip," I answered. "It works on a few but not on them, I promise. Let me work with them if you can trust me with this. Do you?"

Mitsumi walked up to me with a slight limp in her left leg and heavy breathes going in and out. She looks to be a bit tired and fighting to stay standing right now. She looked into my eyes and I into hers. I could almost read her history with what I'm reading. If I was in physical contact with her I'm sure I'd be able to read her mind like a book right now.

"I leave them to you then...Jäger?"

I nodded.

"I shall remember that name."

That's a flag

Suddenly I heard clapping around us. I looked around and by gods there were five times as many people around us than before. The entire kendo club, the soccer team by the balls they carried, teens in uniform from different classes, and even some of the teachers as well. One that caught my eye was one woman that watched me with an sensual smile on her lips. It wasn't the expression that caught my attention though. I noticed that she's one of the fallen. Before I could initiate my scan a crowd stood before me.

"Awesome fight man!"

"Woooh!"

"Nice Mitsumi!"

I was so engrossed in the bout I didn't notice the little audience we acquired. I dropped my bookends and walked to my coat I dropped for free range of movement. I used my mask to keep my appearance mostly a secret. Modern day ninja have retractable face masks and one of my friends was nice enough to let me have on of their outfits. I wear the top and the mask covers my nose and down whoever my hood is removed.

I pulled it on my coat and rose my hood over my head. On queue my mask retracted back as my hood shadowed my face. This served to make things worse. Suddenly I was surround at all side by people. All of them asked questions like who I was, if I had a girlfriend, and where I came from. I wasn't one for crowds so I took a deep breath and held it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down. Thank the gods I've had shinobi training on top of adopting bushido.

* * *

I found my way into the hallway of the school, alone thank god. I sighed and wiped my head.

Day one: I haven't even started classes and already I'm known around now. I just past whispering girls and caught the stares of boys ranging form looks of awe to envy and irritation. I'm afraid my actions may have been a bit rash in the grand scheme of things. I forgot that rumors can spread like wild fire here even though that bout ended only 14 minutes ago. I've been counting.

I rubbed my forehead before making my way through the hallway. I found a map of the academy and studied it for a moment, taking a mental picture. I'm in the eastern hallway where the special rooms are of the third floor. Mainly club rooms by the looks of this map.

I must admit, I haven't gone head to head against another Ki user in a long time. With the collective amount of energy we took and stored from each other one strike might have killed her or myself. She can store energy but it discharges with every movement she makes as if to fuel her speed. She grew faster with every one of my strikes she parried but slowed when I began to switch to defense. It makes me wonder. If she held a guardian spirit or watchdog demon like a normal Jaeger what would she become? Maybe the spirit of retribution and a demon of vanity might be a good mix for her. Both will oppose each other and would give her balance.

"There you are!" My guide yelled when she saw me.

"Afternoon," I greeted.

The young woman stomped up towards me and poked me in the chest. "First, you side with perverse ruffians, fight the entire force of the kendo club, get into a duel with the kendo club captain Lightning Mitsumi, and then you disappear in a burst of smoke. And you…" She went silent for some reason. I glanced back to see why and noticed her gazing at me intently.

"What is it?"

"You're not sweating or breathing hard."

"Yes," I agreed. While the fight was trying in my human capabilities that doesn't mean it as tiring. I'm the man that fought in a week long battle without rest after all so a small sword fight won't even register on my reserves.

"But you fought her for at least ten minutes."

"Really," that's pretty short for a long term battle in my opinion. An hour would be much closer to what I'm used to in a battle. Hunts are over and down with in under five minutes at the most. A bout takes time when against a foe of greater or alike strength.

"She was soaked with sweat and barely able to bow to you… She bowed to you!" She made it sound like the most shocking action ever. I bowed to her out of respect and I'm sure she did the same. Nothing is wield about that. "What are you?"

"Human." With that I faced her. "I need a uniform."

The girl blinked and frowned. "Well I can…"

"Actually I can help him with that." Pretty boy, blonde hair and bright eyes, devil, part of peerage, a knight, and I can kill it with my bare hands when it uses advanced speed. One quick snap to the left and then the right. Then gator roll until it's head comes off. After that I'd burn the remains just incase. Not much would be needed in the way of energy outside of chi to penetrate the devil's shroud.

"Y-Yuuto-kun." The girl flushed. She holds romantic feeling for this male. Typical. The boy devil put on a friendly smile and the girl ate it up. I might just have to break this boy's mind. That would be amusing for a time.

"B-but I…"

"I'd like to take this burden of your shoulders. You don't mind do you?"

So, I'm a burden now? I'm going to have fun breaking this boy's mind.

"N-no."

This girl is a tool, its official. But I feel she could have use.

This Yuuto kid smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. I rose an eyebrow but did regardless. Before we past the girl I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her head. Her face turned red and reached to slap my hand way but I took it back before she could. "Thanks for the company. I'll be seeing you." The girl scoffed at me before walking away. I felt a smile come but resisted to follow the boy. We walked in silence as he lead me downstairs to the second floor, the west hallway, storage rooms for miscellaneous stuff for the festivals and what not.

"You're pretty good to beat Mitsumi. Even I can't match her on the mat."

I grunted in response and just continued to follow this guy to the uniform room. He opened the door for me and smiled at me as if beckoning me in. He holds the door open for men huh? I'm really going to enjoy this.

I walked inside to a small room with line of lockers and closets. All marked with sizes in number.

"Take at least five. You can take more but that's all up to you." I did just that and snagged five uniforms and put on the third. I kept my coat on over with my hood as well as my boots. I don't do shoes. I nodded with the other sets of uniform under my armpit.

"You know you made some enemies with your duel. Some in different clubs but many actually have a thing for Red if you get what I mean." So her admirers might target me to take revenge then. I welcome it. School for me starts tomorrow and from what I see Serafall's sister is fine. I have to get to the perverted trio now that I think of it. I waved at the boy and walked to the direction of the library.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?"

"To the library," I answered calmly.

"The library? What for? Do you know the way?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I just realized that I still have these uniforms in my hands and no knapsack to through them in. I need a bag of some sort or something. This boy could help me with that. "Do you know where I can get a bag here?"

The boy looked down at the uniforms in my arms and back up to me. "I guess. The gym room has a few you could probably have. Then again in my club you can have one for free."

Ah, high schools and their clubs. I remember this one school with an occult club that actually went through with actual witchcraft and devil magic. That week was not a good one for anyone. Now that I think of it I need to get back soon and see for sure that the demon is actually gone. I have the accursed Bible that caused it all with me but still remnants of that incident remained that only time can heal. I never trusted clubs since that incident and even less ones with Devils or demons in it. Especially devil kind and their familiar. This boy, being a devil, doesn't bode well for him or his suspicious club. Maybe it's tennis or something and I'm overreacting.

"What manner of Club?" I asked cautiously.

"Why the Occult..."

I heard enough. I turned right back around and walked away from him. I don't like clubs with Devils in it because they are always sacrificing domestic animals or bewitching humans to do their bidding. That means I have to follow the code and exterminate them. Most of the time with plastic explosives with holy dust power explosion. Hit a devil with a little holy powder or a lot of salt and watch them squeal like little girls that saw a bug. Maybe I should carry more with me while in th a school. Speaking of which.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some dust and salt mixed together in a small bag. I felt the boy coming up to me like before and this time I ready. With this amount in my hand I'll render him in so much pain and defenseless that breaking his mind will be child's play for me.

"Hey, new student wait up!"

Just a little closer now and...

Suddenly I heard cries from my right and saw a could girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh, no," the boy groaned.

The boy ran away in the opposite direction and those girls followed after him. He got lucky I can say that.

* * *

I placed the small pouch of suppressant back in my pocket and walked to the library. Luckily, my new car is parked outside the library but not on this floor. I made my way down to my car and put my uniforms away first. I noticed someone was sitting on top of my car and walked up to them.

"Oh," the woman smiled at me before turning around with a wide smile. I narrowed my eyes at the woman only for her smile to turn into a smirk. "You don't recognize me that well, do you?"

Not that form but I do know that voice. "Amrita, I just about shot you for sitting in my car." The goddess of light just continued to smile at me as I walked around to open the trunk. The one she happened to be sitting on top of. It flashed off my trunk and sat on the hood of my car as well. The long flowing brunette hair of its layered the hood of my car as laid back, basking in the sun.

"May I ask why your here right now?" I threw my clothes into the trunk and closed it.

"You can but that doesn't mean I'll answer right Hunter?"

Very true. A god doesn't adhere to the will of man until we pick up an ancient remnant of the Great War, one that can kill gods like the one in my back eternally, and challenge them with it. Killing a god isn't that difficult. It's just the power vacuum that's difficult to handle for someone has to take its place. Thankfully that person wasn't me. I'd be a terrible God of darkness and debauchery, I think.

"It's a beautiful day and I wanted to spread," the goddess spread out over the hood of my car in nothing but a Sunday dress, one I can see through. "My legs a little and relax before I go back."

I rose an eyebrow at the goddess and shrugged. "Just make sure your manifestation doesn't tip the balance," I reminded.

"You should be more worried about **Her** instead of me tipping your balance."

Once more it spoke the truth. **She** who must not be named if released on the world would plunge it into chaos once more. This goddess is one of the few that keeps **Her** contained in **Her** prison along with The Beast who works in between the two primordial forces. I rose my hand to my heart and closed my eyes. Today isn't a good day. It's beating slowly. I need to get my buinsness here at the school concluded and leave. The sooner the better.

"How are the seals?" I questioned and the goddess just shrugged.

"You know more on this than I. Man's uprising brought forth the matrices and the destruction of the Elven. It was man that caused magic as you call it to spread out around the world without control or limit. It was man, individuals just like you, who basked in the forbidden just because they believed they were "protecting' everyone and everything."

The goddess opened her eyes and flashes of pale golden lit up the area. Within its golden eyes with an blue outer Iris I could see the power it held that could crush half this city on a whim. The power this God and it's 12 Disciples utilizes to keep the darkness at bay. The one that assisted me in keeping the balance.

"Why do you do this?" It suddenly questioned me.

"Well, I was told to by a devil that has my mark," I answered only for the goddess to glare at me. I sighed and sat down between the goddess' legs on the hood of my car. One of which I need to put in my name and change the plates. A couple phone calls could take care of that in under a day.

"You know as well as I do if you accepted your role, not the one you claim to follow either," the goddess leaned up and took my shoulders in hand. "If you accepted your "True Role' then you could have crushed that devil into dust," the goddess whispered ghostly in my ear. "If you followed through with your own code then none of this would have happened. You have a purpose outside of mingling with Devils, demons, and monsters of the like."

She spoke a truth that I've rejected for a long time. I preach that it's best to accept yourself in all forms to reach a higher power but the cost of which is what holds me back. In a way I'm a hypocritical coward that can't follow through with his own word and I accept this. I accept this because, "I am human and I refuse to forsake my roots." I will not be like all those monsters I've killed. I will not become the very thing I hunted. I will not be another weak human that could fight the temptation and desire to ascend past their station. I can't do that.

"Says the "human' who isn't even fully human. You may have been born as one but not with all the..."

"Enough," I snapped and shrugged the God's hands off my shoulders and chest off my back. "I know all this already Amrita. I know I'm a legacy and I know one day the Blood will manifest but that day is long from here. And even then it can't change who or what I am." My ancestry is what sets me apart and the blood... I want some right now.

The god just stared at be blankly before a smile just appeared on its lips. "Very well. Just to let you know, your actions are stirring the pot, and sooner or later you will have to embrace it," she prophesied with that smile growing.

"If that happens you cease to be," I warned but the god just shrugged.

"I've accepted my fate, can you say the same?"

I turned back to face the god only to see it gone. I clenched my fist and took a breath.

"Or," I heard behind my back once more. I didn't dare move as **Her** liquid sweet voice oozed with sinister intent. "You can let me have you. We can crush everyone and everything around us until there is nothing left." I glanced back a little with only a black bone like wing behind me in the edge of my vision.

"I can tell you what I said to her. I'm not interested."

 **She** giggled but it wasn't a bright and lively one. I could feel death's own scythe at my neck just from listening to this laugh. "You'll break. All humans give in eventually and you are no different." Pale white hands snaked past my cheeks with clawed like female hands and red razor sharp nails. "And when you do, you and all you created will be mine."

Those claws came in to grip my face and I stood fast without even blinking. The hands flowed past my face and disappeared out past me. It's only a manifestation. **She** has no power over me. **She** can't control me. **She** can influence me but never control me. Not for as long as I'm one with the void.

I took a breath and closed the trunk of my car fully when I past by it and made my way back to the school. My trek back to the school felt as if it took days instead of minutes. My back weighed me down heavily to the point that I felt like dragging my feet behind me. My shoulders felt like the very heavens were on top of them and had mountains attached to my arms. My markings pulsed and my matrix burned on my skin. They glowed to the point that I could see the designs through the sleeves of my blouse. I threw my hands into the sleeves of my coat, that I wore like a cape almost, to correct that problem. The glow was now hidden away by the time I broke through the entrance of the school.

The words of those two still flowed through my mind. They tell me the same all the time. It probably would have been better if I stayed within the Shadowland instead of returning. I reached up and gripped the key that manifested around my neck when the memory of that place crossed my mind. If I had stayed then the world probably would have been better off. I shook my head of these thoughts though. I can only keep moving forward for now instead of wallowing in the what if's.

I stopped at a map of the school and pointed at the library on it. With that I continued to the first floor. I didn't want this kid to follow me else I might break him for real and I really don't want to cause too much damage here. I couple students recognized me and whispered amongst each other but left me alone. I found the library doors which slide open when I stepped up to them. I hummed and continued in. I saw the trio in the back were everyone seemed to avoid and walked to them.

"Senpai! You are awesome!" The boob alien shot up to me with diamonds for eyes.

"You beat the most badass babe in the school!" The bald one exclaimed.

"Calm down," I pushed them off of me. I have to focus on the more apparent problem, being to ensure these boys don't take the wrong road and grow to become productive workers in society. Whenever I see boys leaning towards the direction of a life of vices over virtues I see it to be my mission to correct them. Sometimes they are bullying those weaker than them or selling narcotics and I have to mitigate this the best I can. Usually it ends up with me breaking up the drug rung at the source and then taking over. That's a lot of money for the future after all. I don't keep the drugs but the connections and Ventures are different.

So far from what I'm seeing on these three is that they are having a tough time on controlling their raging hormones without a good outlet. This can't be fixed right off the bat. While I can break their minds and enter a few suggestions that might damage their minds if it goes against the natural order of their mindscape. I don't wish to hospitalize these boys for being who they are but everything van be fixed outside of Mind Breaking. I just need to teach them like a proper senior, something many seem to procrastinate from doing.

I sat at the table with a computer at it and logged on. Or tried too because the computers seem to need a password and username. I don't have time for this but I can't use magic in front of humans. Then again, I drew my eyes towards them and saw they were too occupied with trading a notebook of sorts between the three of them. I hummed and turned back to the computer and took a breath. I felt my eyes burn as everything lost its color into a more neutral color,

Suddenly, ghostly hands appeared in front of me and the screen changed. The hands began to type away, putting in the characters needed for the user name and password. With a little focus on my part I can see the past of a room or an object and whoever interacted with it. This manner of cognition has marked me as a witch once but still it's useful. I just have to be still and remain stoic during.

When the shadow hands pushed enter and the screen changed and cut the connection and leaned back in my chair. I rose my hands in and quickly typed in the username and password for the computer and pressed enter. The computer began to scan and opened to the school, or personal page of whoever logged into this computer. This wasn't a school page because there was a picture of that blonde kid from before on it in gym wear. I right clicked and went to change it only for more picture of the same boy to come up when I was to the photos folder.

Someone's a stalker.

I changed it to the generic and opened up and word document program.

"Now sit down and tell me," I said to the three and got their attention almost instantly. The blood freak in the center rose his hand and I waved for him to talk.

The boob alien blinked. "Tell you what senpai?"

"Everything," I answered only to earn blank stares. "Like, dislikes, peep spots, and more," I clarified. "The only way I can help you is if I know your explicit interests that make you commit sexual harassment of this sort. Anything pertaining to women in your opinion I want you to tell me."

They grinned evilly at me and for once I gulped. I was a little anxious because I felt I've just opened Pandora's pithos or something. I sat silently while I was bombarded with literally everything. I listened carefully to the three with my eyes closed to help process this all. I shook my head at these three as they went. It's fine to be a pervert but actively showcasing it like this doesn't stem from healthy lifestyle.

As they spoke I took down notes in German, for I couldn't find the key for English in the program, and jot down what them seemed to prefer. To be honest it seems for one of them all I have to do is give him to the twins. I personally know one set of twin wolf yokai that love stupid teenage boys, even though they are old enough to be my mothers. Magic is amazing, it's how I'm so young right now and how my body regress back when I'm forced to adapt. I can adapt to intense changes of temperature or climate to the point that I barely need to change clothes. I can be in the desert in all black and sweat less than those in white. I'm sure the twins would love this boy.

The last seems to like the whole little girl phenomenon. I would suggest that Koneko assist him with that but she might kill him by accident. I know a few monsters that could like him and look like they are 13 at most. Ones a succubus and ones a lamia. I could ask Catherine but that woman challenges my rationality and resistance every step of the way. I almost indulged last time and threw the world away for a day or so of pleasure. The succubus are that dangerous along with the incubus.

That last one thought will probably be the easier to cure without monsters or anyone involved. A little blood work and magic could fix him in due time. Maybe I can call in a Mara or two for him to fondle. They love that stuff and they love boob aliens. For now I'm going to do this my way before I call in monsters to assist me with this. Speaking of which I wonder how Nurgel is doing. I haven't seen the old man in a long time.

To place all this into a book that will be comprised of careful research and near overexposure to females will be interesting to see come into fruition. I can do it and I have the time if all I have to do is ensure the safety of a king with a peerage so I have time on my hands. Basically I'm taking these boys under my wings until they hatch into the proper reptilians I want them to be. Easy enough to make a story about these three, maybe in separate arcs with more then two books. If I play this right I could get some money out of this and help them build a college fund even.

"We need a scene about boobs senpai," the boob freak demanded with watering lips.

I put my hand in his face and pushed him out of my personal space. "Okay, then how does the main character get to that point to touch the heroine's Breasts?" I questioned with my arms crossed.

"They are part of his harem so that means he can touch them all the time."

"So how did he get the harem then?"

"He, well he..." The kid drew a blank.

"He what? Just snapped his fingers and girls just flocked to him? Life isn't that simple. This isn't an anime, and from what you boys have told me most of your "preferences' stem from an overabundance in anime. This isn't a bad thing but understand that in an anime more than likely the three of you are side characters." The boys flinched but I continued on. "Not major characters and even then women are selfish characters. They don't share anything for too long without conflict arising. An example being one called "School days" I was sadly forced to watch."

I rubbed my head at the memory of that anime and nearly shot myself in the head just to make it stop. Then I was subjected to this thing called a visual novel of the same title and believed it would be the same. To my surprise this wasn't and it taught me a but about how school interaction works between couples if abused. These three suffer from the same disease the main character did, an extreme case of ignorance that I will fix.

"You need to learn the steps of getting a girl instead of throwing caution to the wind and hounding girls like a dog. If not for me then today the Kendo club would have beat the three of you like drums and hung you upside down by your feet butt naked in a tree. You don't want that do you?"

"It's worth it if I see..." I pulled a ruler from under the key board and smacked the boob freak over the head with it.

"Ow," He cried.

"That's one part of you we will manage. Those thoughts are what will keep girls away from you and you will never realize your dream. I know from experience, trust me."

The lolicon rose his hand and I nodded to him. "How many girlfriends have you had senpai? I bet your a prime time chicken magnet." The three of them looked at me expectantly and I groaned at the memories of each came to me.

Every woman I've had dealing with either wanted me convert to their faction for their own benefit, wanted to kill me, wanted me as a trophy, or were trouble in a small package that wasn't worth it. Most of them beautiful even. Serafall is in this group along with Catherine, Dahlia, Bethany, Iris, and Priscilla. While I appreciate their companionship they are too much for any man to handle, myself included. Being single and without attachments as well makes life less complicated.

"Too many," I sighed and shook my head when I saw their eyes light up. "Trust when I say this, being a "chick magnet' is not all its cracked up to me. It did give me the experience I needed to help the three of you so you can meet your realistic goals, according to what you told me. Just follow my lead and I'll get you there."

The three of them nodded with eager grins.

"Now, back to the story, if you learn how to get to your goal you can do it in real life. Harems are rare, animal girls aren't that worth it, and loli's are a bit too complicated. If you wish to chase these I'll help you do it the right way so not to get arrested for being sexual deviants." I turned back to the computer and typed down a few more notes.

"When it comes to female interaction you can come off as desperate for one, so one of these weekends I'm going to take you three to get experience."

"Like in the red...!" I covered the bald ones mouth and shook my head.

"One: don't ever yell something like that," I pushed and boy back and wiped my hand off. "Restraint boys. Girls like boys who show Restraint, understand? I dropped my hand once more when the boy nodded seeing that he couldn't talk.

"I want you guys to be like him," I pointed to the book alien. "And come up with a scenario in which you get what you want. On top of that I want you to think on a way to obtain that dream. Think about it and think on a feasible way to do it. Once you do then tell me of it tomorrow. For now, no more peeping unless I'm there to monitor you."

"Sure boss." The lolicon said.

"Yes senpai," the boob alien said with a grin.

"Got ya!" The animal girl love said.

With a wave I gave them permission to leave. The three perverteers went off into the world with me now having an unhealthy knowledge of their preferences. It's sort of a jumble but I believe it all can meld together well enough. I need to keep on the lookout for qualified females for the book now just to fit their wishes. Then I can have them extend their fascination towards a different direction.

I printed out the notes I made and logged out of the computer. I walked to the computer and looked for the paper I printed but didn't see it. The machine is humming that means it was working but I didn't see it. The screen says it printed out but I guess that isn't the case. I looked over the printer and saw a girl looking over something over the desk. It appeared to be the paper I printed out.

Rude.

"Excuse me, can I have that please." I rose my hand out and waited for the girl to hand it to me. The girl looked up and reptilian eyes looked up to me. A monster? Perfect. A snake is my guess and with the scent I'm picking up I might be right. The girl didn't seem to hear me. I just about repeated what I said until she rose the sheet of paper in front of my face. I rose my hand up and took it from her fingers.

"You're a transfer student," she stared and I just nodded. I am a bit darker than the normal transfer student so I can understand why they would think of me of a transfer student. I don't like Japan. Too many yokai from the underworld lurk in every corner and this is one of them.

"I've heard of your kind," she grumbled.

Yokai can sense me much like I can sense them. I was careless to allow myself to use magic in the middle of this near deserted library. There are a race of humans able to see what shouldn't be seen. Hear what should never be heard. And feel what's best left in the dark. I've bolstered my skills enough to conceal my presence enough to appear as just another human. Releasing Od on the other hand, even in the smallest of amounts, can make them see me.

I narrowed my eyes at the girl and she looked away from me.

"I'm not going to say anything. I swear!"

I believed her but that didn't get her off the hook just yet.

"I heard and read about your plans to "fix' Them."

With hearing like that it makes me wonder what else she could help me with.

"And from what I read of your lesson plan I'm not sure if it would work as well as you think."

"Explain," I said.

The girl winced as I dropped my pretenses and gave her all my attention. I don't like it when people spy on me. The last one I did I broke her mind and made her a puppet. The one before that, I simply disemboweled them because I was on a schedule at the time. I can personally torture you in five minutes left on the clock to catch my plan so I did the next best thing. I'm not sure if that American agent survived or not but it doesn't matter. Shouldn't have been spying on me.

"Well, you put down that exposing them to a plethora of women of different walks of life might not work."

That I already know though. These are just notes of possible ideas and I compile them all together for a final product. That's the cycle of operations from all thought processes. "And that bit about the monsters as well might be dangerous."

"What do you recommend then," I asked growing tired of this quickly.

"I could help you."

"Why?"

The girl bit her lip and just persisted to look up to me.

I hummed and nodded, "Sure," I relented. Having a girl in the group, especially a nerdy looking one like this can help. Usually it's the quiet, nosey, reclusive types that hold the keys to the kingdom. They know all the best hiding spots in their territory and can get around unnoticed. Thai might work in my favor.

"What's your name?"

"Hitomi," she squeaked. "Your Japanese is pretty good by the way."

It better be. I had to break into five minds of teachers to take all the knowledge they hold on this language and that wasn't easy.

"I'll be seeing you." I rose my hand up and pointed to my eyes, closed my fist, and then pointed to her.

"Oh-kay?"

I left her with that and left the library. Just as I was about to make my way down the hall I noticed something in my awareness. I walked towards it and reached into the book return for the library. I gripped fabric and pulled it out. I smelled the scent of ginger cookies and strawberry soap. It is a scent was familiar with. When I revealed the small being within I noticed a cross hanging around her neck connected to a collar. It's one of my dampening charms I created. I've placed that on only one person here in the city.

"Koneko." I yanked the girl out of the box and sat her down in front of me. She still carried the blank expression from before but her eyes shown a small shimmer of fear. I can't blame her either. I've forced my own presence on her, trapped her in a magic circle, cuffed and collared her, and then let her leave without the ability to communicate in any way to anyone about what she saw. The art of the manipulation of both mind and body, I'm one of the best.

The girl looked to be ready to run but even with the main bulk of her powers I would catch her in seconds and I feel she knows this. That's why she's standing stationary right now awaiting my next move.

"Good afternoon," I greeted the little devil spy. She blinked at me no doubt a little surprised by my sudden greeting. To be expected and certainly not undeserved. Her eyes fell from my jaw to the uniform I had on. "I'm a student here now. Your senior," I answered her unspoken questions. With how hard she was focusing on my uniform it would be cruel to force her to wallow in ignorance like that.

She looked back up to me and opened her mouth to speak yet nothing came out. She coughed and swallowed.

I pat the top of her head and smiled, "Would you kindly follow me without unnecessary resistance, please?" I waved for her to come with me and began walking to my next destination. When I didn't hear her footsteps I glanced back and saw her stamped on place. I walked up to her and picked her up by the back of her neck and placed her in my arms.

From there I continued to a vending machine and bought a lemon tea for her to drink. By that point she drank silently and followed behind me on her own accord. She flushed in embarrassment when I carried her and begged me with a couple tugs of my collar to place her down. It was cute to be honest but not as cute as when… What was her name? I rubbed my head as a memory left as fast as it came leaving me confused.

Oh, yes I have sealed memories for some reason. Sometimes they leak through the block and I see people I must have known long ago. I suppose it doesn't matter much anymore because it's been a long time since I had a companion. I believe I'll remember in time so I left it as is for now. We reached the stairs and I sat down. I pat the place next to me and Koneko just stared at it and then me.

"I'm not going to kill or hurt you. If I was going to I would have before this."

She seemed to take this into consideration after all it's true. If I wanted her dead she'd be dead and yet she still lives. Koneko silently sat down but as far away from me as possible leaving a large space between us.

"Now, you were trying to say something earlier," I reminded. Koneko dropped her juice box to her lap but relented from looking at me.

"Why did you become a... Student?"

"That's a long story. Let's just say I have no choice in the matter." I leaned back and laid my back on the stairs. "If you're worried about me harming your friends that all depends on them. I'm not here for them initially but if they get involved with me violently I won't hesitate to act accordingly."

"What do you want from me?" She almost begged from me. That fear, I can taste it. It's so delicious.

I glanced down to the cat yokai and shrugged. "Who knows. I might want a lot things from you. Information, her services, a sleeper cell, lots of thing. After all, I like your kind. Many of my greatest companions turned out to be yokai and monsters." For they are that easy to control. "One of my best partners was an orc and I deeply dislike orcs. I believe you could be better utilized elsewhere. That's just my assumption though from what I feel from you. Besides," I reached over towards her making sure to keep my intent to kill buried so not to alarm her instincts. "I like nekotama. Your loyalty to your love ones is quite commendable."

Koneko watched as I reached for her and seemed a little hesitant and tensed against the thought of me touching her. I continued though and placed my hand on top of her head again and pet her scalp gently. Her eyes widened a little at my action and turned her head towards me. I placed a fake smile on my lips but one that was extremely believable regardless.

I didn't wish to scare her away and I know many of the weakness of the many monsters I've hunted. Cat girls are weak against stereotypical actions, foods, and commands. Head petting is one of these but not just the patting itself is good enough. Each cat has their own special spot around were the cat ears would be and if pushed and caressed in the right way…

"Nah!" The cat ears pop out and like a kitten they begin to purr.

"If you're willing I'd like to see more of you. Like I said, I'd like to help you with your problem if you'd let me." Koneko purred away so I don't think she heard me at all right now.

I let my hand rise but she snatched my hand from the air before it got even a centimeter off and placed it back on top her head. Her eyes, now golden with cat like pupils, gazed upon me in a begging fashion. That's not fair but I should have expected this. Cats are very possessive whether its food or pleasure and they don't want it to stop until they get their fill.

"If you hear me out I'll keep going and even get you a couple cookies as well." They're known for their love of sugar as well.

Koneko's eyes glowed. Head patting and cookies are a match made in heaven and I'm sure her mind is in overdrive right now. She nodded her head.

"The energy within your body is strong but being held back by the devil energy, hints the collar I placed on you." I pointed to the Rosario chained to the collar almost like an old friend of mines from a couple years back. That Fairy Tail incident was a good time. I haven't killed any Shinto vampires in a long time so that hunt was worth the time undercover.

"That will restrict most of your demon energy enough to let you pass as a yokai. In this state we can help awaken you nekotama abilities and your ability to use natural energy." I call it this after all it's what magic users like myself use, unless you're a warlock of proficient ability and willing to use your soul to cast spells. I do this at times but only because I have enough souls to fill a town.

Natural energy is dangerous though when mixed with Ki, chi, chakra, or another energy that originates from the physical side of the body. Another name for it, or term, is Od. It's a power that leads to disaster without the right training. I've used natural energy many times including against Viser. It helps to be able to jump up ten or eleven feet with ease after all. For some reason the mention of this energy made her shiver. .

"You're afraid of natural energy?"

"How can I not," she asked rhetorically. I suppose I can't blame her. Most who try are young and quickly lose themselves to the energy becoming one of the many abominations I've killed in the years if they survive.

"Will you meet me after school when you can then? Maybe I can help you." I rose my hand and focused in the eye of the storm. Collecting natural energy is almost second nature to me by now. Koneko must have felt this and turned her attention to my hand. She reached up as if to stop me but stopped just an inch from the small ball of energy that glowed in my hands.

"You have nothing to fear of this energy. Trust me." I closed my hand and the power in my hand disappeared back into the surroundings.

"H-How?"

"I was taught by this old Chinese guru. He seemed crazy at first but one of the wisest men I've ever met." I let my hand fall. Both of them. The one hovering over Koneko's head pat down on the area between her ears and I ruffled her hair.

"I'd like to help you grow stronger and I'd prefer if you didn't tell your king." I looked up. "Well not like you can anyway with that around your neck." Koneko glared at me. It was more amusing to me that anything. I've had a dragon glare at me and barely shuttered. Last I checked she's no dragon. "If you're willing just come to my home. You know where I stay now right?"

"Yes… But."

"But you don't think you can trust me," I finished for her to receive a nodded to confirm this. "That's fine, I don't need you to trust me just let me help you. You can watch me all you wish if that what makes you feel secure."

"Why?" Such a vague question. Why what? I don't know what she's talking about but I can assume but even then I might hit wrong. Instead of answering her question I just continued with my thought process.

"Honestly I dislike devils, their system, and how they place pieces in your bodies and call you such. When I see a devil that can revert I feel I have an obligation to help them return to their previous forms."

"Impossible."

"Says who? The general population? Scientists? Unholy men? Those are men built upon absolutes and because of this they can never break the Threshold." I let my hand fall from Koneko's head.

"Nothing in this life is absolute not even death." I know from experience that nothing is impossible in this world.

Proof of this fact, I've died four times already.

* * *

A/N: Please review and PM me with questions.

Any references you catch good and shame on you for knowing where they come from.

Thanks for reading.


	5. It Starts on a Lovely Day

**Chapter 5: It Starts on a Lovely Day**

* * *

By the gods and spirits I greatly find school annoying. I have attended so many schools all around the world it's as if evil is drawn to places of learning like moths to the flame. Sometimes it seems that I am cursed to attend these schools until this journey is over.

As I walked through the hallways I found it sort of calming when I occasionally skip class with a book in hand that this one girl seems to recommend for me every now and again. I don't know why I listen to her and read these books but still I have for whatever reason. It must be because I'm bored. The lack of hunting I've been involved in has me on edge probably. Sure, I've done some. I've traveled out to England last month and took the head of a frostbite demon off with a piano wire and elevator and a week before that got got a lead on Black. That monster sure knows how to run from me but I'll catch him and take his head. Immortality is for the weak.

This book is ridiculous. I thought this as I read through the past few pages it's almost as ridiculous as the girl the recommended it to me. I hear about her every other day from passing girls. Her title is that of one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies though I believe that there are at least five or six other ladies in this school that rate the title of "Great." Her name being Akeno Himejima, Allure Incarnate, and one that is the Queen peerage piece of one Devil king in this school, if what Koneko has told me is true.

I will admit when it comes to Japanese teenagers she is not the "typical" that I accustomed to seeing. Kids now a day are growing much too fast if you asked me. The girl's in this high school are prime example of this and Akeno the queen of the examples. Akeno having this buxom and curvaceous figure that made me spare a second glance to see if what I was seeing was real or unnatural. It's natural but her body grew too fast. I bet her back was murdering her when I first noticed her. I had to scan her energies to see how she did it. That devil aura actually kept her back leveled as if she were flat chested. That's a way to use energy, I suppose.

Her very long black hair shines in even the faintest of light and violet eyes and seems unnatural for one that is supposed to pose as a human but still those eyes carry an allure to them that captures the eye of the beholder. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, and usually with an orange ribbon keeping it in place but at times I have seen a white ribbon and a red ribbon as well. She seemed to enjoy flaunting these features around for some reason. I don't see a reason why she needs all those things in her hair or long hair. I could choke her to death with either that banner or that hair. More than likely might use the hair over the banner though.

I can remember the first time she approached me. I didn't notice the black ribbon in her hair that made me believe at first her hair was being kept up by sheer will alone. That was foolish of me to think. She introduced herself to me for the reason she was told to by her king her, her knight, and her rook all approached me and I'm sure she regrets every single body she threw at me. Conformity is key in war against an enemy with superior numbers after all.

I think it started with Akeno's king's persistence. If the fact of the matter is that I blatantly ignored any and all chances she had to approach me. My coming to this school has changed the flow and some don't like this. I've gotten the attention of a fair amount of small time peerages and the beasts of the school to the point that they tried to hound me down. Akeno was one of the dogs sent to coerce me into joining side. The death threats I received were so amusing. Even more so when they actually went through with it at my home. They didn't live too long to regret it and it wasn't by my hand. Their still alive but…heheheh. I'm more than a demon outside than in sometimes.

Akeno, like many others before and after her, attempted to through senseless intimate gestures and use of their apparent sex appeal, at first. I'm a man and so I should respond like a normal man, right? That's where they were wrong and why I rejected the mass majority of them, Akeno included. Shattered the pride and self-esteem of most of them to the point that my "good" side desired to have me put them down gently. I have a lot of girl friends now. Not the intimate kind but more out of a strange sense of friendship they believe they have with me. They come to ask questions, ask me how I'm doing, or just talk. It's strange but not troublesome so I let it go.

Most of them have given up and know that someone as "Ultimately sexy" or "exceptionally masculine" as me will not adhere to their charms. If I can resist the wiles of the Demon Queen of Debauchery then a normal girl or devil doesn't stand an ice cubes chance in hell that I'd be interested. Many questioned me on my sexual preference and claimed that I'm interested in boys over girls. I responded with that they had to impress me in order for me to become "sexually enticed to implement my own devilish desires" upon them. I nearly laughed from that one. The amusing quotes some of these girls come up with are impossibly bemusing. It's almost pathetic to see them scurry around like they do for attention, but then I remember that I'm in a high school and it's just what they do.

Singlehandedly defeating the Angels of the Court not too long ago drew in guys and girls classified as "delinquents" to challenge me thinking I'm here to stake a claim. One was a werewolf and I had to really hold my Jäger spirit back so not to kill him. Killing students is against the rules sadly and I was told to follow the rules set by the president. When I was proclaimed the "Tough Guy" of the school after that I did to that wolf Iwas left alone finally by the delinquents, the clubs, the News Paper Brigade, and Team Savages; a team rocket knock off gang in the school that wanted me to join. Idiots, all of them.

That left the more persistent individuals that still wanted me for my power, my popularity, my smarts, or my "Masterful Leg melting presence" or something like that. I swear this school was a little too out there before I got here and started to clean some clubs up. One such person is still that Akeno girl. She enjoys trying to flirt with me and come onto me every now and again I think to get a reaction out of me other than the occasional grunt or nodded for "yes" or a shake of the head for a "no". I remember one time, out of many others from other girls, she tripped and fell on top of me with her breast pressing against my chest and that sultry smile on her lips or a smirk on her lips.

Annoying.

Those purple eyes of hers, that appear sort of like my own when I use Od and Cave, were half lipped as she thanked me for catching her. Even though I don't return her advances she likes to hang around me and I tolerate her presence as well. There're few I can tolerate being around me but not all.

"Ledger." I stopped for a moment and sighed. I knew who it was for this person plays hall monitor now more than anything now that I skip class a lot. "Funny that I see you here in the hallway." The person stopped to fix their glasses. "Reading a book no doubt about the… "Miracles of Lovemaking" of all things." The girl rose a brow at me as if demanding an answer.

I shrugged. "Akeno said it was a good read. The story isn't that bad but not as good as the book that my hatchlings and I made." The girl sighed with her hand on her forehead. "Of course she did." Her eye twitched suddenly and I think it was at the mention of the book that the Perverted Trio, now known as the Reforming triplets, that we made. "I don't know why someone like you bothers with her," the girl sighed. "Her persistence amuses me and humoring her ploys like the others leads to some pretty interesting interactions when the wires cross," I said honestly. I do find her attempts amusing even though she doesn't interest me. A fallen angel nephillm turned devil is sort of... redundant in my history.

"Sometimes I think your more of a devil than you give yourself credit for. Maybe that's why my sister is obsessed with you." That is true to a fault. I see the smaller people scurrying around like little mice around me makes my presence here bearable. I'm the third oldest individual in this school and it shows. I've been told I'm too old for my age even though I just look young because of regression induced upon me by Them. So, yes I find pulling the strings much more interesting than being in the midst of the conflict.

The pervert trio are my main project right now. I've taken an active role out of shaping them up, getting them a bit overexposed to women of different walks of life, and having them learn from my interactions on how to approach the mysterious species commonly known as the woman. So far it has worked and their standing in the school has improved since I was the one that took them under my wing. It was almost a club within itself because it drew the attention of a couple anime nerds, a couple guys from the track team, a few girls from the tennis club, one girl from the kendo team, and a few more from other clubs. A lot of them had relationship problems and all this other teenage drama and such to the point that they asked me to help them them. Soon we had a book with a bit of everything from all of them in it to help teach them the "Miracles of Lovemaking" and much more. The book became quite popular after the first couple weeks from the story that we put together but still the Trio needs more work.

"I can't believe you released a smut novel in the school," the girl said through grit teeth. "It wasn't smut. If it was then that would mean the premise is all about sex and it wasn't. There is a story with tragedy and the works that we used as a tool to help the problem children of the school to reform. You can't look at me and tell me that it didn't work out."

"Tssk," the girl snort the looked away from me. She knows I'm right and had no comeback.

Souna Shitori, the third most popular girl at the Academy right behind Rias Gremory and Akeno, and just so happens to be the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council. She's the sister of Miss. Serafall Leviathan and has taken an interest in me because of this. Souna is how a Japanese teenager would look like when compared to her sister who looks almost Korean/English mixed to me. Like her queen Tabitha she has an "All work" demeanor is supposedly looks and acts like that's all that matters. She is a bespectacled woman in her late teens by looks for her age is anyone's guess and age never really mattered to me to begin with.

Like how I expect she has with a slim figure and the usual black hair styled in a short bob cut and has violet eyes filled a sense of responsibility and maturity that I can accept and prefer to see in ones so young. Souna was not as buxom as her compatriots but with her demeanor, the way she carries herself, and the way she talks with a complacent tone makes her extremely attractive ranking her in third as the Belle of the Seasons versus the Other two that stand at the top. Like a hawk she swoops in on me out of nowhere and tries to get me to go to class or change my clothing.

"You still haven't fixed your uniform as well I see." This is exactly what I mean. Typically the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of the black slacks and a blouse with a tie and white shirt underneath but I was never one for ties for one. I hate ties almost as much as I hate to dressing formally for anything. I'm a Jäger, a hunter, not student or anyone's doll to dress up, so the idea of wearing a tie or one of the blouses here doesn't appeal to me. It doesn't even have any pockets to use to hide my many hidden weapons and entanglement devices. It seems like a waste of fabric on the body if you ask me.

A tie as well isn't very useful and terrible for strangling someone with seeing that the material is too slippery. If the man you are trying to silence wishes it all he has to do is turn head and face you then give you a kick to the groin which will send you down to the ground no matter if you female or male. Then there are the shoes. Dress shoes are slippery and terrible for your feet as well is horribly insulated so they don't protect you from heat or cold. They protect you from electricity only at the bottoms of the soles for they are made of rubber and even that doesn't stand up to all that many volts of electricity. Boots are much better then dress shoes which is why I wear them instead of shoes, and she has to give me some credit for getting black ones to match the shoes the best I can at least. The blouse on the other hand was something I don't plan on having over my shoulders and I adapted one to meet my standards. That means I am way past the legally armed margin right now.

I have maybe eight daggers, my sword Love, and one wrist blade on my person right now. In my hidden pockets I have a good amount of bombs and grenades just encase a monster were to arrive for revenge on me for past transgressions. I also have a hood on as well which gets on the nerves of many of the children here and the teachers, not that I really cared but it was only a simple observation.

My blouse was turned into a mixture of my coat and the blouse here with all the reinforcement patches I need at my chest, lower back, elbows, and sides that are subtle but the bulge is still there. My pants I wear are cotton, and not that flammable material from before that they tried to get me to wear, with deep pockets. I take some amusement out of showing off these pockets every now and again. Preforming a feat that I have only seen women do somehow without the need of magic is pull random and impossibly huge items out of thin air. I have researched on how they do this for many years and leave it to the most unexpected sort of person to show me just how it is done.

One of the most dangerous race of monster I have ever hunted and somehow found myself to be connected to for the second time in my lifetime. A succubus. That one race has almost been the end of me more than once or twice. Even more than wyverns and more than a vampire. I have hunted my fair share of both but succubus are beings of sexual and mental pleasure that feed on the life essence of every man they can get their hands on until they found that one and only true mate they can elope and stay with for the rest of their natural lives.

The succubus, even though the dragon within me body wiped clean my emotions so I could never be tempted, use my primal instinct to mate against me which they could latch on. The succubus can sense the power and just how much energy that their target can give them and I am an all you can eat buffet of energy that from I heard once. From the first taste I'm supposedly like a drug that you can never let go of once you get a whiff.

After the first one I hunted her words rang true and I was hunted every time a succubus saw me just to take my energy and then kill me after sucking me dry; not in a good away. With my mating instinct increased resisting the body's urges was terribly difficult to do and their use of charm plus the pheromones made it nearly impossible. A way to combat this is wiping away any form of emotions they manipulate and tether to. I can't feel the emotion known as "Love" and when they tried to use this they came up at the end of the sword every time. Some though are stronger than others.

The succubus Isabela was not the strongest but by far the most impressive in my opinion. She was the first to break me and it wasn't because of her charm. Most of the succubus I met went against one crucial part of my mating instinct. They were all weak. No they were all strong enough to toss a horse thirty or so feet but they all gave off the feeling that they couldn't hold themselves in a fight. Dragons only mate with those that not only are strong but strong enough to challenge them and all of them lived the lives of princesses. The moment my blade found their necks a good home they always froze unsure of what to do.

Isabela on the other hand was insane. As dangerous as she was beautiful, her knife play and fist fighting was more than impressive to see. I didn't know she was one until she attempted to use her powers on me and after that I grew wary of her. She wanted me, I knew that, but what was different between her and her sisters? She was strong and cared nothing of her true visage.

We battled and in the end I returned the love she very much wanted from me and felt what it was to be loved as well. It was indescribable. Then we had to part ways the next day. Duty called and I had a mission outside the city and she was to sailing the seven seas to the new world to the sun where it sets. She begged me to stay and sail with her but when I was that young I was only committed to the mission. All came last before the mission, her included. We parted and I felt like a hole was in my chest that never filled even now after over two hundred years of walking on the edge of darkness and the other five after I escaped it to now. I was 16 at that time I believe. Barely a man.

Speaking of now. "I have something for you." Souna rose her eyebrow at this and placed her hands on her hips. Her reaction was not as I expected but at the same time I wasn't surprised in the least of her lack of action. I reached into my pocket and rummaged through it while she waited. "You have something for me," she said in her usual tone but was faintly amused regardless. I stopped my hunt when I found what I was looking for and pulled it straight out. A jade green jewelry box a little larger than that of a ring but smaller than a bread box. "This is for you." I presented the box to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief then turned soft for the moment.

"You think just because you got me a present I will overlook your impudent behavior?" Even though she said this I knew she was only putting on one of those persona to seem uncaring and angry not that never fooled me once. She took the gift from my hand in both of hers, holding it like it was very precious. If I know her well enough as I should she prefers not to receive any gifts at all and like myself has only need for something practical not something which does nothing.

"Do you really thing that…" She looked over to me with a faint tint on her cheeks at the present and the faint smile on my lips. "A hair clip that… I wanted and in my favorite color…will..." I took the clip from her soft and warm hand then bought it up to her hair on the right side and mirrored the clip on the left.

"Chess later," I offered.

She averted her gaze with reddened cheeks from my own and nodded. "Sure," the emotion from her face faded away back to her stoic one. "What's the score now 50-51?"

"With me ahead by 1." I reminded her to which she snort at.

"For now but I will get ahead I swear it." I nodded and turned around to walk on through the hallway. Souna stared at my back for a moment before following. Every time I skip class Souna always finds me and we walk and talk about things that don't pertain to. She's one of the few that knows I'm more than your average delinquent. Even if she didn't know she'd figure it out eventually. I can't hid the magic potential in my body and the markings etched into my arm as well. For a devil it is easy to notice, if not visually then spiritually. We don't talk about such things though she and I keep that for later. Sometimes we even hold hands which I am not the first to reach for it or initiate the physical contact. She looks indifferent when she does it but eyes don't lie. If Serafall saw this she'd open cheer for us, privately reprimand me, and then force me to take her out by the tip of a sword.

"Ledger-kun."

"Hn." I grunted in the form of a "yes" meaning she could continue on.

"You are smart and nearing a genius. Your skills and knowledge as well as you cunning mind proves that you are more that you show yet you squander it by mellowing through everything. Your scores are top of the line nearing second to mine and even that is by .1% so you are as smart as me or maybe even smarter but yet you do nothing. You have yet to join a club as well. Why that is I can only guess but maybe are you waiting for something? From what I have seen you should be in college level advanced courses so why do you mellow here? What does my sister want from you?"

A pregnant silence filled the air as we only walked instead of talked. At first Souna thought that maybe I wasn't listening but she knew better than that other than knowing me truly other than a name and habits I have. I broke the silence with a heavy breath and closed the book I had. "Why do you ask? Out of the couple months I've been here why ask me these things now? Do you want something from me?" We stopped and stared into each other's eyes. I could see it the desire for something more and how her eye glanced at my left arm once or twice. For a moment all we did was stand.

"I only…"

RING!

The bell for the end of the period and start of lunch filled the empty. Souna frowned but turned away to leave this for another walk through the hallway. "Join a club at least. Maybe the Student body. We could use you."

"Don't you mean 'you' could use me?"

Souna let the faintest of smiles bless her lips. "Maybe," she answered before turning back and walking away. "Thank you for the present. I'll get you… something later," she said nervously. I expected it to be chocolates after all today is the day of love and junk.

I sighed and turned my back as well. With that the talk ended on a neutral note and we went our separate ways. I couldn't help but think that maybe the Pres was right. Maybe I should join a club. At least it will keep me busier than the normal get together after school or the weekends with the mock club I have already. Maybe I will check out the Occult Research Club. I snort at this and shook my head at my joke. The mishap from that second to last Academy I was at still gets to me. Speaking of which, I reached into my bag on my hip and opened up the flap. I touched a book inside and pulled it out. In my hands was a solid black book made from what feels like skin full of Black Magical spells. I tossed it in the air and caught it with my right hand. My brand responded in kind to the demon within.

"You wanted to live longer in this world and you got what you wanted. Just not in the way you expected did you?" I felt a presence behind me and something press against my back. "Open it," it whispered in my ear. "Read it," it continued on. "Its power… is liberating." I stared at the book for another second before placing it back into my pack.

"Maybe later Ms. Kitami, maybe later." I've dabbled in the magic of the Underworld more times than I wished and every time brought worth great reward and stifling consequences. What I saw at that academy was the foolish ignorance of a couple teenage girls and boys that didn't understand the weight of the powers they tried to control and use for their own selfish gains. In the end I was forced to hunt a demon, chasten a few children, and take the book as my own so it never feel in the hands of mortal men again. The demon that caused the mishap to happen is the devil on my shoulder everything I hold this book. It's influence is minuscule compared to that of Her so i pass her over until the day I will use this. I have used a few spells but only to influence the minds of a few monsters to lead me to their nest.

I sighed at my thoughts went back to the Occult club. The president being the one and only Rias Gremory who just so happens to be the school's number-one beauty as well. I don't understand why she's called that, but I don't question it. I just know that if this occult club gets their claws on this book it will be the end of everything. There's a reason this book is in human hands and not in the hands of monster, devil, demon, or angel. I think someone here once tried to coerce this out of my position now that I think of it. I think she was hypnotized by the Red head to get this. Or maybe it was for something else. I'm not sure and I didn't care at the time. When I'm examining this book in private the last thinking I needed was some bewitched little girl to show up to bare witness.

She once tried to use her looks against to no avail. The Gremory is attractive as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. The girl appears to be in her late teens with light but still slightly tanned skin compared to Akeno. Like her, if I could assume German or maybe Scandinavian linage shows, she has sky blue eyes but she is a devil like Akeno so occasionally I see her eyes take on a blue-green coloration as well. If I have to say anything it's that her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand for whatever reason sticking out from the top, and has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Overall the balanced figure, foreign ethnic back ground, and open hair color, that I know for a fact is natural thanks to Issei, is what places her in front. If your in to that I suppose. Relations with devils is a bit unbecoming. Even more than a demon and that's low.

I need to make a stop at their club anyway to see Koneko to give her, her gifts as well. After that I will have four more stops and that will all the girls I have a bond with in this school. Speaking of Koneko I wonder if she's gotten any better at controlling her chakra. Being a nekomata places her at the middle caste for demon animals in the past but now a days not so much. Their race is rare being why I'm working with her to get that piece out of her and return her to her previous state. I'm close. I'm really close and they don't know that she's been seeing me. I've been discreet in our meetings and so far she's told me a healthy sum of information on her little group and any other they are tied to. During the months we have been working together, and her literally using glasses as a punching bag has helped her loosen up around me. It got to the point that she would come over to my house almost any time she wanted. She'd even help Elide with shopping at times when my Kikimora went out and about. I think her aim is becoming a bit too personal now, too close.

I'm not sure how reproduction works for reincarnated devils. Do they create devils with humans or their own kind from their reproduction rituals? Maybe it's a trade of energies. From what I have gathered from a certain nekomata teacher I know each of the cat like race have the ability to use Ki much like I can and energy from nature again like I can. I call to the spirits before I cast spells instead of taking what doesn't belong to me like most magic users do. Sometimes they draw from an inner reserve of mana developed at a young age which I can't do. I didn't learn how to harness magic until I was 15 and relied mostly on Ki and Chi to get by. Magic, how did I survive my first decade and a half without you?

But I am getting off topic now but what was the topic before again? I drew a blank and sighed hard at my memory eluding me so easily. I could find it again but that would be too easy and ever since I learned to relive my memories from Catherine before I found myself spacing out reliving a lot of situations from long before. Like the first time I met Kuu the Kunoichi that just so happens to resemble someone here. Lucky me. It took me a while but I really loved that woman and maybe it is her fault that I care nothing for girls that have life easy. Because of them I 'm drawn to women with issues in one way or another like every devil in this school. Akeno has issues as tall as a mountain range but hides it behind the older sister or sultry sexy girl persona I usually see her using. Being a practictioner in the art of deception and emotions, looking though them and seeing what hides behind shrouds of lies is as simple as breathing. Years of practice and trial and error helps as well. Field training and all.

When you see a certain emotion for a certain feeling for a certain situation turn into a simple face gesture you learn to read and apply it to the next man or woman. Mainly women, for women are the hardest species of being on this planet to read much less predict but once a man learns a man's life becomes that much easier. With all the women I have met and studied I've learned how to deal certain women like I would others of the same personality type. The only problem with this is that there is not one woman that is truly like the other for every woman is special in their own way.

I have been alive for I think over 300 years and some change so if a man like me could never really find the true way to "understand" the female then no man can and I am known for my lax personality and open mind when it comes to changes I may and may not like. A quality that is truly important to have. Maybe that is the reason most girls are relaxed around me and many of the guys here hate or grudgingly respect me because of it. I could feel the stares from some of the boys as I walked through the hallway but it is what it is I guess.

I do have a few male "friends" but not many still. Most men that approach me are either asking me or begging me for advice to help get them a girl or two. One time a boy asked me to help him obtain the attention of the captain to the female kendo club that one day. That was never going to happen. Not with Misumi.

Misumi Heidrich is her name. A girl with an intimidating presence and speaks in a fused tone of threatening and authoritative the captain of a kendo squad has to have to control both her juniors and peers. She begrudgingly holds the record for getting undressed and dressed the fastest in the school thanks to perverts earning the title of "Brief Stripteaser," for if you can catch her in the act you don't need a medal for the feat itself is a reward enough. Even I am curious about what she looks like underneath those cloths mostly for the reason that she is hell bent, and that's putting it lightly, on insuring no one sees her half naked body or less. To the ire of the said perverts as well in the school and the reason no one has seen her naked is the same reason she holds the record of fastest dresser as well deserving of the title "Lightning Decker," in the entire school. She can undress and dress at seemingly light speed or as I heard once "Mach Jesus," whatever that means but I assume it is at a speed that humans can't comprehend. Well regular humans that is unless you're a human like me.

Getting to know her has been fascinating. The fact that she is a raging tomboy speaks volumes and also the fact that she has the hint of a tsundere as well gives her the likeness of an ice queen sometimes but I don't mind it. She may act tough and snobby like a queen most of the time but the interactions I have had with her make things interesting. It's what you's expect from one of the top ten most popular girls in school she has a very appealing form with a body that I know is well-developed naturally. I say this because I don't know much about devils but if they use magic to change their appearance to anything they choose.

I know for sure that Misumi is natural because, like the samurai family that she comes from can see, she saw me as a "potential" for something that I can't understand and introduced me to her parents. It was then I found out that her father is a rich corporate CEO at some company or something while her mother is apparently descended from some sort of samurai ninja clan or something and is passing down the "talents" to Misumi. That's why she can use Ki. I sort of tuned out most of her mother's history lesson when the story grew a little more exaggerated than I thought possible but that is just how I goes. History is written by the winners of each war and almost never the loser.

Back to Misumi she has a sort of balanced figure with her wide hips, somewhat thick thighs, and large breasts that protrude out well enough. I think she wraps her chest because I know for a fact she doesn't wear a bra if is her chest shows to look like a high C wonder what they really are under them. DD is where my money is. A plus in my book to hide such thing but one thing she can't keep from the eyes of the boys around her are those really nice pair of legs the she has. I don't mind the slight thickness to them and like how they look in her black thigh highs as well with some skin showing between that and her magenta skirt.

Her figure is how you expect a woman that trains in the art of swordsman ship to be. Her movements are both nimble and stern in precise movements drilled into her head for perfect muscle memory. Her mother is always training in her spare time and Misumi has gotten into the habit and teaching me Kendo and her my "art."

"Be always aware," words to live by along with, "You can't live in fear," for those that live in fear are destined to be swallowed whole but the men and women that do not forever to live in the shadow of another. I would rather bask in the light figuratively that is not in real light. I love the dark even though my worst and most death defying times took place in the dark or at the dead of night. The light is annoying at times. Heaven and I are not all that in speaking terms same with the underworld. Something about killing an entire squadron of angels or and assassinating a Satan which is impossible after all there is only one Satan that I know about and he definitely isn't the one man I killed long ago. Only I would know.

"Ledger-dono." I blinked out of my trance from my walk and found myself outside of all places. I was not only outside but I was also outside the gymnasium as well with the sound of those sticks snapping against each other. That is another gift I have I suppose. Fast travel is the best way to explain it seeing that I can somehow get to my waypoint the moment I start to zone out and regress to a state of deep memory. I played one video game too many and now I am starting to add video game logic to what I do and how I do things. Note to self: beat the crap out of the creators of Elder Scrolls. Then again they gave me Mass Effect so maybe I might just rant for a second then sulk while killing a couple Geth then a Reaper. So much fun but what is also fun is messing with the girl in front of me trying to swallow her nervousness.

I nodded slightly at her acknowledging her presence and that I ready to converse if necessary. Something that only a couple young men and women here at the school know about me. This brings me back to the persistence of that Gremory girl. The young woman has been trying to talk to me more than anyone else. Of all the girls that I have had the "pleasure" of meeting she is the most persistent in conversing with me. After the couple months I've been protecting Souna from the forces of darkness and this one greek god I've had very little rest hoping to get some at school only for her to hound me. Goddess of the moon above she's relentless to the point that she seems almost desperate. I shook my head of that girl for now and moved on to the red head in front of me.

"I am surprised to see one as dignified as you walking around like a headless baboon lost without his banana." The sneer she had on her lips only made my image of the young woman solidify. Tomboyish, snobby, and a bit of a tsundere.

"Such cruel words from a woman so beautiful. What am I to say in response to this?" Misumi's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened. "Thank you for you kind words, but I was only teasing you a little." She turned her head away effectively giving me the cold shoulder with a still reddened flush on her cheeks. Her sword was down at her side. She always seems to have some sort of hard pointy object in her hands all the time with the intent to bash a head or two in of any fool that crosses her and I don't just mean the head on top your shoulders neither.

"Are you wandering around the school again Ledger?"

"Yes." Misumi knew of my habit of skipping classes much like Souna does but not because she hunts me down to regulate me but instead drags me away then force me to wear some of that weird kendo samurai armor and fight as they fight. I really dislike kendo. I lost the first two matches mainly because of my habits of quick agile movements that include rolling, jumping, flips, grabs, reversals, and more that constitute me as a reaction fighter and opportunist more than anything. The way they do things in the sparing circle is much more different compared to a real battle against an opponent of equal strength with your or his/her life on the line.

I love a game when your opponent believes they can still win just before you kill them and kendo just so happened to be one of them. She won two bouts mainly because of technique that she mastered from years of practice against me. I adapted to the movements and found that the kendo thing was all more of a test on not only will but reading your opponent and making the proper counter or block to give you the opening needed to end the bout swiftly. Wrist shots help stagger your opponent forcing their strikes to progressively weaken as time goes by.

I will admit Kendo went against most of what I developed in my days of hunting but it was quite interesting. Especially when I went against the Angels of the Edge at once. A name given to them by me not only because of their looks but because there different ways of fighting me. Even though they all practice the same movements they still keep a sense of originality in their attacks that complement each other's. All of them are third years and some of the best the team could produce that are just below the Archangel of Blades Edge aka Misumi herself for being the best in the country and all. Only problem I had after that win were the letters I found in my locker that grew as time went by.

"What do you need?" She asked out of curiosity. I don't normally come around here unless I want a favor with the trio included but this time I'm alone. That rarely happens.

"You assume I need something?"

"You wander but not aimlessly. You're here for something." Misumi claimed and gracefully strolled toward me. The scent of musk and sweat from maybe an hour of exercise in the gym penetrated my sense as she most literally got into my face with a slight flush on her cheeks. "So what do you need?" The tone and the way she whispered that to me almost made me shiver slightly. Misumi has always had this weight in her words the weigh you down and this fierce sting to it like she was always trying to prove her dominance on any other around her. Not in a way of arrogance for at most time Misumi is much too humble like her mother to be arrogant but that tone she uses sometimes makes an image flash in my mind of something. It was familiar but at the same time foreign to me.

Her reddened brown eyes looked into my own fully darkened brown ones not that she could see my eyes with my hood up anyway. She is at a good angle though so maybe she can see my eyes which I would prefer if most didn't.

I nodded, "I need to converse with you for a moment."

A smile appeared on her lips and her hand took my own to pull me in. "Well come on then. We can't stand in the sun the whole time right?" I let the young woman tug and lead me to the gym. "The girls have been eager to see you as well. You haven't visited in over two weeks. We started to think you forgot about your responsibilities towards us. You wouldn't forget us like that now would you Ledger?" She said in a ghostly tone.

"No."

"Good, I proper man should always take full responsibility for his actions, which I expect now less from you."

"Of course. I'm a man of my word and when I made a declaration I go through with it fully."

The girl smiled again but it faded away the moment we entered the gym. A line of girls where practicing strikes. Some others are actively sparing right now as well. Another group are talking about whatever girls that do kendo talk about on a regular basis.

"Seeing that you are here you could help me snap in the newbies. You are competent enough to do this if your willing."

"I can manage." Crap I did just say that?

"You could be my manager but yet again you always gaff me off and refuse. You must enjoy disappointing me like this since you don't have a club to go to anyway. We could use someone like you to keep some of the hard cases in check." Misumi turned to me with her eyes burning a hole through my head. "Are you going to be this team's Manager anytime soon?"

I opened my mouth to answer with a no but the thought on what Souna said to me forced it down. Being the manager for the kendo team with the beautiful young woman in front of me wouldn't be all that bad. Or maybe the student council with Souna but then again the consequences that will fall upon the powers of this school might cause a backlash that's not worth dealing with. The rumors that will spread and the jealously of the boys here of me will reach an all-time.

I sighed at the hard glare I was being given and shrugged. "I will think about it." Misumi blink once and twice finally breaking her glare that was replaced with a look of surprise instead.

"You're… thinking about it?"

The bastard in my mind came to life as a smirk formed on my lips. "To be closer to you I just might." My hands escaped her grip and took her wrist in hand instead.

"W-what do you mean by that…?"

I stepped forward into her space this time and pulled my hood up slightly so my eye became more visible. Mismui's cheeks flared to life as she took a step back from me. "You are so strong and proud Misumi, I would like to have someone like you by my side." I took a second step with a simultaneous pull on her wrist.

"I-I… You can't be."

My face and our lips were centimeters apart making her eyes widen and her ears burn. "What happened to the stern girl from earlier? You got in my face like this and did bat and eye."

Misumi's lips turned to a ghost of a frown, "W-whatever j-j-just b-back off."

"Your stuttering is cute." Her blush reached devilishly reddened levels but I knew that I am anywhere but finished. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out gift in the shape of small box with a red bow on top. "Here."

Misumi looked down to the gift in shock. "F-for me?"

"Valentine's day?" I reminded her.

Misumi gulped to took the gift in hand. "Th-thank you but t-this wasn't necessary."

"I wanted to get you something." Because I know for a fact that no one else will. While she has a healthy supply of admires in the female community for her strength and status as a noble many more are intimidated by her because if that.

The red haired girl nodded slowly and turned away as she opened it. "Huh?"

I couldn't stop myself from grinning cause of the looks she gave me when she unwrapped that gift. "I know you like sapphires." I looped around her to the sight of her holding a sapphire brooch in hand. One that I took and placed on along the combed right bangs over her collar. "

"I…" Misumi fidgeted in place with her sword in both hands, bouncing it up and down. "I would like to give you something as well. Thou whilst haft to come closer," she reverted to that old way of speaking once more. Only time she does this is when she's chastening someone or unsure of herself.

I rose an eyebrow but relented.

"C-close thine eyes." I narrowed them instead and pointed to the sword in her hand. "Thy haft little to worry thy. Trust please!" I still didn't trust this but I closed my eyes none the less.

Whatever she was doing didn't last because of the resounding scream of "Ledger-kun" in the gym stopped he half way. The kendo team finally noticed me and stopped what they were doing to greet me.

"Ledger-kun afternoon!" One of the first years ran in front of me glistening eyes.

"Afternoon… to all of you."

"I would hope so." One girl said behind me. Before I could turn around a pair of arms looped around my neck and chest with a callused but soft hand caressing my left cheek. "We haven't seen you around as of late. Taicho has be mopping about it some much."

Misumi's eye twitched as she lost her flush and turned on that Kendo club captain persona of hers.

"Don't you all have practicing to do?" Many of the girls winced at the cold tone she turned to.

"Sakura," I sighed and looked back one of the Seven angels resting on my back with her outfit on as well. The Angel of Passion is what I called her, because out of the other six her flame is brightest just like her movements. She is pure vanguard, the best defense is the best offense, and that is how she does things. In the open engaging up close and personal to give her friends the time they need to find a hole in their opponents defense. Some of the other angels are offensive types as well but also defensive then there is the ambusher that analyzes and waits for the opportune moment. I almost lost against them in our match in a total of 10 downs to count down for a when. Problem was that it was seven on one and I was restricted in what I could do.

"We've been wanting a rematch against you as well."

"Shizuka." The blonde haired angel of Hold said getting into my space.

"Maybe later I can't right now."

"That's fine," Sakura let me go but dragged her hands against my chest and stomach beforehand. "We can wait."

"After all angels like us have the patience of a saint." Shizuka placed a strong hand on my shoulder with a strong grip. "I can't wait for the day you lose."

"Tssk," I grunted making Shizuka giggle as she passed me.

"Yeah right! I want a fight here and now against this bastard."

"Nana." I greeted. The short child cut hair was noticeable anywhere and the fact she has more wounded pride in losing to a boy that any other woman I have ever beating in a fight before. I felt a hard poke on my chest as the short girl glared up to me.

"I want a rematch now you hear me and I will win this time."

I held my index finger and pointed to her making her smirk. "So you're ready to…" POKE!

"Ahh," Nana rubbed her head from my rough poke to her forehead.

"Sorry Nana some other time." The Angel of Moment glared at me and pouted instead of defiantly arguing on for a rematch.

"Whatever ass." I pat her head making the girl growl. "Stop treating me like a kid damn it!" I hummed in amusement at the redness on her cheeks from either embarrassment or maybe anger, and the childish glare directed at me from her. The petite girl has always been amusing to be around standing to almost 5 feet 4 inches and compact almost coming off as a boy with how fiery her temper is. I found her amusing same with the way she fought using her smaller size and flexibility to get under your guard.

"Ledger-sama, why are you here?" A second year asked. "Are you becoming our Manager now?" I blinked and looked over to Misumi who returned the look with a smirk.

"Please say yes we want you Ledger-kun."

"All of us do!" I stepped back from the first and second years.

"You will right Senpai?"

"I…" I was at a loss of words. I can resist the eye thing easily but in a bulk like this it was becoming increasingly harder to say anything but yes. Harder but not impossible. "I am thinking about it." I admitted.

"Really." One girl that happened to be as tall as me gasped with excitement. I nodded and the sound of cheering was everywhere.

"Hey, hey!" Misumi clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "Back to practice, our meet is tomorrow!"

With disappointed looks on their faces they all nodded, "Hai taicho," and returned to there earlier exercises. Misumi huffed and turned back to me.

"Well now if that is all you needed was to give me this did so you can leave now. You're a distraction I can't have right now."

I began to leave but stopped when a thought crossed my mind. "Have you thought on what we discussed before Misumi?" The young woman didn't respond. I glanced back and noticed her head was nodded down and her hand tight on her sword grip. When we had out match together I knew I saw something special within her body. I saw potential waiting to be unleashed but where she is now leaves that potential stagnant. I wish to see her grow as something more and with her ideals on honor and privilege I believed she's make a good addition to the family. She'll be a great Jäger.

"I have," she spoke clearly.

"And your answer?" She looked back at me and smiled. "I'll think about it," she cleverly put. For her I'm willing to wait. Not everyone one in my opinion should jump into this role and attempt The Joining. It can kill you and sometimes not instantly. It could take a week or a month before it catches up but if your not worthy you will die. I desire to recreate my old Order with a nest full of hatchlings I can train and mold until they become fearsome predators. The Joining is life changing and can even change your race or species at times. I've seen a siren that went through The Joining and became a man of Irish descent, human. Humans can become monsters but only rarely can a monster become human out of dozens of attempts that one is the only I've seen survive.

* * *

I checked my watch, "I am making good time." I continued my wandering and reading the strange S/M story that Akeno recommended to me. It is surprisingly graphic in its scenes in sex but most of it was about the woman being the one on top for the most part. It was sort of interesting to read. The title is false for in most of the scenes I am reading Love is barely a factor in the book at all. I read a lot of books so I know what love is on paper. This isn't that. I don't mind smut novels as long as the story ties and molds well with the sex scenes, but in this case it really doesn't.

"Senpai!" I looked down from Akeno's book over to the sound of what has to be a males voice and was surprised to find that one of the trio was running toward me in the hallway. The boy stopped in front of me panting like he just ran a mile a minute to which I looked down to my book again and waiting for him to talk. Most of the time this one comes to me for protection against women he pissed off and by the camera he has in hand and is holding like if life depends on it is making it apparent what he was doing.

"Senpai I need to ask you for a favor." Or maybe not. I haven't seen the girl with chains and bats yet so maybe I'm overthinking this.

My book closed and my arms crossed, "Talk."

"I was asked to…" The boy blushed. "To go on a date with Yuuma-chan and... well I was wondering if you could be my wing man?" I rose an eyebrow at first then my eyes widened. Yuuma? I though on all the girls I've seen from the humans to the non-humans. I know everyone in the school, their profile, and how long it could take me to cleanse the entire school if I had to. This Yuuma I believe it one of the three fallen angel that currently occupy this school. Issei got that fallen angel to go on a date with him?

Wow! That deserves a pat on the shoulder. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly. "Of course Issei." I have to see this through. I mean I have seen some attractive fallen angels before but most of the time they ignore humans. Why would one like her suddenly be willing to go on a date with Issei of all people? This is suspicious enough to warrant investigation. She wants something from him and I am interested enough to find out one way or another.

I do also want my hatching here to get a girl somehow. I don't care how. After all the work we put into the book and his reformation he really needs one in his life this is innocent and adorable. Not like this "Yuuma" as she calls herself, but as least some random girl that won't mind his simmered down perverted ways. I know a couple but this idiot needs to get into shape a little bit more. I just need one more month and I think he'll be ready. I've made sure to start getting him exercising as well. Cardio is key.

"Thank you so much senpai. You're the best friend a guy could ever have. Even though I am envious of you. You have some many girl after you like the Decker and even one of the two ladies. I am so jealous of you senpai," He sighed tiredly before me. Then he smiled and started making groping gestures with his hands. "If I could just be smashed in-between those valleys of heaven I could just die happy."

CHOP!

Issei's face met the ground from the chop to the head complements of me. I don't think I put that much power into that chop to the head but maybe it was the shock that caused him to collapse. Whatever it was it won't stop me from chastening him. "I thought we talked about that Issei. Control and restraint," I reminded. Now put your mind on date." I took the idiot by the collar and picked him up. "Shape up okay."

Issei nodded furiously so I set him down back on his feet.

"When is your date?"

"T-tomorrow." After Valentine's Day? Well isn't that not death ritual like especially the meaning behind the eve and after of Valentine's Day. It is going to be a Sunday tomorrow as well that means no school and most people are inside enjoying themselves on the after day of Valentine's Day. I will have to follow so it doesn't turn bloody.

"Well, I will be watching then from above to make sure you have smooth sailing. Remember not to jump head first like a fool and do what she is comfortable with. Just like we practiced and what I've shown you, okay?"

"Yes senpai." Issei sounded off from the saiza on the floor.

"You will also make sure that if you do get a kiss to leave it at that. This is maybe your only chance at something related to woman that doesn't include me having you hold your hand so don't screw it up."

"I won't senpai trust me!" Issei clenched his fist with fire in his eyes.

"You're confident? Good. Don't worry about telling me where you will meet. You're not hard to find anyway." I can sense the magical potential in him anyway so he won't be difficult to find.

"Thanks… but how can you find me if I don't tell you where I go?"

"I can see your aura a city off." I deadpanned and walked off with my book opened to the last pages. I turned the corner and bumped into something. Like the brick wall that I am I didn't move but instead stayed in place like nothing happened. Whatever hit me on the other hand fell back in a yelp. I caught the persons wrist and instantly knew who it was for this wasn't the first time I bumped into this girl. I've bumping into a fair amount of girls once or twice and his common one is no different.

I pulled the girl up, "Excuse me," and continued on my way without looking back.

I walked off into the crowd blending in with ease and closed my book then dropped it off at the library a second later I just so happened to be passing by. It was an interesting read but I can't help but have the feeling that Akeno is training me or something with all the strange books she has me read. All about sex or relationships and once about alcohol for whatever reason. I reached into my knapsack and felt around for the last of the gifts I have to give.

Three more devils, two fallen angels, and one human left. If I know a certain fallen angel she will most likely be on her way to the roof right now to look at the clouds. I know that one of my favorite talking companions will be here any second now. As sure as the sun sets in the evening I saw a flash of blonde heading my way. I waited for the girl to finish looking around which she did until she spot me.

"Ledger!" The cute ball of sun shine ran toward me and attempted to tackle me but because of her small stature versus my larger one she stopped at mid waist with her arms wrapped around my back. I squat down and returned the hug.

"Ravel, how was your day?" Instead of answering me she slipped underneath my arms and stood before with her hands cupped together and in front of my face. "Present first, day later," the said with demanding glee.

"Huh?" I pulled her back feigning confusion. "Present, what present?"

The little fire apparition in the form of a devil in the shape of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes pouted looking directly into my eyes. "You can't fool me," she claimed with her hands on her hips. "I can see it." Clever little brat. "That too!" She pointed at my face. "You were just thinking something bad about me weren't you?"

"Why would you assume that?" I answered in my usual emotionless tone and my blank expression on my face. Ravel narrowed her eyes cutely at me to which I just stared back at her like always.

Finally she huffed and turned away. "I see, well what about my present?"

"Now why would I get you a present?"

"Because I am your cute and adorable princess," she announced with a smiled to which I chuckled lightly and took her hand.

"Of course m' lady." I kissed to top of her hand.

"E-eh!" She yelped and took her hand back like it was on a hot iron. Her face beat red and increasing in color. "W-why did you do that?"

"It's customary where you are from of the lower subject to kiss the top you your hand correct."

"S-sure but…" She gulped down the lump in her throat and her blush. "Since when did you see me as a figure higher than you?"

"I really don't." Ravel frowned with a now emotionless look on her face. "But you are my little princess so I have to treat you as such." The blush from before came back with a vengeance.

"I see, well you would be correct but tell me will this princess finally find a prince for herself on this day of love?"

"Hm," I grunted again.

"Hey it's not funny." She pouted.

"I know sorry." I reached onto my sack and pulled out a present the size of a bread box.

"You really got me something? What is it?"

"Only one way to find out princess."

She nodded and snatched it from my hands. "Thank you." She opened it and help a ruby red necklace in hand hand-sculptured by me into the shape of what could be taken for a dragon but there is more to the necklace that I am sure she noticed. It was made out of a special type of rare naturally oxidize stone used as a conduit for increasing the flow of magic outwards like a magnifying glass under the sunsets rays. It war translucent but had glowed faintly in the core the second she touched to showing that it was intone to her.

The dragon happened to be more of a wyvern then anything something I believe is in need of someone symbolizing such a fierce creature. I have fought both a wyvern and a dragon and in the end I would rather fight the dragon again. Dragons can be predictable and once you understand the pattern of their movements surviving one really is no problem. Wyverns on the other hand are some fierce and unpredictable bastards. In all honestly I think the speed of a fully mature wyvern is more staggering than that of a vampire or werewolf. Those razor sharp teeth, sharp claws, barbed and poisonous tipped tails, fire breath, and wing span make them deadly beyond words. Pray you never fight one in the ocean or it is your head on a stick.

I have seen a wyvern kill a shark five times its size before and did my upmost best to stay away from those things in the water. Succeeded well enough to not get caught in the crossfire. In my opinion its both as beautiful as it is fearsome. I believe I told Ravel the story of how one almost killed me not to long. I hope the message I am sending her is received, and by the glistening look in her eyes as she examined the pendent she figured it out.

"I-I…" she was at a loss for words. Instead of talking she looked up to me with fiery cheeks and leaned up kissing me on the cheek. I blinked in surprise at her boldness. "I… uhhh." Now I was at a loss for words. "Thank you so much." Ravel placed the necklace around her neck with a genuine smile on her lips. "Sometimes I wish I was part of your peerage." I pat Ravel's head with a smile on my lips. "You and I both know I am human and so can't have the same thing devils do."

Ravel and a few others know of my knowledge of the other worlds. Not because I told them but they figured it out for themselves and confronted me about it. Ravel being the smart girl that she is happens to be one of them. She figured it out after the looks I give her and how I act around certain individuals in the school as well. She's expertly watched me carefully as I linger and put two and two together.

"I can wish though, for my future, maybe you and I…" She stopped midway and shook her head. "Did you know out of all the Valentine's Days I have had this is the first gift I have ever gotten from someone other than my Onii-chan? Even then it's the same batch of chocolate he gets me every year."

"Then that makes this necklace special then." I took the girl by surprise when I pat her on the head with my smile still on my face. A smile I don't give to just anyone but to the little girl that was been sort of a little sister to me I can't help but do so. I have had so few sister figures in my life and even killed my first man for someone I saw as an older sister even though I was eight at the time. Good times.

I found Ravel in one of my days of wandering in the library reading a book alone with a pair of glasses over her eyes, not that she needs them. She told me it's so it makes her feel smarter when she wears them. Now my logical mind wanted me to shoot the plane down before it got to high but I couldn't help but call her cute to her face which she look maturely unexpected for one at her age. She seems to be more of a dignified lady than most of the seniors of her in this school which I liked to see so sue me if I wanted to spoil her a little and bring out that childish side of her.

She's known as "The Princess" for a reason I found out later but didn't treat her like I do because of her family. I do see her as a princess and did the moment I saw her just by the aura that resided in her body and outside it. Ravel took an interest in me mainly because she could see the magical potential in my body. I never used magic in the means of simple spells for I was never good at it alone without the help of the spirits. I used magic for more practical things like changing the color of my clothing or forcing my arm in a man's chest without breaking the skin. More practical things but she told me that I could be a very powerful bishop or something like that.

She could also read the fighting potential the potential in my body like I can so our talks extended to things related to the underworld and her family. She told me of her brother as well which put me in a bad mood that such a fetishist decided to have his own sister in his peerage just for the most unseen reasons. No, it is quite obvious that's the bad part. I told her if she wanted I could beat her brother in a fight and take her out of his peerage to which she said it was impossible for me to win being only human with some magical power. I then recommended taking the peerage piece out of her body to which she replied it was impossible so as long as she was a devil. She then told me she couldn't leave her idiot brother just yet so I relented with the option open to her.

The Black Blade. It can break anything with its strike. A peerage piece means nothing to it and less to me. It's the person that contains one that means something.

She asked me how I got possession of a demon sword to which I just shrugged. It's not a demon sword, just corrupted in a way that makes it seem like one. Its getting better though. I said it was a long story and she accepted that answer for now. Then asked me how I wasn't consumed by it by now. Again I shrugged.

As time went by she started to get close to me and even called me onii-chan every now and again. I wasn't sure what to feel from this. I can't really show emotion that much especially my real emotions. My masks are what make me. She told me much about herself and so I returned the favor and told her of my adventures of hunting. She asked me if I was a beast tamer but I don't even know what that is. I killed beasts not tame them but when she describe what a beast tamer does I did fall under that category I suppose having a snow woman, succubus, vampire, witch, mermaid, and a fox yokai as assets in my group did constitute me as a beast tamer. I suppose I did technically tame them for they did become for calm and "tame" while they were with me.

Ravel overall is a smarter girl than I expected a blonde to be. Smart isn't the right word. More like her intuition is spot on. She can pick apart a man just by looking him in the eyes which isn't a gift most seem to have now a days. Something she noticed about me are my "gifts" as well. She told me when she grows up she will try to make me her queen. I was flattered sure but queen is a little… I don't have a word but it it's that.

The little girl burns bright like a sun when I am in her presence. I think out of all the beings in this school she is one of the most powerful. Even more than Rias and Souna, but what those two have on Ravel is only age while this girl has with her a wealth of combat experience. Something that is crucial for anyone in a new area or environment.

She's still a kid in the head outside of the battle field though. I still can't get her to stop her attempts to take my sword and from saying that they belong to her. Something she sometimes yells in public bringing up too many misunderstands and more ire from the few men here. It gets annoy sometimes even. She does have a habit of taking things and claiming them as hers which I classified as her childish side and antics coming into light like a moment ago.

I stood up to my full height with a nod. "So princess read any good books lately?" Ravel ran after me so I slowed my pace for her to keep up with easily. "Not really but I can tell you did," she responded dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Those weird intercourse books you read. I saw the one you dropped off before I left and read a little. Is that what you're in to?"

"No," I shook my head, "Akeno recommended it to me in the form of nearly throwing it in my face."

"That woman huh?" Ravel growled. "Stupid cow should just back off."

"Calm down that's just how she is."

"Why do you defend her all the time? Do you love her or something?" That is another thing about Ravel. She never holds back with the blunt questions even if there are people around not that I care for rumors but I hate the hearsay none the less. The whole "He said she said" stuff is annoying after a while. I don't defend anyone verbally mostly only physically. I speak the truth as well for that's just how she approached me when her last attempts ended in failure. She believes I'm inexperienced and unsure of myself as a man and so recommends resource material to help me figure out where I stand. You'd think with my previous exploits she's understand that I don't care for intimacy and understand fully how it works but I guess I come off as ignorant.

I shook my head to the girl and said, "I'm just telling you the truth everytime you look further into this." Ravel snort and crossed her arms at me. "I look further into this because I'm not sure why you bother with that cow. What is it really? You feel something for her? Because I would have thought your pet cat would have been enough when the matter leans towards the Gremory." Ravel also knows of my interest in Koneko and my use of her. I wouldn't call her my pet because that would objectify her. I don't wish to do that for anyone like I would hate to have that happen to me. "Akeno is determined, by the Gremory and her orders, but still goes beyond to capture me. I have to respect that portion of her."

"Or maybe you like her and feel something for her."

"Maybe the same I feel for you as well Ravel." I turned it around and smirked at the blush that invaded the young devil's face. Her eyes shot into mine then averted so she wasn't looking me in the eye.

"I doubt that. I am in the lead in your mind and you know this."

"Hmm," I grunted. "I suppose your right about that. In fact you are the one that asked the questions most of the others are too hesitant to do, afraid to anger me. or worried of getting the wrong answer they don't want."

"Anger you?" Ravel giggled covering her smile with her knuckles. "You don't do 'angry' Ledger. You're too calm and reserved to be angry." Ravel stated with her blush gone. "I would hate to see you angry at all. I can't imagine what a powerful Beast Tamer like you would do if pushed. Then again you did kill a dragon once."

"I…" That was a sensitive subject and Ravel knew that which means she's aiming to get something out of me. What it is I don't know. "I really didn't kill it."

"Really," Ravel crossed her arms unconvinced in my answer. "You had a body but then somehow it disappeared. Do you even know the significance of your actions?"

I shook my head. "I know the body glowed then disappeared after I was done."

"That's because…"

"Ledger-kun."

Ravel growled. She hates to be interrupt for any reason when she is talking and scowled even more when she saw who it was the came to greet me with a coy smile on her lips and half lipped eyes glowing faintly in the light. "Himejima!"

Akeno looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Phenex." She greeted nearly putting her breast in the smaller girl's face which formed into a scowl then a grin when she touched the necklace she wore and gestured to me. Akeno's smile twitched to a frown for a second giving me the signal. I stepped back when I saw lightning arch between their eyes and even their aura seemed to go at it as well.

"That's a beautiful necklace washboard-chan." Instead of getting bitter Ravel smiled and puffed out her chest so show it off more. "Onii-chan is a wonderful man to get this for his beautiful nee-san...buta."

Akeno's eye twitched before she got her bearing. "So you have a brother-complex then?" Ravel turned to stone giving a point to Akeno.

"I get a conversation though you get a grunt. What does say about the relationship you don't have." Ravel smiled at the light faulted composure of Akeno giving herself double points.

"What I find interesting is your lack of declining my assumption not that he can return you feels being unwomanly at all."

"What!" Ravel stomped giving Akeno the lead as she walked over to me then hugged me from behind pressing her amazing body to my own.

"You need to learn to please him but with your body that's not happening any time soon right?" Akeno rubbed my left cheek with her right hand. I sighed and shook my head as the Miyuki look alike.

"See, he is tired of you already. He's not interested in a big uttered cow like you."

I shook my head again. Why am I in the middle of this right now?

"By the warmth on his cheeks I'd say you're wrong." Ravel looked up to me with a stare begging me to call her wrong which she is. While Akeno has a beautiful body and large breasts and reminds me of an old friend of mine from long ago as well with her looks and the almost shameless yet controlled way she acts, I don't care for her physically. That not because I humor her and for now I've had enough of her touching me and her mess. The heat of my cheeks she seems to enjoy caressing is from one of my tenants not because of her.

I reached up then took Akeno's hands in my own and separated them from my cheeks. "Enough." I walked out of the young woman's grasp putting a smug smile on Ravels face. I poked her hard in the forehead making her groan in discomfort. "You as well." She little girl rubbed the red spot on her forehead and pouted. I nodded and faced Akeno with a straight face fighting the urge to look down. Thanks to my control I succeeded. Being stuck in my 19 something year old body is a pain when I am dealing with the opposite sex for the smallest act could make me lose my inner calm.

I reached into my knapsack and pulled a gift out in the shape of a ring box. Akeno looked at with more opened eyes. "Is this for me?" Ravel starred at me with shock. Red in the face with something I really don't want to know what it is. I nodded and she smiled taking it in hand. "Getting little ol' me a ring for Valentine's Day. Are you proposing to me because if you are you might get the answer you want?" Akeno winked at me before opening the case.

"What! You got her a present to? Why would you do that?"

"Because," I looked at Ravel in the eye. "Like with you Ravel she persisted enough to get to know me and willing to connect with me." I said noticing an inflate of the girl's ego. "Her stubborn persistence and aggravating determination got my attention enough to hold her higher than the general masses. Though it's not as high as you or the others," Akeno is in last place for a reason. "So I wouldn't worry about being jealous."

Akeno's coy smile faded to a more serious one. "Never knew you cared so much," she sighed with a disappointed look in her eye that Ravel and a darker part of me reveled in. Just because your above the general masses in my opinion doesn't mean your special. I find Misumi and the other human much more interesting than the devil girl here. I think she's realizing this now but stayed determined with a fire in her eyes and that smile returning. "If I got a place in the black heart of yours then I'm really am gonna have to tease you seriously now."

I shrugged. I have had much worse in the ways of teasing from verbal to physical. I had large breasts literally thrown into my face to the point that such small acts are nothing to me. Even when a woman stripped naked for me I bushed it under the rug without any problem. I don't see teasing working on me anytime soon. The bastard in my came to life because teasing is almost second nature to me with all the women I have had to deal with in my life. "If you keep teasing me I might do something you don't want me to."

"Oh," she mused and pressed that chest of hers against my own. "And what will you do if I don't stop."

"Grope your breasts," I said blankly since they are touching my chest right now.

Ravel's jaw hung open and Akeno's eyes even more. She was taken back by my admission and unsure of how to act I am sure. "Ah, really?" She said in disbelief and took my hand and rose it up. "If you really want to," she challenged with her eyes open instead of shut this time regarding me with amusement especially at the seriousness of how I said what I said. No surprise there after all I have worn the mask of an emotionless mystery man since before I first met and that doesn't act on his own bodily desires. She has no idea what I have done and just how many woman I have touched whether inappropriately or not. This turned into one of the times that I take advantage for I haven't had breasts in my hands in a long while. Maybe eight or so months since I left the school for monsters.

"Happy to have permission." I stepped around to her back and pulled her back to my chest. "Ara?" I had the most ghostly smile on my face ever right now as my hands came up and touched what will put me on the "Kill on sight" list if anyone saw me right not touching the gates to heaven right now. Something I heard from a couple boys that couldn't stop talking out loud for whatever reason. I must admit her chest is quiet large and way more than a hand full for me. E or maybe double E for size and weight.

"You… are actually groping me right now?" I lifted up at her under breast and hummed.

This doesn't feel good. I pulled up to feel the weight more in my hands. "I can tell that these have grown very prematurely. Meaning that a good amount of your nerves grew in the wrong places and order thus making them large but causing you to not enjoy the feeling of having them touched. That's a shame and proof to show the bigger isn't better." I let my hands drop and walked back to face her. "You also might have massive back pains from lugging those things around over time. Overall these don't help you or support you at all. You should have a scan done on you and fix that premature nerve placement soon or you might lose feeling in them entirely."

"R-really," she lost her smile and looked seriously worried now and my nodded only seemed to make it worse. "You're young so it isn't too much of a problem but when you fully mature is when you will, trust me. I have seen and felt this many times and most didn't heed my warnings only to have large tits that in the end serves only as an ornament for men to see and a toy as well."

"Then what can I do?"

"Find a healer, doctor, or a specialist."

"Like you?"

"Yes like me."

My bit my lip the moment after I blurt that out and at the smile that returned to Akeno's lips. "I see well then 'Sensei' if you really like my tits then you can touch them all you want to fix them." I just stared into her eyes and sighed. Should have kept my hands and mouth to myself. "You will help me with these right?" Akeno rose her hand to take my cheek in hand to make me focus on her onyx black eyes. "Stop that," I said to this woman that reminds me too much of Miyuki.

Akeno stepped back a bit away from me, "I'm... sorry," she muttered to me. As she should be. I don't just let anyone put hands on me. I feel that I might have gave her a more serious tone than I'm used to using around here and it spooked her. To be honest I rather he afraid of me at the level she's at than infatuated with me or when I can do. With this moment of free space I thought on her offer for a moment and mused on the idea. I haven't used Chi healing on a woman's breasts before and sort of curious. I wager her breasts will shrink and I can't really be heal liable as long as I make her sign an agreement signifying that she can't sue me regardless of treatment methods or results. I can make one in under an hour or so.

I nodded slowly, "I can probably help you. I know a few techniques."

That smile of hers returned and her eyes closed to a near squint once more. "I appreciate that." The girl held up her gift for me to see. "Thank you for the ring as well. It's very pretty." It was a simple silver ring with a couple very alluring engravings along the sides. "Should I put this on my ring finger though?" I tilted my head to the right and waited for her to decide instead. She took it as consent to do as she wished and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. She held up her hand to the light and smiled warmly. The ring like how I enchanted it turned from silver to purple. She held it down as it turned from purple to indigo as she examined the ring closely. When she smiled again the ring turned turquoise in color then back to silver.

"A mood ring huh." The ring turned pink as Akeno turned her head slightly to the left with a genuine smile. "Thank for the Valentine's Day gift Ledger I love it."

"I can tell." I pointed the pink ring which she noticed and blushed faintly with a giggle right before it turned back to silver. "Now I suppose I should answer with a yes then." I rose and eyebrow and crossed my arms. "For your marriage proposal." Akeno broke my personal space and mashed her breast to my chest in order to face to face. I'm pretty sure I told her about this but I shouldn't be surprised she resorted to this again. Give them an inch and they take a mile. "After you help me you can have me."

I wanted to scoff but didn't at her attempt to fluster me which didn't work at all. Instead Ravel scoffed for me and rolled her eyes. "Ledger isn't a pervert like most of the boys here so you are wasting your time using you udders to win him over as you heard. He's had his way around such without batting an eye."

"I don't know, by the looks of it he likes my body." Akeno lifted my hand with her mood ring on the index finger but the most noticeable thing was the fact that it was red in color. The color of passion and arousal making the smart girl like Akeno smile slyly and a clever girl like Ravel to frown with her eyes leering at me. I sighed and swallowed my thoughts and after that the ring turned black.

"How?" I looked at my naked and saw that my glove was in her own. While smiling coyly she answer by resting her hands on her breast to which I sighed and took the ring off. I was so focused on her chest and scanning it's condition that I didn't even notice her remove one of my gloves. I can stay composed from the female body but keeping a clear and sharp mind in such a position is difficult. It is too lax if you ask me there should be a war so something to make things less boring around here.

I grunted and removed the ring from my finger.

"I see." Akeno huffed in her victory over me.

BAM!

"Oww owowowow!" Ravel fell over holding her foot with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I caught her and helped her to her sit down on the stairs we just happened to be near since I was on my way up to the roof anyway. "You okay." I whispered into her ear to which she only whined softly in mine. "Ah you and your stupid stone skin!" I bent over and took her hands in my own to stop them from swinging around. Ravel blushed and watched me as I lifted them form her ankle and sat them on her waist. "I'll take care of it."

I lightly placed my hands on her ankle. "Ow," she whined but I kept my hands steady. "Just relax."

"Sure after all you didn't just kick the equivalent of a brick wall."

"You should've know better than to do that." Ravel turned away ignoring my now not that I minded. A kid will always be a kid after all. "Done." I took Ravel in my hands and sat her down on both legs. She tested her ankle and smiled then frowned turning around cold shouldering me. "T-thanks." I pant her head and stood to my feet.

"Ara ara tell me Ledger-kun, you read the book right?" I nodded. "Did you develop a bit of a sister complex from it." I wanted to react but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of affecting me. "Because I can be your Onee-chan if you want Nii-chan."

I rubbed my head and shook it left and right. "Koneko, do you know where she is right now?" I changed the subject before I said or did something unbecoming to someone. "Not at the moment but with your sense of direction I am sure you'll find her no problem." Akeno's ring shot from my hand which she caught and she did the same for my glove and we slipped our own pieces of equipment on our respected hand. That special mood ring of hers will come in handy later in the future if what Koneko has told me is true.

"Oh, one more thing before you look for the rest of the girls you 'care' about, have you thought on my invitation?"

"Yes."

"Your answer."

"More time." I pinched the princess's cheek making her pout with a cute "mohh" as I started up the stairs.

"Wait, you're leaving me with her?"

"It's okay washboard." Akeno hugged Ravel from behind. "We have some things to talk about anyway."

"We have nothing to talk about!" Stubborn to the end Ravel refused the busty Akeno. "Oh but its' about the man upstairs listening to us right now." That was my queue to leave but first I have to say my piece. "Do well not to bully Ravel or I might intervene. You don't want that, trust me," I warned the girl and quickly climbed up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

The roof is accessible at this hour so most likely she is up her and if I am lucky to is the other one. I reached the top to the roof and stopped at the door.

"What is the dumb bimbo think she is doing?" I knew that voice a mile off.

"Beats me I would have just killed the guy but she seems to love playing on others feelings."

"Yeah," one of the girls talking giggled. "Seeing that it happened to her I can see by she would be bitter like a child."

The woman snickered lightly. "Funny coming from a child."

"Shut your face," the youngest looking of the two said in a nonchalant way. "I am older than both of you anyway."

"Sure but we look older that is why you're a first year and I am a teacher, and I look more womanly than the both of you combined." The older but younger bodied woman huffed.

"Whatever hag most guys like my adorable looks over your elder one anyway."

"Why you little brat!"

"Me? I'm the brat? Ha! That's a laugh!"

I shook my head and opened the door to end this pissing contest before it escalated too high. The two fallen angels noticed me with widened eyes. One being the beautiful history teach for class 3C for the academy. My teacher in fact who I have a good number of study sessions with despite knowing what she is. Ms. Kujikawa is the name she goes here though in know that isn't her real name and wonder if she even knows her real name.

When an angel falls they don't lose their wings like most are prone to believe but instead lose the very thing that made them an angel in god's eyes. The first thing the god bestowed each of his angels a name in which signifies not only them but what they represent. It is sad to lose a name in such a way, not that I know what it is like. I never had a name before and went with what I represented at the time instead. Assassin is the most common one, sometimes hell spawn, or even lady killer and not for picking up woman left and right. Never been so proud with how many females I killed that day. After being hunted by succubi time and time again, trained to death and back by a woman, lost my soul because of a woman, and tortured by a goddess for most of my unnatural life females are not my favor species on this planet.

"Naethans-kun?" The woman said with a shocked look still on her face. When I comes to wear a very formfitting women's suit top buttoned showing the white buttoned collared shirt underneath. I have my suspicions that she does wear underwear but I don't really want to try and find the answer for it isn't my business. What I don't understand is why she wears clothing that is so tight and has that shirt unbuttoned enough to show her cleavage and the gold necklace around her neck as well. Even her skirt is short and seeing that she always crosses those legs and might now wear underwear it make me wonder. For whatever reasons she has to dress in such a way to make her breasts, rear, leg, and neck more pronounced I will never know.

On her feet are red low heel that go well with her dark grey top and bottom and pantyhose over her legs that make me wish she didn't have them on and I think that is the point. It goes against her attitude if you ask me for she seems to be that not caring type about things that don't account for her and at times like to toot her own horn when excited saying that she is the prettiest or the most womanly of the rest of the female teacher here. She may not have the biggest assets in the school teachers section but hers are still top of the club and I will admit she does balance out well compared to the others and has some of the nicest legs in the school. Maybe she has a right to be arrogant for not only is she a beautiful woman but a woman in her twenties and not a teenager.

Her hair is the same color as her eyes, dark blue, and long enough that it passes her shoulders down to the spot below her shoulders of her back. In the front her bang framer her face falling down to her large breasts, cover her forehead as well for the most part with a couple bangs falling in-between the middle of her fact then crossed right between her nose and right eye. Here or there on the side of her head a couple strands would stick out but only like three by my count. Most of the time you can't see her right eye that much but in the end it does really matter. One eye or two either or the serious or cocky expression she wears her eyes look to be sharp like they pierce into the mind of the weak telling you to go out and preform adultery somewhere.

One other thing that drew me to her was the fact the she wall tall as well. She was only like an inch shorter than me standing at five feet and ten inches. This is a hidden preference I have but I like woman closer to my height and with the assets and right curvaceous figure. It makes me desire to approach you to get a name at the least. I like our sessions and bask in the jealously of the other boys vying for her attention. I don't even think this woman likes me let alone wants to be in a relationship with me

I nodded and walked out to the roof. In a one-eighty the last girl smiled brightly at me and curtsied like a proper young girl in her school uniform. I usually hate dealing with fallen angels but I decided to give them a chance seeing that I never really studied a fallen angel up close. Instead I always killed them sending them to their maker then back down south.

"How are you today Ledger-sama." The youngest looking and oldest age wise asked and performed a polite curtsy. I felt myself bend and lean in responses evenly to the fallen angel's gesture. Louise is the name she goes by her. Louise Bishop is her full name which fit well with her personality, both of them, and the way she dressed when I first saw her in a dark gothic Lolita like outfit the seems to be popular here in Japan.

On a loli especially.

With blonde hair tied into two short twin ponytails on the sides of her head and blue eyes. Instead of the black bow from before she is wearing two black hair bands instead and instead of that gothic attire I remember seeing she is wearing the normal Kouh school uniform but she forgoes the corset and kept the cape unlike Koneko that does the opposite. I think they are close to the same height as well but the fallen angel in the end is still taller by maybe an inch. Louise always has a nice smile on her lips. I know that in the midst of moment this one is like Akeno's. I'd say they are sisters if not for the different in looks and race. They're lucky I haven't clip those wings of theirs yet.

"Afternoon." I walked closer to the two women with Kyoko wary of me because of what she senses in my body but is also, like with Ravel, and drew her to tutor me in a close proximity. Most hunters completely erase their presence to appear as inconspicuous as possible but that makes you target if your a mortal without an aura. It's like seeing a line of lights with one bein gout. You're going to notice a black spot in the line eventually. So I let myself appear as a "gifted" human with a little magical potential. Basically my most basic form without augmentations to my strength, speed, or will.

Afternoon to you as well." Louise looked over to Kyoko and elbowed her in the leg. "Ow." The woman glared at the girl who looked back initiating a silent conversation. "Naethans."

"What happened to the 'kun' Ms. Kujikawa." I teased in a dry tone.

Kyoko blinked and smirked. "The same place where Kyoko went."

I nodded. "True enough I suppose but you know I do not like those… whatever they are called again."

"Honorifics?" Louise answered for me.

"Yes," I crossed my arms. "I don't like those things in relation to my name at all."

"So… that means you don't like it when I call… you Ledger-sama." Louise started to sod.

"Nononono." I fell to a knee and wiped the tears away that fell from the girls face with a handkerchief I had in my pocket. "You can say whatever you want and call me whatever." Louise looked up to me with puffy red eyes and a swollen lip. "R-really," she childishly said. For a girl that is possible older than me I find the fact that she like to act what she looks like and not like her age astounds me. "Yes you can call me Ledger-sama and you're my little Louise-tenshi." Louise the angel is what I call her most of the time which doesn't make her angry surprisingly. I am calling a fallen angel an angel on earth that isn't fallen at all. Funny to the right mind.

"Thank you Ledger-sama!" Her bright smile came back in full force.

"Brat," Kyoko mumbled to herself but I heard it with my enhanced hearing. "If she has a nickname what is mine huh?" Kyoko crossed her arms this time with a look that said 'I better get a good answer' all over it.

"He doesn't need to give you one after all, I am his angel." Louise hugged my legs with a sassy grin which made the tall woman's eye twitch.

"Angel my butt. There's nothing angelic about you."

"Nah ahh, I am nothing but an angel right Ledger-sama?" She gave me that look again but I had a counter ready in the form of patting her head down.

"Whatever you wish." The answer satisfied her but that didn't stop her from pouting about my treatment of her and ruining her hair somewhat.

"Hmmm," Kyoko huffed but then adopted the cocky grin and sharp look in her eyes. "She maybe a little angel but compared to me I am more of a goddess right my faavvvorrite student?"

I sighed quietly. "Not again." I mumble and nodded. "If you want to be a goddess Kyoko that's fine but why the sudden interest?" Kyoko rose a brow in surprise. "

"Cause she's jealous she might lose her favorite student to his angel," Louise giggled profusely.

Makes sense seeing that I am the only one that talks to these two in the whole school like a man instead of a horny teen. I don't fall for Kyoko's feminine wiles which I think she likes to see more than anything. She tests the men around her to see if they show interest and at first I cared nothing for the two fallen angels that is until Kyoko walked up to me to personally test me. In other words she did what she could to expose me to her breasts and rear but most of the time I have no interest in the female body. Sadly during my reformation years ago I was reacquainted with my virtue once more. A bit of information that Kyoko knows about and sometimes I swear I catch her watching me like a tiger on her prey. But I am a dragon against at cat and not one to be conquered for any reason. Not by a god, demon, devil, angel, monster, or beast in the world. Not even a woman can best me and I strive to make sure that doesn't change.

Kyoko snort at that moment making think she read my thoughts but her eyes were focused on the girl. "Jealous huh. I have no reason to be for a brat after all the times he and I had…Alone." Kyoko licked her lips with a sadistic sneer. "In the classroom." She stepped up to me. "After school every day like today yes?"

I frowned at the force she put in her words. "No thank you." Kyoko's eyes widened and narrowed.

"Yeah hag he's gonna hang with me instead."

"No can do."

"What!" That look again. "B-but why don't you…"

POKE!

"Ahh that hurt!"

I chuckled along with Kyoko and nodded to her which she returned with a smile. "I can't hang with you today tenshi maybe later."

"But there won't be a later!" The girl brought her hands down showing the read mark in her forehead to her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

Louise shook her head.

"It's nothing just tomorrow Louise is being transferred out to and other school and coincidently am I to be history teacher there." I looked down to Louise to the sad smile on her face and a nod to confirm what the teacher said.

I sighed "Well," and reached into knapsack and pulled out a box and a bag. The first box was in a pure white box with a black ribbon. The bag is purple with dark green vertical strips with a seal on the lip keeping is closed. "I suppose I should give these to you before you leave then." Kyoko's eyes widened as the bag dropped into her hands just like Louise who was equally quiet as well when I placed the box in hers.

"W-what are these?" Louise asked balancing the box in both hands.

"What day is it today?"

Kyoko's eyes turned into plates when she noticed. "Valentine's Day." I nodded and crossed my arms for them to open her presents. Kyoko was the first and when she reach in she found a ribbon inside. The ribbon was purple with seven incrusted blue gems evenly spaced along the center of the ribbon. Her eyes came up flashing the question of 'why' to me. "For your hair in the back because I think you would look good with it in a ponytail and anyway what is a goddess without her jewelry that matches her beauty."

Louise opened her gift and inside the box sat bracelet that is gold with four black gems on for different sides point north, south, east, and west. Both looked at their gift all with conflicting emotions swirling through their minds. "You're an angel no matter which direction you go and shine in the light of day or night." I waited for the two the make up their mind and the loud, "AAAAAHHH" Louise made hers was made.

"You bastard!" She dropped to her knees crying with the bracelet in hand. "This isn't fair for you to do this to me!" She cried loudly. "I'm not…. You're not… this suuuccckkkss." I looked over to Kyoko for something but she stayed quiet like I expected a woman to. She clenched her fingers around the ribbon and walked toward me.

"Thank you but…" She bit her lip then took my collar in hand and brought me in for a chaste kiss. I blinked and it was over. "You're a real ass for doing this to us though."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Everything you bastard!" Louise wailed at me.

"N-no it's just… thank you… for everything Ledger-kun." Kyoko turned around with the ribbon in hand. "Will you?" I took the ribbon and gathered her soft hair together and wrapped the ribbon neatly at the where her neck is and with a single knot let the rest fall to the bottom of her hair. Louise sniffed and put her bracelet on her right wrist and marveled at it. Before I could do anything the little girl with a surprising amount of strength took my shirt in hand and pulled me down for a kiss like Kyoko's.

"Thank you," She sniffed again from her bawling. "For everything." I nodded and leaned back up.

"Well I best go then and let you go. It's the end of the day." I nodded to each and turned my back to them. Even after hitting the stair I could feel their eyes on me. Just two more gifts to give.

Both I can guess where they are and get right but on I can't approach with that young woman around. Track, here I come. Last girl I got to know is human. Human girls aren't rare in this school but ones that interested me is. This one got my attention for the most unexpected of reasons that even I can't believe. I'm surprised she hasn't been eaten yet by the monsters here. Extremely lucky even.

I spotted one of my targets in the distance down the hallway. I recognize that silver hair anywhere and the small stature. The girl felt me approach just by feeling the Ki that resides in my body and the senjustu that courses through my body all the time it seems to her. She stopped and faced me as I walked closer to her. Lucky for me the cat girl turned demon passed me on the way to the tennis court.

"Afternoon Koneko." The stoic girl nodded which I returned to the more emotionless girl than I sometimes. Like her I don't express emotion with my voice and instead show it more physically than anything. "Ledger." She greeted in her own way but with a light smile on her lips. She pointed out in the direction she was walking to originally. I nodded as she left and I followed quite easily. We walked in a sort of silence talking to each other through other means than verbally. Call it training for control over the energies of not only the body but surroundings. We in the time we knew each other made a sort of sign language while channeling Ki or Chi through our bodies and depending of the thickness and amount we expel with be a letter. It took a while but we some went from single words to sentences then full on conversations whenever we didn't want anyone to hear us.

Senjustu is what I found interesting with the fact that you use life energy through other sources into your body then expelling it out for use. Use too much you go power drunk and then consumed by it without a second thought. It was a fun challenge but nothing I couldn't handle. For Koneko we eased into this instead of charging in blindly like a fool and getting eaten away by power. Senjustu is pretty much the seventh sense I use most of the time and discovered when I was like 12 so it was not problem for me to extend the general usage.

After a minute of walking we reached a room with a couch on it and some chairs. She sat down and looked at the spot next to her for me to sit next to her. I couldn't sit around though I have one more present to give. Speaking out which I reached into my bag and pulled out a box in the form of a gift. I presented it to Koneko. She looked at it for a moment then to me. "Valentine's day?" I nodded. "For me?" I nodded again. Koneko blushed faintly as she took the gift and unwrapped it. Koneko for as long as I known the small petite girl loves sweets and equally loves to be pampered with patting and massaging of the head and ears like a cat something I found out around a month back which surprised me. Not really not the first time I met a Nekomata before and pet her head or stroked her back.

The minute she saw the fish shaped salt sweets she had a slight smile on her lips. A smile that disappeared when my hands came up the pat her on the head. Her eyes closed instantly and her hand took my shirt in her grasp. With strength that surprises me to this day I was pulled onto the couch and Koneko sat in my lap with her back to my chest leaning comfortably back. Her eyes staring into mine. I nodded and began my ministrations with a massage of her head and scratching behind her ears. The purr I heard a second later was just too, I can't believe I am saying this but, adorable. She reached down and ate one of the sweets. I looked around the room we were in. I wasn't sure where I was something Koneko felt though me. "Occult club…house." She simplified between purrs.

"I see, where are the others then?" Wasn't evil looking, didn't carry the scent of blood, or contaminated by sacrificial rituals. I might have misjudged this group of Devils if this is how they hold themselves on their club time.

"Will be… lower please." I complied and gulped as the cute moan I enticed out of her. "Thank you for gift… First to get…"

"I have been getting that all day." I presisted with my head patting and leaned back in the comfortable chair. "Any new developments in the factions of Shinto beasts here in Japan?" I asked the cat. I've been quite successful with purging the devil energy out of her body and helping her find solace in her Yoki. With just a bit more I can take out that piece or at least pacify it to the point that it affects her very little. Reincarnated Devils can revert in time if they backed such will live because once the piece is taken out they revert to the state of which when they became Devils. The processes are long and some short. With the time I've had it's been quite simple.

"They seem agitated but I have yet to find out why," the cat answered like a drone. The beast faction is agitated? What could agitate the Shinto beasts. They are some of the most powerful beasts in the world even with their lack of diversity. "Lyra is pregnant as well. That father is a fallen angel butnim not sure which." Lyra huh? I remember that yokai well enough for the horns are hard to miss when she came to kill me once. Koneko defended me when this happened and nearly died when facing that A class. Even with her Rook strength it was a good fight to watch and one Koneko needed to let go of her bonds for a moment.

"When is the next council meeting and the purpose of the fallen angel's getting involved with the Yokai?"

"The summer solace is the next meeting and the Master believes that a rouge faction in Fallen Angels are making their move. They sent four angels on this town according to what I was told by Mistress Siri." Lady of the Night herself who works in collaboration with Black. I'm getting close then and I can finally take that things head. "Rias told me about one in this school and that she took interest in someone." That someone being Issei but the reasons is in the dark to why the four fallen angel's of this faction in this town have an interest in him. I know why they have an interest in me and already sent two assassins after me already. Both of which I broke into the minds of and reprogrammed with set orders and a debrief of my demise by their hands.

I noticed the girl's face begin to wince and the cross beginning to show through her clothes. It seems that I'm out of time for right now but debriefing time is getting lengthier as time goes by. Before it was only 2 seconds long but it seems she trusts me now. I finished my patting and let my hands fall to my sides. Koneko looked up to me with the cutest look in her eyes ever like a cat. She returned to normal now none the wiser of what just happened.

I sighed. "Later Koneko." She frowned with my shirt in her powerful grasp. "I will make up for the time next time and with interest." Koneko blushed thinking on my offer. Slowly her hands loosened and she nodded. "Make sure to finish your sweets to."

"I will… thank you." I nodded and picked the girl up and sat her down gently on the couch. I bent over and pat her head with a small kiss in the forehead before I left. The beet red face she had was worth getting caught in here by her. Koneko finish the few sweets I got her and hidden under the plastic is some sort of piece of metal. She moved it and stared as her real gift before picking up a pair of twin silver bracelets. One with the engravings of a dragon on one and the tiger on the second each with red jeweled eyes and the symbol of the sun on the bottom of one then the moon on the other. Perfect harmony was well as the two greatest rivals I know of legend. Koneko placed them on her wrists and couldn't fight the smile that came to her face with a deep blush on her cheeks. Her energy and the wide fluctuations told me that much. Payment for all the information for those both are worth a King's ransom.

I sighed as I walked to the front of the school. It seemed I just missed the last of my links that just so happened to finish baseball practice early and so I found myself in front of her shoe locker with her gift in hand in my pocket wondering if I should leave it here in her shoe locker, but it would look sort of embarrassing. From what I heard of the popular belief here in Japan in most instances it would be the female that would be doing this. I decided against this for now and thought on waiting for her. I reached into my sack and gripped the present I went to Osaka to get my hands onto. I tossed the box in hand and caught the neck to waist high box I took out from my bag. It was too big to fit in the small space anyway.

I sighed and thought on where I could find her and smiled. Classroom. I quickly took to the stairs and reached an empty classroom with girl's clothes on top of the desks. I walked back to the rear of the classroom and placed the book in the corner next to her desk. I've already enchanted the box to appear obscure for everyone except for her so that no one would mess with it. I hope she likes it after the trouble I went through to get it.

With this done I walked out thenleave for the day and get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow is when it happens and I need to be ready just encase the worse happens. It's not everyday my hatchling gets himself a girl to take out afterall.

* * *

A/N: Sort of wanted to get most of the Teenage High school stuff out of the way with this chapter before getting to the main story. Where I was about to break this into three chapters I said screw it. Some pieces to the game are introduced to the board and OC's have been made in accordance with the introduction of this character to the story. Some things will shift and certain powers much get blown up. Literally. While I've been talking with a friend of mine who likes the story and its flow I didn't care for it being why I started to write this. Anyone here for Canon be prepared to be disappointed. What point of the story were Issei dies will have an unplanned extra. I wonder how this will go.

I placed some hints and cameos from other sources. Can you guess them? Some more obvious than others.


	6. The Conflict

**Chapter 6: The Conflict**

* * *

I walked to the front of the school and stopped by the shoe lockers. I just so happened to notice an boy with what I assume to be someone's gift in hand. I guess he's wondering whether or not he should leave it here in a shoe locker, but it would look sort of embarrassing for him. From what I heard of the popular belief here in Japan, in most instances it would be the female that would be doing this but I guess males do as well. Strangest thing is the fact he's dressed in a girl's uniform and wears a wig. It's not hard for me to tell and just because I had a female dragon with me at this moment doesn't mean anything at all. I can smell him despite the perfume and clothes. Now that I am thinking of it maybe that is why I am more put off by the scent of males. At times I have an animosity against them. I hate weak men more than the plague something that She told me.

This one is weak.

She loves strong men that make potential mates than weak ones that served to be barely worth lifting a claw about. I hate men weaker than me maybe that is why I'm more hostile against my fellow man than women but it seems I can only be interested in the "over the top" women and not the average one like most men end up getting in the end. Then again I might be over thinking this a little so to the back of my mind this revelation will go for now. I should be heading back to my car now to leave before something happens.

"Excuse me." I heard from behind me and nearly let out a hard breath. It has to be now that she chooses to finally approach me. I knew she has been watching me for quite some time and has seen me around her peerage pieces like many of the others gathering data, but never once had she willingly approached me in this fashion. Alone of all things. The blonde boy, Koneko, and Akeno are not near her for some reason. Normally one of them is with her but not in this case. I don't even sense that familiar of hers lurking around as well. Typically she'd make contact physically in person with protection from one of her peerage pieces but this isn't case. Now this is interesting.

I looked around her physicallu for a moment and spotted something in my spirit sight. Her familiar is watching us at this very moment but I didn't show that I knew it was there. It's hiding its presence to the point that it could come off as a cat so that's why I can't sense it. Sadly this is the extent of my awareness while under a guise. I have a front to hold after all.

"I'm alone, don't worry." The red head rose her hands up as if saying that she comes unarmed and without untoward intent. Someone's been studying me for a while if she's deciding to come at me now just when I'm about to leave school for the day. "I just wish to talk to you for a bit. You don't mind do you," she asked politely. I wanted to cringe with how well she was talking to me right now. Many other girls or women have made contact with meblatantly and in the way that I usually get a free drink by the end of it. This one must know where the rest went wrong and where others went right.

I kept my eyes on hers for a moment to see if she would blush or falter and not to my surprise she stood firm with an inviting smile upon her lips. She's come in peace it seems and wishes to converse. I turned to face her completely to give her my full attention. The knowing smile and gleam in her eyes told me that she knew what this meant for her and stood a bit more relaxed than before.

"Thank you for acknowledging me for once," she cleverly put and knew I probably won't speak up against this, after all I have been actively avoiding her and anything pertaining to her other than sending the occasional demon or devil her way to assist in my watching over the devil's here. It wasn't my idea to do so but trying to kill the devil's here isn't to difficult of me to manage. I know plenty of demons that didn't mind assisting me with a little devil bashing. And bash many of them did. Learning the weakness of this new prey wasn't difficult and when passed to the right faction I just need to watch the dominos fall.

Back to her though, I nodded as response to her quip and waited for her to continue. "I wish to speak to you about Koneko, if you don't mind." Koneko of all people. I saw this coming and sort of surprised with just how long she took to come for me on this subject and the day in she chose to do it. I know that this girl has an almost motherly connection with Koneko. Koneko told me the story behind their relationship,being the reason I've humored this girl and her attempts to spy on me for this long, but now it's seems I've been asked to explain myself.

"Of course," I said to her almost ready to cross my arms rudely over my chest.

"I'm relieved you're compliant, but may we speak somewhere private? Maybe your car," she suggested quite boldly I might add. It's common knowledge that I drive to school while being a student for this school which is against the rules and regulations. I don't hide the fact that I drive either or skip school at times to do business. I've been classified as a delinquent with a brain and remember thisone teacher that tried to reform me. It didn't end well for her.

The thought of taking her to my car can bring forth misunderstandings that's for sure. I'd rather not be affiliated with this girl unless I have to but I suppose this was inevitable. I nodded once more and turned back to the direction I was heading in originally towards my car. I feel she might have been watching and waiting for me for the moment most convenient for me to talk. I don't have any immediate business so I'm open for a good hour at the most. That's plenty of time for her to say her piece.

"Nice car," she complimented. I opened the door for her and let her pass by so she could sit down inside. "Thank you." The red head climbed into my car and I closed the door. Her eyes never once left me as I walked around the front of the car and opened the driver's side door. Unlike most Japanese vehicles my steering wheel is on the left handed aside like in America. I came up with the excuse and background that I'm an American Transfer student and last I checked the legal driving age in the United States is 18 and I'm 300 years old. I'm past the legal age and then some.

I would settle down in my seat but first had to remove a few things and my bag. I sat my weapons and a few pieces of my armor down into the trunk before sitting down along with my bag. I crossed my arms and drew my eyes towards the young woman. She smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"Sorry if this is a bother," the red head apologized tenderly but I shook my head. I'm not going to do much at home anyway so I have time to waste anyway. "You see, I've noticed that you've been seeing Koneko for quite some time and I'm curious of your reasons." I looked away to the front dash and took a breath. When she realized I wasn't going to say anything she continued,"Because I've noticed a few… changes ever since you've been exposed to her. One being that cross around her neck." So she's noticed that silver colored cross that Koneko wore. Shocker after all it's quite shiny and hard to miss.

Contrary to popular belief the cross of the Christian and Catholic Church is just a piece of metal or wood depending on preference. I couldn't careless which but fact of the matter is, the cross isn't a symbol of god in any way. It's a man made representation of one. I suppose that it doesn't really matter in the end because devils believe whatever they wish to believe.

I looked at her with an expression of confusion. "Well, I can see that it doesn't really harm her but I came to a bit of a realization about that cross." The young woman leaned back in her seat. "It has some manner of magic cast on it that even I can't make out. Its strange… old even." I waited for her to continue when she paused for some reason. I think to scope out my reaction but I remained neutral. "I noticed as well that she has been a bit distant as of late. Distant and absent minded if you will, which is strange for her. Before she would go out at night and I thought nothing about it until about a month back. She came back home to me with a cut on her neck, bruises on her face, and a sprained wrist as if she was fighting. She was excessively exhausted as well."

That was probably the Minotaur fiasco I had her look into. I just about jumped in there to save her but she pulled through masterfully and broke that monster's neck. I learned not to call Koneko a useless kitten that heels to her master to her face or get my head removed from my body.

"When I questioned her on this she told me that she was visiting a friend and they got into some trouble. When I asked her who she responded with a "none of your business,'" the young woman rose her hands to make quotations with her fingers. "Of course she's never talked to me in such a manner before so I looked even further into her changes. I noticed that they started up around the same time that you arrived here." That smile of hers turned sour and her eyes narrowed at me. "While I'm not blaming you it's just something I noticed."

"You've been watching me I take it," I assumed with my arms now crossed over my chest.

"Yes, I have." She admitted without hesitation. "I've seen you beat the kendo team, what your doing with Issei and his friends, and noticed the effect your having on my friends. I'm a bit concerned about your interactions and interest in them."

"My interest in your friends is platonic. If I'm approached I respond accordingly. If I've affected your friends then it's because they came to me first and not the other way around. For the most part I've only wanted to be left alone."

"You do a poor way of showing it, especially today of all days." That is true. I've given away priceless artifacts as gifts to those few girls that I actually can stand being around and who let me in. Some of them I've used for my own gains or missions but that's work. If I can understand you and have no problem with spending my time with you that makes you special compared to the majority. My time and not school time. Though this girl isn't special in my opinion and if I wished to annulling her and her bloodline it wouldn't be too difficult. It would take time but it wouldn't be too difficult.

"What do you want?" I finally asked her. She's telling me information I already know and faintly care about.

"I want to know what your interest in Koneko is. That's the biggest thing."

"Mainly to gather information," I said honestly.

"I don't think it's that… wait, what?"

I nodded. "I'm curious of her and told me things I found interesting which I did as well. She gathers information and tells me anything I wish to know about supernatural monsters I've been seeing since I was a kid and I guess I just… treat her like I would any other people that allows themselves to get close to me." I spoke in a serious if half truths since I cannot lie and I beleive it's working so I continued. First though I leaned back in my seat, lifted my chin, and closed my eyes. "When I was a child I saw things. I saw people that looked at me and turned into monsters. I thought that I was seeing things until I found out I really wasn't." The memories flowed as I relived those moments in the flash of light.

"You're a sensitive?"

I've heard of that term many times over and nodded for it's true. I'm sensitive to the barrier between the human world and the spiritual. I have been for many years. Some have the potential but never do they realize it. An example would be the boy Issei. He has the potential that much is for sure but doesn't know it. Not yet that is which is another reason I've began training him. Compared to his two friends I've give him more attention to his growth. With his attitude now he'll be killed in time and I don't want that power of his to be wasted. Not by Hell, Heaven, or the underworld. The few human potentials in the school are in my sights and some don't realize this yet.

"Never met one until now. That means you know I'm not human don't you?"

I nodded.

"That means you know that Koneko and Akeno are not human as well?

"Yes," I affirmed.

"I see. So why does Koneko hold back on me, about you?"

"I made her promise not to tell anyone. She's honoring that promise," I spoke in a deathly dull tone.

Rias sighed. She pulled a bang out from in front of her eyes behind her ear and looked out the dash to the school. "The marks on her neck and the cuts. Some times she'd come back with injuries. What about those?"

"For some reason things have been attracted to me and she… she defends me." I can defend myself of course but it's much more interesting to play the role of the defenseless human sometimes and watch as the prey hunt themselves.

"Of course that's the case. Sensitives are between worlds so seen by all." Rias smacked herself over the head. "And now that you're exposed to us you are now becoming a beacon. That makes you…" Rias didn't finish but opt to stare at me for a moment though. She smiled once more and opened the door. I watched her climb out and leaned forward to meet me eye to eye. "Well, that's all I wanted. Thanks for talking to me Ledger-kun. We'll be in touch," she smiled with a wink before leaving me alone in my car but not before dropping a flyer on my seat. I picked it up to a magical summoning sigil on top.

"Clever," I complimented the girl. With this flyer and fool desperate enough to desire the darkness will summon a devil whose energy while recall them to this sigil. This is an interesting way to gain more souls in the modern world other than a phone line like other groups have.

I placed the flyer down and leaned back in my chair thinking on her words before she left. I didn't have much choice but to talk to her after being ambushed in such a way, but if that's all she wanted then I'm relieved. Today has been eventful and it's not even night time yet. At least today is my day to just stop what I'm doing and sit down for once. Nobody in their right mind would ever do a ritual in this day and today is a cease fire for the war anyway. I don't need to do much while everyone and everything are out enjoying the day and coming night. I might as well follow suit.

 **Ring ring. Ring ring.**

I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and checked it. "Serafall Levi-chan the Great," I said out loud. I thought I fixed that. Did she get into my home and change the settings on my phone again? How does she do that? My home is warded so only certain people can come and go as they please. Last I checked she wasn't one of those people. Only Elide can come and go as she wishes.

I answered and placed the phone at my ear, "Yes?"

"Jaegy! How are ya!?" Ever the excited multi-personality having woman screamed in my ear.

"Afternoon Serafall. How may I service you today?"

"I'll be at your pad soon and I want you to take me out to somewhere fun," she childishly demanded of me. "So make sure to dress nice because I'm hungry and we need to go out."

"Serafall, what if I have plans with another?" I asked.

"If they're a woman I'd kill her. If it's a man I'd torture him then kill him," she worded with that same beaming voice as if talking about sunshine and rainbows. With that she hung up on me and left me alone with my thoughts. My, oh my, she really is a devil at heart. It seems that I have no choice in this matter. Hopefully nothing else comes up that I can't handle.

 **Ring ring. Ring ring.**

I picked up my phone once more and looked at the screen. I almost cringed at the name I saw on the screen as well as the picture that showed up as well. I took a breath and pressed the green button and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hellooo~" I heard a woman sing on the other side.

"Oh no." I said lamely. I'm not sure just how to go about this and by the fact that my phone is now radiating with demon energy I might have just dug myself in a hole.

"What in my daddy's world do you mean by that Siv?" The voice on the other side growled.

"Don't call me Siv Catherine," I groaned. I deeply dislike that nickname because it's nearly the same as my old nickname but missing the "h" in it.

"Then what do you mean by "OH NO!' then? You better explain because I took the time to call you and you act like I'm a waste of your time!"

"N-no Catherine listen its not like that," I tried to explain but the radiation around my phone grew.

"You seeing other women aren't you? You seeing someone other than me? You have a date today even though I took time out of my day to visit you!" Wait, what? "I'm at your home right now making you a romantic dinner but I bet your out lounging around like a blasted Incubus. I bet you gave magical gifts to at least five girls today, am I right!?"

"I… I, well it wasn't seven."

"Then how many," the demon behind the phone whispered coldly.

"E-eight."

"Races?" She demanded in a low but highly threatening tone.

"Two humans, four devils, and two fallen angels." I dropped my phone when it began to glow and heat up.

"Really~" Catherine sang to me. "Anymore than that? Have any plans after school? Taking anyone out?"

 **Ding Dong**

Talk about saved by the bell. I heard my doorbell over the phone. "Hold. That. Thought." Catherine walked to the door I'm assuming leaving me to wonder where Elide was. "Hey ghost elf go watch the curry."

"Y-Yes Queen!" What in the void is happening at my home? Elide is calling Catherine queen? I guess she's not just angry but world ending furious with me right now. I've been reluctant to call her or stay in contact since that renegade god fiasco a year back and ever since then she's been my shadow in many ways. I'm shocked to see her actually leave the primordial netherworld to come and visit and cook for me. The princess of the netherworld taking time out of her infinite existence to do this is an honor that no other man will ever have, and I really messed this up without meaning to. I read so many novels and am a highly proficient killer but for women I fall victim to impulse. Moon goddess please help me.

"Yes, how can I help you," I heard over the phone the Catherine must have kept with her as she answered the door.

"Hiya! I'm looking for someone!"

"Oh no," I rubbed my head and reclined my seat back.

"And you are…?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"I'm the ol powerful super Levi-chan!" Serafall announced to the heavens above and hell below. "And I'm here for Jaegy-tan."

"Jaegy? Do you mean Jäger?"

Please Serafall don't say it. Read the atmosphere and don't say what I know you're going to say.

"Yep, we're going on a date."

I rubbed my head but more accurately my temples.

"Really," Catherine giggled profusely. "So you're both close?"

"He's my first," she worded in a heavenly tone. "And I'm his."

I palmed my face and watched my phone burst into flames. If not for the enchantments on it I'm sure my phone would be ashes right now.

"And soon we're gonna be married and have thirty children like he wants."

I slapped my free hand to my forehead as well but sadly it hit my hand instead.

"Ah, so what would you say or do if I told you he's having a romantic dinner with me today?"

I really need more hands.

Serafall giggled a bit. "That's impossible because he's going out with me. We agreed just ten minutes ago."

"I doubt that because he's coming here to eat with me so you can just go away Levi-tan." I heard the sound of the door closing and a loud bang on the other end. It's as if someone slammed their hand or foot into my door. "Can you move your hand please?" Catherine asked dangerously.

"I could but I don't wanna," Serafall continued with her happy and cheerful persona. "Because," her tone dropped and so did my stomach. "I told him if he had any plans with another girl... I'd kill her," that happy tone turned darker than the void.

I started my car and pulled my seat back up.

"That's cute coming from a short devil with terrible fashion sense."

I pulled out of the parking lot and hit the road.

"That adorable coming from a ignorant blonde demon with no breasts."

I reached the first stop light.

I should probably hurry home before they start a war within it.

"Don't get in my way devil cause he's mine. His soul is my soul and vise versa," Catherine spat at Serafall.

"His very being belonged to me way before you both met. He's mine," Serafall declared. "Why would he want a princess of debachary to begin with?"

"Better than a little science experiment like you devils. You're the byproduct of a syringe of my daddy's scientist at best."

"Then I suppose we handle stop this useless prattle and start this then," I heard Serafall say coldly.

"Indeed," Catherine giggled evilly. "Lets." She hissed with the sound of wings flapping.

The phone cut off and I was left sitting in my car unsure of whether or not to stop them before they level the city or worst my home. I have so many priceless memories and trophies in my home and they might destroy them if Elide is too engrossed with the food to take care of them. I decided just to leave it to fate and take my time getting back home.

I reached my garage in no time and used the remote on the sun visor to lift me up. I stepped out of my car and called the restless demons to force my brand to recede. I threw my school blouse away and pulled my coat on before walking briskly to my door. It was closed and so far standing. I picked up the residual aura of the nether realm as well as new hell within my garage. It might have killed a normal human man if exposed to it. I pushed my door opened and gripped the sword on my back as I walked in to keep it calm.

I wasn't surprised to see three occupants in my living room. Elide, Catherine, and Serafall but with the last two on their knees before Elide with her pacing back and fourth between the two of them. I noticed a good amount of bruises and a few cuts shared between the both of the woman being chastened, I believe. I stopped for a moment to fathom the thought of the both of these insanely powerful figures are humbled before a kikimora and smiled. I thought on it then I remembered that Elide has changed with our interactions with one another as well as our Joining a month back. This house hold is basically her world and within said world she's almost equivalent to a high class monster or other supernatural being. Power well above her station. Coupled together with the different spells I cast upon this house to prevent use of aggressive magic or weapons Elide is the god of the house and these two must have made her go agro.

I walked up to the three of them and sat down in a chair before the two of them. Neither Serafall or Catherine heard me enter but Elide knew the moment I drove in the lift. I can see on the faces of the two that they are both extremely humiliated at the moment and unsure of whether or not what happened to them actually happened. Reality can be cruel.

"Master, you have arrived," the house guardian bowed to me. "I shall fetched the tea." With that the elf woman left the three of us in the room. Serafall watched the spirit leave and let out a sigh when she was out of sight.

"So," I pulled my eyes to the two of them with my arms crossed. "Are you both going to fight in my house again or will we settle this peacefully." Catherine glared at me while pouting with full cheeks and Serafall sobbed a bit and wiped her eyes.

"I only wanted a nice night with you," Serafall snort and cried. "Is that too much to ask for?" She looked to me for an answer I didn't have. I wasn't planning on doing anything other than prepping for tomorrow because of what day it happened to be tomorrow. I'll be at my weakest while the sun sets so it's for the best I get ready for a very strenuous hunt at the most human I'll ever be for this half of the year until fall. Having two specific days in which I suffer a period of weakness is annoying but a price to pay for certain powers.

"I slaved for an hour on our dinner so why would he even think about going out with you?"Catherine countered.

"Because he has too. I ordered him to and he has to do it," the devil whined.

"Stop acting like a child!" the demon demanded. "Bring that one cold persona back. As least she acted mature and not a whiny baby in a grown woman's body."

"You're such a meanie."

Before Catherine could retort and make this any worse I released a pulse of od from my soul to bear down upon the both of them and mostly Catherine. She's the main antagonist right now, not that I blame her. Still this animosity towards Serafall is too much and I can't let it continue. The pulse caused the both of them to wince and turn there eyes towards me with shock radiating out their bodies. "Enough." I sighed as I leaned further into my chair. "But Jäger I…" I glared at the demon and she quickly shut her mouth. I don't find fits of violence spawned from jealousy amusing and after the talk with the Gremory I find my patience at a low at the moment.

"Before I get into the final solution of this predicament I'll introduce the two of you to each other." I gestured to the cyan haired young woman with golden eyes wearing a strapless red velvet dress tight enough to show of ample cleavage from her double C cup breasts. "This is Catherine Shade. She's a demon of the nether realm and yes, she's succubus princess who is a direct descendant of the demon Lilith. Currently she is tied to me for I'm her "One and only" or her "destined partner" apparently and so enforced a relationship upon me taking part of my soul in trade of hers. We haven't made a vow and become a truly mated pair so my soul is still my own for the most part." In a way. A part of me belongs to **Them** and nothing will change that I hope.

I gestured to Serafall how happened to be dressed in a darker than black spaghetti strapped dress but covered her large breasts from view but equally tight around her chest and body. Both of them appeared beautiful with near perfect make up and red lipstick if not for the fact their hair is a mess and their eyeliner is dripping from their eyes making streaks. "This is Serafall Leviathan. She's currently my Mistress of Darkness who defeated me in single combat at my full power. Because of who I am and what I represent I'm vowed to follow her orders to the latter until the day I'm powerful enough to take my life back. Though for some reason she wishes for me to be in her peerage but my vows do not extend to changing my race during my servitude." I'd rather die than give the devil race of abominations my power. I'd die before then.

"Now the both of you have directed romantically induced emotions towards our connection which I fail to understand but despite this I don't wish for either of you to turn me into a Helen of Troy and cause another war between your kind so we need to find middle ground." I lean forward in my seat and rested my elbows on my knees. "We are going to eat here." Catherine equipped a smug smile and Serafall gave me a look of betrayal but I wasn't finished. "Then we, and I mean the three of us, are going out together to have a date."

"What!"

"But Jaegy-tan I…"

"This is how it's going to work and if this doesn't work I'll sign a contract with her and you both lose." The two women cringed and clenched their fists. They will share and receive equal amounts of whatever they want out of this or neither one of them will get anything. If I sign myself to her they will never see me again unless at the end of a blade. Neither of them can afford this and they know that.

"Master." Elide returned with a platter with a tea pot and three cups on top. She placed it down on top of a table and pour three cups for the three of us.

"Thank you Elide." I sipped the tea and I always it's exquisite. "I'd crashed and burned without you." The apparition bow with a small smile blessing her lips.

"T-Thank you master." I nodded to her before turning my attention back to the two women before me.

"Now, my bathroom is down the hall to the right. I suggest you both talk and fix yourselves up before we eat and leave. I'm going to set the table and get ready to leave. Any and all violence within the confines of my home is forbidden. I made countermeasures to ensure such but I'm sure you both found that out the hard way."

I smiled at the strained expression on both of their faces. A kikimora is a low class apparition and to be chastened by one classified as weak and barely worth noticing must sting. Though it's my fault she's the way she is now. it took time and work but worth, because if anyone deserves to be in the dominate role in this house other than me it's her. In this house she's god and I made sure of that. Wherever she calls home she's at her strongest.

"Jäger," Catherine asked as her outward appearance shifted and changed from her Korean race to one of a Caucasian wth blond hair tied back in pig tails with blue eyes. Because she's a pure blood she possess the ability to change her appearance to better suit the suitor. Even her personality can change strange enough for I've seen it happen. She went from snarky to shy to a tsundere in under four minutes once. That was fascinating because I didn't know my tastes bounced around that much. I gave Catherine the go ahead to speak and said "I love you." After dropping that bomb she stood up and walked away to the bathroom. That left me a bit speechless for a moment but I quickly shrugged it off. Those demons say whatever they can to shift the balance and you should never believe a demon or a devil when they speak. It's always a ploy and they always lie.

"Jaegy I…!" I rose my hand before she could finish her counter confession when I really don't wish to hear another without it seriously carrying genuine affection and an intent to become intimate. It's annoying to hear these for I've hear them a fair amount of times already in the school and many others. It gets drier ever time I hear it.

"You should get ready."

Serafall looked to be resistant at first but relented with a downcast expression upon her face. She lacked that energy she normally had at first then beamed with a loud "okay, I'll be right back!" and ran off to the bathroom much like Catherine. That's proof of their acting to get their way like I thought. I sat back in my chair and sighed with my forehead resting in the palm of my head.

"Are you well Jäger-sama?" I sighed in response for this day… I wish for it to end or to go back to the simpler days of when I would just hunt eat and hunt more. Sleep isn't required and the void is cold making sleep uncomfortable. I've been awake for the last ten months without rest but this day has me desiring a break from the curse of consciousness I suffer from. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my temples. Soft and gently the fingers rubbed circles on my temples. Those hands worked their way down to my neck and finally my shoulders. I felt my tense shoulders relax and the strain on my mind wane until it became minuscule at best.

"Are you well Jäger-sama?" She asked me once more and this time I hummed a yes.

I climbed up to my feet and rubbed my shoulders and neck. "Thank you. Maybe I should marry you Elide if you know me this well."

"I-I l-live to serve," she spoke with that flustered stutter I enjoy exciting out of her. She even averted her eyes but I noticed a wide smile on her lips with ease.

"Of course," I yawned before leaning back in my chair before standing up to my feet. I might as get ready as well by getting my suit on. It won't take too long to appease these two and get them out of my house before long. Hopefully before midnight.

* * *

Scene Change: The Next Morning

* * *

Today was a big day for my hatchling. Today will mark the day that his life will change forever. Whether or not it's because of him getting with this fallen angel or it toying with him until it tries to kill him his life will change forever and I'm here to bare witness.

I found Issei shaking and shivering like a tremor caused by an erupting volcano. Though I'm pretty sure I'm worst off right now. I feel especially drained at the moment as if I'm going to pass out any moment now. The sun is barring down upon me and the moon is taking my power away with every passing minute. When it's high in the sky I will be without my Od, but I'm not worried though. I survived the better half of my life without it so losing it for to night won't change much. Just encase if emergency I have a few choice weapons and a couple potions to restore my circuits for a moment. I'll have enough for maybe one spell before I'm drained once more with no soul power to speak off. God I hate full blood moons.

"Senpai, I'm nervous." Issei mumbled as he dragged his feet by my side. I pat his on top the head and pulled him forward when he began to slow down. If anyone should be dragging their feet it's me and I'm walking normally. It's a strain to but I'm succeeding well enough. I have to get used to being deprived which I'm not. It's like losing one of your senses slowly but surely and having to continue on normally despite this. The demons are silent and while I would see this as a blessing the same goes for the holy spirits. I can't hear them and so I'm alone after another half a year until the next.

I took a breath and pat Issei on the back. "Like I've shown you and like we practiced. Try to at least get a kiss in my little hatchling. If you do you're one step closer to that dream of yours."

Issei nodded showing that he heard me but was still unsure of his position. I led the kid to the place he was told to meet up at and made myself scarce to watch from a distance by sitting down on a bench but ensuring I didn't sit on the main weapon I decided bring with me. I left Love and Hate home to rest since I won't need their balance today as well as Isabela. I brought an old hunter classic instead being a Winchester rifle from the time of the American hunters. Hunters but not Jäger. I'm the last and I'll more than likely never spawn anymore like me unless I found worthy successors of my work to carry on the legacy. I need at least 24 and so far I've only found 19. There is no need or desire for my kind anymore so maybe I shouldn't bother. To the public knowledge who believe man controls this world we no long exist and monster kind see me and my fellow brothers and sisters as legends of old. It's a shame they are all wrong in this assessment.

When the fallen angel arrived I watched it act like a cute and innocent girl and lead Issei away. I sigh and followed behind. I've already loaded my rifle with three rounds and ready to kill eight monsters via head shot. It would be like old times when hunting was simple and the veil existed to mediate the manner of monster could inhabit this world. Of course that didn't last long enough and now you have high class supernatural beings waltzing around with no inhibitions. My ancestor really did botch this up and I'm sad to say that him and I have much in common except for the incest. Having memories of past lives isn't always a good thing.

I just noticed that fallen angel adopting a typical sinister smile. Here I thought this might have been a real attraction but in this instance it's not the case. Poor hatchling.

Fallen angels are scum and disgusting creatures that heaven cast out for the simple act of disobedience or maybe breaking the smallest of rules in which the ancient writings are depicted upon. Heaven is, if anything, strict on the rules in which their angels follow to a key without a hint of hesitation. Angels don't always obey the rules given by the arch angel Metaton, the voice of the word of god him or herself, if those sort of beings even have genders. I am not really sure but I know for sure that god is out to lunch. At least it's not dead. That would really throw off the balance. So many gods have been dying in the past millenniums and five of them are dead by my hands and the hands of mortals. Well not exactly dead but no longer in the 'beyond the border' plain of existence. Even archangels would have been challenging targets I have fought in my time hundreds of years ago.

I scratched my chest and sighed away the presences in the back of my mind. Three presences that even I am having trouble housing and accepting but it was the only way to involve myself in the world of angels and demons. Devils as well, I suppose. The last of the real demons of Hell no longer exist in this plane. Well, all but one for now. Primordial powers like the kind I have sealed within are making life a little hard to hold on to sometimes. I'm thankful for periods like these in which they are silent and unable to manifest themselves.

I wonder how my great grand father is doing. After my dealing with my ancestor on my father's side, that just so happened to be a vampire, that portion of my Legacy journey is done. My mother's ancestry is the last one I have to find now. Imagine me the legacy of the line of the most powerful vampires in the world and possibly the line of a demon or angel. It's sort of invigorating but I don't think that's the case.

My eyes turned to that of my grand father's red with the animalistic cat like iris in the center as I watched the boy carefully. While magic is lost on me my more inherent abilities are still mine. A Jäger doesn't need magic and neither do I. If an extremely powerful figure comes I might be strained but not defenseless. I can overcome Od withdraw quickly once it hits the summit.

I took The Black Blade in hand and felt my red eyes fade out to a more purple glaze instead. The presence began to fade and my mind cleared up the closer the moon became and so allowing my brown eyes to return to normal. I waited and watched for most of the day all the way to the evening time. Now that this is reaching its climax I can tell now that this fallen angel is going to kill my hatchling. This dragon, I mean I will have to intervene.

I thought on how I should approach this. One less piece of trash in the world won't be missed if I kill it and a simple bullet to the head might not kill it but it will hurt. Or I could mark it for taming at a later time. As Ravel said I'm a beast tamer and angels are nothing but just another beast to me. I could use another underling. One of which who could tell me just who is in charge of fallen faction and what they are doing on devil soil. I pondered as I pulled my rifle off from my back and pulled the lever back then forward. So I'll put three bullets into its back and side to weaken it. I packed my demon plagued bullets for a reason. On can bring a normal angel to its knees and I'm going to place three into her. Then I'll proceed to interrogate the fallen trash. I'll judge whether or not I'll finish the job. She needs to repent for her actions. Even from here I can feel that her sins are many.

With my thoughts aligned I decided on the course I'll take. Killing the trash is out of the question so I could clip this birds wings and take her for questioning. I am not one for torturing women though but I've always made exceptions. In a later time I can get **Her** to make the fallen one sing.

The fallen began to transform. The boy stood still unable to move. I watched the boy get tossed away having little to no chance against the angel.

I aimed down the iron sights of my rifle and keyed on her right arm and both legs.

"Now," the fallen angel called Emeru by the body said raising a holy sword of light up pointed to the boy's stomach. "You will die." She brought the sword down but it stopped at midway. Why did it stop at all? It stopped because her arm when flying away from the boy to the side as my bullet pierced into her flesh. Two more bullets fired with one embedding into the thigh of her left leg and ankle for her right.

"What the?" Was all the fallen could say before she scream in agony from the curse inflicted on her from the one placed upon those bullets. Sigil of old hell spread like a plague turning them a dull purple on her legs and arm earning even louder screams then before. It screamed so loudly I'm sure it made a banshee jealous for a moment.

I walked out from my spot behind the tree I was at and placed my rifle back into the holster on my back. The fallen created a weakened spear of purple light and rose it up but I was upon her in a second. I pulled the surprised fallen angel's arm back kneed her in her stomach forcing her wings to falter and land on her feet. Her legs gave and as she fell I whirled around and delivered a spin kicked her into her neck with my basic strength without augmentation. I can't enhance my strength without Od but I can still utilize Ki and that hurts. The fallen angel shot away from the Ki impact towards the fountain across from the park and hit against it then fell into the water. I'm a bit shocked that her dominatrix outfit didn't impede her wings ability to fly. When she tried to stab Issei once more she was forced to use her wings to stay up but sadly those didn't save her from slamming into the fountain.

"Senpai!?" I looked back to Issei and nodded before facing the fallen once more. Those weapons will weaken her to near human levels but that doesn't mean I can underestimate it.

The girl struggled to pull herself up with her good arm. I wish I could have shot her in the head but I can't kill her yet until I know more and angel are especially protective of their heads and have a sense when their head is in danger. She would have evaded as the last moment and these bullets are expensive. The fallen flapped her wings as she rose up out of the water with her legs and arm dangling below her. Her breath is labored and swear is pouring from her brow. She appears very "mortal" right now.

"Who in… the fuck… are you... human?" It took her a second to see me as a human but I am surprise she took a minute. I'm someone born into a human body so I would say I am human but I guess some can't tell the difference when demonic sickness is inflicted upon their bodies. Holy beings are weak to magic or weapons of Old Hell and it shows. I'm surprised she's even conscious right now. Such strong will, it's adorable until it breaks.

"S-senpai. What… what's going on? How is she….? Yuuma she…" I looked down to Issei and shook my head but looked back to that fallen angel; the kind I wouldn't mind putting my sword through right now. She was nothing like the other two with that dark look in her eyes then again the other two had something like it only not as dark. They lightened up when I came into play.

"Ah," she strained to say. The angel looked down to Issei then back to me as she flew above us. "So you're my dear Issei's senpai huh? What did you do to me!?" The target demanded.

"You see Yuuma," I said the name that I was given by the kid to me because I don't know her real name. "I'm my little hatchlings wing man to make sure his date with you didn't end with him with a lance in his stomach. Lucky him but not so much for you." I rose my arms up and crossed them over my chest as the angel laughed at me. Regardless of this I continued. "As for the answer to your second question, I shot you with three demon bullets. Nothing too fancy but very effective against holy beings like you, fallen as you are. Has a tendency of sealing certain holy abilities as well as making the effected area useless while a certain poison spreads though the body."

The woman snarled at me. "You bastard! How dare you?" It seems she understands what those bullets will do if not taken out as soon as possible and even then she will be severely weakened for now on unless the presence of the demon that cursed those bullets is either removed through a top tier purification Ritural, the sort only true servants of heaven can ensure, or if the demon the cursed them lifts the curse. Sadly I can't help her until tomorrow meaning she's going to be in pain and probably die sooner rather than later. Within a week is my guess.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for this!"

"I'm just leveling the playing field," I wanted my hand nonchalantly after using a dry tone of indifference towards it's plight. "I'm human and don't wish to strain myself with a being more powerful than I," at the moment. if not for those bullets she'd be annoying to kill but this make it nonsensical.

"I'll obliterate you!" the fallen screamed menacingly.

'We'll see about that,' I thought to myself before taking a readied stance. "You fallen angels must be falling even deeper into your own sin to stoop to this. It's truly pathetic to see one of god's creations turn into a heathenish eyesore like you. Killing humans for sport or fun," I said before displaying a grin my grandfather would be proud of. "How about someone kills **You** for sport this time."

"Shut up human! Who're you with? The Church? The Templar Order?"

I'm not surprised she came to the assumption that I'm part of the church with how I talk. Now that I think of it I still have my spirit repelling Templar cross on its chain around my waist. Gratefully I'm not a part of those factions anymore. "Neither of those but you should know I won't let you or your brothers and sisters kill innocent men and women whenever you wish so retreat or face me knowing you might lose more than your life." If she's that foolish to keep up the attack with those in her there's little hope for her.

The angel flew towards me but winced in pain from her bleeding wounds. I simply stepped to the side to evade her lance aimed for my chest but with a spin. Before she past I rose my leg up for yet another spin kick and this time hit across her cheek. The fallen felt the push back and hit the ground in a hard roll and skid across. Those bullets cursed by a very powerful demon, whom of which I owe a favor too now, could cripple one of the pillars of Heaven if hit with five in succession in all for limbs and the heart. One more in the head would kill them indefinitely but slowly. She only has three but she's the furthest from an archangel as you can get.

"Ha," the woman laughed hardily, "A pathetic excuse of a human like you… your nothing!" The fallen struggled up to with a push of a single arm until she had enough room to float up with her wings.

I lifted my face mask over my mouth and my hood further over my head to shadow my eyes. The woman hesitated for a moment. The common image of the Jäger has always been simple. Dark and sort of archaic clothing with a blade to behead monsters. It can be a sword or a scythe, but I've preferred a sword over anything. Today though I've diverted from the norm and so reached for my scythe and pulled it out from my back. In its current form it appeared to be a large katar but the pole can stretch and the dual edge extend out.

I faced the woman as she charged at me again. The lance shot toward me fast to some but for me it was moving as if it was in water and mud. I simply sidestepped the light with a faint movement. I expected like most of the fallen to fire more lances of light at me thinking that second and third times a charm but this one charged with a single weak lance in hand right behind the first one she threw. "Die human!" I rose Asunder Soul up and swiped one of the lances away then stepped out the way of the second. With my swing the blade shot up and the pole extended until it appeared to be a solid back shaft.

The fallen angel's eyes widened. "Impossible." The shock on her face was expected. Anything I just did is in realm of impossible. With Reaver's scythe, Asunder Soul, cutting down a tainted light spear is a simple as crushing a bug. She should be happy I've haven't used it to cut her in half.

The fallen angel formed a couple more lances and launched herself at me. I walked towards her calmly watching her almost random fly patterns right now. I stepped past her attack and thrust the top of my scythe into her chest. My feet didn't move for I was much heavier than her but I can't say the same for her. The fallen angel stopped cold with her eyes wide up from the blow to her stomach. With my free hand I took her right wrist in hand and rose my leg to give her a thrust kick in the stomach forcing her back to the fountain. She righted herself with her wings and glared at me hatefully.

I have to thank my great great grand mother on my father's side for teaching me how to kick like she does. To think that I was putting too much power into my kicks and not enough finesse thus making them more ineffective than anything. I learned from the constant kicks I took from that beautiful kickboxing master. Only a two thousand years old and beautiful still.

With Soul in my hand I took my earlier stance as before with my scythe on my shoulder but with the blade nearly touching the ground. I grabbed the shaft with my other hand and charged my right arm to swing in one last power attack. This woman might be lucky that I'm not using my swords. Archangel of retribution and Archangel of absolution. Hate and Love. Ying and Yang. All the same coin just different sides the same coin and the same can be said about the blades at my sides now. The same Archangel just different sides like the good and evil that rests with all of God's children.

"I-Impossible!" More lances were created and thrown at me. And there it is, the multi-lance throwing thing that fallen do sometimes. The fallen angel soon charged me again like before and threw two more lances which I evaded easily but suddenly the angel stopped in front of me and reached to grasp me. With a touch of my cross a strong blast of ki shot out from my body forcing her back and stunning her. I stepped and cut upward making a sizable gash on her chest. The ki behind my attack sent her back a foot but that's the first shock. The fallen angel coughed and shot back with her hand on her chest. She coughed and looked up a little too late. The after shock took her and her entire body quaked as the internal injuries she sustained finally caught up with her. The fallen dropped to her knees with near lifeless eyes. She almost passed out it seems.

I walked around her to the back of it and rose my Soul with the arc right in front of her left wing. I placed my foot on her back and grinned. "H-how," she looked back fearfully as I pulled back on the wing a bit. An angel losing her wings is akin to neutering a dog in its prime. Though an angel can get their wings back in time but the process is both time consuming and extremely painful. On top of this they lose a great deal of power as well, and only if there remains a single wing on their backs. If I clip every last one they become as powerful as a human with a little holy power. They wouldn't even be able to make a lance of light, the most basic of angelic abilities.

"This is Asunder Soul. It belongs to Reave, dragon of Frost Wastes," I pat the black grain of my polearm. "A Reaper's Scythe is a tooth pick in comparison to this weapon." The fallen's eyes widened even farther.

"N-no…" It seems she thinks she knows just what this thing can do. That's good. Makes what's about to happen next much easier.

I kicked down on her back and pulled back mutilating the fallen in the form of a wing that fell with a thud to the ground. "AHHHH!" I rose my hand down and grabbed back of her neck and lifted her up. I turned around and threw her away from me to the ground in a skid. I turned around to face the fallen angel with my scythe back on my shoulder and watched as she crawled like a dog away from me. It's almost comical to watch her crawl with a single arm and even that is weak. I walked towards her swiping my weapon around my neck and pulled until the edge cut into her neck.

Time to get some information.

"Hold up," I pulled back on the scythe to the point that a simple twitch would result in her losing her head. It would probably be a mercy this late in the hunt.

"Talk and you live for now. Resist and I remove your head. Do you understand me?" The tone shifted and so did the ambiance. Shadows encased the two of us as the weight of the situation bared down before the two of us. I'm about to judge an angel, albeit a fallen angel but still an angel. Humans have no jurisdiction to judge or demand from the heavens or its warrior whether fallen or not and yet I am. When such tenets are crossed many bare witness from heaven to hell though I doubt anyone cares for this thing to give it a first let alone a second look. She's alone with the fate of her very existence in my hands.

"I-I understand."

"Senpai," I looked up from my prisoner to the kid that somehow approached without me noticing. "You're awesome!"

I smirked and went back to the fallen."Why did you target Issei?"

The kid perked up when I brought this up.

"Because of…" I leaned back a bit and made her cry out as the scythe slips between layer after layer of skin to the blood vessels within. She was about to lie to me and I'm not in the mood for such. "Sacred Gear!" The fallen roared. "He has one! I was going to kill him before they could get him!" By they I'm sure she means the Devils at the school but to kill him is foolish. She should know whose territory this is and if he had a sacred gear killing hi would only give them what they want.

"Who's your leader?" Azaziel maybe? No that won't be right. That man is a fool but not that foolish to send fallen this ignorant to start a war or chain of events that might lead to one. It has to be someone else.

"Got you," I heard her say. She rose her hand and created a sword of light. More like a dagger but close enough to hurt a bug. The bug just happened to had been Issei. I rose my weapon up just in time to cut the dagger but the fallen shot up away from me. Just as I turned around the fallen was gone from my sight. I focused my senses and turned around to see Issei held up by the fallen. She has him from behind and a dagger to his stomach. "Don't move or I'll kill him." This abomination really believes that kid is going to stop me from killing her. She's a fool. I didn't stop my approach for a second but I did retract my scythe down. I placed it on my belt behind me and under my coat but didn't stop for a moment. "I said stop!"

"Stab him," I said uncaringly. Both of them looked at me in shock. "If you kill him I won't kill you, but your life will belong to me." I grinned. "And you don't want that," I chuckled. The angel reeled back fearfully. What is she afraid of right now? Do I look that terrifying?

"S-stay away from me. Issei tell him to stop." She placed the knife at his stomach. "Now!" Issei shivered but said nothing. She stared at me now that I was less than ten feet away. In some form of desperate impulse she stabbed downward straight into Issei's stomach. The boy cried loudly as the dagger cut into his body and probably liquidated his insides. Light based energy can be compared to being cut through with a lightsaber. They don't exist but I can imagine that's what the pain feels like.

I love it when they take hostages thinking I'll let the human emotion known as compassion come into place. They end up relying on my human emotions to sacrifice my life to sustain his or evade and allow him to get stabbed and die. I did what any renegade would and grabbed the woman's wrist with the dagger still in it and yanked it out. I twisted her arm until it snapped. Ignoring her screams I stabbed her own dagger into her shoulder then I pulled her back with me and looped behind her trapping her with her own arm. Issei fell to the ground with his hands on his stomach but blood still oozed past the cracks of his fingers. With all my weapons sheathed and my hands free I took her shoulder in hand whilst still coming to terms with the knife in her shoulder. My hidden blade shot from my wrist and stabbed into her stomach. I pushed with enough force to send her up gasping in pain not only from the stab but blunt force I added.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach and coughed as I looked down to my stomach and found that the angel created a light dagger of sorts with her near useless right arm that stabbed into my ribs. It hurt a great deal as the light nearly liquidated my insides but not by much. The dying boy on the ground is in worse shape than me. I pulled back and stabbed her again but this time in the chest flipping her back in the air and slamming her back into the stone road of the park. I hate being penetrated by anything or injured in the way of being stabbed at all, whether it be a lance of light of a needle for immunization, I was not amused.

The fallen screamed as the slammed her down and took the bit of her outfit covering her breasts and pulled her up. I kneed the fallen in the stomach forcing blood out her throat on to my trousers then used my free hand to uppercut her in the same spot i stabbed her up and over behind me making her grunt in pain. She landed on the ground again and struggled fruitlessly to get back. I was next to her in seconds and kicked her in the ribs to the delicious crack of bones as they shot into the soft organs next to them. I can only imagine the pain she must be feeling right now. I know fallen angels and it will take a little more than a couple stabs and a missing wing to kill her. But that doesn't mean it that she can't experience crippling pain from those wounds.

I looked down to my stomach to the lance still in it and yanked to out with a grunt ignoring the burning in my right hands from the 'holy' blade. No blood flowed from the wound for it healed fast thanks to my passive abilities and watched as the hole closed off in seconds. My clothing now has a large hole in it but that was easy to rectify later.

I lifted my leg in a shattering cross kick in the jaw that forced her head up and body to follow. Unable to recover from the initial shock of the attack the woman continued up then finally back down appearing as if she would land on her feet. I jumped into the air in a twirl the turned into a midair spin kick center of the fallen angel's chest adding a fine portion of not only Ki for the push back but chi to inflict severe internal damage to her insides as far as the Ki will reach. The fallen couldn't even gasp or scream for all the air in her lungs shot out the second the kick connected sending her sailing though the water of the fountain into a tree. She impacted with her body in a horizontal angle and her back taking the bark of the tree as the medium used to stop her from going any farther. She didn't move anymore than that. I think I might have killed her with that last kick.

I strolled toward the fallen. "Never mess with a Jaeger," I growled then I took her neck in my right hand and picked the fallen angel up. It took a bit of strain but it would be worst with both her wings so I can't complain. "And never mess with a dragon's hatchling," I warned the poor fallen angel but it didn't move as I lifted it up. I rose an eyebrow at the still being and noticed that it's not breathing. Maybe I truly did kill her with that kick. I've never killed a fallen angel with a kick before. Before I reveled in my accomplishment I placed my ear near its heart and listened with my eyes closed. It took a minute but I heard a single beat. "Tilt status." I scoffed and dropped the comatose body down to the ground and walked away. I exceeded the needed amount of force and now it's still alive but in tilt status. I didn't get any answers but one and can no longer get anymore now that it is comatose. Shame really because I was going to kill her... but maybe now I don't need to kill this thing. It may yet have further use after all birds flock together into one group. That means there are more of them here in the city somewhere and someone will have to collect the body eventually. Those bullets will act as a tracer so I can find the body later as well. Once she dies though I won't envy her. The pain she will wake up to, if she wakes up, will be unbelievably excruciating.

For some reason the boy ahead of me has something to do with what is going on. For some reason I feel as if I just opened the box of no return yet again and just forced myself into yet another life threatening and death defying adventure. Usually when I get this feeling like the one I had earlier today about it being one of those day are sadly right. I pray to the spirits above and below not to force me into and other one of these adventures. All I want is to find out more about my mother and that's it but life by the blade is one that will force me to stay sharp for any form of conflict.

I sighed softly and made my way away from the body. I strolled over to Issei next who was coughing and struggling to stay alive but the wound in his stomach was bleeding fast. "I… I fucked up… S-senpai."

I sighed and kneed down and placed my hand in his stomach. "Good thing you choose me as your wing man." I reached for a potion and broke the top of the bottle. I poured the contents in my mouth and swallowed. Swiftly I felt my arm warm up from the healing spell that forced my palm to glow white hot. I have Od but it's fading fast. Issei grunted and yelled in pain from the forced reconstruction spell I used to close the wound. It took a minute and so there was nothing to show for his injury. Any form of damage or scaring was gone and he was good as new, I restored his clothing as well, just in time. My power was gone and I was left without it once more.

"There." I finished and buttoned my coat down to hide Asunder away from view then helped the fool up and gave him my shoulder. "Issei you should have at least got a kiss in before almost getting killed. Even I've experienced the same scenario but at least I got a kiss in before the woman to tried to kill me."

Issei's laughed was haggard but he still succeeded. "Senpai, I didn't know you're such a badass battle mage." I helped Issei up higher on my shoulder and held him up. He didn't show any pain which was a good sign but he looked exhausted.

"We'll talk later. Let's get you home."

"Yeah," he sighed then grinned. "She had nice tits though," he chuckled ironically. Even though he was stabbed and just barely survived an angels attack and on the plus discovered the existence of angels and magicians but the thing that's still on his mind is female anatomy. Amazing.

"You also didn't know angels existed." I added. "One with nice tits," he added on top of that.

"Issei you still need to work on that."

"I…know… senpai I'm just… tired."

"Almost dying does that to a man. I can't really restore blood and I can't give you mine. Gods above and below know what will occur if that happened."

"Would I become an awesome scythe wielding magician like you?"

"You," I paused. He may very well become a magic user if he took in my blood but the excess baggage that comes along with it might not be worth it. The dreams, or lack of thereof, make me restless for a kid it might be even worse. "Might be able to." I'm not that good at magic anyway. Deflecting a light based spear and beginner level healing magic is simple to me but anything grand like making a flame bomb that can turn everything in a thirty matter radius to ash is way above my level. Ravel could do that with a sneeze but I'd struggle to perform magic of that tier. The kid, if he dedicate everything to learning how to master my blood and become one with the world, he very may be able to.

"Cool then give it to me. Maybe with your blood I can get a swarm of girls to like me as well." There he goes again. Apparently he believes still that I have a secret harem of girls in the school which is extremely false. I don't have any romantic relationships with anyone in this sector of Japan or do I really want to. To many monsters, Devils, and fallen angels running around unchecked for my tastes. I'd rather hunt every supernatural figure in the city that build a harem of them.

"Tell you what Issei, if you come to my house tomorrow I'll see what I can do."

"Cool! I'm one more step to oppai everywhere." I glared at him. "Uh I mean having many girls around me who I will…treat with respect and not ogle."

"Good, because?"

Issei sighed. "Because women deserve to be treated as more than a man's fantasy." Just like we rehearsed he worded it perfectly. Woman can not be listed for in such a way. Suddenly the memories of a certain Succubus came to mind and betrayed my thoughts. I sighed as I took to my feet and started on my way to the boy's house.

"Hey senpai."

"What is it?"

"You're a magician right?"

"Sort of."

"Does that mean you use magic for everything?"

"I use it to increase gravitational pressure, move through different realms, bend the elements to my will, move things, break a person's mind, and much more."

"Ah wow."

"I use my magic for more practical means and measures not what you see in your manga and eromanga."

"How do you know about that!?"

"I can read you mind while in contact and no you cannot use it to hypnotize people to be your slaves and get you food. It's not that easy."

"Damn," he murmured a curse.

"Seeing that the fallen angel was specifically after your life I'm going to ask, do know any reason why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were there when I had her Held Up. She told us why she targeted you yes?"

"Well, yeah she said somethings about a seeking gear or something?"

"A sacred gear," I corrected.

"Yeah that, what is that by the way senpai?"

"It's like a magical artifact that's bestowed or inherited that gives humans special powers."

"Do you have one then?"

"I…no I don't. If that angel believes it enough to come after you then you probably do."

"I doubt it," he let his head fall. A storm cloud appeared over his head that rained down upon him. "I'm not special. Not like you senpai, I mean look at all you can do! I can't do that."

"Issei listen to me." The cloud shrunk down, a clear sign of magical potential begging to be released. "I started out as nothing but a young boy in a cruel world. I was just like you until I made the call to protect my people from threats like the fallen angels. I grew in knowledge and in strength to combat them even though I was a weak little kid. If you have this sacred gear, which I'm sure you do, that will label you as a threat and a tool to be used by many different factions in the worlds."

"I didn't ask for this."

"Neither did I but the strings that hold us up force us forward."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed. "It means your fate isn't always in your hands." I let the kid shallow this.

"What do I do now though? I mean if they tried to kill me once won't they try again?"

"Most likely, yes."

"So I'm gonna die regardless." Issei's head dropped again. "Wait senpai can't you teach me to use this steer whatever and about the Angels?"

"The lore on most monsters and supernatural beings are true so you can go the local library for information then cross-refer with me later. As for your powers, I can help you but if you side with me I hope you know your gonna be in the middle of everything like I am. I'm not with the Angels or Demons. I kill them if given the chance."

"If you can do it then so can I. You always told me this," he voiced full of conviction.

"I did say that didn't I?" I shrugged. "Well on top of teaching you proper etiquette around females self-defense can fit in there as well."

"Yes! I'm gonna be a badass that gets all the girls!"

I sighed again.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Half way to Issei's house he passed out so I threw him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When I reached his house I knocked on the door three times and waited. A woman opened the door. Must have been the mother. She looked me from top to bottom then noticed Issei on my shoulder.

"Oh my, what happened to my boy!?" I rose my hand.

"Ma'am he got dumped and the shock was just too much. Can I take him to bed please?" The woman was hesitant to let me.

"W-who are you?" She was put off but the sudden stranger that arrived to her home carrying her son and a story like the one I gave.

"I am his senior in school and his wingman for today on his date."

"Oh, then please come in."

I nodded and made my way into the home and up to the boy's room. One full of what I expected to find under his bed. He has every single strange magazine pertaining to some form of ecchi that isn't weird, I have ever seen from big breasts, girl with guns, lolicon, foreign girls like Germans and what not. I tossed the books away to the shelf under his bed and laid him down. I undressed him and dress him back up into his night wear and hung up his uniform. It was a dream that is what he will be forced to accept after all angels whenever they run around humans they erase the memory of them from the ones that saw them as they move on from one place to the other.

I walked down from the room to the front door.

"Oh, you leaving?" I turned to the mother and nodded. "Why don't you stay for a minute, Issei never brings friends over? I made tea."

"I have to leave ma'am so next time."

"Oh no, please I insist, at least for a little." I found that I didn't have a choice in the matter for this woman was dead set on giving me the 'proper' hospitality of the household I deserved.

Issei's mother placed me on the couch in the living room and smiled warmly like a mother should. "Would you like something to eat?" I was about to say no but seeing that today's activities did leave me a little more caving than usual I felt I should indulge in an opportunity like this. I nodded lightly to signify that yes I do want something but didn't care what. "Okay I will be back.

The woman left in a quick pace back to wherever woman go to get food for men. I should have asked for a sandwich. I am sort of hungry for a sandwich may be with pepperoni and salami. If I had dropped Issei's unconscious body off outside the mini mart I passed on the way here I could have gotten myself one or at least something like it. I am hungry right now and now that I think of it I don't have any food in the fridge of my home. Really should have stopped when I had the chance. Who cares is the general populace starts to talk about me carrying a body on my back it is none of their business how I got the kid or what I was going to do so I should have stopped at a place to get something.

"I'm baaack," I heard from the place of which the woman came aka the kitchen with a tray held together with both hands. "I didn't know what you wanted so I made you this." The woman showed me the plate as she sat it down like a waiter at a restaurant and what I saw on top of it was unbelievable to see. I was just joking about the sandwich thing, but apparently the gods thought is kind enough to humor me in the form of a pepperoni and salami sandwich sitting patiently for me to pick it up and take a bite. "I hope you like it." The woman looked up to take the next thing off the platter to lay it down.

"I did."

The woman looked back to me with a happy, "hmm," sound not fully understanding what just happened in a matter of second. "You did but…" She didn't finish because the moment she looked down to the plate she found it empty without even sign that there ever was ever a sandwich on it to begin with. There wasn't ever a crumb on the plate as well. The woman looked back to me with widened eye to my masked face and found it still masked seemingly in the same place as before. I saw the question in her eyes that being, 'How did you eat that sandwich so fast with a mask on,' and to tell the truth it is a secret I will take to the grave like one of my favorite Naruto characters Kakashi.

"Thank you." I said again.

The woman blinked and looked back over to me. "For the sandwich." I shook my head and pointed to the cup on the trey. "For the tea as well." The woman's eyes shot to the cup of what is supposed to be a full cup of jasmine tea but was now empty. Just like the plate the cup was clean almost as if there was nothing inside in the first place which she knows is not the case because she poured the food herself. "H-How did you…"

"Do you have any more food?"

"Ah… Y-yes." She woman turned back to the sacred place.

"Ma'am, the plate."

"Ohh!" The woman turned around in a whirlwind with the trey out somehow not losing the plate already on top of it and the cup as well. "Ah thank you!" The woman quickly took the plate with a sheepish grin on her face and left quickly back to the kitchen.

I watched her leave. I found it very amusing to do that to normal people; blowing there sane minds with the most insane of situations and instances like this one with the disappearing tea. I really just picked up the sandwich and swallowed it into the bottomless pit called my stomach and the woman was in so much of a trance at trying to figure out how I ate my sandwich so fast she never noticed me take the tea from her plate. I didn't even try to hide my action and just took it from the plate and drank the tea. It was just one of those things I guess.

The woman came back this time with a plate only instead of a patter like before. She smiled like before but had a hard to notice twinge in it like a quarter smirk. She has something planned and I could guess what it was like more Naruto fans could. She wants to see me eat a dish that requires a spoon and slow steady eating like banana flavored pudding.

"For you." The plate sat in front of me with a bowl on top but that isn't what almost had me palm my face.

"A bowl of banana pudding." The mother nodded with that quarter smile smirk growing slightly. She sat down with her eyes glued on me the entire time which I found amusing at most. We sat there in silence as I looked at the pudding with wonder just how I wanted to approach this. There are many ways I could divert her attention and other ways I could make her believe that her attention is on the real me but what fun would that be.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my son," she began seeing that I wasn't going to jump straight into the bowl in front of me. I wanted to but I had to win this challenge on my ability even if it was sort of childish of me. "He speaks highly of you all the time. I think he looks up to you."

I nodded but on the inside I found this sort of comical. I am one of the last people on this planet that deserves anyone looking up to them for all the things I have done in life for my own selfish desires. Especially when the world almost ended because of my vices and not my virtues. In the end I suppose that is for the best.

"Thank you for the words."

"No, thank you. So, how did my son's date go today?" She asked in vain excitement to which I answered truthfully.

"The girl put a hole in his chest," I said truthfully.

The woman groaned and slouched down in her chair. "And I was hoping he wouldn't get his heart broken on his first date." Sure we can go with that after all just because I give the truth that I know doesn't mean it becomes the truth that I am saying. Human men believe whatever they want to believe and the same goes to women and I was too hungry to tell her otherwise even with the pudding settling in the pit of my stomach. I am still hungry enough to eat a stand out of their stock. "Well as least you were there to smooth things out. Did he take it well?"

"Well enough if I was in his shoes." The woman accepted the answer as it was without prying.

"I was worried seeing him over your shoulder like that but it happens I guess right heheheh?"

"Sure ma'am." A random stranger coming to your home carrying your son unconscious is not something you really expect to see in today's world like 300 years ago. I have brought sons home wounded from battle for a reward sure but that was a long time ago. I am not sure what to think of Issei's mother but she seems nice enough I guess.

I placed my hands on my knees and breathed in to calm my stomach. Then out to settle the mind. I am hungry still and that sandwich was like trying to fill a Jacuzzi with only a one glass of water. Doesn't come even close but I didn't tell her that.

"It's nice to see that my baby is in good hands. So well-armed as well," she giggled talking about the scythe on my lap and throwing knife holsters I have showing with my coat unbuttoned and all. "Are you one of those cosplay people like my son likes?"

"You," I rubbed my chin with my hand until a word came to me. "Could say that I am an expert at disguises and costumes alike."

"I see," the mother nodded her head, "what do you dress as like now? What sort of costume is that?"

"This," I looked down to my current clothing and shrugged. "What I a wearing right now you could say is the Robe of an Nightsword with armor underlayment." I pulled my coat flap out and showed her the dark grey nearing black armor wore underneath.

"Huh? What armor? Do you mean your shirt."

"Blouse," I corrected and looked down to see that I forgo my armor so I didn't have it on currently.

"Well normally I would be wearing armor but I suppose I forgot to. I don't wear it much anymore."

The woman giggled, "You still look good and very dark though," the woman covered her mouth, "I-in a good way of course."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "No need to worry ma'am about those sorts of references. My color is of no consequence."

"Oh, thank goodness but I am still sorry. It is just I haven't…"

"Seen a black man before except once every blue moon," I answered with a smirk. One that grew when the woman blushed.

"Y-yes." I liked her honesty. We heard a bump upstairs and a couple more. "Issei must be awake! I know those backwards awake trip sounds anywhere!"

I smiled and took a stand. "Then it is best I leave then."

"What, why? He will want to…" I put a hand up and shook my head.

"I was never here after all a nightsword's activities must never be known to the one he saves."

The mother blinked then winked. "Got it." I put up a grateful smile right before I took to the front and exited out the front door to the street.

I looked back to my hatchling's house and took a deep breath from the exhausting effort I had make today and the cave of a stomach that I have that is still empty. That fallen angel wasn't enough to make me satisfied and I haven't had a fight in a long time either. I really wanted to kill her for being that uninteresting for me and disappointing. I bet Louise could have been a better fight than that one being so old and all yet in the body of a lolicon.

If I was a demon like the ones in my arm I would add her to my peerage. It's only right, but who needs that sort of thing after all I can get anyone as an ally except arch demons which no longer exist in this plane anymore thanks to me wishing for their demise from this world. No, I can think of better things like my friends or bonds. Not the marks on my arms.

I want some food. I know a good mart I could go to and get myself some meat to feed the beast. Housing as many things in my body it is best to eat as much as possible. I found my way to the main area with all the restaurants and I have a pocket full of paper money. First things first though I need to get to my car. Good thing I parked it close to Issei's house. It's like I knew what was going to happen before it happened. No not really, that kid has no luck with woman at the moment so I'm not surprise everything went south for him. I had a feeling I would have to drag him home though I assumed it would be while he's heartbroken not the survivor of a fallen angel attack. What an interesting world we live in.

I found my car right where I left it at the corner of the street in front of the house for rent. No problems with annoying neighbors calling to report a suspicious vehicle this time. I pulled the keys from the hood pocket and touched the unlock button on the remote. It's nice to have a car even though I don't have a license but nobody need to know that. I fell into my car and started her up. I need to get home and plan. The Fallen Angels are going to be unhappy about me almost killing one of their kind. Maybe I should have killed her instead of played with her like I did. It would have taken me two or so seconds to rend her headless but killing one of the fallen angel faction can bring attention I don't need.

My drive home thankfully wasn't eventful and I lost the tail I had when I went into dark mode with my car. I was being tracked by some form of supernatural force after I saved Issei. It was following him actually. Devils by the feel of it and not just any Devils but the Gremory ones. They were following Issei for some reason and with the charm I placed in Issei's pocket and spell etched into his collar bone of they try anything it will be a bad day for them. Just encase they try to claim his sacred gear in the name of the Satans. I can't have that until I know what it is. If it's strong enough to have fallen attempt to kill him then maybe it's worth looking into.

I sighed as I drove into the alley way for my place. I pushed the button to open the elevator and drove in. Never thought I would need place like this with four bedrooms, two baths, a living room, kitchen, and a room I use for storing my many artifacts I mysteriously acquired throughout the years as a man of many talents ranging from killing, stealing, and magical based partnerships as well, but I do. I haven't had a partner in a long time when it came to magic. All magic users need a partner whether it be a man or beast. I have had many partners, or familiars depending on who you ask, throughout the years until I was sent to the otherworlds of the suffering dead and undead awaiting their time to pass on.

Nearly three hundred years of fighting and killing souls of dark and evil people as well as the ones that tear them asunder as well. Two hundred years never changing and never dying does a lot to a man like going mad once or twice or taking in the souls of the dead to prolong your life in a place without food or drink. That was the worst and only three hundred years I have ever suffered in my life and hope to never go back.

Since then I haven't had a partner because it was always about the dead after that until I when to school all over the world meeting surprisingly more witches and warlocks than I thought still existed after two centuries of my absence. Now that I think of it how the queen of the elves is? The one I happened to be connected to for the end of time apparently and I wonder if she is still waiting for me to return. I haven't been able to return to my town in a long time. Three centuries have passed after all but then again if I ever couldn't find my way back, seeing that it changes from place to place, I could draw a recall beacon and send a signal to them all.

The elves, witches, and dragons I have saved so long ago. The dark elf queen must be angry at me for making her wait for so long if she did wait. I hope they are all okay. Why after so long am I thinking of this now? Sadly I already know the answer I just won't act upon it.

I pocketed my key and pushed open my door to the inside. I threw my boots away and stepped off to my special room to discard most of the things I had on currently. I threw my clothing on the stand and left myself in only black and yellow side striped basketball shorts and a blue shirt. I love this day and age and its baggy form of clothing. Makes things easier on me to move and adjust instead of wearing armor and tight clothing all the time. The room to untrained eye is empty with only a couple closets here or there but what is one the walls and inside the closets are what is important. I brushed my hand over on part of the way and a sigil appeared on the wall.

I wonder where that Kikimora of mine went. Probably out buying groceries or something. Or so I thought until I spotted her on the couch asleep. I leaned over her and brushed a hair out of her face. She works hard to keep everything tidy and clean. She does everything she can to appease me to the point that she needs to sleep. I don't need sleep and nor does she but the only time beings like us need it is when under extreme stress or critical injury. I'd wager it's the former not the latter.

I scooped the spirit up in my arms and held her against my chest. She's getting heavier and heavier with every passing day and every passing moment we intermingle. Being a spirit before she didn't have a physical in this realm but slowly but surely she's gain tangibility to exist as more than a normal ghost but an predominant presences in this home. She's becoming a guardian spirit and once that happens whatever she calls home will be up to her to protect. To think she was so close to becoming a horror because of the revenant that haunted this home. She was so appalling before but now look at her. I let the kikimora down into my bed, for it's the best place for her to rest, and walked out to let the atmosphere do its work. I need to get to work, for tomorrow is going to be an eventful day I'm sure.

* * *

A/N: Chapter end with more to follow. Review please.


	7. The Mentee

**Chapter 7: The Mentee**

* * *

"Senpai! Senpai!" I blinked and looked up from my book as Issei, one of my hatchlings, ran over to me with energy and with gusto. I was relaxing on the stairs reading my book between classes. A book about dragons and their connection with the plan of reality in which we live in. Not sure who made this book but I found it interesting to a point. With me was Ravel of course like she usually is and watched the boy running in confusion. She looked up to me and I nodded. She sighed and took a turn and walked away.

"You owe me ice cream later," she announce before waving back at me. No surprise there because I spoil that girl way too much. It's to the point that she demands things and I just give them to her now. It shuts her up and give me a smile and a reprieve from the struggle.

"Senpai!" I narrowed my eyes at the boy and found something different about him. His aura took on a yellow hue. I know it wasn't like that before but right now it seems that a… dragon? Yes, a dragon touched him and influenced his body. I focused on the boy for a moment and the energy in his body. It was compatible to that of a certain monster in the school. That monster being me. I was sure that none of my blood entered his blood steam so how did that end up happening? Maybe it's when I healed him that one of my eggs attached themselves to him like they have for a couple others. I have a lot of eggs to spare but the dragonling within must choose the host. Maybe one caught his attention but why?

As I glared further into the recesses of his soul I saw an egg at his core slowly assimilating with is being. A dragon is trapped not in his body fighting against this but to no avail. It must have manifested itself in hope not to be consumed but it can't stop the inevitable. Slowly but surely, much like with Shigur, Everk, and the dragon Rin, this one the dragon is weakening from the years. I can feel how strong it was, like a dragon of great fire in contrast to what I have become. I have become the embodiment of crystal and ice with bones melded in fire. I suppose it is the same reason a couple angels would infiltrate this school just to find me and him if his power couples with one of mine. Especially enough for him to gain an egg. I was sure there was more to Issei than meets the eye but to this regard is quite interesting.

"What," I asked the boy as he skid to a stop in front of me.

The boy panted holding his knees in both hands. The kid needs to build so cardio and run more if a short run like this could wind him like this. I shook my head and waved for him to talk. "Y-Yuuma…" I rose an eyebrow. I am surprised he remembers that angel at all. "N-no one remembers her."

That's how it is supposed to work anyway. A fallen angel infiltrates a man's life and then leaves him and any that saw him or her without memory. Hard for a dying me to remember much or so that broken halo thinks. I need to play the role of one that is forgetful and see no problem doing it. It might be fun to troll someone than be trolled myself.

"Who?"

Issei looked up to me and desperately took my shoulders in hand. "Please senpai! You fought her and save me from her yesterday!" Issei took a stance akin to how I held Sundering Soul yesterday. "You had a badass scythe and went all Soul Eater on her senpai!"

"What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance.

"No." The boy fell down to his knees at my feet. "Y-you forgot about her too."

I sighed and closed my book. "Issei you shouldn't worry about small things like girls that don't even exist." Issei cried anime tears pounding on the ground in his depression. "But she stabbed me and you fought her," he cried. "You cut off her wing and kicked her a thousand times and everything!" He's really too loud for his own good.

"Where did she stab you?"

"Here!" Issei lifted his shirt to a smooth and unmarked stomach. "But there isn't anything there is there?" He sighed and let his hand fall. "But, Senpai you healed me! You're a magician remember!?" I rose an eyebrow at him further playing the fool. I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away. This fool talks too much and too loud. "Senpai you have to believe me, you saved me and took me home after you saved my life, then you said I could learn how to get a harem from you, then I woke up with a thing on my arm, I freaked out and my mom came, then it went away and I and You and and…." I chopped the kick on top of head and stopped him from is crazy prattle.

I pulled open the door to the storage room for sports gear. Lucky for me he ambushed me near the track and field. "Issei breathe in then out now." The idiot stopped coughing and breathed in through his mouth and out through his nose. I waited for the purple to leave his face and to calm down. "I do believe you but you must think this through. If you remember some girl but no one else does what are the possible scenarios of this situation?"

"I was dreaming." Issei slouched down to the stairs next to me. "Or maybe," he perked up, "everyone's memories where erased!"

I rose an eyebrow. "If either of those are true why does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"If this Yuuma isn't here then why does it matter if she exists in our minds or not?"

The boy looked down lost in thought with a blank stare. "I-I guess it doesn't but what if she comes back to finish the job."

"Evade for one," I said dryly.

Issei smiled at my faint humor. "I guess if I did I wouldn't have got stabbed in the stomach." The boy sighed and stood to his feet. "I have to get back to class. Thank you senpai."

I nodded and reopened my book. "By the way, what did you mean about a thing being on your arm?"

"Uhh," he grunted stammering so I closed my book and waited for the guy to answer. "Well, there was this thing," he said again.

"What did it look like?"

"Like a medieval gauntlet of badassery. It was red and had like an orb in the center sort of like that game Onimusha. Maybe it's my shaky pier thing we talked about yesterday! It was so freaky looking that it weirded me out before but it was sort of cool as well. With it do you think I can…."

"Enough," I grumbled making the boy jump. I walked up to him. "Which arm?"

"What?"

"Which arm," I repeated a little more firmly.

"L-left." I grabbed his left wrist and channeled of into it. Almost on queue his arm transformed. "Holy shit." Issei said this crudely but I think that's understandable phrase for this. He has a dragon claw on his arm in the form of a sacred gear. This means he had a dragon sealed in his body then. A fire dragon if the red coloration means anything. I looked into the eye and found a small eye within. The egg. "Oh man how did you do that?"

"I channeled… mana into your arm to force out a manifestation of your sacred gear."

"What?"

I sighed. "I made your thing show."

"Oh, cool." Issei awed his weapon while I myself examined it. I held it up and frowned. I'm unsure of the sacred gear or the dragon but I could kill it and rip the dragon of if I had to. Releasing a dragon after centuries in human prisons will make it quite weak and it's pride spoiled. The egg once it hatches will take precedence over his gear though eventually. In the state that boy is in now the egg will not hatch and it might die once he does leaving his dragon alive. I feel that Issei would need a hatchling if he goes to become dragonkin. I wondered how this might affect him but shook my head. It doesn't matter now.

"You will need to be careful for now on Issei."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Issei you were attacked by your date right?"

"Yeah." "

"It was probably because of this right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do you honestly think that they're the only ones out there that want what you have?" His eyes widened in realization. Finally he gets it.

"I'm in danger," he put simply. Then he looked up to me a little hopeful. "Senpai you remember?" "

"Issei, we can't talk here. The walls have ears." Even an idiot like him knows what this saying implies. He tensed and looked around the storage room. "Follow me and I can explain." He nodded without saying a word. We walked out the room and made our way to the parking lot for faculty. I'm not walking to school and need to put some miles on my car anyway.

I unlocked my car and tapped the top. "You have a car Senpai?" Issei teleported around my luxury car and stopped at the front. He looked into his reflection and made faces.

"Get in." I fell into my seat and started her up. Issei teleported into the passenger seat of my car and looked around with stars in his eyes.

"Leather seats and tinted windows," He awed as his eyes traveled to each and every feature my car has.

"Put your seat belt on," I said before I started up my car ignoring Issei's apologizing and sorry's. I pulled out the parking lot and flipped the switch once I turned out the gate to turn in dark mode. "Now in this world humans are not alone. There are angels, monsters, demons, Devils, and unfortunate hybrids in between. You saw a fallen angel last night."

"So you do remember?"

"Focus," I growled at the kid. I felt my eye bleed and the red cover over the outer portion of my eyes turning them red. The dragon in my own body growled at this hatchlings lack of respect and wouldn't take such disrespect laying down. It's rare for my eyes to turn draconian red with slit pupils but this kid cause me to turn my power on him. Issei choked on his breath that got caught in his throat. He's a boy and not used to the sensation of a monster desiring his death before. It's not something many normal men can take without fainting on the spot but I have some control. I can't have him passing out just yet. "Now calm down and listen to me boy." Issei nodded furiously in response. I looked away from him and focused on the road instead, I had him hit the dash and pant like he's just outran the hunters.

"As I was saying all the little stories of monsters and what not you heard about either are real or exist in a different form outside of human lore. You were attacked by a fallen angel. An angel that turned their back on their God given calling and fell from grace for committing sin willingly. Most fallen angel exist in a way of following their mission while in grace but in a darker and more corrupt way. That girl used her looks, false compassion, and patience on you. Maybe she was an angel of love and became a fallen of desire in the end. You see a fallen become the adverse of their graceful calling as you witnessed, heard, and felt." I stopped at a red light and took a left turn then took the alley to the left. We were being tailed by something but I lost it in a little over two minutes.

"Now Devils and demons exist like you've seen in telefilms or whatever media you look at. They take on a human form to entice humans and get them to make contracts with them. If that human happens to be special like you Issei or myself they try to recruit them by making them slaves. More than likely I'm sure certain big breasted Devils would target you and like a fool you'd fall for it and lose your humanity." I gave Issei a glance and saw him contemplating the pros and cons. "If you became a devil you'd be the enemy of angels and monsters as well as weak against light based powers, iron, and silver. You'd have an extended life span as well."

"Cool."

"Meaning you'd out live your parents, your children, and their children."

"Not cool."

I glared at him. "Never surrender your humanity for anyone or anything Issei. God himself gave you this for a reason and turning your back to humans would make you an enemy to not only the church but me as well." The kid looked at me in shock and I glanced at him. "I need you to understand Issei that Devils will do anything for power and lie and cheat to get it. Angels, even fallen angels, are more truthful than Devils. If one walks up to you listen to everything they say. Don't let your emotions come into play because they use that against you. Once you turn against humanity you sign yourself to a life of darkness. If you turn that way Issei I want you to know that I won't hesitate to kill you myself to stop you from become a scourge to humanity."

"I would never!"

"Once you become a devil or demon it might take a day or a century but eventual the darkness takes you, and you will turn into a shadow of yourself. You'll use people to further your own gains and probably get a harem of slaves because you wouldn't know any better. You could become a monster and a Jaeger like me might have to take care of you. I wouldn't let that happen."

"But Senpai I would never do any of that!" He strongly announced.

"You play games and watch movies right?" He nodded his head. "Most of the evil guys started out like you." I turned back to the road and took a right at the light then a left. Issei has seen more than his fair share of anime and television shows and knows what I say is true. He may deny this and thinks he'll stay good, but how many bad guys sad the same? Some of the baddest probably did what they did with 'good' intentions in mind.

"Monsters," I continued, "are like animal beasts or humanoid creatures of immense strength or power. Most are in tune with nature, sustained by Od taken from their gods, or gain power from the abyss. An example would be a werewolf or a vampire. They can appear human but once they see you as prey that changes and fast. Best way to kill a monster is silver to the neck. All the way through the neck then burning the remains. Not all monsters are bad but not all are good. They will attempt to take you as well and probably turn you into a lycanthrope if you're not careful. Next are demons."

"They're not the same as Devils? What do you mean by Devils? Are their more than one devil?"

"The most of demons in the Christian bible are basically no more. They died in a Great War of light and darkness over a couple millennium ago along with many archangels. Nowadays the beings of hell call themselves Devils in honor of the Devil himself."

"So what are demons now?"

"They're the creatures of old hell also known as the Netherworld. They and devils do not get along for good reason. An example of a demon would be a succubus. They use old magic to manipulate the minds of mortals, take their souls, and grow stronger and younger on the lives of humans, monsters, and Devils alike. Demons, with the power of old Hell, have abilities thought long forgotten. In my opinion demons are more pure than devils and fallen angel because few will lie to get there way."

"You've seen a demon before?"

"I've killed demons my hatchling." I turned into where my house is and stopped when I saw something land in front of my car. "Damn," I whispered as my eyes fell upon the figure in front of me.

"You know that lady sen …?"

"Yeah." I sighed and drove around her into my garage's elevator. She followed behind my car and I waited for her to enter the garage right behind me.

"Is she you're girlfriend," Issei grinned.

"No." I hit the garage door button and rested in my seat as we went up. I cut off my car and climbed out. Issei followed and looked around as we went up. I faced the woman and she crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough to get here. Your bitch won't let me in without you here. You know that," the white haired demon growled at me. "You know as well that today you're supposed to take this out as well." The woman lifted up her leather tank top up to her chest.

"Whoa," Issei's jaw dropped when the woman's breasts lifted up and shown from her actions. The woman didn't care for such and shown me the sigil for the holy bullet within her that has been a constant reminder of her subjection to me. It has been three months now since then and I did promise if she followed her directions to the latter I'd take it out.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and her nose was touching my own with those grey eyes looking into my brown ones. "You promised you would remember… Please." Her chest pressed against mine and her tone made a chill go up my spine.

"Fine."

"Yes! Viser five, your ass two."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her shirt down. "Come on," I said to the demon who is no longer a devil and to Issei. I walked up to him and pulled his jaw up before pushing him forwards.

"Who's the scrawny little puke by the way?" Riser eyeballed the boy. "Can I eat him?"

"Ehhh!" the boy woke up and hid in front of me with me as the shield between us. I can't blame him because I taught him the signs of when a woman sees him as prey more than a human being and Viser loves little boys like Issei to eat for breakfast. Sometimes literally.

"No."

"Too bad," Viser sighed with her narrowed eyes still on Issei. "I'd eat him in one bite." She opened her toothy maul and chomped down making a resounding clack. She grinned when the boy cowered in front of me again and Viser chuckled before letting her teeth turn human once more.

"Is she a monster senpai!?"

"How about you ask me to my face you piece of shit! I'm right here!"

"Enough," I said to the both of them before pushing Issei through the door and waving for the snickering Viser to follow.

"Whoa, you live here?" Issei looked around with his eyes flowing everywhere.

"Yeah." I walked to the door to my living space but at the right moment the door opens revealing my friendly neighborhood Kikimora.

Elide gave me an inviting smile and bowed. "Welcome back Otieno-sama," she greeted respectfully.

"Thank you Elide." She came back up and moved out the way of the door inviting me in. She noticed Issei right off the bat but didn't acknowledge him like she did me. Reasons being is because I didn't introduce him and I'm sure he's eyeing her lecherously. I could tell by the sound of pencil meeting his note book. It's a good tool to help him control his urges but it afraid I've turned him into a young Jiraiya from Naruto with my advice. She scoffed when she saw Viser next and Viser snort at the Kikimora.

"Come on."

"Whatever, just make sure you keep with your word," Viser reminded me once more.

"Don't demand anything from him," Elide narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"I can and will you little bitch," Viser growled at the Kikimora and stood before her. Elide is taller than Viser but the way the both of them are shooting lightning at each other they might as well be equal height.

"Oh snap, cat fight," Issei giggled with his little pad ready.

"Listen you bitch I don't care if you suck off Hunter over there everyday but don't think you can tell me what the fuck to do."

"You foolish little thing you," Elide shook her head with a sigh. "You think cursing and being a pathetic of waste of space and master's time give you leeway to do whatever. You call me a "Bitch" and that I "suck off Hunter" but where does that leave you."

"Above a cunt like you for one. At least I can leave."

"I'm not the one with bullet in her womb and collar around her neck," Elide deathpanned and Viser frowned.

"Senpai, shouldn't you step in?" I rose my finger up to my lips to shut the boy up.

The demon pulled on the collar and smiled. "Maybe not but this is proof of my use outside of cleaning scum and cooking like a servant compared to you bitch."

Elide glared down at the demon and Viser glared back.

"Drinks later," Viser suggested.

"Sure," Elide sighed.

Viser winked at the Kikimora with a satisfied smile on her lips. She walked into the living room and propped down in one of the chairs.

"Got to love the relationship between you two," I muttered. "Put that away Issei."

"Huh? Yeah o-okay." He put his notebook away under his shirt in his leather holster meant for a time but works for that thing as well.

"I have tea on the stove ready master as well as a cake in the oven as well," my honorable house spirit announced with her head bowed.

"Please fix myself and him a cup and join us once you're finished. Get Viser a cup with bourbon in it as well." The maid outfit wearing woman bowed once more before leaving us to the kitchen as her destination.

"Senpai you have a maid," the boy awed.

"Follow me." I walked in and kicked off my boots before entering fully. Issei followed quickly into my home with his eyes flowing everywhere at once. I walked or my living room and sat down in a chair.

"Wow Senpai, you must be rich."

"He is brat!" Viser yelled from her chair.

I looked around and looked at the furniture and what not. Not any of it is cheap I can say that but it's not ornate or anything. The car is acquired not bought and this place didn't cost much. Most of the furniture was bought by Elide because it's her home and this is how she wanted it. I didn't care even though she nearly begged me for my personal preferences on chairs and couches for hours. I believe she got a steal for these things mainly because most of these creature comforts were haunted and forced to be purified by me once I realized what that scratching noise was. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the kid once I saw him sit down in front of me.

"So who the fuck are you brat?" Viser questioned from her chair to my right and Issei's left.

"N-no one… uh ma'am." Issei made himself appear so small and vulnerable. Someone like Viser wouldn't be able to resist messing with him.

"He's human Viser so go easy on him

"Human huh? I'm shocked you didn't bring that red head here."

"So you can excite a fight out of her? No thank you. Misumi has enough to deal with and doesn't need a demon to make it harder on her."

"My, oh my you sound like a love struck little baby."

"Call me what you wish but you will not get your way. You know that."

"Tssk," she clickered her tongue and looked away from me.

"Ah, she's a demon?" Issei asked nervously.

"You damn right I am," Viser announced proudly. "I ain't no devil no more."

"Ah, okay? S-so Senpai how did you get that hot maid?" Issei changed the subject.

"She's a demon and spirit that attached herself to this place."

Issei smiled and laughed. That laugh faded away when he saw how serious I am. "You're serious?" He said nervously. "But she looks so nice and sounds so smart."

"And I don't you puke?" Viser growled.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He said quickly. "It's just that the maid lady seems… nicer," he admitted and Viser just shrugged.

"She might have hurt you if I wasn't around," I told the boy.

"Master." Elide walked in with a platter with three cups on top and two visible slices of strawberry cake as well as a piece of potato beard on top. Issei jumped as Elide pass by us and all but glared deathly daggers at that kid. He cowered this time and not like in the way he did towards the pervert hunters. It was akin to what he did with Viser. He literally feared for his life and soul. Viser would eat his body while Elide would take his soul. It take him s dragon away and place it within Hate or add it as a brand. "Your tea and cake master. Viser. **Boy** ," she growled with sharp teeth showing.

"Eh!" Issei yelped like a baby but Viser grinned and took her cup and sipped it with better table manners than most nobles.

"Elide here is called a Kikimora. She's a house spirit but also known as a demon depending on circumstances. She doesn't take well to people polluting her territory with thoughts of violence or worse, perverse intent." Issei paled and looked down making himself smaller. Elide's glare softened a bit before she leaned back up with her hands together in front of her. "As you can see she looks normal. Almost like an elf with her pointed ears but I can tell you for a fact that if provoked she'll rip you apart before you can even think. This is quite fast I assure you." Issei nodded furious. "Demons and Devils can appear as normal beautiful women in maid outfits or spunky women that dress as bikers but it's not until you give them cause that they literally show their fangs."

Viser was sporting hers to show along with a grin at the mention of his and Elide sustained a glower on the kid as well.

"I get it, can you tell them to stop looking at me like that?"

"You speak when told to **Boy**!" Elide whispered at Issei adding to the tenses of the atmosphere. One of which I let stay to see this through. Viser simply sipped her drink and ate the bread she was given silently. I have suspicions Elide might have spiked that drink but I might be overthinking things.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I sighed. "Anyway do you have any questions for me Issei?" The kid looked around but stopped once Elide fumed at him. He looked straight at me but barely held it.

"I… Well how do you know about this stuff senpai?"

"I'm the Jaeger. At certain moments of my live I was a Blutjäger which is German for Blood Hunter. Now I'm a hunter of all things monster." His eyes drew to Elide then Viser. Both of which have killed humans before and wouldn't bat an eye if they had to do it once more to protect their interests. "Just because they're supernatural entities doesn't mean they're monsters. Humans can be more of a monster than a demon." Issei knew this was true after all history is full of monsters of the sort that were human. "Jäger have a code where we hack off the head of any threat to mankind. In the old days it meant killing all things nonhuman but times change and I learned that sometimes a monster can be more humane than a human."

"Is a Jaeger like a witcher?" I rose my hand up to stop Elide from ripping the boy's throat out for speaking out of turn again.

"Heheh," Viser chuckled. "I can almost imagine you with white hair and golden eyes Hunter. That would be sort of arousing," Viser licked her lips and loud out a deep breath. Issei gulped but I ignored the demon.

"A witcher is based off of us but we don't use potions and our magics depend on the individual. Our eyes set us apart as well. Mine can turn blue, red, and jet black."

"Cool."

"Can you both give us a moment?" The Kikimora and hybrid spared me a glance. Viser sighed and stood up to her feet and Elide bowed her head then walked out the room. "With your sacred gear, like I said, you will be hunted by the supernatural. I'm going to warn you about the sides you can take."

"What side are you on Senpai? Like the humanity special forces of awesomeness?"

"No," I said flat out. "I'm on my side. I work, hunt, and killed accordingly because that's my role. When it comes to men and women with sacred gear I myself try to get to them before the supernatural can, mainly to offer you a choice."

I waved my hand over the table while focusing od from the air into the surface of my glass table. Three dimensional figures appeared on top of the table all with the color associated with them.

"Heaven," I pointed to the figure of an angel with pure white wings.

"Devils," I pointed to a humanoid creature with black bat wings and a red aura surrounding it.

"Demons," I pointed to a humanoid figure with more animalistic appendages and tribal markings. A succubus.

"Monster," I pointed to the figure of a cat like humanoid with with feral claws and fangs showing. A warbeast, lion man.

"The church," I pointed to a cross and a Templar knight in front of it.

"Then there're the ones that stand in the center like myself who don't care for the factions. I don't care if you are human, demon, monster, or even family but if you are a danger to the balance I will take care of you. I've killed angels before because one thought it was a good idea to try and smite a town of good people while I was in it. He didn't get to regret his choice."

"Y-you killed an angel?"

"I've hunted a lot of things. You have to understand Issei that the world isn't sunshine and roses. It's a dark and deep pit where things of nightmare rip each other apart until one is on top." I waved my hand over the table and the figures faded away. "These are your choices and no matter what you do someone is going to take you as long as you stay put. If I were you I'd join a faction, make your own, or go on the run. That's just my advice to you though."

"But why do I have to…" I stared at him blankly. Issei clenched his fist and slammed his left hand on the table. "Damn it! Why does this have to happen like I'm some dude from an anime!?" I shrugged. "Senpai!" Issei stood up with near panic flooding out his eyes. "Please I don't know what to do. You said that if I don't nothing one of these… factions will come for me." I nodded. "I don't want to leave my family but… They will be in danger won't they?" He cried and yet again I nodded. "What can I do? Senpai. You always had the answers."

"Issei," I stood up with my hands at my sides. "What I can tell you is not to give up your humanity for anyone. Even if pressured you can't."

"But senpai you said you'd teach me to become a magician!"

"It's not that easy Issei. You have to have it in your blood and magic isn't in yours. You have a sacred gear by the feel of it, it will give you powers but not magic. You don't even have the will or desire to unlock your powers."

"But if it can be unlocked I can use it though and you're human right?"

"Yes," I questioned. What is he getting at now?

"You're a jaeger so you can make me one as well." I shook my head.

"Issei to become what I am you sacrifice many things. I don't think…"

"Please," Issei bowed down to me. "Please help me senpai." I rubbed my head. In all honesty I didn't want to make Issei a Jaeger or force him into my faction. I just wanted to warn him but it seems I've placed him in a corner. Much like I was in the old days but I survived on my own then again I didn't have a family or anything to protect and risk everything for. I'm a little curious about what sort of Jaeger he'd be though with the blood forces his mind to become more rational and calms his thought processes.

What role would his spirit implement? Mine is death but what might his be? If I still held on to my Jäger calendar I could predict his possible role. Then there's the egg within him. If he becomes like me it will for sure hatch and god knows what will happen next. Might as well see.

"Elide."

"Yes master," she said in the spot in which she stood before when she brought the trey as if she never left. Issei jumped back and shielded himself from her but she paid him no mind.

"Bring me the chalice please." She looked at me with confusion then turned her gaze to Issei.

"Y-yes master." She bowed and left to grab the chalice.

"To become a Jaeger you need to do one simple thing Issei."

"What's that…?"

"Sit down." He blinked and complied. "You need to drink my blood mixed with pale and then I'll..."

Issei winced. "Like in Dragon Age?" I don't recall playing that game but nodded regardless. "Will I have nightmares?"

"Maybe. The blood effects everyone differently."

"Master," Elide greeted as she placed the chalice in front of me. I picked up the silver chalice and walked out the room with it in hands.

"Viser," I called and the demon as I walked up to her. She scoffed but bit into her wrist and held it over the open end and allowed blood to pour into it. "Elide." The spirit did the same and let it drop into the chalice. I walked to my room and grabbed the blood of an angel and that of a werewolf and placed it inside as well. Lastly I placed my hand over it and it filled it the rest of the way to the brim with my blood. Blood that is red with strands of black within them. I returned to the living room and placed the chalice on the table after adding a bit of pure crystalized od and lightning to it and sat back down.

"Issei, if you drink this I want you to know that there is not turning back. You will be human but in a primal and instinctive in a way." The blood of every inhuman thing will clash within him but it's better than just my blood. My blood could have worked alone but with it diluted with the blood of the other worlds it should bolster his chance of survival.

Issei reached for the chalice and slip it towards himself. "What will happen to me if I drink this?"

"You will gain strength, power, and much more but everything has a price. You will become like me. You will hunt monsters and even feel them where your brand will be."

"Brand?"

I pulled off my coat and showed him the brand upon my right arm given to me by my first monster kill when I was an adolescent and supplemented by my prior master. I focused od into them and they glowed respectfully. "When a creature is near either my right arm or my chest will shiver. The same will come to you." I pulled my jacket back on. "If you wish to take this leap and become my junior in every way then drink. I sat back down and crossed my arms. "If you don't wish to you can leave. I've told you everything I wanted you to know so… actually there's one last act I have to make in order to finalize the Change. You see I have to…"

"Yuck!" Issei slide the chalice away. I looked into it and saw it empty. Completely empty without even a drop left. He drank it all? Damn. He just needed a sip. Maybe that was my mistake of filling it to the brim. Issei licked his lips then wiped them with his sleeve. "Sort of sweet though." Sip of my blood can killed a pool of fish and he just took an entire chalice.

"Issei, you may want to relax."

He looked with a quizzed expression. "What do you mean?!" He shot to his feet full of energy. "I feel… feel good…" He said in a near dreamy state of euphoria. But with pleasure something also follows. "So why would I…?"

Issei's eyes widened and then he hunched forward as I stabbed my fingers into his core. Od from my right arm burst into his wound slowly fermenting it. I brought my left hand up and grasped his heart and I mean that quite literally. We are born from pain and agony so great so any other before it will mean nothing to us. I yanked my hand out of his body and felt blood from him spray over. I wasn't finished though. I rose my hands as they glowed their respected colors. By this point the blood was reacting and reaching his brain. An orb of chaos spawned in my palms and I moved my hands to run parallel along this head before gripping it tightly before he could fall. I closed hands into fists and like a puppet he fell to the floor.

The Change is supposed to be a slow process that takes months to complete without fierce training to help the body accommodate without serious complications, but this method will rush the process with a highly arisen rate of death or possible Fall Out. His chance to survive after my touching of his soul and spiritual core will be close to zero but I did warn him. After drinking my blood he would have died for sure without my continuing the steps to becoming a Hunter. This is the introduction before the first.

"That's why." I licked my fingers of the blood that stained them and felt my body shiver. This boy has powerful blood but not a virgin... strange unless he's been training without my permission. Then again I was watching him but didn't think he'd go that far with that one cute wolf girl. I looked down to the body currently in a spasm. I sat down in my chair and watched as the boy screamed with a body racked with pain unimaginable. I'm sure the dragon within him is slowly but surely regressing as well. Maybe he'll become at powerful as myself one day. I'll have to call Reave later to get his input.

"Damn you fucked him but that was ballsy," Viser said from the frame of the opening to the hallway.

"Elide." I called.

"Yes master." I took a sip of the tea her prepared. "This is excellent as always." The elven woman smiled and flushed.

"AHH!" Issei roared as his jugular veins turned black followed by his eyes.

This is going to take a moment.

* * *

I turned a page of my book when I heard a loud groan. I checked my watch. Only been two days, seven hours, 13 minutes, and 47 seconds since he took in my blood and began the process. Not bad I suppose. For a moment I thought he was dead for a moment there. He stopped breathing for about nine minutes but it seems he's come back. I've had to kick a reaper out of my house by the time the seventh minute came up. Lucky brat.

I closed my book and tossed it towards the bookcase. It landed perfectly into its spot. "Ahh," Issei groaned again. I picked up a dagger of silver and one of iron and checked them over for how fine the edge is. These will do that much is sure. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the kid still on my floor. He rolled over to his back and opened his eyes. They turned red for a second and the brand on his abdomen glowed as well through his clothing. A claw? He's the sort to attack then instead of defend like myself. Interesting.

"S-senpai?"

"Are you going to grovel on my floor all day?" I reached for him and he weakly took my hand.

"AHH!" He roared in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Bite through the pain. It won't get easier from here." I pulled him up from the floor to his feet. "So stand."

"Senpai," Issei coughed as he struggled to keep his footing. "This feeling…"

"Your body being on fire or the cold shiver up your spine." I took his arm and placed it over my shoulder. I dragged him to the bathroom and sat him down on the bench inside. "Its going to take you about a month or so for the blood to fully integrate with your body as you can see." I pointed to his neck in the mirror. Issei weakly reached for him neck and then his face.

"I…" He coughed a couple times.

"Don't talk yet. You're dehydrated and can barely function. Remove your top please."

I pulled some bandages out from my cabinet. When Issei took his top off I wrapped his neck with bandages to hide his markings. "At all times I need you to stay near me. If something that makes you shiver comes near you don't upset the monster and wait for me." I finished his bandages at his neck and hands. "Don't touch anyone for at least another two days." Issei said nothing. Actually he felt a little emptier than before. "Let's go get you some food."

* * *

The trip to the local dinner was quiet until Issei ordered his food. Issei drank a strawberry ice cream shake with at least nine plates of what were hamburger steak dinners in front of him. Issei wore such a blissful smile on his lips as he drank with his eyes closed even. During our walk here he kept shivering and looked around fanatically from one place to the next. I had to chop him on top of head to get him to calm down.

When he finished his treat and leaned back in his chair and tapped his stomach. "Man that filled a hole." I smiled at the kid and shook my head.

"Your appetite will be much larger at times and you'll feel things you never thought possible… how do you feel Issei?" He opened his eyes and regarded me with a little anxiety. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel sick." Understandable. Of out all the monsters and devils in this town I'm probably the most dangerous after all I have more than one soul in this body.

"Its okay. Once you gain your first Depth its easy to be seen as more than just another monster or demon if you're not careful." I rose my hand up before the kid could speak. "I'll explain everything in time but for now relax. You've been suffering from the Alteration for two days now and its best you take it easy."

"O-okay senpai." Issei shuffled in his spot a little.

I sighed and reached over to this jacket. "Your knives are showing. Keep your life hidden." I closed it at that center button.

"Ah-sorry."

"It's fine but remember now that you're a Tyro you're basically living between the borders. You can see and feel them but they can feel you unless you control your Od. Od is like mana if you want a way to understand it with your limited knowledge."

"So I can use magic?"

"Maybe. It depends on you. My magic grew from my desires. It depends on what you'd want it for."

"Sir," the waiter from before came with a grossed out look on his face.

I rose a bill up. "Keep the change." I stood up to my feet. "Let's get to school. Its almost time." I checked my watch. Its six in the morning right now so its about time we left.

"Coming." Issei stood up and walked right up to me.

"I said keep close but now that close." Issei stepped back a bit.

When we reached school we had maybe an hour for it to start.

"Come with me." With that I stood up to my feet and walked up the stairs to begin my nice walk around the hallways.

"W-wait senpai!" The loud pervert caught up to me as I paced down the hallway. We took the stairs up to the roof and walked through the door.

"Close the door." Issei did as told and closed the door to the roof. "There are more than angels in this school." I sat down and leaned against the door.

"What do you mean?" Issei's questioned but I pointed to the spot next to me. Quietly he sat down as well.

"Devils are in this school as well."

"The devil is here!"

"No, not the devil. The new age of hell spawn creature are called Devils. I mentioned this but I suppose you forgot." Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So whose a devil here?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out." I pulled a charm necklace out of my pocket as well as a Christian cross."

"Those will protect you from possession as well as a devil trying to change you. If a monster gets too close and tries to attack you act like yourself and aim for the heart."

Issei paled a bit but that quickly faded away with his eyes drooping a bit. His mind is beginning to take to the change it seems. Quite quickly as well "If it comes to that I'm not sure if I can senpai."

"You might not have a choice Issei. You're a Hunter now so your body will react to protect yourself. If your instincts take control you might do something you might regret." I rose a finger. "A human is the universal middle ground. Humans can become anything they wish to with the right nerve and relentless determination to get to their goals. You know about vampires correct?" Issei nodded. "They started out as humans before they became monsters that devour human blood. Some Devils were humans forced to rise as Devils after death or near it. Some can become witches and some can become gods."

"Are you a god?"

I shook my head. "I'm not a god nor do I wish to be one."

"Why not?"

"Because I've killed a god before."

"Really? That's awesome?"

I chuckled a bit at this. "As a Jaeger we are the middle ground. I have holy and demented powers within me coupled with a few others; all have prolonged my life. I'm human but not normal."

"So you like a nephilum or something?"

"No, the last one I saw I killed him before he could turn to the dark side."

"They exist?"

"They existed. I killed the last one like I said before they could turn to the dark side fully. The powers of heaven and hell in one body is too much for this world to handle."

"So you've killed a lot of things huh?"

"Any monster that threatened me or humanity I took care of. That's our role. To keep an eye on the Angels, Devils, and monsters in this school will be yours"

"Ah, I see."

I waited.

I waited some more.

I waited for another minute.

"What!" And there it is. "All three are here!?"

"I'm keeping things in check so far but now that the fallen have made a move the wheels will start turning." I leaned forward. "You should know study more in mythology and lore class if you can. Most of it isn't hearsay."

"And this can help me protect myself."

"And your family." I added in. "Your family might become targets to get to you as well."

"Then I have to get strong quick and…"

"Issei." The kid settled down and slumped down to his rear again. "I am still your senior. I'll provide you with training, knowledge, and weaponry but I ask that you trust me to take care of everything. I'll keep you and your family safe and once you're registered the organization will ensure their safety."

Issei sighed and fell down to ground. "Thank you senpai... This is too much."

"It always is right off the bat but unlike me in the past you have help and a senior." I'm one of the first after all. "Place those charms around your neck and get to class. We can meet at the usual place at lunch time."

"Okay senpai." Issei walked out the door downstairs leaving me alone on the roof. Well, not totally alone. I turned my eyes to the side and walked towards it.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice you… Kiba." The blonde boy walked out of the shadow and gulped as I glared down at him. "I warned you what happens when eavesdrop."

"S-sorry." The kid rose his hands up. I'm much faster than him and he knows it so if he tries anything… I need a distraction anyway.

"So what do want Kiba? I know you heard nothing because of the charms I wear so what are you still here for?"

Kiba pulled his eyes towards the door. "That guy… bucho wanted him."

"And his sacred gear?" Kiba nodded. "And then I came and threw a brick in the plan then?"

"Not essentially. He can still be changed…"

"But its much more difficult now that he knows that your kind are in this school. I've warned him about your kind and the rest anyway." Kiba smiled and faced to the right. "I suppose it will be much more difficult but Bucho might find a way."

"We will see." I walked to the door and opened it. "You haven't talked about me to your leader like we agreed correct."

"I've kept what you are a secret from her. I'm a man of my word after all… and don't wish to lose my head."

"Good. Keep it that way and we won't have problems." With that I walked down the stairs with my aim to be the field next to the track today. With my favorite teacher replaced with someone else I don't see the reason to come into the homeroom anymore. Ms. Kujikawa made the class amusing with her attempts to charm me and the new teacher is dense and not that interesting. I would see to my little sister but she's not here it seems. Strange but I guess with a family like hers she's going to be busy some days with business. For now I just need to keep the monsters away from my hatchling. Both of them.

* * *

"Senpai." I looked up from my book and saw my newest Tyro in front of me. He looked down though for some reason.

"Issei I didn't see you at lunch time so I got worried," I said while turning the page to my book. This book wasn't bad but it certainly isn't the best. He stood at me with his fists clenched shivering like crazy. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid senpai."

"Of…" The thought of a Jaeger fearing anything is almost laughable. Jaeger do not feel fear. Anger, rage, and mind numbing pleasure yes, but never fear. "What are you afraid of?"

"Boobs." Now I'm really curious. What was this kid talking about now? "Boobs so huge and yet I couldn't… I didn't." Aw, I see now. The blood of a dragon like myself has a habit of killing certain parts of your personality. Parts that can compromise your life and his love for breasts can cause his own destruction if not dampened.

"Okay?"

"Red hair, big boobs."

"Gremory," I sighed. My previous notion was crushed into a thousand pieces. Its an hour past school ending so I was a little worried that he might have gotten kidnapped. Maybe this thought isn't as farfetched as I might have thought right off the bat. "So what about red hair and big boobs?"

"She's not human." His first exposure to monsters and devil was the sister of a satan himself along with her crew of devils pieces as well. Being in their presence for a senior Hunter like myself is as bothering as a fly buzzing around my head. For a kid that just became a Hunter a couple days ago it must have been like someone took a buzzsaw to his stomach and the back of his spine. They are powerful and it shows from the pure fear I feel off of him. His human sense of fear in the presence of such beasts must have forced his fight or flight to hit way beyond the 9000 marker.

I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a couple shot glasses and a bottle. I let the liquid fall into the glasses to the brim and placed the bottle down. "Take a drink."

Tap! Tap!

I looked down to the table and saw two empty glasses. Heck in about a minute my entire bottle was gone. "Hicup!" Issei fell down to my seat. Good thing this drink is only 0.01 alcohol else he'd be a little on the tipsy side. "Senpai… she said… I could have long life and… It felt so right. I wanted to do it. Give up my humanity for her."

I sighed. "Typical Devil trick. The use of magic and illusion to take control of your mind. Most demons use this tactic." Issei gripped the sides of his head and smashed his head to the table.

"It was like… being trapped in a room full of naked old dudes... I couldn't think right and my body… The chill go worst."

"That's your instinct warning you against them as well as it fighting against their control. It doesn't feel good; close to torturous really. You choose the ultimate form of humanity as you can get and your body will fight to keep you that way."

"It hurts senpai. I wanted to do it for her and the boobs but if felt so wrong to. I heard a voice telling me they'd use me and I'd be a slave."

"That is right?"

"But she said I could so strong if I… If I."

"Allowed yourself to be subjugated to peerage," I answered for him.

"She said she'd take care or me. I would have a harem. I could touch her…" Issei pulled his face from the table with tears pouring from his eyes. "Senpai the voice said they are all lies. I wanted to believe and I couldn't and they…."

"Its okay to be afraid Issei." I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

Issei blinked and snorted. "They couldn't touch me. I could tell. They asked me to remove my necklace and tell them where I got it." That Gremory still doesn't know about me like Kiba promised else I'd pull his balls off and feed them to my demonic hell hound Sally. This isn't a joke and I do have a hell hound. She's a damn good dog as well. I wonder what she's doing right now.

"Come on lets get your mind off of it." I climbed up to my feet and pulled up my knapsack.

"Senpai?"

"You need to train. Exerting your mind and body helps calm the soul." Issei rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his sobbing. We walked towards the field which had the sprinters hitting it up right now.

"Hai senpai!" A couple girls waved at me and I waved back. I noticed a disgruntled frown on Issei's lips. "I can feel arrows on my back and some bad feeling in my stomach."

"Visual intent. Basically you can feel when someone is watching you and a bit of what they feel while doing it. I'd say by their aura its disgust."

"What? Why?" I didn't answer or bother trying to come up with an answer to give him. I dropped my knapsack to the ground.

"Remove your top and your shoes."

"Yes," he said in an empty tone but followed my order. It seems the world finally crashed upon his shoulders. Good. I removed my boots and my jacket then faced the boy.

"Martial training will help you find a balance. Right now your unstable so come at me with your best shot."

"We're gonna fight?"

"No," I pointed to him. "You're gonna try and hit me. I'm gonna beat you silly until you shape up."

Issei cringed. "But… but…"

I walked up to him and chopped him on top of the head.

"Ow."

"Attack me or I'll do it." I slapped his hands up to his chin. "Put up your guard. Don't you Japanese kids learn self-defense in middle school or something?" I walked back to my spot and waited with my arms crossed.

"Well… here I come! AHHHH!" He roared this with his fist up like an idiot. I took a step to the right and left my foot out. Issei hit my foot and fell straight into the dirt.

"Don't run at your enemy halfcocked Issei. When in anime has that ever worked?"

"Ah, never." Issei climbed up to his feet and rubbed his mouth. "Senpai shouldn't you teach me moves or something?"

"Moves?"

"Why you know like the skullcrusher or the diamond slam."

I rose my foot up and stomp kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over in a bow so I grabbed his head and kneed him in the chin back up until his flew to the tip of his toes. I reached around and grabbed his belt then threw him over my hip into the dirt. "That was a thrust kick to the abdomen, a vertical knee to the chin, and hip toss to the ground. You want to learn more moves Issei?" The kid made a couple squeaks and groans with his face in the dirt. I took a breath and felt my high dragon in me contort my throat.

 **"Get Up."**

The kid was on his feet at attention trembling as if I threw him into an ice bath after a trip through the desert. "Now," I spoke normally. "Any moves I know I learned from experience. You learn how to fight as you go so you will as well."

"But can't you teach me… I mean give me pointers?" I thought on it for a moment. I didn't see a reason not to so I shrugged.

"Don't run up to your mark unless you gauge his level."

"Level? Like in an RPG."

I shrugged again. "Sure. I'm level 85 and your level 5." Issei pouted at me but said nothing in response. "Because of this difference I could kill you with a wave of the hand if I wanted to." Issei didn't laugh but he did smile. I waved my hand and pushed od out towards him. Issei shifted to the left a bit but to late to escape my attack fully. His cheek turned red with blood falling down from a shallow cut. Issei reached up and touched the cut and winced. "Wave of the hand Issei. Understand?" He nodded solemnly. "Now look at me and gauge me with all you know about me." Issei smiled and looked at me. That smile turned into a frown. Then his eyes turned red for a bit as looked upon me. His spirit sight is coming to fruition this early. That dragon in his body must be assisting him.

"You could kill me with a glance." Well I could make his body go into shock that could possible kill him with a killer intent packed glance but I doubt it.

"Do you plan to attack me like before again?" Issei shook his head. "Well," I opened my arms. "I'm waiting."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done with. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	8. The Unanticipated Development

**Chapter 8: The Unanticipated Development**

* * *

"Senpai," Issei called me as I watched him push from the ground again and again. "Do you have any weaknesses?"

Now that was a random question to ask but a reasonable one. In his body is my blood and I've never been one to suffer a rival. More than likely he sees me as one unknowingly which is a bit cute to be honest. Issei would never be capable of killing me. Defeating me in single combat is a possibility but never kill me. Still I found myself a little curious of his sudden question.

"Why do you ask?"

Issei winced and looked down to even out his spine and pushed down once more. "W-well I was just wondering because… you seem to awesome senpai. I mean, that one girl that hangs around you admires you same with Koneko-chan. I think she want to do the squeeze with you OW!" Issei's prattle was brought to a startling end when Koneko herself walked up to him from my side to kick him in the side. I've given her permission to torture the boy as she sees fit. Even to go as far as break a couple bones if she feels the need.

"Quiet you and keep going," she commanded her junior in time in service under me. I find the fact that she's taken to the whole prison school mindset with him amusing and worth a watch when I'm bored. Issei coughed and said he was sorry to appease the cat girl before she dislocated another limb. She walked back to me and took to my side again.

"I suppose what you said might be true but what does my relationships with others have to do with whether or not I have any weaknesses?" I questioned the kid.

"I-I don't know senpai. I guess I was just curious." He's not the only one that's curious right now because it seems that a fair amount of physical training individuals around me stopped what they were doing to listen in on this. Many of which are human but some aren't. I know one is a devil from the peerage of Sona's. I don't normally like to talk about myself in such a manner but if I don't curiosity will push Issei to discover the secrets on his own.

I relented with a shrug. "I have my own weakness Issei. A good amount but most of them aren't severe enough to be used against me effectively in the most drastic of instances."

"Like what?" He asked next.

"I have a weakness towards special individuals. I mean the sort that are truly "one of a kind" that can't be found anywhere else in this world. A one in a billion sort of person. Once I meet them I can't help but commit myself to them in some way."

Issei stopped his exercise and climbed up to his feet before starting on his jumping jacks. "Oh, okay. I'm not sure I understand but okay."

"You will if I find the sort of person again. I've yet too and she hasn't come to see me yet for a while now that I think of it."

"She," Koneko muttered under her breath and I nodded.

"Actually is more like three females instead of just one. Marida, Rene, and Anya. They make a good trio because one is a chieften of old with magical powers, one was part of the hunter warrior caster and a highly proficient fighter, and the last is a dancer. Anya could dance you to sleep in a moment."

"How's that useful?" Issei thought one out loud.

"Because a foe that's asleep can't fight back," Koneko answered for me and I pat her head down with a smile. "That's right," I supplemented.

"But that's only one power she has. Her dance and turn the tide of any battle if used right."

"But what makes them special?" Koneko asked this time.

"The fact they aren't human, monster, spirit, demon, devil, or angel. To be more accurate they aren't Homo Sapiens." I rose and hand with a waved and made a shape with my finger for them to visualize. I can't use magic around this people after all. "They're part of an extinct tribe long lost to time. They are that one out of a billion, literally."

Issei didn't smile or laugh after everything I've shown him and put him though. He believes everything I say now without a second guess. "That's… I don't get it."

I sighed. "If any of these three were to be put in danger I'd fly to save them at the cost of my own body." It wouldn't be the first time either. Last time a couple scientist tried to get their hands on them and forced me to break into a high security research facility get them out before testing could start. I think I killed over a couple thousand men and women in the fire and another hundred in the explosion. They're humans and there's billions of them. That's the demon in me talking though and it had the reins of my mind that day.

"Any other weaknesses? Like something serious?" Issei pushed for something substantial and only a few things came to mind.

"My humanity," I answered straightforwardly. Issei stopped in mid jump at my answer and tumbled to the ground as if he forgot he was in the air. Koneko as well looked up to me in shock at my admission. I glanced back and noticed a few other's giving me the same look before shaking their heads and going back to their training.

"Y-your humanity is a weakness? But you said being a Hunter is the ultimate form of humanity," Issei reminded me of my own words tentatively.

"Issei, because of my humanity I'm able to be manipulated. Because of my sense of self, I can be changed or destroyed. Because I am mortal with an existence outside the farplane and a code to sustain the balance within myself I can be the world's greatest resources or bring it to cataclysmic end. Because I'm human I am weak but that's another reason I am strong. Human have survived and thrived through the ages of darkness and fear because of what we are but also faced total annulation on more than one occasion because of it's choices. I've seen it, lived it, and persisted until the next turn."

I presented the tyro my hand and he took it after getting over his shock. I helped him to his feet and stepped back. "Because I'm human I'm weak but my will more than makes up for it like it does many others. Anymore questions?"

Issei shook his head and went back to his exercise. "I guess we share the same weakness eh senpai?"

"Not in the same regard Issei… but you will soon enough."

"What do you mean by that," he asked nervously.

"You'll see in maybe three weeks. To see if you will be made or unmade by the blood."

"Like in Bloodborne?" He mused.

"What? I've never heard of that anime or manga. Is it like Berserk?"

"Sort of but it's about hunters as well that go made and become monsters from blood ministrations. They dream and can enter them. It's pretty cool. If you come over today I can show you and I can show you my skills," Issei gloated. "If I'm a better Hunter than you anywhere its in Bloodborne."

That sounds like a challenge if I've ever heard one. I'm going to have to destroy him not just in the real but also the virtual world then. So be it.

"Sure, it sounds interesting. But Hunters of the real world do not dream in such a way and blood ministrations with a jaeger is too dangerous. You've experienced why." Issei's expression darkened at the effects of the Change he suffered for two days. I'm sure it was at least a hundred years of hell for him that scarred his very being. That's how the brand coming into creation is when the soul becomes so disfigured that the body reflects it on the flesh. His mark is ugly at the moment until he heals fully. That's going to take time until I place a demon and spirit within him to test his humanity. He requires a little more enlightenment before I'll take the risk. If Issei becomes a phantom I'll have to put him down and fast.

"Cool. So when I get a good nickname like you senpai. You call yourself Jaeger or The Hunter-of-All so when I get something like that?"

"When you can do more than twenty pull up in one sitting," I yawned faintly and rolled my shoulders. "I'm going to take a walk. Koneko, can you look after your junior until the end of the period?"

"I can, yes." She agreed without a fuss.

"Thank you." I waved at a scared Issei before taking my leave to go and clear my thoughts. Issei shouldn't be afraid of Koneko. She'll only maim him a little. I've suffered worse.

* * *

I'm on edge right now. It's been four days since I gained my newest Tyro and so far he's been attacked three times. Once by a lamia, once by a vengeful spirit, and finally once by an angel. I was watching and luckily the coldblood kept him alive when the lamia attacked. He actually stabbed it in the eye before I decided to sick my pet cat… I mean Koneko on it to save his life. Currently she's the only one that knows what's happened to Issei and she's keeping it to herself thankfully. Hopeful it stays that way for a time. Issei saw a little girl crying in an abandoned house, being the good guy that he is, the fool decided to investigate. It trapped him in that house for half the day before he found a way out panting out with a shirt torn to shreds. I was outside the house waiting for him even and carried him back home after that. Then the angel attacked just last night. The kid moved, dodged, and struck back like a beast with no finesse but he stayed alive long enough for it to forcibly retreat.

Hunters are a dead race but every monster or supernatural force knows that where you see one rookie Hunter you know a master isn't too far behind being a reason the lamia retreated once Issei revealed his brand and basked in the blood. That's why the fallen angel retreated when he kept getting up after being knocked down 38 times until his eyes finally shifted. I counted. The only way to make a Tyro is with The Hunter, being me, to start the ritual. Since I've made Issei one I might have to build a Coven and Group to back him up. Something I've been avoiding for years, but it's about time isn't it. Hunters never act alone for too long unless you're at my rank. Loneliness is guarantee once that happens and I can't wait for the day I can pass on the title. I grow tired of his role and the endless pool of blood I sit in.

Issei is a slow learner and the blood has yet to bring forth the void within him but it's only a matter of time. People have noticed his changes for he's calmed down a great deal. He acts the same in a way but rational in his decisions proof that the dragon's blood is working. In maybe two months of training I can send him out solo but for now I watch as he projects his aura like a child and attract ever supernatural force in the city. I could see him well enough before but know he's becoming a beacon just like I was in my youth. He'll attract a demon soon and then the hunt really starts.

I looked behind my shoulder but kept walking through the hallway. I'm really on edge right now. Mainly because I'm being followed right now and Ravel is missing. If anyone in this school holds a way to rein me in it's her and she's been missing since the day I brought Issei back to school. She just up and vanished and it's getting to me. Normally, I would ignore my tail because Ravel's aura assists with blocking it out, or I'd read a book but I'm without both today. I finished most of the books in the library and many that Akeno supplied to me and I don't read books twice unless it's a spell book. I'm bored during classes and being followed…

I should take care of this.

I turned a corner and wiped my presence away completely and slipped through a door. I waited with Sting at the ready though I know I won't need him. Hidden spring blades are illegal and since that Assassin's Creed Incident in Venice I've kept them even more hidden.

The one following was moving to catch up and slipped into the hallway. When I felt them pass I shot through the door and grabbed something. I placed my hand on their back and dragged them into the classroom. I knocked them out and turned to the next and repeated when he past me. I let him fall to the ground and stepped back to get a good look. I rubbed my head at the two idiots I saw that thought if was a good deal to stalk me.

The duo that screwed Issei over before I met them happened to be following me and now I have to find a way to dispose of their bodies. The easier ways would be to… I rose my foot and kicked both of them in the stomachs forcing the both of them to gag and wake up with a start. I sat down on top of a desk and looked down upon them as they began to stir.

"S-sensei?" Motohama gulped as I looked down at the duo. With the pervert trio slowly disbanding as of late it's a wonder why they still call me that. Issei persists with calling me senior and these two call me teacher but it only makes sense. To be honest I've given Issei more of a stern older brother approach while I've sustained a pupil to master mentality with these two. Now though, I thing I might twist these around with the circumstances.

I thought on this before getting up and walking to the windows of the empty classroom. It's physical training period and they should be with the rest of their fellows training at the track. I'm exempt because of the deal I made with the coach but I doubt these two have done the same. I can even see Issei below on the pull-up bar knocking them out with determination flowing through his veins. Since his first conflict he's been motivated to survive and grow stronger.

"Is there some reason," I began to say for I haven't forgotten about these two yet. "Why you both are following me?" I turned back around and looked upon the two. Matsuda has come a long way for he took to my teachings well in spying and surveillance. The man can see anything though a camera and take the best photographs of anything that catches his fancy. Being a prior athlete I've forced him to try out for the track team and had him excel during his rehabilitation much like I did Issei. It works perfectly with Motohama's keen eye for details no matter how small. His pervert scouter impressed me that he could look at a fully clothed girl in bulky clothing and pick out her measurements exactly. His skills are above mine in that regard.

Both of these two have skills that if nurtured and pushed enough could become an asset for the right force to us. That's another reason I've let this go on for as long as it has.

"To honest I would have expected Aika to be my stalker more than you two, but I'm sure you both have your reasons, yes?" Aika being a member of the R&R club (Rehabilitation and Relationship) that somehow kicked off and was finalized by her in time. Once the perverted Trio got involved with me a few others tackled it as well and she was one of them. She even told me the size of my manhood to me in my ear and asked if I wanted to take her for a spin some time. It was a bit funny at the time and she's been loyal member that assisted me with getting these boys used to the female naked body and research.

"Sorry senpai," Matsuda said humbly. He rose up his camera from his lap and cut it off in my presence like I've previously instructed.

"We just need to find you and fast," Motohama said next with urgency. I rose an eyebrow this time at the mixture of emotions and thoughts I saw in their eyes. Something happened they can't explain it seems.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"It's just," Motohama began before he stopped to collect his thoughts. "Issei is different sensei," he finished. I'm not surprised they noticed that because it's not like Issei can hide his changes. "I don't think Issei is human anymore."

"And what makes you say this?" I asked and Matsuda rose his camera. I looked at it and almost grit my teeth. I forgot that Tyro have a distorted field around their bodies as the blood integrate with the body and soul. The blood of the different prey we kill clashes and is what keeps us safe from turning into monsters once the change is complete. A vampire's blood or bite means little to a hunter same with the souls of demons that would turn a normal man into monsters. Our blood is the most potent poison on this planet and the sickness that is "inhuman beasts" will not effect us. I didn't account for this.

"Sensei, do angels exist?" Motohama asked me and I can only think of one reason why. Matsuda turned his camera around and in it I saw pictures of a fallen angel. It's the same one that attacked Issei not to long ago he survived without me. They followed him the and I never noticed. I taught them a little too well it seems if they got under my radar. Then again once the hunt is one humans no longer matter and only your prey does.

I took a breath and watched as Matsuda scrolled from picture to picture of that night and Issei with a field of distortion around him, giving the kid a sort of demented appearance. "We tried to make sense of this and we came to crazy conclusions…but ever since that night you and him have been a little more active. He's around you a lot more than before." Motohama rose up his glasses forcing a glare to show on the lenses. His eyes turned sharp like a master detective's though and focused on me. "We took this of you sensei." Motohama nodded and Matsuda turned the camera around to my back without the distortion like with Issei. "It's normal but I feel you know something."

"Is this going anywhere?" I had to ask because they've yet to ask any serious questions. These "reveals" of theirs mean little to me which I showed.

"Is Issei a monster?"

"No," I answered easily. "He's human but what you took a picture of is a distortion field."

"A what?" Matsuda asked and I rose my hand. I waved for them to follow me and left out the door.

"Senpai? Sensei wait!"

The two I'd them caught up to me in moments and we walked up the stairs to the roof. I led them to the fence and looked down to the student below going through their workouts.

"What do you think he brought us up her for man?" Matsuda asked his friend.

"Either to tell us everything or kill us both is my guess." I smiled a bit at the smart one and reached into my knapsack. I pulled out a camera as well and held it up. One I used for my surveillance on monsters and faced them.

"You'd be right on both counts Motohama. I'll not going to lie meaning I have to kill you, tell you everything, or leave you in ignorance." I walked around them and pointed as the track behind me. "Take this and tell me what you see when you look down at them." I handed the camera to Matsuda and waited for them to comply.

"Okay," Matsuda hesitated and walked to the gate. He turned the camera on and looked through the screen. "Holy shit!"

Motohama perked up enough to stop staring at me and walked to join his friend as well. "What? What… in the hell?"

"Those are not human," I told them as they looked through the camera at the true visage of the free monsters below. "Issei is human as you can see through my camera but…" The rest of them are revealed and from the look of shock on their faces this "new" news shock them to the core. Their training is just about finished in these few months I've been working with them and it was only a matter of time they ignored my warnings and found the truth. It was through Issei sadly but I should have been more careful.

I told them about the existence of monsters and beasts and we talked. I answered what I could but kept the most important information to myself. It's best they don't know everything about me and stay out of it. While I've been teaching them to peep like men and keep their urges contained I've taught them too much and this is the result. I'm proud that they got the drop on my business from a single slip but they don't need to get involved. Their skills are useful but robbing humans of their "normal" lives isn't fair to me. "Com

"Sensei," Motohama rose his hand. "If what you say is true then why does Issei get attacked by these things and how do you fit?"

"Issei has a special power the other side desires and I've experienced the other side since I was a child. I was the only one he could turn to and what he's becoming now is bred from his desire to survive."

"What power…" I rose my hand up to halt them with the hand signal and everything.

"Don't worry about it boys. This doesn't need to include you both."

"What do you mean?" Matsuda stood up. They both sat down during my instruction since we've been up here for two hours now. "We are a trio, a team. If Issei is in trouble we have to help him. I'm mean your helping him Sensei so why can't we?"

"Because we're normal Matsuda," Motohama sighed as he stood up as well. "We don't have powers and the like and against monsters what can we do?"

I nodded. These two have impressive listening skills and would be great visual specialists but in a fight they'd be useless with where they are now. They could spot out vulnerabilities possibly or study targets… and maybe that's enough. These two are a team with Issei in the mix so maybe that could work. "I leave what you do between the three of you. Whatever you both decide just know that one choice once made there's no turning back. Think before you leave normal life behind because many wish they never had."

I picked up my camera and threw it back into my knapsack.

"What would you do senpai?" Motohama questioned me. "If monsters exist how do we know whether or now a werewolf won't come out and kill us one day?"

"You don't, but such is life. Humans and monsters die every day. It could be you today or years for now. I don't know but whether you know or not won't matter. I wonder now if satisfying your curiosity was worth it," I mused before shrugging. "If you wish to confront Issei you can. I won't stop you." I stood up next and walked to the door to leave. "And if you wish to know more... I'll always be willing to cure you of such contagious curiosity."

"Senpai," Matsuda called out to me. "Whatever happened to Issei to make him... Like that," Matsuda muttered before turning to face me. "Could it happen to anyone?"

"No," I said in a hollow voice before closing the door behind me and making my way downstairs.

* * *

Those two really are smarter than I gave them credit for. They took notice of Issei's change and used the skills I nurtured and grew within them for an investigation. They discovered the other side and I've satisfied that portion of their curiosity. I wonder just how far they are willing to take this now that they will be on high alert for a monster under their beds or hiding in their closets now? I thought on this but stopped just outside a door. I reached between a crack of a door in the hallway to the infirmary and pat the head of the girl hiding within. She knows hiding for me is a waste of time and yet persists regardless. I think for some gentle contact from me.

"Hello sunshine," I pulled the little cat girl out of the door to my side. Koneko didn't fight it as I placed her next to me and closed the door behind her. She purred and leaned into my hand as I ruffled her hair gently. "How's Issei?" If she's here then maybe he's in the infirmary which happens to be the room we are outside of currently.

"Tired."

I smirked down at the cat and shook my head. "You go too hard on him sometimes. Hopefully you didn't break anything, again."

"I didn't. Don't you trust me?" Koneko used the eyes on me. I flinched at I looked into those cute and adorable eyes.

"Y-yes," I felt myself die a bit inside as the smile that grew on her lips. It was small but still visible. "I'm guessing your king wishes to speak to me being why you disposed of him?"

"Yes," she answered between purrs. She didn't even hide it.

I predicted this would happen. Issei's change and the fact he's a Tyro now isn't hard to notice if normal humans can. The Gremory has tried to enlist him and scared him half to death to find out the girl he had a crush on tried to control him and wasn't human. The shock did more than shake his core. It darkened his soul a bit and that was only two days ago. I love Saturday so much. Tomorrow I have a day off and can relax finally away from school.

"Lead the way."

Koneko took my hand with hers and pulled me down the hallway. When I asked her why she was leading me away like this she said she wanted to hold my hand. I didn't see a reason why not but I've never known her to be this forward. It's interesting.

"Did you tell her?" I asked the girl and she shook her head. "I appreciate your silence and what you've done for me Koneko."

"It was nice." She looked back at me and smiled lightly. The bracelets around her wrists glistened from the small bit of emotion she allowed to slip through the cracks. "We had a rough time together… but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Even with all the times I caused you pain and to fight."

"Even those."

"I'll make it up to you Koneko, because you've done much for me. Some of which wasn't that willing but I owe you and I will do you a favor. Anything you could want I'll supply it if its within my power to give."

Koneko glanced up to me. Then she reached down to the cross around her neck and held it up for me to see. She took a breath before opening her mouth to respond. "I want... I want to pay back my dues then be set free." She turned away from me and walked in front of me after her wish. To be set free after she pays back her dues... what does she mean by that?

Koneko led me to the student council room and pointed at the door. Seeing this door reminds me of Serafall's sister's words a week ago. Souna told me that I should join a traditional club and the student council would be interesting. I have been a part of many kinds of groups from the many schools or academies I have been lucky enough to attend. Whether here in Japan, England, California, or Italy I've been in almost every kind of club from a newspaper to a breast inspection club for females and myself being the only male. Not going to forget that anytime soon. Though out of all the places I have been to or the group, gangs, teams, or associations I have joined, I have yet to join the Student Council or the Bamboo blade one the Misumi is part of.

I have always found it boring and a waste of time sitting around doing paper pushing. It's something that I am not built for. I didn't even learn how to read until I was 13 years old and that was by accident. I don't judge before joining unless I see a majority of a group being uncompromising and too rigid to adapt to change. An example being the Templar Order still being utilized to this day. I may be a Paladin and hunter of "All things unholy" but most of the men and women in that faction are bastards. Most of the time literally.

In the past, I went through the training and the initiation to earn my sword and my armor but in the end had to leave it behind. I had to put my foot down not for the raping of innocent women, killing of children in the name of god, and assassinating kings for the desire to start a war. It was when we committed genocide on races that only wanted to be left alone like the Elves. I am just happy the queen and her subjects I liberated during my defection survived and their people grew in the outer world we built and a town within. A little town that grew into a city in my absence and then a kingdom in the three planes.

Above, on the ground, and below and I have met the dark elf queen again after so long. She blew me out of the water when her promise to wait for me to bare my children proved true. I wonder when next Yuho cycle is. Next month I think so. I will have to leave school for that. It was a full moon not too long ago so my body has already reset giving me a new perspective to dwell on from one moon to the next.

Speaking of moon and thinking of night it reminds me of what Issei's role and position will be. Maybe I could make Issei a Paladin. I took an oath against it so maybe not. Maybe an Lovec then. I've always had respect for them. A Lovec will do.

I shook my head and turned the handle when I heard talking on the inside. If Koneko brought me here it's because the Gremory is here but why the student council room? I know Souna will be surprised to see me here. I am not looking forward to the look she will give me, because I have always been a step ahead of her in most things. But once I step through this door the playing field will be even. I have to make it known that they know that Issei is my tyro now and if they bother him anymore I might make life difficult compared to what I've caused already.

"Ah bout time."

I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice but not Souna's. It was someone else's voice and different from the voices of her little peerage as well. I opened the door fully. For the third time in my lifetime I just walked into the room full of devils.

Rias glared at me. Understandably so because I threw a wrench in her plan that's for sure and escaped her pathetic surveillance again and again. I've turn Issei against her in every way to the point that her chances of turning him are slim to none. The moment I saved his life from that fallen angel and took him in I basically announced that I'm not normal like I've acted. Of course, Souna already knew this. It was her older sister that brought me here and claimed I would become her future queen.

From what I'm seeing the two main peerages in this school are gathered together for a meeting and I arrived right in the middle of things. The energy in the room is heated and the air a bit heavy. Someone isn't happy.

Souna nodded to me and I returned it. I noticed Tsubaki in the corner trying her best to avoid eye contact with me which doesn't surprise me. After the fun that we've had on our off time I find her much more interesting than Serafall's sister ever could be. Her abilities as well could overturn the course of any battle if utilized but her being a devil is holding her back. I may not be a girly boy like Kiba but what I lack in looks I have in power. After Tsubaki's confrontation with me she knows what I am and who I am, or at least she has an idea. The fact that I'm secretly tied to Serafall isn't lost on her. Honest she'd fear me even more if I became a devil.

"Send the cat and he comes without falter," Souna said perfectly earning a look from me. One that broke her mask of cold indifference.

Akeno giggled with a light smile. "That's the way his 'mindset' works I suppose," she joked but mainly because she doesn't understand and it's for the best that she doesn't.

It hard for me to be around Devils without going into one of my Phases. I can't kill either one of them unless I want another war on my hands. Every finger in my being is telling me to take out my sword and rend them all asunder but for now I held back.

Souna nodded her head. "You see Gremory-san came to me about you. She specifically wished to talk to you about your… talents."

"And the fact that you know more about him and I don't," Gremory included in her list of gripes.

"And the fact you can Hold Up a fallen angel! Do you know how many people witnessed that!?"

'Huh. So someone was actually watching that Hold Up? But its just a common Fallen angel. No big deal.' I thought to myself as I leaned back on the door with my arms crossed.

"You held up an angel," Souna sighed as she leaned up from her intertwined fingers. "You rendered judgement upon an angel. Of course someone's going to notice. Most of us heard the call and watched from the screen actually." Souna reached for a remote on the table and rose it up towards the wall to my left. I stepped away from the door and looked down at a projection screen being let down from the ceiling and the lights dimming.

 **"Hold up,"** I heard my voice resound through the room and recognized my visage. It's my shape and my scythe wrapped around the neck of the fallen angel forcing it to adhere to my will. That shadows fell and the atmosphere turned heavy as if the gravity that held us down quadrupled. **"Talk and you live for now. Resist and I remove your head. Do you understand me?"** I followed up with.

"Wow, you surprised me," Akeno giggled a bit at my little secret.

"Same with me since you're a little more than a sensitive aren't you," Gremory questioned me calmly.

"Who recorded this," and how did they get underneath my senses. Then again I was at my weakest and my spiritual awareness was weak that day. Anything could have been around me and I wouldn't have noticed.

"You cut off her wing?" Akeno winced as we watched the black wing of the fallen angel fall from my clipping.

"Once your hold up started one of the many familiar that room the night picked this up and recorded it for DTV. This was broadcasted across the underworld as well as a livestream." Souna replied to my earlier question whilst ignoring Akeno's comment.

"I see." I looked at the recording of my actions to when Issei was taken hostage and my lack of worry for when he was stabbed. Then when I slowly took down that angel up until that final kick to the chest that sent her flying.

"You are not normal," the Gremory stated. "And I want to know what more you're capable of."

"Really," I also snort. "You wish for me to discuss 'My' abilities to you and everyone in this room." My tone was emptier than normal now. As I looked around the room everyone was on edge. Why not? I'm a normal kid with some magical potential. It's not a big deal until you place Issei into the equation. Also there's the fact I can dominate a fallen angel, healed a fatal wound on a kid, and survived one myself. That's nothing but normal, right?

I can see the calculative gaze despite the narrow in Gremory's eyes. This means only one thing, "straight to business." I closed the door behind me and walked in unarmed at far as they can see but a certain knight, rook, queen, king, and bishop on this room know I'm not to be underestimated because of a lack of armament.

"You really are the strangest one, aren't you?" Akeno asked with that usual smile on her lips. I didn't answer though. I just let my attention on the two little girl kings persist. Gremory appeared ready to jump out her seat any moment now.

"What sort of human are you?" The Gremory suddenly asked me to which I just smirked. Does she really believe I'm going to answer her questions just like that? Spoiled little princess.

"What do you want with Issei?" I countered question which sparked her ire a bit more. Must be a sore subject which made me wonder just how their meeting went.

"What did you do to him?" She shot back at me.

"I made sure you and the rest of you Devils couldn't use your legendary coercion to influence him," I finally answered putting a stop to this game of questions. My answer brought out a look of surprise out of her and only her. Something she quickly too notice of.

The Gremory looked around with her expression turning sour. "Am I the only one not in the loop about this guy? Koneko, you spend the most time with him, do you know anything about this?"

Koneko looked towards me and I gave her my blessing to speak but only of surface information and nothing deep and dark though Ki signals between us. "Yes, he's strong." Koneko finally told her king something about me. No one answer expect something like me to show up.

"Akeno?" Gremory turned her attention towards her queen who just smiled keeping up that "older sister" mask like usual.

"I'm afraid all I know is what I've told you. This is new to me but I'm sure Koneko is the one that know's everything you could want to know about him. He's closer to her than any of us."

Koneko nodded solemnly while thumb rubbing the rosario around her neck given to her from me. Then she gently caressed the bracelets around her wrists. Some of the Devils in the room flinched at the notice of it and glared at Koneko in shock.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Koneko looked up towards me. The Gremory glared daggers at me. "Why did you put that on my rook? What does it do?" I rose an eyebrow. That was a clear sign of possession. I gave Koneko a knowing smirk and she just looked down. That ward is what helps her see through the devil pieces influence and I doubt she's likening what she's feeling or seeing.

"Like Akeno said, it's because I like her that's why." Koneko's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at my confession. I have a bit of a thing for animals, especially dogs and cats. I like having pets and pampering them at times. It helps calm me down and when I see one of these animals in human form nothing changes. I saw her and felt her distress, her bitterness, and her remorse and felt I had to help her in a way. Helping her come to terms is one of them. And to see the truth. It I had my way I would take Koneko away from Gremory here and enlisted her assistance. I'd make her human and turn her into a jaeger as well if I could.

It's not often I find one of the beast race able to use senjustu, I believe they call here, so I want her it's that simple. She has potential. Even more than her peers. Because of her previous trials, including the ones I forced her though, she's nearly there. I take pleasure out of grooming people to fit into the master plan.

"You like her?" The Gremory said in disbelief.

"She's doesn't annoy me."

"And the rest of us do?" Souna asked.

I wouldn't be here if not for her sister, so she's more of a task than an individual in my mind. "No," I said with a shake of my head.

Getting off topic as we are, I pulled us back in. "As for Issei," I looked directly at Gremory. "He will remain human for as long as he's under my tutelage. Please leave him alone Germory." Gremory stood up and stared me down. It was funny that she thought she could intimidate me with a look and a spark of power. Akeno came from behind her king same with her knight as if ready to defend her.

Koneko though walked up to her king and pulled her sleeve down. "It's no use." Her tone was empty but meaningful.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't see you as a threat." She turned her eyes to the rest of her peerage. "None of us are." This wasn't true in a way. If they somehow got the jump of me during my rare sleep periods I'm sure they could kill me with proper planning. I may have long lasting youth but I'm not immortal.

"Kiba knows." Kiba winced at the flashbacks he might be having right now. I did give him the same treatment as I did with Koneko, initially. I, for the most part, tortured him a little and might have threatened to render him without testicles. But he can't disobey so he followed me again. This time I gave him a fighting chance with honor and such on the line. Something I have no need for but being a knight and Devil once we make a deal he must go through with it. So, we fought, I won, and he swore never to report his of me again and avoid me the best he can.

"How can you say I'm not a threat? Sure, he beat a fallen angel but I could have done that without touching her." The Gremory demanded.

"As you can see he has more talents than just enchanting a ring to change color," Akeno inquired. "Right?"

"Do you tell others about your talents Akeno?" The young woman lost her smile for a grimmer expression.

"I didn't mean…"

"Anything by it," I finished for her. "It's fine. I know what you meant but I don't like telling others my skills though. That just seems foolish if you ask me."

"Then can you tell your friends?" Akeno rose her hand at the ring I gave her colored blue for calm and cool. She was taking the best approach she could come up with that might work as well as most surprising one. I stopped and let my arms drop from my chest. An action that had the smile come back and Souna calm down enough to talk again. A few other figures sighed in relief as well once i dropped my arms. I really need to fix my habits.

"Can you sit please Ledger?" Souna gestured to the empty chair at the table the two kings to their respected peerage sat at with said peerage on the off side of each. She even used my alias instead of the name that Serafall uses for me.

"Please," Tsubaki said this time as her eyes pierced through her glasses to me.

I sighed but moved to do as asked. I was hesitant to do this for the last time I walked into a room of all supernatural creatures I was the only one to leave that room a little worse for wear. I am only with my own personal powers and the Black Blade on my back though masked from view. I never trusted devils or anything pertaining to the underworld anyway. I never trusted Akeno, Souna, or any of the others to not stab me in the back, but I know they won't. Souna won't because she knows I can kill her and Akeno won't because of some sort of affection she holds with me. Why? I still don't know for most of the time I ignore her and if she talks I listen as the most.

"Thank you for being compliant." I could tell the Souna was being straight with me but the same couldn't be said about the other side of things like Rias' peerage. Even if I am associated with two of her peerage that doesn't mean they won't attack on command.

I stopped at the chair and clenched my fists as they began to whisper in my ear. Being in a room with mostly females isn't a good spot for me to be in today.

"Ara ara what's wrong Koibito afraid of us too?" The affectionate nickname threw me and some of the others in the room for a loop. Her constant tease was more meant for her than me. I'm calm but it's everyone else who's on edge.

"He isn't afraid of anything," Koneko solidified to the ones listening to the drone tone she uses. "Only feared."

"No kidding," Kiba looked away from me the moment I turned my stare to him.

"Why are you afraid of him Kiba," Rias asked quickly. "You've told me over and over again that he done nothing out of the ordinary other than read books, brood around like a lost child, and act like a tsundere."

Kiba winced and looked back to me. I struggled not to throw a knife. It wasn't me but a side of me that was struggling against better judgement. I glanced back to him as he loomed over me staring daggers into Kiba. The manifestation of pride within me.

"Bucho if you piss him off you will understand," the blond struggled to get out with my red dote centered on his forehead.

"That doesn't tell me much," the red head grumbled from her seat.

"Tells me much," Souna admitted.

"Huh?"

"Same for me Buchou," Akeno said next.

"Does not fear but is feared," Koneko solidified once more.

Rias looked around in total confusion. "I don't get it! What is so fearful about this guy? And why is that he is feared or strong or something?" Rias looked at me with her arms crossed. "I can feel some magical potential in him, he's strong and a little fast but nothing compared to the strength of a rook or a the speed of a knight. He held up a fallen angel as well and that was crazy. It's apparent he doesn't know much about of this world works. He told me himself that you protect him most of time Koneko. How can he be feared if this is the case?"

I slowly crossed my arms again.

"You see what he wants you to see Gremory-san." Souna answered for her.

"He's told you the truth but not all of it," Koneko admitted to her king.

"He's not going to give up secrets that easily unless he respects you," Tsubaki worded next.

"His magically abilities are much more advanced than that," Akeno backed up her fellow devil.

Kiba looked up to me and I have him a nod. "He's also stronger and fast then you'd think Bucho. He doesn't need protecting as far as I know."

"What are all of you talking about?" The red head turned towards her peerage and began to question them with me still in the room.

I turned my attention away from the red head to Souna. 'So you purposely left her in the dark.,' I spoke for myself this time.

'Indeed,' Souna agreed. 'Gremory-san is in the dark for good reason. She barely has the right to know about you anyway. It's all up to you.'

"Are you kidding me," Gremory growled ignorant of our mind talk. "Why are you here and getting involved with the fallen angels? What does Issei mean to you and why did you get involved?"

"My little one was on his way to becoming a man," I put simply. Gremory drew a blank so I clarified. "Issei finally got a girl to say 'yes' and wanted me as his wing man to watch out for him. Why wouldn't I help him when he's being attacked by a little bird like that?"

Gremory thought on my words. It's true that I've sort of taken Issei and his two fool friends under my wing to help them cope with their perverted nature. They've made a book with a story and it's a success right now for male audiences and a few closet perverts on the female side. With my help, I took their random virgin minds and molded them until they clicked into place. Everyone knows this that's why they don't get in trouble like they used to. Their standing has improved as well as their studies because of my guidance so why wouldn't I protect one of them from a fallen angel? After all that work I wouldn't forsake them. I'm loyal to my familiars and followers and they are loyal to me.

"Was my saving him and helping him stay human such a bad thing? It's more for him than anything."

"He has a sacred gear so he'll be targeted anyway. If he joined my peerage…"

"He'd be a devil and the enemy of heaven, the church, hunters, and your slave. I won't allow that to happen."

"I don't…"

"Treat your peerage as slaves but they're still servants and you see them more as a piece than a person deep down. You're a devil so it's in your nature."

Gremory shot to her feet and clenched her hands on the table. The table she sat at bent under her rage fueled strength as she struggled to hold herself back. "You…don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course I don't." With that I ended that conversation. I just told her the truth and if she wishes to wallow in denial I might as well let her. I don't like Devils and their presence if I can help it.

"What did you do to Issei?"

"I gave him three things to protect him for supernatural threats and influences. If he does choose to leave his humanity behind it will be while his mind is unclouded."

Gremory grit her teeth.

"Are you going to remain standing for the rest of this Rias?" These words from Souna seemed to get through to the woman enough to take her seat once more but her glare never once dampened.

"Listen, I don't know you and the same vice versa, but I do know the limits in the territory of a certain faction. This belongs to you and I understand that. I've done my best to say out of your business and if Issei was part of it I didn't know. I just know what he told me and what would happen if I left him to the wolves so I acted. You all should understand why I wanted to help him. Yes, I warded him against Devils and demons, but it's to keep him safe. If another angel would come to target him I'd defend him. I'm training him to protect himself with help from Koneko and Tsubaki yes, but still it's to better him."

"Wait, Koneko helps you train him? Since went?" Gremory interrupted me rudely but I let it go.

"Since two days ago and as I was saying if the safety of your fellow student is on your mind do not worry because I have this covered." I looked at the Devils waiting for any indication that they agree with me but noticed something from the Gremory side. The king pouting and the Queen grinning from amusement. "Is what I said not the case?"

"No," Gremory said. "But it's none of your business and since you warded him against me it's a lost cause now."

So there's more to this than I thought than just grabbing a small kid with a sacred gear.

"Do you know about sacred gears?"

"Yes."

The Gremory sighed. "Then do you know what his is?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if I'm not it changes nothing. I'll defend him and teach him to survive. Why would I care about his sacred gear? I don't even have one and yet I'm confident in my skills as you can see." I gestured to the replay of a couple nights ago.

The Gremory tried to gauge whether or not I'm lying it seems. Good luck.

"Then that leaves the question of who you are? What are you because you're a little more than a sensitive and Issei is more of a beacon than you are?"

"I'm just a man with magical potential molded by his will to survive against man and monster. Nothing special really."

"And yet I'm no threat to you?"

"I do have enough exorcist material to make a devil's life a living hell." That and the skills from my years alive to fall back on. This girl is a child to me and barely an adult. She's a kid with a large rack; as I've heard some people say though not to her face.

"Taicho do you know him? You helped him into this school," Kiba said.

"That's correct." That was all she said. We waited for more but she left it at that.

"Then why is that? Who is he?"

"You've asked me a hundred times and I've told you…"

"Yea, to ask him but look at how that went. He never gave me the chance!" She countered standing up from her seat once more.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she fired back and pointed to me. "Every time I tried to approach you or even talk to you for some reason you avoided me like I am the plague or something. I follow you sometimes only to lose you a second later. If I managed to get a word in you brush me off politely and walk away. The one time I got to talk to you it had to pertain to that day and a subject within the hour or you would have done the same as usual!"

Wow, she really did study me extensively. That's a little unsettling that she's gathered enough information on me to narrow down the perfect moment to question me in such a way. I need to fix my trends.

"Just what is your problem with me, and what did I do for you to treat me like this? Just what is up with you huh?" I rose an eyebrow as Akeno if possible narrowed her already closed eyes at me when I looked at her. My eyes met Souna and she shook her head. It seems I'm getting no help in this regard.

"I have my reasons for avoiding you Gremory."

"What reason? I want to know."

"My reasons are my own. I hope you understand."

"I don't!" I felt my top get taken I hand and pushed back from the top of the chair. The chair couldn't stay up right from the sudden change in weight and fell back and I followed behind. Lucky for me whoever grabbed me was strong enough to pull my back enough to hoist me above the council table and finally on top.

"Gremory! Stop!" Souna shot to her feet.

"You better give me something!" The red head ignored her fellow king and hoisted me up by my collar up to the tips of my toes. "Because, I am not letting you go until you give me straight answer. You've avoided me, brushed me off, made me lose my future pawn, insulted me, and even have the gull to call me weak! Coupled with my family business I'm really not having a good week so you better talk," she finished in a fierce whisper.

My eyes widened at the sudden contact. The sort of contact I have been trying to avoid for the longest time because I knew what would happen if I got too close to this Gremory girl. That side of me will start to take the reins. A part of me that wishes for the blood of dark and evil. The one that wants the blood this Gremory and all around me.

I tried to move but her grip was beyond the usual human level strength I restrict myself to. "Okay, calm down, let go." I said while a voice in the back of my head whispered to me to cut her in half.

"No," The crimson one declared as her hands pressed farther down on my shoulders restricting my movements. I growled at the girl and pushed against her. What patience I didn't have was being strained.

"Bucho!" I think was said but my hearing was shot. I was beginning to see red.

 **"** Let **.** M **e. Go."**

Just like that her eyes widened, fear laced her expression, and her grip on me loosened to the point that I didn't have to pry her hands off. It's not every day that I'm annoyed enough to let that side of me get a word in but sometimes you have to show your on top. I fixed my collar as well as my buttons the near got torn up by her grip.

Everything was in slow-motion when I looked up. The red head was against the wall facing me. I saw every step. She couldn't move this time and I didn't even need to hold her.

"Now," I spoke normally. "How about we keep our hands to ourselves before something bad happens? Agreed?" I got confirmation from all the Devils and quickly. "As for the little spat that happened Gremory you owe me."

"What?" She answered dumbfounded by my demand.

"You owe me for assaulting me in such a way without provocation. I believe it's one of your laws." I was forced to read up on the laws and regulations of new Hell especially the part about peerages. In the case that a King were to intentionally assault an individual without reason or cause they are liable to pay that individual grieved status. If I have a desire that's small to make up for possible turn if her into her demon lord she must pay it.

"What could I give you," she said in a shaky voice.

"Your blood for one." I licked my lips. I could almost taste it. I've drank the blood of many mortal creatures. I've drank the blood of demons, dragons, humans, and many of this world's creature, though not the many devils. Their bloodline is either too diluted from the beginning demon lords of old or not worth my time of have. I have a Gremory in front of me though. The Gremory clan can be traced back to that of one of the wives of damnation. Their bloodline has persisted and the blood in this girl is the purest I've smelled in a long time. I've never noticed it until she was right in front of me, but now I want it more than anything. I have only drunk the blood of one other devil being the blood of my mistress Serafall, and her blood's power made up for how diluted it is. This girl on the other hand is pure. She's a virgin and pure. If I used the Rite on her my own demonic powers would grow. In a way that won't cause a shift in my equilibrium.

Without an answer, I took a step towards her.

I must have her. I need her blood. It will be me that takes her as my own!

I growled savagely as I approached but stopped when I sensed danger. I stepped back out the way of a spear the seemed to have come out of nowhere. I stepped back again and watched as I foot flow slowly past my face. Tsubaki spun around her spear like some sort of pole dancer and then twirled it around. During this time, I walked up to her and caught her spear. She didn't even have time to be surprised for I poked her in throat at an unique pressure point to induce unconsciousness in five seconds. As Tsubaki dropped to the floor I walked around her with my target in front of me.

"Stop!" I felt my body propel back from the Gremory just as I was within arm's reach.

 **No, I needed her. I wanted her. She will be mine. She and the other three will belong to me!**

I pushed but my stomach was impacted by something. I looked down and saw red. All I saw was that same color for everything.

"No, you don't!" I felt something around my neck suddenly and someone pull back. I glanced back and saw the thing I thought I rendered unconscious. Tsubaki grit her teeth as she pulled back with all her strength and I couldn't fight the war from both sides.

"Please!" A sting now. I felt a sting over my face and blink. "Calm down." Koneko looked to me as she pushed against me.

I breathed hard and looked back down when I felt another tug.

"Please." Koneko begged once more.

I took a breath as I looked into the eyes of both the queen and rook then sighed. I was losing control again. Damn this vampric side of me. I just had to awaken it. Ever since I found out a year ago I've felt it progressively getting more difficult to control myself. I felt terrible for the lack of my restraint.

I took a breath and finally I could see something other than shades of red and black. I frown inwardly and heard someone or a couple noises and looked down again. At my waist was Koneko still sliding back still.

On my right is Kiba holding me back as well restraining my arm. "A-amazing!" Kiba said between pants while struggling.

On my left arm is Souna fighting to keep me in place as well and struggling with the other three. I sighed when I noticed my body was still pushing. I willed my body to calm down and it stopped pushing. The four on me felt my resistance falter and started to take comfortable stances ready to restrain me if necessary. Everything was starting to speed up again but the shades of different colors are still more vivid and the light was too bright. The four remained ready to hold me back if necessary but didn't push back at all. I took another breath and nodded.

"That's unexpected," the Gremory muttered. "You're a vampire?"

I looked at her with drooped eyes. "No," I said in a very deep and hallow tone. My throat was constricted I suppose. I cleared it quickly and rubbed my throat with Kiba still hanging on my arm. I looked over my shoulder to the Gremory and she returned with a little hesitation but did none the less. I rubbed my eyes until they stopped burning and my teeth felt a little less sharp. I felt them sink into my lip and waited until they exacted on their own.

"I'm only the descendant of a vampire from over a couple centuries before I was born. The blood awakened within me over a year ago and it feels so depraving to hold back at times. Forgive me." I fixed the cuff of my top as well as my collar again.

Everyone else had equal looks of surprise on each of their faces as they all drop from fighting stances. I must have showed off a lot to see and smell the fear in many of them and even in Akeno as well. I didn't want to show off like this I can't deny the abundance of the feeling of relief at just letting go like I did. Fighting my instincts is difficult. It's like fighting who you are, or who you want to be. It feels almost close to orgasmic, for lack of a better word, to do this for I never really find a reason to do so. Even in most of my battles nowadays I stick to my more natural abilities like usual instead of letting the power of my blood to take control.

I took another breath.

"You asked me why I stay away from you correct?" Rias instead saying it she nodded a "yes" instead. "This is the reason. I want your blood."

"Devil blood is poisonous to humans though even if you are a Legacy. And actual vampires can only drink from devils when they themselves are also devils."

"Normally this would be true but I'm a little different because my blood is already poisonous." Even more than any poison created by man. I'm still stunned that Issei even survived the blood of the Dragon Genocidal Megalomaniac. The dragon that almost caused the total destruction of his kind.

I pat Koneko on the top of her head calming her down enough to loosen her grip on me.

"B-but I…"

"Gremory-san!" Tsubaki resounded with her staff just an inch off of my neck just in case.

Souna rose her voice with a hand out away from and toward the Gremory. "Do not get close and do not touch him."

"She is right Bucho you should stay back," Akeno reinforced by reaching out to her king and taking her shoulder. "I've never seen him like this before and it's a bit… disconcerting.

"He might hurt you." Kiba swore still with his hands on my arm even though he was trembling in his shoes.

"He's strong," Koneko said this time.

"I'm not going to hurt her," I stepped out of the grips of all four of them with a cross of my arms thankfully not showing off my tribal marking that is my magic matrix and my pattern of different beings of all shape and size on my right arm pushing from my forearm to my wrist.

"I sort of have new instincts I'm trying to get a grip on, on top of the ones I had before. If you show fear it might make things worse so every needs to calm down, okay?" I stepped again to my chair and pulled it up and sat down on top of it. The four that held me back all returned to their places and respective seats as well.

"I still want your blood but if you're not willing to give I can wait for you to calm down." I smirked and I don't smirk. My smirk made Rias swallow her spit.

"So you're not just a Sensitive but also Legacy then? That's… amazing. And rare… really rare," Souna mused with her eyes glued to me. I never wished to show that side of me because now they know one of my major faults; a severe lack of control. She called me a Legacy as well. Basically, you have a powerful ancestor and the power of their unique gene remains dormant until a worthy host comes around. That host is me so I'm the Legacy of some powerful Vampire somewhere down the time. I was too busy hacking heads off to care about such and still am.

"Sure, I suppose."

"A human man that can 'Command' with the blood of a vampire but also a Legacy. Your ancestor must have been extremely powerful for your human body to overpower four of us in brute strength." Souna looked down towards Tsubaki who still is in shambles on the floor from the pressure point I exploited moments ago. She was panting and coughing as if struggling to keep awake. Tsubaki looked back up to me telling me it's my responsibility to get her back up.

I stood up and squat down to Tsubaki. I placed two fingers on her neck and send a small jolt of Od through. Her panting stopped placed a hand on her shoulder which drew her eyes towards me. "Sorry," I apologized. Tsubaki blinked a couple times then took on that serious mask that Souna also wears. "I'm fine." The young woman climbed up to her feet but I helped her up when her legs nearly gave way. She gave me a polite thank you and proudly wiped down her uniform. I took my seat again.

"So that's why?" The Gremory suddenly said breaking the silence. "You w-want to kill me," she decided to go with. "And you stayed away from me so you didn't end up doing it?"

"Kill you," I pondered on the idea. I would be a liar if I said that I didn't wish for her death but that's sort of the same for almost everything. Human or monster I no longer care so me killing her for being a devil did cross my mind but I never acted on it.

"You're wrong if you believe I want your life just to take it. I just want your life. There's a difference."

"What difference is there?"

"One," I rose a finger, "they are not worded the same." I found her surprise to be amusing at most at my answer. An unexpected answer as well. I find my sense of humor a little drier than before.

During times of my "release" sadly for me being the emotionless tool of mass destruction that I am is forced to take on a couple personalities. I don't like having personalities but I am not the only person or thing that it in this body and my more tethered soul to a couple special people in the world makes it so I have a steady stream of raw emotion every day which fuels my personalities as well.

It hurts to show this much emotion at once and it also hurts to hold back still like I am to prevent me from jumping up and killing the young Gremory in front of me. I must be more careful. I have her scent now it will be difficult to get control of the monster inside. It wants nothing more than to take her and get the blood it wants.

I need to close the dam first for the devils around me are still quivering and edgy because of the open flood gate. I might need help like always to close them. It is my power in my body from my blood that I contain, but once it escapes it's no longer mine like some sort of child that just got his first fire spell with a forest involved in the equation. You can put out magical flames if you can control or guide the flames. If the child cannot everything burns. When the blood in my body comes alive certain forces in my body exploit the breach and release. The air is beginning to shimmer a bit by the looks of it.

I need a magic user to help me and Akeno is always on top of things. She could do it maybe. "Akeno." I called but instead of answering verbal she moaned loudly hugging herself tightly. She's even groping herself with a face full of excitement. "S-say my name again," she groaned looking up, down, left, or right. Just not directly at me it seems. More than likely her last ditch struggle to control herself. It seems that she's out and can't help me and she is a queen as well. I frowned as I looked to the next one behind me.

"Souna."

"O-one minute. I still have to…get used to your…presence."

"I need your help to put it back down."

"W-what?" She said with one foot in the door and the rest out but still better than Akeno none the less. She still had rational thought so I had to word this carefully so not to driver her over the edge.

"I need you to take hold of my essence and help me drive it down. Understand?" The girl panted and nodded quickly then limped with a slight stumble over towards me.

"I'll t-try my best," she said with an anxious smile and took my shoulders in hand above where my markings are.

I sighed and closed my eyes slowly replacing the blocks on my power again with Souna being the hand building the blocks from top to bottom while I hold back the flood the best I can. My energies fought to stay released but in the end they retreated down into the pits of my being slowly taking the pressure off of the room and its inhabitants.

Akeno groaned in disappointment, "No more holding back. Not again!" she moaned lustfully but we ignored her. Souna sighed in relief and stepped back.

"N-no its for the best." Souna panted. "His power was, ahh it was…." Souna fixed her glasses until they glared in the light not that it covered the flush on her cheeks. Of course she was hit by my pheromones point blank like she was. Seldom to I allow my blood to come to life so in what time it did have the dragon happened to express its influence where it could. Dragons have massive power and equally massive mating drives and it shows. Most of the females in the room are panting with rosy red cheeks. Tsubaki's glasses are even fogged over from her own primal arousal.

"There's some irony in this but I can't find it." Souna narrowed her eyes and rose her hand. I blinked when she positioned it above me at my forehead.

Snap!

I grunted and stepped back clutching my aching forehead. Souna never does that unless I embarrass her for something but I don't know what I did that was my fault then again she is a woman. Snap! Snap! "Ow," I groaned rubbing now my forehead and the top of my hand with my free hand.

"I saw that?"

"That," I feigned ignorance. "What is that?" Souna just gave me a deadpanned glare making me snigger nervously. "Sorry." Souna gave me the cold shoulder and walked back to her chair. Great now I made her angry. Woman.

Snap! "Ow," I grunted this time.

"I saw that to."

"How are you doing that?" Seriously how is she reading my mind right now. I have yet to change my expression she that's not it. Maybe it's my eyes. My eyes have a mind of their own and sometimes betray me.

Souna tilted her head pretending to be confused like I was. "Doing what?'

I rubbed my forehead. "That hurt but how did that hurt? I have stoneskin after all."

"Maybe you're just not a hard on as you think." I blinked at her. She just verbally assaulted me after a measure of physical assault now. I was aggravated now and I don't like to be aggravated.

"Maybe, but what do I expect from a scrawny girl with such boney fingers. Of course your flicks hurt."

Souna turned around and faced me quickly making a smirk climb to my lips. "What was that?"

"What," I shrugged, "You don't wish to be known as shinny. Do you prefer fat instead?"

Souna stood there in silence then rose her hand up to her glasses. "I prefer is you would just…Die." A blast of dark purplish energy blasted outward from the bony girl for she has always been a little self-conscious about her weigh with her use to being a fat little thing and all which always make her snap. I stepped up and positioned my finger at her forehead while she was in her snapped state. Snap! Snap! Snap! "Ahh," Souna clenched her head after making that sound. She was crouched down on the ground in that position girls take when they are crying or depressed her in Japan for some reason.

Payback can be a bitch or so I heard. The fact is even more true when you decide to cross me.

Souna's peerage calmed down when I forced their king to calm down and helped her back to her seat. Akeno past me with a wink to rejoin her king and Koneko brushed against my arm as she passed me.

Back to my previous problem I needed to ask red here the question but I had to clear up the little misunderstanding she is making. I cleared my throat and all together anyone left stand all sat down. "What," I began getting the attention of the devils in the room. "I meant about taking your life is that which gives you life." By the confusion I saw in her expression I had to really clear this up for her. "Blood," I answered biting back the spite in my tone. "I want your life blood."

I knew what I was asking for when it came to devils or anything else from the underworld. Blood can be used for so many kinds of spells and rituals as well as a nice curse that I learned from a friend that is closely related to panties and the woman cursed with it. It was amusing to see regular humans get so creative with modern magic and even now it still shocks me.

"You want my… blood? Why not something other than blood?"

"That's what I want. You have nothing else you could offer me." I answered simply but it seems my simple answer wasn't simple in the minds of the girls and boy in the room along with me. Most things that want blood are vampires even though I am not a vampire just related to one by like eight generations but that isn't important right now I believe.

"Why can't I just give money or a favor. Why does it have to be my blood?"

"Because," I roar making Rias jump back at the force of my answer. I blinked and closed my eyes to calm down. "Because," I tried again, "I want it. I need," I clarified. This was more my body needing a drink of water after dehydrating for three days. This wasn't a want. That's like having a sandwich if you suddenly find yourself getting hungry.

I rubbed my head wishing I would just stop and take what I want from her. "I just want your blood if not for my sake then your own."

Rias narrowed her eyes at me and tensed under my gaze. "My own sake? Like what you did a second ago."

"Yes," I almost sounded desperate being so very close to another piece of my goal and yet cannot take it like the Beast in me wishes too. "I have your scent now that means I can find you at any time and sooner or later I will snap and come for you and nothing you do will be able to stop me."

"If you want devil blood so badly why not attack 'Souna' then?" I rose an eyebrow at the tone she used related to the name 'Souna'. I could tell right off the bat that her name is fake or an alias but does Rias know that I know. "And another thing, blood is worth more than any deal. Even more than a castle. This travesty I committed cannot end in blood."

The law doesn't say that. Before I could speak out a book appeared in my lap and opened up to a page. I gave both a quick read. It does say it, it seems. What the hell? I turned the book over and looked over the notes on the back. Revised 2011. God damn it the one I read was from a century ago.

"So now that you understand and I have something you 'need'," the Gremory adopted a smirk of her own. On that I hated to see on her face. "What are you willing to do for my blood?"

My eye twitched. Is this red haired ginger soulless bitch serious? "Are you bartering with me?"

"Yes," she announced proudly which I was afraid she was going to do. Underworld folk and their damned deals make me sick sometimes and I'm minutes from taking what I want. I held back from drawing on my beast again and waited for what she wanted.

"For my blood and taking Issei from me I want this from you?" What was she going to ask for? For me to enter her peerage and become one of her little servants. Maybe to join one of her clubs to keep me close and accessible. Maybe she wanted me to kill someone. I just had to wait as she smiled with a calm aura and heartfelt smile.

"Can you not avoid me and become my friend too?"

"I don't think…" I blinked and thought on what she just said. "W-what?" It was my turn to stutter in total shock because that was unexpected. I was expecting her to ask me to be her pawn or to kill someone for her or maybe to urn Issei over to her but instead she asked me to befriend a devil. I don't have devil friends. I down right despise the race at times like I do most inhuman monsters but this was still surprising. So much so that I'm utterly and completely speechless.

The Gremory only smiled and stood up before walking around the table coming closer to me. Rias stopped in front of me and put out her hand. "I want us to be friends like you are with Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba. I have noticed even since they have met you they have been a little more optimistic and happy. Even Kiba has been training to the bone just to match you I guess. Every time I ask him why he does it he just tells me 'he is too strong, I have to get stronger,' and before I didn't understand that until I saw and felt you."

Rias rubbed her head giggling nervously, "Truth be told I am sort of jealous and would like to be your friend as well. So," she extended her hand again. "Will you be my friend for taking Issei away?" I looked down to her hand then back to her. I noticed she didn't include blood into the deal meaning that she has two demands and becoming "friends" is only one of them. To become a friend of mine would be very difficult I don't have friends and yet she genuinely wants to be friends with me. This is a strange request and impossible. She wants something that only "friends" of mine can get.

"For my blood as well… I want a single favor from you I will not state as of yet," the devil said with a sinister smile.

I rose an eyebrow at her then narrowed my eyes. I suppose I did owe her for treading on her territory and interest targets. I tried to assault her contradicting my earlier demands. With the updated rules and regulations as well I'm at a disadvantage. A favor as well… I go through with my favors whenever they come up. She's not foolish enough to demand me to accept peerage status so maybe she wants me to kill someone. I could do that with ease but still that's only a possibility. If she knows my habits well enough she knows I don't fulfil favors out of my range to complete. She'll have to think on a way to get what she wants from me I'm guessing.

Then there's the fact that she doesn't know what I'm capable of. She only knows what I've seen and during that hunt I was human for the most part. She's right that my actions aren't that impressive because I did use the element of surprise to weaken her and then used Asunder Soul to nearly rend her existence in two with my strikes. She knows I have enchanted artifacts and items just from what I've given her peerage and that I can overcome her knight which speaks well of my prowess in a conflict. Then there's the fact I'm respected by Souna and that's not easy to do. Tsubaki is a bit humble around me as well. Everything she can see must make her visualize me as an asset and worth befriending for something. Devils are that simple but their requests are always complicated. I will just have to see.

I took her hand in my own and shook it. "I can do that."

"Awesome, so how do you want your blood served? Cold or warm," she jested even though she was extremely nervous right now.

"Just relax, that is all that I want." The girl nodded and stood still. I stepped up to her and wrapped my arms around her mashing her chest to my own. No escaping this time.

"Uh?"

"Relax," I said again and leaned in resting my chin on her shoulder. "You smell so amazing," I murmured dreamingly falling into a sort of blood driven dream. I could smell embarrassment. She wasn't used to male contact like this. I squeezed until it was just perfect for her to get comfortable in my arms.

A muffled moan escaped her lips at the contact. Her arms came up and gripped my back as I made the tether between the two of us.

"This is the part when you close your eyes." Rias hummed in response and I took that as go ahead. My fangs grew and my eyes burned as they morphed. Slowly I bite into her neck at the jugular like any other good vampire. The rush I felt was simply amazing. The blood that washed into my mouth and down my throat cycled through my body faster than any other sort of blood I have ever tasted before. I was swallowing a nuclear bomb somehow contained within a glass jar but I couldn't stop now. I needed to get my fill of it.

My body almost responded instantly to the power it brought. My muscles felt denser, my power growing, my eyes started to hurt, and my hunger became non-existent. I stopped drinking for I was seconds from bursting at the seams and lick the wound closing the two holes on her neck. I could feel my eyesight slacken and the colors around me lose a little of their distinctness. My body calmed down and I don't feel like throwing someone on a wall so that worked out well.

I pulled back a little but felt myself stuck in place. Rias was still holding my back so moving anyway out of arms reach was out of the question. "Gremory." I called but seemed too lost in a trance I think it is just by the expression of emptiness, completeness, and general wellbeing on her face like she just went through a pleasure overload.

"Ah," I paused and looked around for some help but it wasn't going to come. Apparently I forced the Gremory into some sort of habitual clenching thing that women do sometimes when their minds are overloaded with pleasure. I was on my own but that was fine. Getting out of a pinch like this was nothing to me and I just had to be careful in my approach. Then again when have I ever been careful?

I let my body go limp and melted down to the ground but in the physical world I dripped out of that death grip to my feet and the girl still standing stuck in the position. Must have used some venom or something by accident or something but this was an easy fix. If Captain Kurotsuchi can do it to Nemu in Bleach I am sure I can do it here. Though unlike Ishida and Renji that had front row seat I didn't get to see anything. Lucky them. I cracked my knuckles and got to work by first laying her down on the other side of the table behind me so the rest of the occupants couldn't see and got to work other than Kiba.

A good number of moans and groans later and stepped away from Rias in a sexy position good as new but with shiny smoother skin. Her cheeks are red and she has a very satisfied look in her eye.

"Holy snap you just…"

"Yep," I nodded to Kiba.

"But that…"

"It works as you can see." The blonde went silent suddenly I pulled downward a little and my arm was enveloped in something warm.

"My turn." Akeno leaned onto me but I just sighed. "And you haven't fixed my problem yet," she reminded me and I do remember mentioning something about it but not that I would help her.

"I see what I can do later."

* * *

A/N: Not sure about this chapter but I'll leave it up to all of the readers. If it's a bit out of nowhere and off topic of what you expected please do not hesitate to tell me in either a review or PM. Either way, thanks for reading.

Check out The Watchers part: 3 on youtube by the way and give the man that created it your support. He rates.


	9. The Princess' Jewel

**Chapter 9: The Princess' Jewel**

* * *

The meeting went off without a hitch and the rest of the day pass by without much of an issue on my part. Other than the fact that I'm a bit… weak at the moment, I can still call today a decent day. I got the blood I wanted and satiated the beast for now. I've been resisting for so long not to give in to that demon dragon, but its will not be denied for long. In time the bell rang for me and I left to return to the town. I'm in the mood for freshly fried wings and I hear that angel wings carry with them a minty like taste, but I hear a lot of things around the school anyway. I hear much when it pertai to the supernatural including rumors of a group searching for a healer for their friend. I haven't had the pleasure of hunting down a flock of birds before but first time for everything.

Today isn't the day for action though. If I'm lucky my I plan for either today or tomorrow for me to have nothing to do with ghosts, devil, angel, monsters, or anything else that might get in the way of me having a good night will go off without a hitch. I just want one peaceful night but something tells me that the odds of that happening is close to zilch. It is what it is, I suppose.

I thought about using magic while in traffic to make things go by faster but decided against this. I found out fast that I shouldn't start wasting my magic needlessly, because you never know when you might need it to save yourself from the most random of ambushes. Magic also helps sharpen my senses to legendary status. I get this from this one game called Skyrim that I was introduced to a month ago and tried to not get hooked to it. Key word is tried. Since I know my nights is going to be long and full of the necessities to make life and protection possible, I try to take my days docile like this one after that meeting. Now on most days I would mind my own business but on this one that was just impossible to do.

"Mou," I heard from above me. I also felt heels of shoes kicking into my chest every second out of the boredom of the girl above me sitting unsteadily on my shoulders. It just so happens that my senses were so terrible that I never saw or felt the one riding me right now until it was too late for me to react. Before I knew it, I had a passenger riding on my shoulders. I don't know why this passenger decided to use me as the mule or is silent as death right now, but I can feel that something was wrong with my companion above. Usually my ear is talked off by now but right now it is too silent for it to be normal. What I can use is that depressed moan and the anxious kicking on my chest. Left then right again and again. She's deep in thought right now about something but the question is just what it is she's thinking about and what caused her this much distress. I want to ask but I don't want to rush her into anything before she's mentally ready for it. I was busy anyway navigating through the streets anyway trying to find some place to stop and get something to eat. It's not for me but for the girl.

"Hn," I heard her groan this time and press her elbow to the top of my head then bump it down into my skull. Must have put her chin on her hands or something to do that. It didn't hurt but it was starting to get on my nerves. Thankfully out of the corner of my eye I saw a good way to settle down and talk.

A Blue Seal ice cream shop.

A couple people moved out of the way from me to walk inside and funny enough there was a line. A long line but it was the end of school so that makes sense to me. Luckly for me they have waitresses servicing everyone as well keeping the line at the most ten people long. I dislike lines so instead I took a now empty booth when I told the couple to walk. I did have to punch the guy in the shoulder for bad mouthing me though. No one calls me a lolicon and gets away with it without a punch in the chest or two.

I reached up to the girl on my shoulders and picked her up off of me. Without any fight either. I pulled her down to place her down at the window. I was about to moved to the other side but suddenly got hooked on something. I looked up to see but it was my passenger. She grabbed my sleeve at my shoulder to keep me from sitting her down fully. Without looking at me I could see her looking away from me with empty eyes. Even though she's mature for her age she's still a bit of a child it seems.

"You want to sit in my lap?" I didn't get an answer which was an okay for her. I sat down next to her and waited or her to move a bit. She moved without my interaction a bit and I assisted her the rest of the way. I placed my passenger on lap facing the same direction as me with her legs parallel with my own as they hung past my knees. My little passenger leaned against my chest and placed her head on my shoulder. Honestly, I found her current act strange. This is the first time she's willingly sat in my lap in such a way. Even though we have a bit of out of the ordinary relationship I still found this strange. She shifted about on my lap a bit and pulled herself higher on my chest to the point that she could rest her head on my shoulder. Even though she did this to get closer still, she said nothing. Something really is bothering her.

"Ravel," I finally voicing her name hoping to receive something akin to an explanation on why she jumped me at school. This was the first day I've seen my missing princess for over four days and when she finally returned to me she came back near lifeless. She didn't even tell me what was wrong on the way here. Then again, I could sort of see what was wrong. Her chest was missing something. The necklace I gave her for Valentine's Day was gone and in its place was another necklace. She has a bird of all things now.

"Excuse me." I shot my eyes over to the waitress. "One vanilla shake for me and a triple chocolate banana split with sprinkles, blueberries, and three bananas instead of two for her."

The waitress blinked. "Ah, yes sir." She walked away finally and left us alone.

I looked back to Ravel and saw her looking into my eyes now with that same emptiness from before. "Yes." She just stared up at me for a while long then looked back down to the table. "Ravel when you finish your ice cream I have to get home." I felt the fabric of my pants tighten from someone pinching it. I looked back down to Ravel and placed my hand atop her head. "Don't worry princess I can wait," I admitted with a sigh. "I can take you to my place as well if you want. I won't leave you alone." That seemed to do the trick because she let go of my pants and nodded three times.

"I won't ask you what happened but eventually you have to talk to me princess." I ruffled her hair. "Because if you don't I will have to use the tracker spell I placed on that necklace you had on to find the man or woman who took him. Then I'll have to rend them unfertile. Now do you really want me to do that, because at this point I can go both ways?" Ravel still didn't answer me but a hint of a smile did appear on her lips. I'm getting somewhere with this at least little by little.

"Your order is ready!" A woman appeared and sat down my order. The chocolate and vanilla banana split looked almost perfect but it will have to do. My shake looked regular enough to drink. I should have gotten a flavor I haven't gotten before like the purple ice creams. I never liked the color purple that is why I avoided them, but I should have tried it once.

I waved for the woman to leave which she did after a bow. I downed my shake in one gulp and slammed it down on the table. It tasted… I drank it so fast that I didn't get to taste it. Should have thought that one through. Ravel stared at her ice cream for a moment but eventually she picked up a fork and spoon once she could no longer resist it. She ate without as much ferociousness and gusto she normally has but ate with a couple happy mews regardless.

"You know I got into a fight with a fallen angel a few nights back." Ravel peered her eyes at me showing me that she was interested. "I can't call it a fight but more of a scrap but in the end the angel was left in full tilt. For some reason she was targeting some kid that goes to the school. That Issei kid."

Ravel tilted her head. "One of your pets?" Ravel finally spoke and it was an objectified insult towards the boy revealing his true status in her mind. If she's able to manage that she can't be that far gone. Ravel rolled her eyes and went back to eating. She calls the perverted trio under me my pets. I don't deny this. They're all like puppies I'm trying to raise so they act right once they leave the house. So far it's worked well and I think the trio might become a force to be reckoned with soon. I can't wait to see the fire as it spreads and the surroundings act as kindling. People are included in this.

"I was able to save his life from extinguishing but I only prolonged it for at most a day or two. He still suffered from critical smite poisoning from those energy lances it used. He would have died eventually and I would have seen this as a waste. To make sure none of the devils in the school with a peerage "saved' him first, I gave him my blood but pale mixed." Ravel snort lightly and continued eating her favorite dish. "It's true and he actually survived."

"Pale mixed," she scoffed and shook her head. "What was it? Vampire blood, cat blood, and fallen angel blood?"

"The blood and heart starved beast, werewolf. Next is the blood of a chimera demon poisoned by blessed metals and molded from a devil back to her original form. Then a spirit half evolved from her first role into a new with power over darkness and space within hers. Last it was he blood of a middle tier angel of Trace. All of this mixed together into pale and added to my blood." I finished off a less than normal descriptive explanation.

"Are you making him a Devourer?" She looked back up to me a bit in shock when I just smiled.

The wonders of ice cream and stuffed animals when it pertains to children or little girls is legendary. I am now tempted to carry a carton of ice cream with me for now on just for times like these. "They saw me fight the angel. Gremory and her peerage I mean." I changed the subject away from my little Tyro.

Ravel looked at me and shook her head. "You Held Up," she scoffed and went back to her treat.

"I know, I was sloppy and blew my cover. I happened to have approached them today before you dropped on top of me. Told them to leave Issei alone but sadly it seems the vampire in me liked the Gremory a little too much."

Ravel snickered a bit at this. "So you lost control," she teased lightly.

"Maybe a little. Much like I did with you not too long ago," I reminded her making her avert her eyes back to her almost finished sundae. "I showed a little of my actual strength and got the blood I need at the cost of being the Gremory girl's friend and owe her." Ravel snort again but loudly this time. "I think I can make this work though. If I can track those angels down I can either destroy them or take their holy powers. I could leave one as my subordinate if necessary. You never know when an anti-devil being will come in handy." Ravel shook her head.

Next thing I saw got to me.

Ravel took one of the fully sized bananas in hand and lifted it up above her head. She placed her head back and let the fruit drop into her mouth without chewing it and swallowed. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen her do and that was a pretty big banana. She did the same to the last banana getting some attention that we really didn't need right now.

"How was your treat princess?" Ravel licked in the bowl making cute mews here and there. I placed the money on the counter with a bit extra because I don't have smaller bills on me other than 5000 yen ones. Ravel stood up along with me and took my hand and side abruptly the moment I tried to step away from her. She looked up to me with those eyes and I sighed. "Okay," I conceded. The girl was just too cute for her own good. Almost as much as Koneko whenever I start patting her head and she starts to get clingy like a leech. A very cute leech if a leech can be cute and not an annoying little bloodsucker. I hate leeches or anything else that sucks the life blood from other people. Unless they're either a succubus or a vampire because then it feels good; not that I know from experience or anything.

I picked up my pace to get home and the sun was getting low anyway. Instead of walking Ravel and I took the monorail which turned out to be a very bad idea. Ravel turned out to be the only female on the rail with a train cram full of males. Many are extremely shady and looked straight at Ravel. I had to box her in at the door to separate her from everyone else. I caught on man try to cope a feel and dislocated his wrist without him noticing. I didn't hear the screams until after we walked off with me fuming. I was about to cut that man in half for trying to touch my little sister but Ravel pulled me way telling me to let it go and come on with her eyes.

I due time we reached my car where I left it and took it the rest of the way to my house. Not once did Ravel pull my hand away from hers. We reached my place and it was then that I noticed I never once let someone come over before just to come over. Well I have, but it was for business or to torture someone in private or interrogate them a little before enlisting them. They just don't know it like little Koneko. No one other than myself has ever stepped foot into my apartment before just for the hell of it. Now that I'm taking notice of it Elide is nowhere to be seen right now. Usually she's already at the door with something on the stove for me to drink. I love my drinks boiling hot after all.

I told Ravel about the lack of good hospitality and many other reasons not to follow me home, but she only squeezed my hand a little tighter with a small smile on her face. When we entered my home, she spent a good amount of time just looking around and touching things like a child in an arcade. I just let her explore while I got comfortable.

There wasn't anything worth hiding like I know girls her age is prone to sniff out. Once they enter a man's room for the first time they search around for pornographic material to find out the male's preferences in women. I don't have porn or anything of the sort around like Issei did, or in such an obvious place as well. I made sure if I did have anything I don't want her seeing I placed it above out of her reach like I did most things. I learned my lesson a while ago when it comes to leaving sensitive material in the reach of minors no matter the age. Some things you have to keep out of the reach of those not really ready to see or touch. Some things much like my picture book I was currently watching my little princess struggle to get her hands on.

It was a very important picture book with more memories in it than any man mortal man should have to remember. The good, the bad, and the morally terrible. The funny thing about her struggle to get the book is the fact that no matter what she does she will never be able to reach it because of the little magic spell I placed on the book shelf. It will make the book rise depending on how much you climb up to get it. Even while she used that chair like the one she just brought over to climb up the book's distance from her never changed. She was at the edge of touching it every single time and I'm sure she realized she can't use a tool to grab it.

The funny thing about the bookshelves enchantments is that it wasn't me that put the enchantment on the bookcase. It was the bookcase itself being a living thing just like myself and the girl currently attempting to use a book from the lower shelf to get my album which I found very smart.

That bookcase recognizes what living organic to keep out of range that being one reason why she is able to reach for it with a book without using her own hand. I noticed the smoking magazine on the ground and the slight scowl on her lips. She must have attempted to grab that book with it and the bookcase didn't recognize it as a book so it responded in kind. It was sort of interesting to see her struggling to reach the photo album and I would stop her but she seemed dead set on getting that book. I blame myself of this as well for the book was that only one on the top even though there's plenty of room on the lower shelves.

I walked up behind and took the book in hand. Ravel turned to stone when I pulled it off. "Ah," she snickered lightly still in that awkward pose with her leg straight out to help her reach the top shelf and her hand out to balance on the chair. "W-whoooaaaa!" The chair began to wobble back and forth with Ravel on top struggling to get her balance. I kneeled and extended my arm out and as sure as rain before the hurricane she fell screaming into my arms in bridal carry.

"Careful, I hear falling hurts."

Ravel snort and swiped the photo album from me. "If I would have hurt myself it would have been your fault. Who puts a book on the top shelf when you have empty bottom shelves?"

"Maybe to keep this," I took the book back and held it out. She reached for it moaning and groaning in protest to have lost her hard won prize that she risked her life to get. "Out of the reach of children."

"I am older than that cow you talk too all the time!" I blinked once and twice. "That's right. I'd say in another couple months' I'll be 38 years old. No longer a child to most humans." Color me surprised when she told me this. I have heard some unbelievable declarations before but this just seems impossible to a normal man, but supernatural beings can sometimes age how they like. Not only is Ravel older than those that look older than her, but it's the same for Louise as well. I know woman wish to appear younger than they really are, but this just seems a bit much.

"Why do you not appear older then?" I have seen plenty of woman that are younger than her, devils or some other supernatural being, and proud of their appearance at their ages but usually they are appear to be 16 or older at the most. Why be a 12 year old girl when you can grow up and not be a little brat for the rest of your days?

"I saw that!"

"Huh?"

Ravel pointed angrily at me poking me in the nose repeatedly. "You think of me as a brat I saw it!"

"No I didn't," I denied blandly.

"Yes you did! I saw you think it."

I put on my most deadpanned face. "I said no such thing about my little princess."

Ravel blushed but still had a large frown on her face. "That won't work this time. You owe me now."

"I brought you ice cream," I reminded her.

"So." She snort loudly and took the book away from me again. "For calling me that you have to let me look at your picture book." The girl marched to my couch and jumped on top of it. I forgot that she can see what you think and say when she gazes into your eyes. "And I know you're wondering why I don't look as old as the cow and her other calf of a king. It sort of has something to do with why I was bummed over today." She admitted in similar tone as she just described.

I stood up and kicked my chair up and away from me back in place where Ravel got it from.

Ravel opened my book and went from one page of photos to the next and I let her silently. She smiled then frowned. Scowled then beamed. Snickered then sighed. All of these just as she turned from one page to the next.

"You knew dark elves?" Ravel lifted up the book to a couple pictures of Origa and her battlemaiden Chloe.

"Know," I corrected.

Ravel became surprised by this and turned the book back to scan the page. "You have everything dated though," she said turning the book another page. "You look different in this as well. Your face is different same with your skin color but I recognize your eyes and cheeks anywhere."

I chortled, "That's one of my ancestors with me as the reincarnation of that ancestor."

Ravel turned the photo over to the side and looked at me with a comparative gaze. "So, this is the 'you' before you became a dragon-vampire-warlock mixture within a human vessel?" Ravel took the photo out to look at it closely. She wasn't impressed with what she saw. "You were a Templar a thousand years ago? Wait," she yelled all of the sudden. "How do you have pictures of your ancestor from a thousand years ago? The camera wasn't even around back then."

"Magic," I answered simply before sitting down on the couch opposite of here. Ravel pondered on my answer but didn't challenge it.

"Okay." I smiled inwardly at the lost look in her eyes. She was still trying to digest my small answer. "You have no pictures of your family," she stated looking to me for some clarification.

"I have no family in this life. My mother died when I was young and I'm a bastard. The fatherless kind," I elucidated when I noticed the growing smile on her lips.

"Was your mother human?"

"I'd like to think so but I am not sure. One of my parents is human and the other a Legacy of an Elder Vampire. I inherited my body and traits from one of them. Unlikely as it is, I'd like to believe my mother is the child of a god being why my body can handle power of souls that would have killed a thousand humans combined. If this true then that means if anyone found out or if I had children life would become much harder for me."

"True. There are no more Nephilim since the great purge over three hundred years ago but that leaves me confused. How have you hidden from people like my father or any of the other satans in the underworld? From the angels and gods that walk amongst us. Even the little animal people that prance around feeling through nature and whatever. I mean either side should have found you eventually."

"Who says they haven't in the past?" I dropped that bomb shell before standing up to me feet to get drinks. "Who says that maybe something more ancient than all of them discovered me through my bloodline."

"W-wait what do you mean?"

"I will tell you some other time princess."

I stopped in my tracks suddenly and found that I couldn't move at all from my spot. I tried to move my leg but it wasn't budging at all so I looked down and spotted the yellow ball of sunshine known as Ravel hugging my leg attaching herself like a blood sucking leech just with human features. I looked down to that girl and instantly regretted it because what I saw well forever be burned into my mind.

The nefarious puppy dog eyes technique that all girls and cute woman seem to be born with for the sole purpose of controlling the male species. Most would call it cute and adorable and lose all masculinity when they bend down to hug the user but I found it disturbing. Eyes should not grow that large it isn't humanly possible at all and with the one large tear drop somehow hanging by a thread on the eyeball itself it was just enough to make my spine tingle. It was the same feeling I felt when I saw someone literally sweat drop like in all those anime things.

A large oversized drop of sweat hanging off a person's head defying the laws of gravity is not cool or hip or whatever is used nowadays. It's flat out unsettling on just how a person could do that in the first place. I rose my hand to Ravel's forehead and on instinct she flew back away from me using her hand as a form of flick shielding with puffed up cheeks that now I found cute. "Meanie."

After I got some juice for her we sat down in my bedroom to talk. I sat at my desk on my computer and Ravel still had my book and breezed through it. "You have been through a lot of different times." She awed as she turned from one page to the next. "And have a lot of picture of girls as well," she growled. "Did you have a relationship with them all?"

"I've never had a serious relationship in this day and age. I've had girls and woman lusted after me like the red head in the witch outfit." I pointed her out. "This was mainly for my strength or for my honor like the girl next to the redhead with the black hair. I have seen much in the way of female bodies and enjoyed the companionship of those that were willing to look past it all and see the real me and yet accept me. I have only been in maybe six serious relationships with most of the women you see in that. Even if I was to be married to some it still never happened. It wasn't to be."

Ravel pulled out a more recent photo and showed it to me. "Who is she?"

I looked into the picture to an old friend of mine from some time ago. "Ingrid is her name. She was a strong warrior in both her convictions and brute strength."

"Huh?" Ravel put the photo back and looked through more of the book. "How are you able to record all these memories from your past selves? I thought when it comes to reincarnation you remember maybe a piece or maybe an experience at most not something of this magnitude."

"Normally something like that is true but in my case my ancestors all seem to have a common fault that allows us to remember the time and experiences of earlier reincarnations with near perfect clarity. It's useful when you don't know how to fight and need to learn quickly. Did you know that aliens came to Earth before man walked on two legs? Around 10,000 or so years before aliens attacked the planet to harvest its people."

"No way."

"I kid you not. That Great War in your history books that takes place after the fall of Lucifer and what not was between Earth as a whole against aliens. Very few know this and maybe its for the best. One day I know they will return but by then we will be ready. If humans are veterans in anything it's War. As long as we have bad guys to kill we're content."

"You like to ramble, don't you?" Ravel rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little," I confessed with a shrug. "Here's something you will like know though." This peaked her interest enough to lean in to listen in. "One day, when that day will ever come, I'll go into the void again. My body will follow and I will cease to be."

"Y-you will leave?" Ravel whispered to herself as she rolled through the pictures again. She stopped and looked at something that unnerved her.

"You and her are smiling with a kid covered head to toe in purple blood and body parts," she deadpanned.

"It was a good hunt and not my fault."

"You even know what I am talking about without looking," the little devil let out in a sigh as she turned another page. She stopped at a page with only one picture on it with a woman in it with a setting sea behind her. Ravel reached for the picture and picked it up. First she looked at the date then back down to the picture with some form of awe at what she saw or who she saw in it. "She's… Beautiful." I nodded. "If a little dirty and unladylike in how freely she dresses but beautiful regardless." I wanted to snort but really couldn't because it was true. With her being a skipper and a pirate cleanliness wasn't really a big deal back then anyway. "Isabela huh?" Ravel held the picture up to the light above then glanced over to me. "She means more to you then the rest of them, doesn't she?" Ravel asked but already knew the answer to the question. "Who is she?"

"A succubus," I answered.

That made her eye twitch. After looking at the picture one last time she sat it back down and turned the page. I allowed the little fireball to have her way with the book of memories in her hands.

Memories magically sealed within each and every picture. Each picture has a playback of that time, that very moment it was taken from my mind for a later watch, because of my alignment changes whenever I go on a new mission. Certain memories get in the way of the mission and with my perfect recall of things I can't help but fall into my memories at the most unnecessary times, and they get in the way. I place the ones I don't need into my book and keep the ones that allow me to function. Basic information like appearances, personalities, and interactions. I can recall the person and the way they acted same with how we conversed with one another. I can remember jobs as well where I learned important lessons and made my greatest mistakes. That includes the times I died on the inside and the one from long ago.

Isabela. I'll always remember what I did to her and what it did to me. I can't feel anything still. No happiness, sadness, anger, rage, guilt, or anything else expect the hole in my very soul. The connection is still there ast my reminder and it's my payment for my selfish actions to the first and only woman I have ever felt for. I act upset, I act happy, or I act like I care but I really don't. I know what I don't like and what I like. It's better that way. I don't wish to feel anymore. I dug my own hole so all I can do is lay in it. Same for anyone that associated themselves with me. This little girl included. She came to me and so her destined path is now gone. If I had never met her she would have never been given that necklace she has or even associated herself with Akeno for a moment.

Speaking of the necklace, I wonder where it is. I stared at the little fire bird on her wore instead of the reptilian beast I gave her. It was made from rubies somehow and expensively carved and not by hand. It was done with a machine making it impersonal and without much sentimental worth. It was sad to see and I wanted some sort of explanation.

"My brother," Ravel rose her hands up to her fire bird necklace but still looked straight into my eyes. She read my thoughts like she always does or rather read my desire for information but I did tell her earlier that she will tell me what happened later. Maybe she just decided to escape my memories long enough to dwell on her own.

"My brother," she said again in an empty tone but didn't continue. She gripped the necklace hard and tore the chain away from her neck. "Finally got me a gift," Ravel dropped the chain and fire bird to the table away from my picture book. "Do you know why he got me a gift?" Ravel chuckled and rubbed her forehead. "He got it for me because of childish jealously. He saw my other necklace, the smile I wore, how proud I was to wear it, and how much it glowed as well and I don't just mean literally. I could see the dollar signs in his whore of a queen's eyes a world away!" Ravel clenched her hands and growled. "My brother came to me with this thing for me as a present and demanded I take yours off and wear his."

"If it was the first gift you have ever received from your older brother then why didn't you accept it out right? I would've thought you'd be happy."

"At first I was excited. My older brother took the time to stop eyeing his collection to get his only sister a present, and on Valentine's Day. I was ecstatic, but then I gazed into his eyes. I saw that he was jealous that someone got me something. He was angry at the extent said person went through to get me a philosopher's stone as a gift. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you'd gave me this to steal me away from him. Something of which he'd dislike and not because I'm his sister. It's because I am a part of his little collection. He gave me this necklace and tried to take the other and I wouldn't let him... At first. I tried to reason with him. I tried to tell him that I would wear both just to make him happy but he persisted and I wondered why until I saw his queen eyeing my necklace. She wanted it and I bet charmed my brother to get him to get it for her!"

Ravel's aura burst out from her body taking the appearance of ethereal blue flames. Her fury ran cold. So cold that her flames followed along with it. Ravel is and always will be the most powerful being in the school I have seen so far. More powerful than that red head and Souna. At my current level she's even more powerful than I. If she came at me now without my use of magic I would end up a human shaped ash line in the wall.

"For days he roared at me that he's my brother and King, so more important than some punk human I met. By the third I was close to..." Ravel took a breath. She took several more breathes before she calmed down her nerves but that cold blue aura changed to a white one instead to show her indifference.

"Mother and father arrived to ask me why I was seconds from burning down our house, and I told them why. You know what they said?" Ravel chuckled again and slammed her hands on the table creating a crack in it. The crack closed a moment later in a flash of blue from my fingers. "They said I was being childish instead because big brother cares for me and wouldn't hurt me like that. They told me to trade necklaces and stop wearing my other one. They sided with him and took it away!"

Ravel burst into a fit a sobs and snorts. "I'm sorry Otieno! I-I couldn't stop them from taking it and I didn't know how to tell you and… I'm so sorry! I lost it and it was taken and they… they…"

I reached over to the princess' shoulder and brought her to my chest. I let her cry into my chest and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. Noble families are never the best ones. The older sibling is either beaten until evil or spoiled rotten and it might be both at the same time. This is why I don't have a family and don't think I will get one as long as I live this life. Until the beyond takes me and I find myself in front of the Great Wheel to be reincarnated I will not suffer a family or anyone else's. I also won't suffer an insult like this laying down.

"It took you days to come back to me about this why?"

"I-I didn't want to disappoint you," she said in a frail tone.

I sighed and ruffled the girl's locks. "Disappoint me? You're more of a child than I first thought." I stood up from the table and grabbed my book from the table. "People stole your gift from you; a gift I made specifically for you, and you think I would be disappointed that this happened?" I placed the book back on the shelf and walked to my weapon's shelf. I replaced my current arms to the wall and scanned along the rest.

"Did you know where I come from if such an act was performed it was the equivalent of issuing a challenge for a duel." I took up my hidden black and slid the vambrace on over my left arm. I took my crossbow down still retracted into her scabbard and strapped it to my waist behind me with the stock facing to the right. I had a very large wall of weapons from swords to guns even. I don't really need my sword against a noble born because finesse isn't necessary for a man that believes he can't die. My Blade of Martyr will do. I grabbed the dagger and slipped it holster on my ankle.

Last for my personal arsenal I grabbed an old-time weapon I haven't touched in a long time. I rose my hand up and took my silver battle axe in hand with a nice pick in the rear. Still shaped in the form of a headman's axe I slung the scabbard over my back with the axe to follow. My current load out will do for now with what I have in mind. I walked out from my wall to the front.

"What are you going to do?" She asked from my door.

I pulled my hood over my head and took a heavy sigh. "Get our stone back from the people that took it."

"What!" Ravel dove after me and took my waist in hand from behind me. "You can't just barge into the underworld and enter my family's house without permission or escorts. They'll kill you if they find you." I took the girl's legs and forced her into piggy back.

"Good thing I'm not going alone then."

"Wait, what do you... You mean me don't you?" I didn't even bother answering such an obvious question. I kicked open my transportation room door open and kicked the door closed.

"Hold your breath," I warned her.

"Why?" Ravel questioned.

The circle below me began to glow. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Light engulfed us and a pulling effect was felt on my body. My feet touched solid ground and... grass? The last time I was in the underworld there wasn't anything remotely like grass anywhere. I could see trees as well as houses in the distance. I looked around for Ravel but found her on the ground out cold. She must've ignored my warning and passed out on transit. I let it go picked her up and placed her on my back before I followed the tether I have with the stone. I followed the spirit line to a very large mansion after walking through a small subdivision with Devils all around me. They gave a lava pit pool as well and some of them jumped into it. I shook my head and continued on.

This hell is a pale reflection of what it was a millennium ago when I walked these same lands. I've been to real Hell when demons ruled and instead of the scent of blood and the screams of torture like you'd expect I smell barbecue and hear the laughing of children.

 **Disgusting.**

I walked up onto the door of a very large mansion and knocked first. By the Phoenix banner I saw on the way through the court yard this must be Ravel's home. She woke up just as I reached the door and pounded my head for not warning her of the portal and its effects even though we both know I did warn her.

"I wanta get it!" I heard from the inside. Female of short stature.

"No I'll get it!" Alike voice and alike statue. Maybe twins.

"No way it's my door to answer!"

"I called it this time last time!"

"It's mine so back off so I can answer it!"

"No, I'm gonna answer the door and if you don't like it all well!"

The door opened a moment later to a fully grown woman and not a little girl. A woman in a maid outfit greeted me with a bow. "Good day sir do you have an appointment with the young master's royal sorcerous?"

I going to assume she's talking about the woman the eyed the necklace I gave Ravel so I returned the bow as and said "Yes." The woman bowed again and opened the door for me revealing two girls to me. Twins by the looks of it but on in blue and the other in pink.I walked past the devils each with pawn pieces inside of them. Must be a part of the older brother's peerage.

"The Royal Sorcerous doesn't usually get many guests except on days like this. I assume you're here to help her train. Or maybe you're here to assist in the young master's training?"

"I'm actually here to dual him."

"Huh?" The woman looked back at me with a narrow of her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Him and the 'Royal Sorcerous' stole something that belonged to me and I wish for it returned to its proper owner."

"And who is this things proper owner if not you?"

"The girl on my back."

The maid drew her eyes to my passenger and gasped. "Mi'lady Ravel! How did you... Why are you carrying her in such an undignified way?"

"Because he can and because I allow him to." Ravel spoke up with fire in her eyes.

"O-of course Mi'lady. Do you wish to see your brother?"

"Yes," Ravel kicked off my back and landed on her feet. Even though the maid towered over Ravel I could see just who it was that was being looked down upon. The maid bowed her head and gestured for me to follow. As I walked through the mansion I felt that the necklace was close.

"That's her," Ravel pointed outward. I shot my eyes to a woman sitting at a desk with a book in hand. She was quite mature maybe late twenties or early thirties. I saw a queen piece inside of her and the necklace of choice on top of the desk. I placed Ravel down and nodded down at her. I walked up to the table and to the gorgeous woman sitting behind it. The woman rose a finger to me before I was even within five meters of her.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she spoke with a German accent. She looked up and smiled, "one moment." This woman is a queen for good reason. I can see that her magical potential is even grander than Akeno's and my own in certain areas. In overall size I can assume she can ignite the room in a second and she could out do me in power of certain elements or spells, especially in the underworld. Though my Carnage is stronger here so maybe that will even things out. She could very well see my magic potential, but I wasn't showing anything. If I allow the brands on my right arm or markings on my leg arm spread then I could overpower her with but risk alerting the entire estate. I relented enough to respect this older woman's wish for space until comfortable.

I crossed my arms and waited for her to give me the go ahead. The woman rose her book up and closed it. The book floated out of her hands up to an empty space on the bookcase next to her. The woman smiled back at me and waved for me to come close like a temptress. Slow and inviting. "It's okay, please come closer." I can see why Ravel would call this woman a tramp. It's an opinion anyone would come up with, with the way she seems to be seconds from throwing herself at me. Instead of coming to her I rose my glowing blue hand up instead. The woman watched carefully as I waved my hand front and back then snapped. The necklace on the table rose and shot to my hands. The woman's eyes shot wide open.

"This stone, which is worth a castle and the people inside of it, is keyed onto certain aura and frequency being my own and Ravel's." I tossed the necklace up and caught it. "Only certain people can use it and you aren't one of those 'certain people' miss." I pocket the necklace and turned my back.

"Oh, I see now." The woman climbed up to her feet. "You're the boy little Miss Bishop got that stone from and she ran up to the human world to cry to you eh Mr. Beast Tamer?" So, she knows of one of my professions but the question is how she knows about this. I suppose I could have been spied on while I was at school by someone other than the couple dozen tails I had to deal with already. I had the feeling I was being spied on from random angles but I thought nothing of it. It was normal. Maybe I should have investigated a little more.

The woman appeared in front of me. Like all mature women that know they're beautiful, she wore a confident smile in her lips same with a fierce look in her eye. "Beast Tamer, you know your way around different beasts that go bump in the night. You know how to get into the underworld without alerting anyone. You probably have weapons on your person to counteract devils. I bet from experience."

"Any of this have a point?"

The woman just smiled at me as response. "You truly don't have a heart do you Hunter?" This woman, whoever or rather whatever she is, is not to be underestimated. I can see her age in her eyes. The way they scanned my body to the way they seemed to take my own gaze with ease. This woman is much older than Akeno, Ravel, and even her king put together by a significant amount. She might even be as old as I am and yet he body stopped aging while she was a full adult instead of an early 20 something year old like myself that can pass off as a senior on most levels.

Slowly my guard seemed to fail me and my neutral stance broke. This woman was silently looking me over but her gaze wasn't threatening or even curious. It was more mystified and eager for some reason. Now that I had the moment she was giving me I finally decided to check her out as well. Admittedly she's one of the more beautiful women I have seen to date. Evenly portioned if compared to the buxom Akeno, with assets the same size yet less saggy as Kyoko, taller and much more mature than Rias, and is strong physically and yet doesn't have the Amazon body that Misumi has.

She's a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back that appeared to be smoother than silk and yet sharper than any blade. There was a light simmer and wave surrounding it that was familiar to me. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye strangely. That seems like something a stuck up noble would do just so she could only damper the eyesight of one eye just by looking at you instead of two but that can't be the case. The left side of her hair falls near the top of her skirt. I have seen something like this before but for the life of me couldn't remember where. Her eyes as well are bright with a deep understanding to them yet a level of arrogance to match it. It didn't diminish her appearance, in fact it only enhanced it. I can't say that her eyes are purple like her hair because they are a shade lighter than that. Maybe an amethyst color more than anything glowing with carefully restrained power locked within her body though there was more than she dared to show or even knew about. I dare say this woman's body is almost perfect.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons sort of like a battle mage or arcane knight of old. I noticed she wears a black tiara with a red-orange jewel over her forehead. On her lips she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair in color and yet the same shade as her hair not her eyes.

Overall this woman is stunning. There's no other way to say it that could do her justice. So beautiful that if she isn't part succubus I would be surprised. Leaning on the table I noticed her weapon of choice happened to be the cliché staff of a mage… no that's not just a staff it's a scepter. More powerful usually made with magic enchanted metals and ancient woods touched by the void or beyond.

"I knew you would come," the woman said breaking me out of my trance. I saw her smile was a little more controlled this time but still warmer than most. "Please join me." The woman moved out of the way to show me the table with an empty chair for me. The woman sat down first and awaited me with an expectant gaze. Without wasting time, I sat down in the chair on the adjacent side of the square table. "Actually, I didn't know if you would come or not. I half expected you to use your recall spell on that amulet to transport it back to you." This woman just proved she was in fact a witch before she became a devil but still not a modern aged one like the rest that I have walked past.

"How did you become a devil?" I had to ask and by the slight falter of her smile it wasn't a good story she wished to tell. It seems. "Did you become a devil but not at your own choice?" The woman's smile took a hit again. "You lived for maybe 300 or so years studying magic and witchcraft to not only make your own prowess come to light but to prolong your life. You've trained and basked in the spirit world in such a way that the void took you." I rose my hand up to her hair that began to shiver and her eyes that seemed to glow. "It left its mark on you," I said while pointing to my own eyes knowing they turned their own amethyst coloration with a swirling alternating blue in the iris.

"You're much older, stronger, and wiser than most of your kind but I wager you let your guard down. You were killed the old fashion way from injury sustained against the many monsters that hunt after witches or magic users or that's what you want others to believe. In all actuality I bet it was your king that finished you and then brought you back as a devil but under the guise that it was from injury. You're not a fool so you didn't believe and found out just how you really died." The woman's eyes shadowed over when I said this filled with resentment. "You wanted revenge but the piece within your body controls not only your will but your actions. You're a slave in your own body forced to be a treasure toy to a boy many years your junior." I closed my eyes and took a breath. "You're familiar with me but I don't recognize you. I have met you once but I can't recall when."

The woman leaned back in her seat forcing her breasts to push out a little more against already straining fabric. "You haven't changed from when I remember you all those years ago." I felt her age in her tired tone.

"When exactly did we meet? Was it during the witch hunts?"

"Damn templars," the woman spat out like a piece of trash. "I hate those pompous sons of…" The woman shook her head and rested her forehead on her hand. "You saved me once before Otieno D. Jaeger, the witch's knight, and I can never repay that debt but I must ask for your help again. Your magic has always been the most effective when it comes to the spiritual body." The woman placed her hand down but bushed the hair covering her right eye up behind her shoulder. "Please help me escape my cage."

I blinked and took a breath. "I'm not a protector of witches anymore," I resigned myself to say.

The woman gave me a look of shock. Shock the quickly turned to anger and then surrender. "I can understand. You have done more for magic users than anyone else in the world. You saved my life before and sheltered me so you have no obligation to help me for nothing." The woman's eyes lost its luster. "I have nothing to give as well."

My eyes keyed on the women and the piece within her body. I believe I can take out Ravel's piece because it is a bishop. The bishop is weak against physical attacks and the best way I get what I want is through physical trauma. The bishop piece would be easy to destroy and seeing the Ravel was born a devil it wouldn't kill her but I can see the piece within this woman is different. Unlike Ravel she didn't die to become a part of the peerage but this powerful witch did meaning that piece is what is keeping her alive. Not only that but the piece in her body is a queen, and a queen is not to be underestimated. I can't simply rip the piece out of her body because it's too powerful and the strain would kill her. No the current king has to surrender ownership and assist me to remove it. How to make him give her up is the question.

I stood up to my feet from the table with hands clenched. "Where's your current king?"

The woman's eyes widen. "Y-you mean…"

"I do want something from you though."

The woman was cautious now. "What do you want?"

I rose my hand and pointed towards her. She looked behind her to nothing then back to me. "You want me?" I nodded. "Why?" I tilted my head over then smiled.

"Because…" I pushed my chair in and turned back away from the little girl that I was beginning to remember her.

"Abaddon, I do you owe you a favor. Don't you remember that day?" I looked up to the ceiling as the memory coursed through my mind. "Your hair was near blood red and your eyes midnight black if memory serves." I'm a bit relieved we went through the book today now.

"Abaddon," the woman whispered mystically. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. I've long forgotten it." I frowned at this. It seems the peerage systems has more of a servitude effect on the ones that suffer it than I thought if this noble's daughter turned Enchanter and finally Battle mage forgot her name. All magic is based around names bestowed upon you by the spirits and yet she forgot hers somehow which is supposed to be impossible. Forgetting ones name is like breaking your legs and still trying to sprint. Even if you manage the distance is studded severally. Her magic will be weaker than it should be because of this.

"What sort of mage are you?"

"A fire mage," she answered almost instantly but it was in a stoic fashion for one such as herself. It was almost like that response was imprinted into her mind.

"Just fire?"

"Yes, that's what I'm best at because I'm aligned to it." Mages aren't aligned to any sort of element. It's all about whether or not you practice the element or elements you wish to learn or not. It seems this woman has forgot much more than her name. This peerage thing is worse than I thought. Worse than a slave collar depending on who you talk to. Ravel is strong enough to resist her brother's mind control but it seems not everyone is like that. Abaddon must be resisting strongly to ask me to save her but that piece is taking its toll on her mind. I'd say in maybe half a year she will be completely under his control like the rest of his peerage. The twins seemed too naïve to resist even if they wanted to. Ravel is more powerful that her brother and he used a weaker piece to recruit her not the queen.

This woman's will is strong to battle against him at her weakest in death and even now when she can only use a single logia and believes that's the extent of her power. "You have long repaid your debt to me so you owe me nothing. If I do help you against your king you have to follow me instead. That's all I want from you."

"Oh, really." I felt a presence behind me that was akin to a match. If Ravel is a spark seconds from becoming an inferno this fire devil is a lighter that will eventually run out of fuel. I felt that something or someone was diverging on my position.

"B-brother!" I heard Ravel stammer out.

I turned around but before I reached all the way around I saw a woman in a Chinese cheongsam with ribbons in her hair. She was like some sort of Chun li look alike and in her body happened to be a Rook piece. Must be the martial artist of the group. I kept going and a woman with the strangest hair carrying a zweihander on her back. I looked around to each and every one of the women around me numbering all the way to 13 and rubbed my head. It was like I was like looking at a manga or anime harem just from the different women around me that fit into different categories around me. The belly dancer with exciting hair, the French maid, the supposed badass American biker gang chick, the loliconic sister, the cat girl twins, and more than I wished to even mention.

This man, instead of gathering powerful members to strengthen himself and his status, grew a harem of girls to fit different genres. I wonder who the Tsundere is... it's Ravel.

"I think he's the one that gave Ravel that necklace," the biker women with half a mask remarked upon.

"You may be right. He looks strong," the Chun Li reject said this time.

"I guess he knows Yebelluna."

"But how is that? She has no friends."

"Yeah, she's never nice to anyone." The cyan hair colored twins bickered among themselves.

"Look at that outfit. Complete with the battle axe and crossbow. The Assassin's Creed convention is in America idiot," the maid said this time drawing my attention to the soon to be dead little devil. No one insults the outfit in my presence. No one.

For now, I will abide my time. The day of reckoning is close at hand.

The man that was the only other man in the room other than me must be Riser. I wonder just what went through this boy's mind when he made a peerage as weak and mismatched as this one. I can spot the able ones off the bat being only four out of all of them. One of the cat twins had potential, same with one girl in a miko outfit, Ravel is one of them of course, and last is Yebelluna, as she's called now.

I wouldn't mind taking a couple of them for myself but as I can see most of them are in too deep to want to leave this man's service. I don't think he'd wish to part any portion of his little collection; if he has the choice. By my research in how trades are done within the underworld the piece cannot be extracted by given away or traded through a deal. That means I have a few choices.

I faced the man who wore a sneer on his face.

"Why are you here," he asked me.

"I want to make a deal with you," I answered with a smile coming to my lips.

* * *

A/N: I've began placing the coming updates or changes I will be making to the stories I've made in my profile. Give it a look to see what well be updated and soon within the week. Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. The Deal and it's Dues

**Chapter 10: The Deal and it's Dues**

* * *

The Devils around me all did a unique raise of the eyebrow or narrow of the eyes at my declaration. Most humans are approached in the human realm. The cat twins giggled with small whispers trading between one another.

"Ah," Ravel stepped between the both of us and took to my side more than his. "Jäger this is my older brother Riser. Riser this is my…"

"I know who he is," Riser scoffed. "Why is he in my house prancing around and what's a human doing here?" I blinked at the fact he said I'm prancing even though I'm with an escort and walking normally. "You come into my home, poison my sister's mind against me, and you hit on my queen." He listed off three very grave crimes that I sort of did commit but not really follow through with fully. "You, a human with a little magical background dare, such a travesty. You got some nerve. Humph, I don't need or wish to deal with you human."

I stepped forward but the woman wielding that German sword drew and held it to my neck. "Please don't approach Riser-sama as such." The girl pressed the edge against my neck and I stayed standing without even an attempt to stop it. Her sword wasn't strong enough to cut into my hide unless I wished it to. "You have no business in the land of Devils human now begone and be thankful to leave with your life," the woman growled.

"I don't plan on leaving until I get what I want." I retorted back to the boy. Riser frowned and stepped closer towards me. "And what is it do you want that you would use my sister to get it?"

"Firstly the freedom of your sister from your peerage, the removal of her peerage piece which I will give back to you as long as I have your permission, and the same amnesty for your sorcerer," I listed off first. "I would appreciate if you didn't antagonize your sister without good reason as well as your word you won't ever try to control her livelihood again." Once I finished surprise on the faces of Riser and the women who, surrounded me was apparent. Some burst out laughing at me while one looked at me like I was an idiot among idiots. If I was a normal human without a plan that would be true but this isn't the case.

"You foolish little human." I felt the edge at my neck push against the skin. It was becoming a little annoying. I reached up and grasped the blade before twisting it, smacking the tip, and flipping it up and over towards me. I caught the blade in my waiting hands and tossed it behind me. The girl seemed to be confused for the most part until she saw me tossing her blade away. The clings of it hitting the stone floor repeatedly resounded in the room, then the room went silent before she screamed, "No! My sword!" The girl rushed past me to check on her blade like it was her baby. She was talking to it and caressing it, which is something I can understand, but she was taking it a little far when she cradled it. It's a decent blade as well and she takes good care of it. If I had a heart I'd feel guilty for throwing that.

"Oh, man that was fast," the Chun Li cosplayer awed with her fists up. "I barely saw you move. Hey, can you fight? Do you know martial arts?" The girl ran up to me with eyes glowing with excitement and her fists together under her chin. The question was innocent in nature so I responded with a nod. "What kind? I specialize in Chinese kung-fu. Are you a Kenpo expert or something because you seem to have the swiftness and strength for it?"

"I know that style well enough, but I have studied others as well. Chinese fist fighting is one of my personal favorites," I admitted openly. I didn't see a reason not to humor this girl a bit.

The girl's eyes shot open wide. "You know Chinese fist fighting!" The girl jumped away and took a stance. A smile was on her lips and a fierce fire in her eyes. "I really want to fight you so see how I stack." This girl's enthusiasm was a relief to see among this harem of women. She appeared to be strong and maybe I might take her up on this challenge. I have time on my side and I am wondering on how I stack against a devil as well without use of my powers. Against an angel I crushed her but that was a hunt instead of a straight fight. I see myself as a proficient enough fighter though. I don't need my more supernatural powers. I hide them for the most part against modern day monster or supernatural beings. Last being of the underworld I fought was a God apparently and I believe it to this day.

I reached up to the buckle on my chest but stopped. This wasn't a good idea after all I'm an intruder technically so I can't start beating up on the women in this place. "Maybe another time. I doubt your king would like that and I have business…"

"He won't mind, right Riser-sama?" The blond haired devil waved his head with a sneer on his face.

"If you can even survive against her human I might humor you." He waved me off and walked towards a table. He pulled out a chair and sat down with his arms crossed to watched me. The rest of his woman all took to different corners or spots surrounding me leaving Ms. Street Fighter and Ravel alone in the center with me.

Ravel tugged down on my sleeve and beckoned me down. "Are you sure about this?" She asked with a bit of nervousness in her eyes. I could only guess why because she knows I could stomp any one of these Devils into the ground so it's not for my well being. Maybe this is about what I wanted from Riser. That would make sense because a king losing not one but two pieces to a human can make things talk and rumors spread. If I'm not careful I'll get even more famous than I already am. Then again that Hold Up probably was missed by most of the people in his mansion if no one recognized the coat.

I pat her over the head and nodded. "You're my princess and you need your knight right?"

Ravel smiled up to me and nodded. "I need my prince more than a knight though."

"Beggars can be choosers," I said.

"Good thing I'm a princess and jot a beggar then," she retorted with a sly smile.

I scoffed then said, "Very well." Then I stood back up back with my hand on my buckle and pulled on it. The straps on my body loosened enough for me to slip out of my make shift weapon vest. Ravel held her hands out and I placed the vest in her hands. She walked away to the table that had none at it then sat everything down by the table. I removed my coat top from my body and Ravel quickly returned to take it away from me as well to which I gave her a grateful thank you. My arms are showing because of my use of magic to get to this world excited my brands and eroded the sleeves of my blouse all the way to the shoulders. I haven't fixed them yet. A couple of the women gazed at my arms and more open body with curiosity.

"You seem to be really familiar with Lady Ravel," the Chun-Li girl noted as I walked back to the center of the group.

"She's my princess," I summed it up. It's not difficult to grasp for she's been there since the first day and has been supportive of me since we discovered each other. Out of all the gifts I have given out hers is priceless and I went through literal hell to get it. Old Hell at that. "But that doesn't equate to our spar." I took a breath and a low stance favoring power attacks from my offside and swift kicks from my dominated side.

The woman smiled and tightened up her lax stance. "You ready?"

"I could ask you the same but we both know the answer don't we?"

The woman took a step and disappeared from my sight. I blinked and rose my hand and suffered a powerful blow to my hasty black. I stepped back with a grunt. Damn, I made a mistake. I was so focused that I didn't even notice my tunnel vision. She must have and took advantage, but lucky for me my body is conditioned to fight beings faster or stronger than myself. I leaned out of the way of a palm strike aimed for my head and rose my leg to block a mid level kick. I leaned back and flipped back from a high and changed stances with my fists out, the right over the left, and centered. She's Swift and strong. He's a rook that's for sure because Koneko hits about this hard when she's holding back. This might get a bit interesting.

I pushed away a punch and made a reversal to her flank. I breathed and lifted up my leg up for a basic kick. I didn't want to go all the way just yet. I have to test to see what she could take so in my kick I placed mostly pure muscle power with little ki to assist me. The woman used her hands to catch my kick, but I'm much stronger than most humans. That means I'm stronger than she first assumed. I could see the shock in her eyes as I followed through with the rest of my kick pushing her back and up off her feet. The woman was sent sailing up away from me. She righted herself in midair showing great finesse and hero acrobatic talent as landed in a stance with her leg out like a tensioned spring. Her hand closed but not as a fist but more like spear shape. I took changed stances again to the same stance just standing and one of my legs up until of the tip of my toes were on the floor.

The smile on her lips only seemed to grow at this. "You're stronger than I thought. You can eve keep up with me a bit," she giggled a bit before equipping a dangerous glint in her eye. "This might be fun after all." The woman sprang at me.

I rose my arm up and blocked a kick aimed for my head but was pushed back a little from it. I returned the kick as well only for her to mimic my own one armed block. We pushed back but we're on each other in seconds. I moved and evaded fast punches and returned them only for her to parry and block most of them. This girl was good I will admit and she was slowly growing faster the more we clashed, the more blows we traded, and the more stances we traded to counter each other.

I dodged an upper strike and caught her hand them returned a punch to her cheek. I suffered a knee to my stomach but I returned in kind with a side kick to her thigh and hook to the same cheek. She twisted around and I suffered a kick to my ribs. I coughed and grit my teeth but ate the kick and grabbed her leg. She smiled and climbed up smothering me with her large breast and looped her other leg around me. I fell back onto my shoulders before she could elbow drop me then snap my neck. Her head impacted the floor as we rolled leaving me on top. The woman grunted from the impact, but I wasn't finished. I kicked again and rolled back again the bucked my hips to send her flying away from me. The woman softened the fall with one arm and landed in a crouch. She looked up and saw me directly in front of her. She fired her body up to take me out but that punch was too obvious for me not to evade. I moved to deflect but she feign to my right then shot to the left. Before I knew it she was gone. I dropped down in a crouch and rolled back. The woman past by me in a high kick and twirled around once she landed. By then I was on my feet again, fighting the urge to divert to my neutral stance.

"You're too stronger and fast to be a normal human," the woman mused before walking to the side. I followed and we began to circle one another. "You're holding back as well," she remarked and pointed at me. "I know you can do better than that. You're hiding something aren't you?" She doesn't know the half of it but I kept that to myself. My silence seems to make her unhappy and she frowned at me. "You don't need to say anything. I'll force it out of you," she declared.

The woman was gone a moment later again and I felt an impact at my chest and grit my teeth as I shot back in a skid across the carpet. I felt an impact at my cheek and saw stars for a second then felt a sharp pain in my back the sent me forward. Before I could get far I felt someone grab me by wrapping their arms around my stomach. The woman gripped hard and leaned back, sending me flying back in a back thrown. I rolled and cushioned the fall with my hands and rolled back up to my feet. I caught her fist and brought it around and twisted. She did reversal and pulled be back to take me down. I reached down and grabbed her leg and brought her down with me. We hit the floor with me on my back and her on her face. I hammer fist down on her the back of her neck. She grunted and brought her leg around. I kicked up and rolled up to my feet and quickly back stepped around.

I hate to admit but she's right. I need to use something out of the ordinary of someone my size or she'll rip me apart. I thought on something then smiled a bit. The woman disappeared from my sight again but I knew where she's moving to. I stepped to the right and her foot past by my face. She attempted and upward cross kick. I shifted left and dropped my weight down for my next attack. It was just a simple punch just much more powerful than most others. It was akin to a karate punch but when it impacted her body there was only a loud boom. She didn't go flying or fall back but the force of impact could be seen behind me. The painting behind the woman tore up down the center before falling to the ground. I sighed and stepped back. The Chinese kung fu artist fell to the floor on her knees shivering from a mixture of damage sustained and fatigue.

"What did you do? I-I can't move... It didn't hurt so why can't I move?"

"It did hurt, your body just hasn't caught up to the fact yet." The woman blinked then coughed. She did it again and again until finally a little blood left her lips. The woman gasped and choked with her hand in her chest.

"W-what was that?" She asked once she recovered enough to lean back up from her knees.

I shook my head, "Now why would I give away my techniques?" I rubbed my shoulder and sides. "You hit hard I have to say."

The girl snickered then coughed again. "Those strikes were strong enough to knock a tree overage yet you're still standing." I rubbed my aching stomach but worse than the pain I felt in my stomach it was worse in the place below the belt for me as well. The longer I fought this woman the more I began to notice her lack of undergarments. She wore no bra and no panties meaning that every time she conducted a high kick I noticed that something wasn't at a certain pelvic area when my eyes fell down to it. There's also her chengson as well that shows me her breasts easily from every little bounce to the few times they popped in and out of place. "How did I lose? I was sure I had you there."

"You were holding back the entire time so maybe that's why I won."

The woman looked up to me and just shook her head. "No," she said with a depressed aura surrounding her. "I did at first but then I stopped holding back my strength or speed against you, and I still lost. You're really good but I don't understand your style at all."

I hummed and leaned down to her level. "What do you mean? What did you notice about my style?" The girl looked down to all the indents in my clothing where she landed a blow on me.

"You have holes in your stance but only ones you allow to be there and yet they're in areas that don't lead to severe damage or barely would affect you. The holes I do go for you took but met me back with fierce counter attacks. If I attack anything else you evade it with little to no energy wasted. You do all this and yet you don't really have a style you stick with. You kept changing from one to the other then stopped at this one confusing one. You kept your hands at your sides the entire time like you were holding a sword in each hand. What was that?" I shrugged at that question and the girl pouted in response. "Come on tell me, I promise not to tell a soul how you did that." I shook my head and again the girl frowned. "Well next time I won't hold back the fire and I'll force you to tell me."

"We'll see," I hummed in faint amusement. I felt her enthusiasm and her drive as well. I'm sure with the proper training she will be a great fighter. Greater than she is now even. I presented her my hand and waited. She took it on good faith and allowed me to help her up.

"I know you're holding something else. You can't be a normal human to attract Ravel-sama's attention. You have to have a sacred gear or something to do what you do. I can see it in you." The girl rose her hands then suddenly they ignited in a blaze of fire in the palms but concentrated at her fingers mostly. She's a pyrotelekinetic but only focused on her hands by the looks of it. The girl smirked at me. "I held this back," she gloated. "What about you?" I watched the fire completely surround her hands and grow with every passing second. "What's your special power?"

I bit my lip a bit at her desire. She's shown me her power, or rather one of them. I can see potential not yet realized but this is something. The code dictates I do the same. I could show her the same sort of power that she shown me, but then again what would be that point? I do have some level of arrogance in my abilities and pride as a human strong enough to fight against the very things that aren't. What do I show them that will appease them? I drew my eyes towards Ravel but she has nothing to give to me. No advice. This is all on me.

'Show them exactly what we can do.' I heard a honey sweet sing song voice in my mind. The eye on the palm of my right hand glowed a soft red same with the wings on the back of it too. I took a breath. It was a breath that I could see blow past my lips. The od in the atmosphere responded to my will, sucking the heat out of the air around me. Then both of my hands began to glow an icy blue as the cold spread out from my body taking the entire room by surprise. I rose my hands with them in fists and palms up. Slowly, I opened them causing frost to take hold of the windows around me. In the palm of my hands a sharp of revolving and spikey ice formed. This power wasn't my own but belonged to someone else. Something else.

'That's right, it belongs to me but to you too. My power is your power.' Of course it is. In the old days when the underworld had gods and the high heavens still had most of its archangels humans would sell their souls to the gods of the underworld, now entitled Hell and the Nether realm. 12 of the gods of the underworld, the Five the reined over that twelve, gave man eggs of sin and desire. The devil himself decided this and saw fit to show god just how easy it was for his toys to lose themselves to temptation. In time five became for and the incomplete circle lost the bulk of its power and influence.

Instead of angels protecting us from these eggs that could give man a wish at the expense of not only their humanity but someone close to them, they allowed these humans who took the eggs to receive their wishes at the expense of their humanity and will. These human's turned demons and took the shape of what grotesque beasts that rend reality. Even men aligned to the high heavens fell and became dark beastly angels as a taunt towards God and their angels. An insult to god himself and his angels to twist their heavenly design.

I have seen their true form since I was a boy that survived that fire. I ran until I finally stood fast and fought one of the monsters. I have fought them until it became an art form in the shape of a common hunt. I have hunted them at first because they hunted me for my powers, but then I learned about the power I can gain from them as well. Souls are power for those with the will and knowledge to manifest it without turning into a wraith. The first one I absorbed into my body is an ice apparition by the name of Liliana. She began as a human like me and was raised in a life of misery by her father and his friends. She lived far north of what is now called Russia in a frozen tundra. They abused and molested her while her mother did nothing to stop it. A little girl that felt she had nothing else to give killed her father, her mother, and his friends. She left but was hunted to be executed for her actions but escaped in a blizzard with her treasure. A small egg given to her by a traveling merchant. She left everything behind including a boy she loved even after it was all said and done.

Lost and freezing in a very slow and painful death with her god forsaking her the dark ones came with an offer through the use of the egg, but she needed a sacrifice. That became the boy who left his village to find her and find her he did. He died that day and she turned into a demon. One with a beautiful body, bird like legs, and wings. With a song so beautiful she could lure any man or woman into her domain to kill or maybe to torture them just like how she was tortured in her youth. One day, I wandered into her domain when I heard her song and followed it. By then I had already become one with a dragon and immunized to the wiles of a siren. Not so much the succubus for some powers are just that great but a siren wasn't difficult to resist.

She and I talked for a good amount of time. She wondered just who I was and what I was to resist her song. I truthfully answered her questions and told her a little of myself when she asked and we even ate together as well. I can't become aggressive without some sort of stimuli, and even though she was a demon she was still human as well on the inside. She was still that little girl even in her adult body. I don't judge and I have never judged someone for their actions because I have killed too many for so many of the wrong reasons to do so. We talked and then we became one. She was my first and out of the many I have I use her powers the most.

The vessel that's the human body can house powers that most believe impossible, including souls. The soul is like a nuclear reactor that can be harness for its power to strengthen your body and your spells but to take in the soul of a human eventually it will leave the vessel to the great wheel for reincarnation. A demon's soul on the other hand has only one place for it to go and that's the abyss or the void. Because of this when you take them within the body they stay forever tethered to your soul. I can use their powers when I want to and even take on their physical aspect as well if I wished it. It's easier when they are willing to give me their power that being one reason I talk to the demons in my body. Some I still have to fight everyday so they don't devour by mind and body but most accept me as the vessel of their bodies and souls.

I felt a pair of cold but strangely soothing arms wrap around my body. In the cold around me I could see an outlining of what could be seen as wings embracing me in their feathery cold touch. "W-what the…" I heard from one of the devils in the room but ignored it. I felt something above me smile at the devil around me. The wings rose up then slammed down. Ice grew around me and blew out the fire in front of me.

'I'm liking that attention,' I heard the voice chuckle in my mind. 'I think they got a good enough view of your amazing power.' The apparition scoffed when she gazed at the 'devils' around me. 'What happened to underwordly demons now a days? So weak and unsure of themselves and what they see. I wish to kill the man here. He looks yummy.'

I closed my hands and the cold aura around me faded and warmth filled the area again. The spike of temperature was so significant three of the peerage around me fell to a knee in shock. "I had to hold her back during the fight."

"H-her," the Chun li look alike gasped. "Was that the physical representation of your sacred gear?" The girl in the miko uniform questioned me. I nodded because why not? If I did have one you can say it's the truth but only half of it. All of this is natural to me; a bloodline I have bestowed upon me special powers for as long as I been alive. My eyes, my mind, and my body's ability to adapt to sudden changes quickly in the moments. My regression of age every time I took in another demon or some sort of power evaded my body was included in this. Having vampire in my family and my blood being awakened after being diluted for so long regressed me four to five years to grow up again to get used to it. Its normal to me.

I faced the man who gazed upon me with some interest. "A human like you… Why haven't I heard of you?" I'm sure he's heard of me but he just doesn't know who I am. That means I'm doing a good job with my own form of witness protection. I know many of the devils in hell call for my head after the catastrophe I caused after exiting the world door.

Riser looked at me with some interest as I faced him. "What is it that someone like you are doing here? You might end up in peerage whether you like it or not." He's right about that and I have a way to protect myself from devil pieces but I don't like taking a chance regardless. Though in this instance my little sister figure is in pain and I'd like to see her happy; even though I can't be.

"I have stated that I wish to deal with you as well as what I want from you Riser, and I..."

"That is Riser-sama!" The blue haired pony tailed woman roared at me.

Riser rose his hand when she stomped towards me. "Yes," he spoke hollowly. "You wish to take two of my peerage. You're foolish to ask for such a thing when you're not even a devil. You do know you can't have a peerage as a human? I'm assuming you didn't come here an idiot. My sister has tastes after all."

I nodded my head. "I came here knowing full well what the risk might be, and for her I'd take that chance any day." Riser narrowed his eyes at me but remained quiet for me to talk. I must have stroked his interest enough to not brush me off flat out. I did manifest an Ice Apparition and freeze an room full of fire based devils. "While I am human I happened to be knowledgeable in the Laws of the underworld. Only the King has the ability to dismiss peerage without the use of an extractor but that King must also be a High class demon. I know your above such and have such a power. Regardless of this I must be apart of the underworld before any of this can come into notion."

"And you are of the underworld? Prove it to me then," he challenge. Something of which he might regret later down the road.

I thought on a good show to give this man so I can somehow have a chance to do this trade the right way. I needed a demon's power to flow through and out of me for that to happen but all the souls within my body are Apostles of the Dark Gods. 'Not all of them handsome.' A dark and miasmic power broke thought the barrier of my mind and my right arm responded. All the markings from my hand to my elbow glowed a ghastly red that turned the moisture in the air into a red mist. Not just that but the energy of a very certain demon flowed outward from my body. Most of the peerage dropped to their hands and knees accept Ravel who stepped back away from me with shock filled eyes, the Kung fu fighter just barely hanging on, Yebelluna who turned a dark red from the power the surrounded her, and finally Riser himself.

"Well that proves it right Big brother," Ravel said with a smile. I took a breath and redness of my arm subsided and with it the red mist. "I'm of the underworld in a way that I have its blessing, as you felt. If that isn't good enough I have this as well." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my evil piece. The queen piece that Serafall handed me to use on myself if I ever saw myself dying and wanted to at least bring myself back on my own accord. I showed him the piece and the chain attached to it. The Leviathan Sigil hands with the piece as well. "My body belongs to that of one of the four satans and this is my pass."

"You!" Riser stepped back away from me. "Y-you're the up and coming queen of Serafall Leviathan-sama! The one that destroyed part of the Gremory estate, half of Satan City, and most of the Familiar forest!"

"Ah, I suppose?" I questioned. I suppose my reputation precedes me it seems and yet I still receive letters and love notes about joining peerages.

"You fought Lucifer-sama then escaped and then forced Leviathan-sama to a standstill. You can't be human. It's impossible."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "That's the thing about you Devils and the rest of you inhuman beings. You all underestimate the power of humans to the point that you see us as cannon fodder, slaves, or food more than people." It's the true too. Many monsters think that just because most of us don't have claws, rock hard skin, and tentacles they see us as just wastes of space.

Riser though seems to be treating me seriously now. The rest of his peerage all seemed to be backing away now taking respected fighting stances not like it matters. I don't feel like fighting right now after my spar with the Chun-Li girl so now I'm in a very passive aggressive mood as of now.

So much so that my filter is slowly breaking into two. "I know took your sister's brotherly love for myself and you don't like this fact, but I really think you should surrender her to me."

Riser narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about my sister loves being with me. Right Ravel?" He looked expectantly towards his sister.

"Big brother, I love you, but no," Ravel shook her head. "I don't, not really. I want to be traded to Otieno and if you don't let me I'll tell daddy and you know how that will end." Riser winced at this. What was wrong with their dad or rather what is wrong with this family period?

"But you're my little sister so don't you…"

"Big brother, I love and I will always love you, but I am unhappy with being your bishop. I am unhappy with being treated like I'm just an accessory to your ego as well. I am unhappy the you get jealous and get hurt by you because of this. I want to make my own choices for once and if you really want to give me a true gift instead of this," Ravel reached for the necklace around her neck and yanked it off. She tossed it away at his feet and fire risen through her finger tips at its release. "Let me go, please."

Riser winced again. He frowned and squat down to his sister's level to pick up the necklace. "Do you know know how costly this was," he murmured then look her dead in the eyes. "You chose a human and dark signed queen instead of your king, your brother." Riser clenched his hand around the chain with a shaky fist. "You sure about this?" He said in a warning tone. "Have you thought this through little sister?"

Ravel met her brother's eyes with a smile. "Yes onii-chan."

Riser took a deep breath and sighed. He climbed back up to my level and regarded me with a dark glare. "Can I talk with you alone cold one?" Without giving me time to answer Riser turned around and left for a hall to the right. I looked around to the peerage and all had a mixture of grim expressions on their faces. Ravel's eyes widened and looked towards me with worry. I guess this private chat isn't going to be just a chat.

I walked on and followed close behind him. We walked for a better part of half an hour before I couldn't the waiting. I had to ask him where we were going but the only thing that responded was silence and that didn't tell me much. We walked to a fancy looking door made of a mixture of golden and red diamond and swirls designs. It's unlike the rest of the doors we have passed by being that most of them are kill me orange and dark red with a design akin to a bird or something with wings.

"This is an epichamber," he called it but I had no idea what it was. What sort of chamber was this? The door opened to a large chamber with a glass ceiling and tiled floors. In the center was a table and two chairs. "This chamber is used for private discussion that the occupants inside don't want to leave it." I looked around the chamber from the floor to the walls. I know the smell of devil blood having to hunt Devils in the old days and different demons that fell under those demons. This room reeked of it. I could see faint traces of blood around the table and on the walls. They attempted to clean the blood, I can tell; but once blood spills on a surface it never truly goes away. This room is used for discussions. Interesting.

Riser sat down on the chair opposite of me farthest from the door. I sat down a moment later after him just two feet away.

"Basically this chamber contains everything that takes place within it. Anything spoke doesn't leave these walls. Any power released is filtered through the special stone that surrounds us. It cannot be sensed or felt by anything outside this room." I looked around the chamber for a moment. It was one large circular room with a decent amount of empty space. Plenty of space for any disagreements that might arise during the discussion. Children like this boy are so predictable.

"I don't plan on giving my sister to you," Riser declared heatedly.

Sadly, I was expecting this after all Ravel told me, and in great detail, the inner workings of her older sibling. This boy reminded me of a slightly more in control Issei with his perverted fetishes and female collection of different tropes, but the fact he's arrogance personified with the way he acts towards those he sees as insignificant is the difference between them I can see. In truth the only reason he's not showing me that snarky smirk from before is because he knows who I am now. I have taken on a Satan and did not die. That says much. I can sense his uncertainty and his caution. He's unsure of what to make of me. I was a human in his eyes but if I contain enough power to almost bring him to his knees then that's something no man can ignore.

I closed my eyes, leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms over my chest, and let my head fall down at a little less than a 45 degree angle. This was my deep and long discussion stance I happened to develop somehow. I'm not sure when I did but it came regardless. "Dare I ask why?" I opened my eyes and saw a faint red hue in place of normal colors. I can see Riser clear as day with my high level of spiritual awareness. I could see every shift in his emotion state and right now he's but irresolute on top of that.

"She's my sister and my bishop."

"You can get another bishop easily and if you care for your sister you would let her go."

The anger grew within the Phenex at my words. "What she wants doesn't matter."

That was the wrong answer. I clenched my fists and sighed to calm down. "I can understand what you might be thinking. That I'm less of her brother than you are but what is an older brother if not at least supportive of his sister's choices? Riser, I care for her choices."

"She's my sister regardless and her choices are my choices."

I took another breath. "Then what do I need to do to get you to release her to me?" The boy's energy ran with red. "And your queen as well. As I said I want you to release her as well."

"Oh really," Riser laughed mockingly. "That's not going to happen. Even if you carry the seal of a Satan it doesn't make you one. You can't come in here and demand whatever you want?"

I crossed my arms at this. It smells of hypocrisy in here.

"If that's what you believe then why are we here? In this room? Alone?" I opened my arms and rested them limply to my sides. "Are you planning on hurting me? Are going to try to kill me?" I questioned and the red grew.

"This room does more than prevent the powers of Od and yoki from leaking out. It also restricts the power of its occupants." Ah, I see. So that explains why I can't call upon my magic right now or even feel it. Does he believe that I'm weak without powers? I hunt without them anyway. Many of my skills aren't magic based.

"So you kill me and then what? What will you tell your sister?"

"Simple. You attacked me and I was forced to defend myself from the weak human without his magic," he sneered at me. "Of course my sister will believe me same with my family and your death doesn't need to be known. It would be like you never existed."

I almost shook my head. This child knows nothing of his sister. She's smarter than he is but acts a certain way sometimes to get away. With me she doesn't need to act like a little girl but her mature princess self.

I tensed my arm and cupped my hand. I'm beginning to revert and feel different. A dark and cold nature is freezing my veins. This boy didn't think this through, sealing himself in here with me.

Riser grinned with his hands out and fire building within. "Of course my power is more than strong enough to resist the wards but you don't seem to have that luxury being human." He's right. I can't hear them. It's so quiet that it surprised see. My Od is sealed but I dare say I'm deadlier when I revert without it.

"Now, I will kill…gah!" I gripped the boy's throat hard and lifted him up overhead. The boy reached up to my hand with his own. His attempts to loosen my grip bared no fruit. The more he struggled the tighter my grip on his neck grew. Even with the fire that began to surround him my grip only grew tighter to the point I could feel something beginning to give just like that darkness grew to the point I began to feel pleasure from this.

"I want to tell you two very important pieces of information." I spoke words as sharp as razors and in a tone that literally froze the air around us. "One: if you threaten to kill me be ready at the moment's notice to follow through before it's too late." I loosened my grip and just when the boy started to suck in air my clenched fist found his solar plexus a nice temporary home. That air light gasp in his lungs along with what was still there fired out his mouth in the form of smoke. My grip instantly tightened back around his throat.

"And two: your kind become near human when you are suffering from asphyxiation. You didn't know that did you?" The boy's eyes turned blood shot and his attempt to create fire failed in every way. He did create a small flame but the wards in this room must have devoured his flames. He's not so strong without air it seems and creating that fire made his predicament that much worse. All the way until the point that his body began to shut down and his arms falling like limp noodles to his sides was proof enough of this. His immortality was the only thing keeping him alive. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a special taser and placed it at his neck. I sent a volt of electricity into his body every time he attempted to pass out keep him in a suspended state of Hell. I've tortured fire wraiths in this fashion before and I'm relieved it still works so well.

The underworld is spoiled compared to how demons were before and Hell was actually hell. I spent what felt like an eternity in the real hell twice and what I experienced there compared to my trips now like comparing a frolic through sunflower fields to a fall through a dark passage way with razor sharp walls slashing through every inch of your body with a fiery pit of fire awaiting you at the end. The difference is that drastic. This boy is just suffering a taste of what I went through and so far I don't think he likes it. Helplessness is a great tool to make an arrogant fool humble.

"I get what I want and if I don't get it willingly I take it. Do you know why?" The boy didn't answer. "Yes, because I can make life hell even in hell and if you were smart you would have noticed this right away." I brought the boy back down to my level until his eyes stopped at my own. "I am the second of Leviathan and you're a child that's annoyed me with juvenile tricks like this." The fear radiating off this boy was so great I could actually drink it. Tasted sour but also a little spicy. The demon within me reveled in the fear; I mean my own inner demon all Jäger have. The darkness of man is hard to comprehend even to this day. Mine wants to have some fun.

I noticed a ghastly aura surrounding my hand and spreading towards my shoulder. "Are you saying you don't what me to put your immorality to the test by ripping off your head?" I tilted my head in mocking confusion. "What? You rather I rip your balls off instead then give you just enough air to recover them then repeat?" I shook my head with chuckle. "You're one sick and kinky child you know that? But hey, I'm not one to judge." I placed my taser down then lowered my hand to waist level instead. "If that's what you want," I spoke calmly but the amusement I felt within me was easy to see and hear. I licked my lips at the thoughts and plans that formulated through the dark recesses of my mind. I figured I'd play doctor with this boy as my personal doll.

"Huh, what?" I looked into the boy's eyes. I pulled him in close until we were nearly face to face. "You agree to release your sister from your peerage." I grabbed a fist full of crotch and sucked in all the pain, remorse, fear, shame, and every other negative emotion my other side loved to see. The boy whimpered like a wounded puppy at this point. "And your queen as well? You're so generous you know that? Maybe your sister was wrong about you. Hope for your own sake and your manhood this is the case." I turned around and pulled the boy up overhead. I slammed him face first into the table forcing it to creak. I rose an eyebrow at the table's durability but let it go. I stepped back away from the boy who was upside down and still atop the table. After a second the boy fell over like a domino to the ground like a sack of potatoes shivering like a traumatized child which he probably is. I waited for the boy to suck in air and gasp with a series of coughs and pants betwixt the internal struggle in his mind.

I speared topped my hand and stopped it at his side with the sharp edge at his neck. "I may be human but like your queen I'm older than you and I know how make a brat like you squeal. If you think your position in this little family of yours will save you from me then you will soon be Dead wrong." I felt the influence of the darkness within fade little by little after having a little fun for a bit.

I let that threat loom overhead for a moment before sheathing my sword. Riser climbed up to his knees and barely managed to lift his eyes up towards me. He nodded dejectedly at me but didn't say a word. "Now about what we discussed?" Riser stood up to his feet and dusted himself off before I began. I opened my mouth and began to explain our "Deal" because I'm more than willing to take his sister "official" now but his queen is a different matter. With their history I need something of equal value to trade and I think I do. At the end he gave me on last look before walking past me to the door out. "I accept," he agreed. I followed close behind him to the door and we shook before we opened it.

"Riser-sama!" Most of his peerage tan to his side the moment he exited the door. They stopped just shy of touching him though. He rose his hands up putting it all to a halt. He said nothing to them as he past his peerage to his sister. He leaned over and knelt down.

"Onii-chan?" Ravel regarded her brother with shock.

"You're free to do whatever you want." He stretched out his hand and hovered it over her chest. He spared me a glance and I moved behind Ravel and placed my hand on the small of her back. Suddenly a red light came to life centered on her chest as Riser pulled his fire from her soul and I pushed mine in to shift the piece within. Ravel sighed in a way that seemed more like a moan as a red bishop piece extracted itself from her chest. The light died down and left Ravel panting from the whole ordeal. I stood back with a nod and crossed my arms.

Riser held the bishop piece up and sighed. "Thank you Onii-chan. You're the best!" Ravel's smile was so bright and sweet even the twins made an one cute "awwwww" sound from the cuteness.

"Yeah yuk!" Riser grunted when Ravel took her older brother by the neck in a tight hug. I couldn't tell since I was behind him but he was smiling as well. "Okay, okay I got it you're ruining my image right now." Ravel blinked and released her brother from his hug. His words where halfhearted at best and she noticed this. Ravel along with the rest of the peerage regarded Riser with bewilderment. Then Ravel turned her sights to me. The rest followed all with a mixture of different thoughts and emotions rolling through them.

"What did you do?" One of the peerage demanded from me.

"Negotiated."

My answer only served to infuriate a couple of them. One woman even drew a sword. "Leave him be!" Riser commanded strong enough to pierce into the hearts of his peerage.

"B-but Riser-sama…"

"I said," he walked to the center of his peerage. "Enough. We 'negotiated' and that's it." Riser looked from one of his girls to the next. When neither one challenged his orders he finally turned towards Yebelluna. "You are free of your position as queen in my peerage Yebelluna."

"But Riser-sama I…" Riser rose his hand up to her chest and like what happened with Ravel we repeated the same with Yebelluna. I forced much more energy into her to crack her being and separate the piece from her while Riser pulled. The sorcerer screamed in pain as she was freed but the price… I wonder it's worth what she's going to suffer. But she made choice on her own so she has to reap the consequences. The queen piece tore itself from her body and shot into the king's hands. Yebelluna fell down to her knees panting and seemingly in pain as well.

"Goddess above," she either prayed or cursed to the floor.

"It's done. You belong to him now." Riser turned towards me. "Take care of my sister or I will kill you." His eyes showed a fire. The fire an older brother gets when he wishes to protect his younger sister. I believed it for a moment that he would find some sort of inner power to use against me if I so much as made her sister sniffle.

"I understand."

"Wait Riser why are you giving this man your queen too? The Royal Sorcerous?"

"We negotiated," we both answered at the same time. I walked over towards Yebelluna and picked her up bridal style. I nodded and walked away down the hall.

"Bye bye big brother." Ravel ran up behind me and followed quietly.

The maid from before awaited me at the end of the hall in a bow. "I will escort you, Mistress Ravel, and Lady Yebelluna out."

"Yes please." The woman bowed once more and lead us back to the front door and out into the underworld.

Yebelluna cringed and shivered. She gripped her chest and convulsed a little in my arms. Her body was beginning to deteriorate it seems. That piece was the only thing keeping her alive. She's needs something to tether her soul towards her body. Luckily I thought about this a know a bit of the ways of a warlock. I took a breath felt a tether between the two of us from until we paired. I grit my teeth as soul shatter agony and pain shook my internals but this was nothing compared to when I accepted her.

"It hurts," she sniffled.

"Bear with it." I took a breath and let it out. "That piece was the only thing keeping you alive because it doubled as tether between your physical body and astral one." And grit my teeth against the pain. "But now I'm sustaining you but I have a limit. We have to hurry."

"Is she going to die," Ravel ran up to my side. Even though Ravel doesn't really like Yebelluna she still worries for her safety it seems. I wasn't one to lie so I nodded my head. "Then wouldn't it have been better if she had stayed?" Ravel spat at me and took my pants legs forcing me to a halt. "If she dies then what was the point!"

"Freedom." The answer came from a panting Yebelluna. Her beautiful skin was now a deathly pale and her bright purple eyes now are dulled like a flawed gemstone. "I'd rather be dead then a slave to that man and his evil pieces. Damned Devils," Yebelluna cursed then coughed.

"What do you mean a slave?" Ravel asked but Yebelluna shook her head. "Those pieces are a slave collar…they control you. Can only fight…for so long." She said between her harsh breathes.

"What's happening to her?"

"Her body is regressing to how it was before she became a devil," I answered.

Ravel's eyes widened. "But that means…" She didn't finish.

"It's okay sweetie," Yebelluna put on the best smile she could make before the pain wracked her body again.

"No it's not. You'll die again and this time won't come back." Yebelluna just smiled and sunk down into my arms. She accepted her fate but I haven't. "You can't keep me alive for long Hunter," she caressed my cheek with a sad smile on her lips. She knows what I'm trying to do and is resigning herself to her fact to die but I didn't go through that for nothing.

"Let's get home." I felt my body turn intangible as my recall spell did its job. We landed in my living room and quickly I rushed towards the back room.

"Hey wait!" I left behind Ravel voiced from the living room. I kicked open my own door to my own version of an emergency room and laid Yebelluna on the bed. I have only used this room a couple times for injuries too dangerous to allow my accelerated healing to handle. "Where…are…?"

"Relax," I rubbed the woman's cheek. Like magic she stopped shivering. "You're not going to die again. As you are now your body is regressing to how you were before you had the piece implanted into your body," I grabbed an IV and placed the needle into her arm. "Meaning you are becoming human again but your body is becoming progressively weaker because of the broken bond between the devil piece and your revived body."

I reached for her top and unfastened every button and cuff. Yebelluna stared at me silently but couldn't speak because of her pants become progressively hoarser. "I will have to strip you of all your clothes, nurse your wounds, and healing the fatal damage done to your body prior your death. I will also have to keep a steady stream of pure mana and life energy cycling through your body. You will lose blood as well by the looks of it and the only sort I have available is mine. It will either kill you or save you to the point that you can sustain yourself." I reached down to a shelf and pulled a glowing green bag and a blue one as well. "The process will be painful but by the end of it you will be human again and alive. You will also be kin to me. I hope you don't mind having my blood in you." I hung the bags and attached the needles at the end of the tubes.

"Do you understand what I will be doing?" The woman nodded. "Are you ready?" Again the woman nodded. Without saying a word I got to work with stripping her until she was fully naked. Then I took the IV of liquid mana into her jugular vein to no response from the prick. I added the second back of liquid life energy to her core between her stomach and chest. I placed an IV needle into my arm and did the same for hers. The sorcerous' body lunged forward when my blood entered her making blackened veins in her arm pop out. Eventually she calmed down enough to lift my hand from her abdomen. I rose my hands over her and focused.

Now for the fun part.

* * *

A/N: Creating an army with the right individuals isn't easy same with doing the impossible to certain party's in certain universes. Claiming two peerage pieces is a vast change same with taking those pieces out and turning a Devil back into a human when it's believed to be impossible. Once I'm finish building the team then the fun can begin.

Thanks for reading and please review


	11. The Light of the Matter

**Chapter 11: The Light of the Matter**

* * *

"Are you a virgin?"

I rose an eyebrow. That question came way out of left field and left me a little unsettled. Normally, it wouldn't have affected me much, but since it's coming from the buxom seductress that decide to disturb my good reading with personal questions it's hard not to be a little unfurled. Here I am trying to rest after a long day of school, the day before when I gained myself a witch and a devil, but I guess I don't deserve even a couple hours.

"Well?" Oh yeah I was asked a question a moment ago but this new one came from a different source. I blinked and one turned into four. Souna, Akeno, Ravel, and Issei were sitting at my table quietly watching me. I looked back and too the sides and saw the rest of Rias Gremory's little peerage along with the red head herself all with the same look in their eyes. Expectancy is what I saw. They all wanted answer to this question. Even Akeno behind her smile had one eye open just to hear what my response will be. When did they all get here? I didn't even notice.

I looked around and sighed, "Is this really that big of a deal?"

"Yep," Akeno said without missing a beat. "I'm actually curious whether or not a man like you has done the deed."

Somehow I felt it would have sounded less dirty if she would've flat out and said sex or fucked or something vulgar. "Do the deed?" Just the way she said it made 'the deed' seem like a foreign policy that evades even my understanding. I was a little insulted, but I know my own aggrieved state is unfounded without good reason. I felt foolish for this but you can fight this sort of thing, I suppose; feeling ashamed even when you have nothing to be ashamed about, or guilty even though you know your innocent. Sometimes the body does and feels what it wants.

"I'm telling you it's at least thirty girls," Issei announced proudly. "You are my role model in getting chicks and a harem for a reason!"

That's sort of strange because last I checked I don't have a harem at all and if I did it would be that many. I lose bitsand pieces of my sanity from three in my life currently to add more would probable kill me. But I suppose if such is what Issei looks for and keeps him loyal I'm not gonna question it. Assisting him with gaining a harem as well wouldn't be too difficult. He has that superhero quality and a decent determination that can set him apart. Only time will tell.

I went back to my book before I heard aloud "Ow!" I gazed back up towards Issei only to see his form sprawled out on the ground with Koneko standing over him with a bloody fist clenched at her side. "Not a pervert like you." Koneko stated before turning a sad and incredibly cute gaze towards me. "Please," she begged as she look up to me with my sleeve in her small and frail grip.

"Oh he's in trouble now," the Gremory announced excitedly. "No one can resist Koneko's signature sad stare."

"Normally, I would agree with you bucho but remember who we're dealing with here," Akeno warned but Gremory waved her off.

"Come on just look. He's already raising his hand to pet her," the redhead pointed out.

True enough I am currently raising my hand but not for that reason. I placed my index behind my thumb and stopped at her forehead. Snap! "Yew!" A cat like noise full of surprise and pain escaped her throat. Koneko rubbed her forehead in her seat mp silently while wearing a stoic mask to help block the pain. If you don't show the pain then it's like it was never there to begin with. Akeno looked back to her king with a sly smile. She didn't need to say 'I told you so.' That smile screamed it for all to hear.

"Shut it," Rias pouted.

"Shut what Bucho I haven't said anything," Akeno snickered.

"You're wasting your time," Ravel said from behind her own book.

Originally it was the two of us reading quietly after a lengthy talk about what we would do after school about the witch that's currently dying in my home. Even my blood has limits and turning back the hands of time isn't within its power. I can't heal her and at most just sustain her body, but I capable of doing this for maybe for another week or so. We were planning and researching ways to help her at first then these people butt in suddenly. To say that she's a little miffed would be an understatement to her true exasperation.

"Why are you people here anyway? Can't you see we're trying to read? This is a library after all," Ravel showed her disinterest at their presence.

"Ara ara, does little firebird want the mystery man all to herself?" Akeno bemused.

Ravel just stared blankly at Akeno and sighed, "I'm not going to justify that with a response. It would be a waste of my words and worst my time." Ravel turned the page of her book and went back to reading it. Her response earned an approving nod from me. I swear this little girl at times is much more mature than all of these teenagers combined.

"I ah…" Akeno was speechless at this turn around and why not. Since Ravel became mine her disposition and attitude has been shifting to align more with my own. Pride is what I felt for this girl and soon I can make her into a disciple or something to teach all my tricks too. I need a legacy so why not the little girl that will grow up to never die unless unfortunate enough to meet an abnormal like me. The odds are slim but so is getting picked up by a dragon, dropped into a nest of hungry wyverns, and then pushed off a cliff by the mother into a cove of man eating mermaids. It very unlikely but happens. I know from experience.

I closed my book and stood up. "I'm leaving." Ravel nodded and stood up to leave with me.

"Wait senpai you haven't told us yet," Issei jumped to his feet eagerly. "Please tell us then teach me your wizardry. If you can do it I know I can."

"Do what?" I finally asked more to peak my own curiosity and help me form a good excuse instead of bluntly saying 'piss off' to the kid. Can't ruin his hopes and dreams yet.

"You have the entire kendo club, some of the tennis club, three from the photography club, and more all throwing themselves at you. "The legendary decker" must have been a challenge but you prevailed. Did you see her naked yet?" I thought back on all the instances I have been around the kendo club and their insane half English captain. I've seen most of them naked but I'm not sure if I can add Misumi to the list. I could be the first if I put a little effort into though.

I shook my head and the boy snapped his fingers. "Well, it's only a matter of time right? You're a legend in my eyes and it's not unfounded." His declaration was so bold that even I almost believed it. Almost.

"Why did you bring up his virtue in the first place?" Souna question from behind her own book.

It was just myself, Ravel, and Souna sitting quietly in her own separate area nose deep into a book then all of this happened. Like a bug, when one shows up more aren't too far behind it. That's rude of me to use a bug for my metaphor when pertaining to these devils but as of now that's how I see them. I miss the old days when it is just simple over powered demons and arch angels shining holy light every which way pushing back all the darkness only to be overtaken by miasma. Then man came into play and fought tooth and nail against both sides of the spectrum and in the end came out on top.

"I just want to know. Is that a crime?" Akeno muttered.

"In some countries, yes, it is." The dark one went back to her book and so did I. I didn't feel like dealing with a bunch of kids right now and their distractions.

"Well not in this county." Rias added in in her queen's defense.

"I'm a little curious as well," Kiba said his piece but regarded me with apprehension still like I was going to skin him alive at a moment's notice or something. I'd never do that yet or without good reason so he had no reason to be so tense.

"I'm telling you it's at least a dozen," Issei lowered his number to something closer to home than thirty or did he say twenty. Sadly, this is to be expected. Like for my dragon's side, his is progressively growing and with it his desire for harems has grown. I'm unsure if this is a good thing after all a harem is trouble. Not like I can talk all that much though.

"Not a pervert like you."

"Hey I'm not a pervert," the boy defended strongly then equipped a wicked grin. "I'm just a guy that wants a harem of hot and strong babes!" Sweat drops appeared around the room at his disturbingly proud announcement.

I rubbed my head and sighed. "Please forgive him everyone," I said while petting my little tyro in the head. "He's young and going through the Change still so his hormones are all over the place."

"What did you do to him anyway," Souna asked with a quick fixture of her glasses. "His mana core has shifted and he seems almost inhuman sometimes."

"I'm becoming a bad ass like senpai and soon I'll have as many girls as him. I can't wait. Maybe cute ones like Koneko here just without the constant physical abuse," Issei actually glared at the girl and I can't fault him on this. He's been tortured by her in ever session we have to build his pain tolerance and endurance. I learned that women can inflict the greatest pain upon you in training and the sooner he's accustomed to them and their wrath outside of the Pervert Hunts of the past the better.

Koneko turned towards him and decided to punch the kid through a wall. Issei blocked her heavy haymaker and flew back towards that wall. His feet hit the wall and like I showed him he crouched down on the wall to keep himself from going through and then dropped down ungracefully down into a slightly messing combat roll back to his feet. That wasn't bad at all. Koneko snort at the boy as he dusted himself off and turned her attention towards me. "Ledger believes in mating," Koneko finally brought up with a dust of red on her cheeks.

"Oh my, that's pretty old fashioned," Akeno giggled. Souna rose an eyebrow like this was news to her and it wasn't. She was staring at Issei mostly as he walked back to the table to sit back down next to me between Koneko and I.

"Mating?" Issei questioned with a confused expression on his face. "What does that mean?" No one stepped up to cure Issei of his ignorance.

"When you're older," I said for myself with a pat on his back.

"Wait, is no one going to question what just happened?" Rias lite up suddenly with her eyes on Issei whose hand slowly slithered towards his demon killing knife. "Issei-kun was punched with enough magical force to force him through a wall and possibly kill him and he landed on a wall perfectly okay after that," she remarked upon slightly in shock from what she witnessed. If Issei were normal now he would be dead but not so much now. Everyone looked at Rias and some with just as much shocking realization as her except for Ravel, Koneko, Issei, and I. I've literally had Koneko expend her anger and rage on Issei's little body with reckless abandon knowing full well he'd heal in two days at the most.

"That was a love tap," Issei sighed and rubbed his forearm. "The Cat has hit me much harder than that, but I know it's not enough," Issei muttered while glancing my way. "Senpai is a badass and could take a punch like that and shrug it off as if it were nothing to him."

"You'll learn in time Issei be patient."

"But senpai I was atta…" Issei stopped himself but I have an idea of what he wanted to say. I drew my eyes towards him and he quickly looked away from me. He's been attacked by something huh? I thought so. It had to have happened last night because he feels a bit more "holy" than usual. Maybe he was attacked by an angel and if so best I let him take care of it. This is his hunt and his prey after all. If he's targeted by something best I leave it to him to finish it off.

"Well just make sure you wear protection, alright?"

"Yes senpai." I examined his body through his clothing and finally through his skin and found him okay. I don't see any physical issues with my Tyro so he must be okay. Mentally, I'm not so sure now that I think of it. I mentor him when I can but I'm a busy man most days. Maybe I should invite him on my next incursion to help him get his feet wet.

"Protection?"

"So," Souna glanced up from her book. "You believe in that one then?"

I shrugged. "Don't know and barely care nowadays." I've gotten way too much attention and I blame my curiosity for this

"What!?" Issei took my collar in hand. "Master you…!" He let his head fall down so not to let us see his face. "You…you," he cried. "You've touch so many beautiful women and scored so many times it means nothing to you now." And he's back… Again.

I rose an eyebrow at him and actually thought on it. It was true that I've touched my fair share of beautiful women but nothing too intimate came out of it. I have learned how to hurt a body thanks to the many men I have killed and tortured over the years. I've learned how to please thanks to women I have had temporary relations with. Anything pertaining to sex always ended abruptly at the point I was about to let all my boundaries fall. Just when the woman was in the position above me that all she has to do was lean back an inch or two something always happens to stop it. A hummed escaped my throat that seemed to have caused an effect with Issei I should have saw coming.

"Master!" He took both my hands in his and fell do to the ground. "Please! Teach me your wizardry?"

I pulled him off of my collar. "I'm already teaching you how to fight and defend yourself, helping you use your magic, provide you weaponry and charms, and even cope with your nightmares, and now you wish for me to teach you how to pleasure a woman?"

"Everything," he whispered.

I rubbed my head. "Maybe later okay. First find a girl that's willing and I'll help you through the process."

"I got one senpai," he said abruptly.

"Really," I questioned and he nodded up and down proudly. Issei took out his phone and brought up his photo gallery to show her to me I'm guessing. I leaned over to block the view of the devils at the table like he wanted and saw her. I smiled and pat him on the shoulder proudly before placing my hand atop his head to link our blood and minds. 'She's a friend of Fūka and on the tennis team. Team captain I believe as well huh?' I spoke to him through mind speak.

'Yeah senpai. Fūka has been awesome and really helpful with her. She's really pretty as well senpai and seems to like me. I don't think she's lying to me and told me she's a beast tamer like you, but I'm not sure what she means.'

'You will in time,' I finished before letting my hand fall and breaking the connection.

"You know how to pleasure a woman and your going to show Issei?" Rias asked and I was expecting it.

I took back my hands from Issei and wiped off the snot and tears soaked on top of my gloves. "I could show you." I removed my gloves and sat them to the side. The look on everyone's faces was priceless. I don't usual like to mess with Devils and their tainted bodies but sometimes I make exceptions. Rias maybe a little young but her body appears worth tweaking. I normally don't mess with white girls because of prior experiences with them that never ended well but for her I'd give it another try. Her English features are appealing to me like Souna and her Korean likeness. I don't go for Japanese or Chinese most of the time but as I said I make exceptions if they interest me. The redness that appeared on the Gremory's cheeks was priceless to see. Seeing a usually composed and well together young woman flustered and unsure of her position is always interesting to see.

"I volunteer," Akeno rose her hand up to head height with a saucy smirk on her lips.

I noticed Issei give me a strange look and I tilted my head to the left a bit and back. He nodded and went back to fiddling with a charm he's been working on but to the side in the conversation. I reached for my glove and slid them back on. That one sided discussion ruined my mood.

"I heard rumors of a human man invading Hell and assaulting the Phenex family compound," Souna remarked upon lightly behind her book. "I also heard the one of the sons of Lord Phenex is down a queen and a bishop," Serafall's sister glanced at Ravel. "I wonder if rumors are true," Souna mused only for Ravel to plainly ignore her.

"I heard about that too. I need to thank whomever did that with a kiss maybe," Rias glanced my way this time.

"Why are you assuming that Ledger or I had something to do with this," The youngest Phenex challenged the two King at the table.

"I didn't state any names but if you both were involved it's not my place to question the why. More of the how," Souna peered at the both of us.

"I have experience that far out ways most," I put simply. "It pays to be human as well. Our souls are the strongest in the world and our bodies extremely flexible."

"What do you mean by that," Kiba said from his corner.

"That means that he can do things most things inhuman beings cannot."

"Thank you Souna." She nodded in response. "Humans are beings of action and can do anything once we set our mind to it. We can adapt and change to match any condition if given enough time and don't have elemental weakness like you dark or light sided beings."

"I suppose that's true but some devils can survive decapitation," Akeno added in. "Can you do the same?"

"Of course not; I am human after all." I looked around to empty glares. "What?"

"I can't believe you just said that," Rias admitted.

"Neither can I," Souna added in as well.

"Most humans gloat over their power," Kiba murmured.

I heard this and more from around the room. "Not from me. If you cut off my head I will die. If you choke me for long enough I will die. If you stab me in the heart and keep the blade in I will eventually die. If you drown me I will die. If you poison me I will die depending on what the poison is or does."

"But you have all this power," The dark one noted on from previous interactions.

"Means nothing if I have my head cut off," I said dryly. "I'm not arrogant to say that I can't die. It's just hard to do. I don't want to die so I will do what I have to, to survive. I'd call it human nature but that's all animals. Something you Devils don't have. When push comes to shove, when it's futile to continue, as devils your nature is to submit and allow judgment to be passed upon you by the victor or victors."

"Experienced it?" Koneko asked.

"That's right Koneko I have. Angels are the same. The only beings close to humans are monster races and fallen angels. They are harder to kill than angels, demons, or even Devils."

"Because we lay over and die," Akeno said draggy like.

"Basically. Your kind were created to submit to a higher power that being God," the mention of the great one himself made the Devils flinch. "Your lords Lucifer and Satan. Or the primordial powers behind them. The system is simple once you look at your history. You devil kind see and hear about it every day."

I closed my book and stood up to my feet once more. "Where are you going?" I heard from Gremory's direction. Ravel stood up as well with her book closed. "I'm finished with this conversation. I don't like to be around supernatural beings for too long either."

"But Ravel is always with you," the red head pointed out.

"That's why he said 'beings' Gremory. Plural for more than one."

The red head's eye twitched. "I see. Well I guess we're done here as well." Rias stood up and so did her peerage. Souna silently stood up as well with a few of her peerage following suit.

"Wait," Akeno had one more thing it seems. "You never did answer my question." Just when I thought I had escaped this had to be brought up it seems. "I really want to know."

"Why," I dare asked.

"I want to be your first." The blunt and direct way she answered was…interesting.

I chuckled faintly and shook my head. "I still have my purity," I finally answered and got a collection of gasps from the room. The entire library heard that, along with students outside the door, a couple girls I'm the corner, and this one attractive mature librarian that was giving us the evil eye for how loud we were being. The conversation and gossip to come…this is why I hate school. "If that means anything," I finished doing my best to ignore the giggles around us. Akeno's eyes glistened but she smiled in faint disbelief.

"So you never had a woman before but have experience pleasuring them," Souna muttered to herself. A faint line of red took her cheeks and her glasses fogged. I kicked the library door closed and ignored the disappointed awww's from outside.

"I knew it," Akeno grinned and swayed up to me. She rose her hand and poked my chest. "You will be my first as well." I almost believed it.

"Now hold on there," Souna stepped between us causing Akeno to narrow her eyes to a close. "There will be no relations like that during school hours or at the school."

"Whatever he has a house with plenty of room."

"Hell no!" Ravel appeared between me and the two girls and shoved Souna into Akeno forcing the two to tumble. Ravel hugged my stomach and glared at the pile. "None of you hussies are going to land a hand on him, taint his body with your evil, or take his virtue. I won't allow it!" I hummed and crossed my arms. Someone was on my side it seems.

"If it's going to be anyone it's going to be me." Maybe I spoke too soon.

"No," Koneko voiced from the side. Ravel met eyes with Koneko. "No," she finalized with fire in her eyes. I stepped back when lightning began to spark between the two. In the matter of a week my life went from simple to this. Goddess above help me.

"So you're a virgin huh?" Rias looked up in thought. "Not sure whether or not I should be shocked or not, but I'm happy to hear it. Is there a reason why?"

I sighed as the memories poured through. "Intercourse from what I've seen has driven men and women into committing some of the greatest evils possible. If I would have done the action my magic potential would have become studded. At the time weakening myself was out of the question. Because of certain circumstances my abilities and strength came with a price. It all but destroyed my sex drive so I haven't bothered with trying to get a woman at all. I see that action as sort of disturbing from all the times I have seen demons and monsters of different shapes and sizes rape women and men for some form of pleasure until they are used up then finally ate them. So no, I have never had a woman before and am still debating it I ever will." Just like that the mood took a turn for the worse. I thank the goddess of the moon for small disinformation spells so everything I said was changed to something the people around me wanted to hear. Mainly the girls in the corner, the librarian, and the usual occupants of this room. Issei as well because if I'm his role model I didn't wish to ruin that image yet. It would be too funny later on.

"Monsters raping women… and men?" Rias gulped.

"I'm sure you all heard the stories of orcs sacking towns, ogres taking women for massive orgies, reptilian beasts having trophies and what not?" I watched a couple of them cringe. "Many other times it was men they would take instead of women. Last I counted men have seven holes depending on the monster." Kiba cringed and covered everything with his arms meaning his chest and back. "I have seen monstrosities of large size in more ways than one almost kill women just from putting the tip in. I listened to their screams of pain for there was no pleasure to speak of as the beasts had their way. I hope you can understand why I can't stand the thought of it." Akeno paled finally from my story following the rest of the girls in the room.

"But you said previously you know how to pleasure women. Doesn't that contradict your feelings in the matter?" Leave it to the only bespectacled young woman in the room to root in my words and ask something like that. "I am stuck in a body of a young adult whom is barely an adult so hormones do most of the work. Some bodily functions can't be helped after all."

"So do you plan to ever have sex then?" I shrugged.

"I know once I do I'll grow weaker magic wise but my body will grow physically. I've greatly relied on magic for years so the thought of having it dampen in anyway is unacceptable. Whatever happens will happen though." I pushed the door to the library open and waved behind me. I rubbed my head in preparation of the coming headache I'm never going to get. I don't get headaches but if I did I'm pretty sure I'd have one now.

'You will be my first as well,' those words cycled through my head. I really don't have time on my schedule for that sort of thing and they are all teenagers. They should be focusing all that energy on improving themselves not trying to bed random men they know nothing about.

"They're still young so don't hold it against them." Ravel, always the voice of reason, quipped from the side. Though the hypocrisy wasn't lost on me. Ravel looks younger than them but she's more mature than them at times so I guess she can get a pass. "Class is about to start so where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired."

"Liar," Ravel scoffed. "You don't get tired. I've never once seen you tired before so don't try that tired card on me."

I ruffled Ravel's hair much to her displeasure.

"Hey stop that!" She slapped my hand away with a fierce glared aimed at me. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now. "You don't touch a lady's hair don't you know that?" I just looked at her. If her hair style was complicated like Misumi's that requires like nine clips I might have accepted that from her. Ravel had twin pig tails, one of the easier hair styles to make and fix. "You think making my hair hover like it does is easy? It's difficult. Extremely difficult. Very extremely difficult."

"Okay calm down," I rose my hands up. "How about we go get some ice cream? My treat." Ravel glowered at me but it faded to a small glare.

"Vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles," she grumbled.

"Got it." Ravel huffed and stomped in front of me. I shook my head. Once a child always a child and bribery can get you places when it comes to kids. They forgive easily which is why they are that much easier to manipulate… That didn't sound right. Note to self be careful with how you phrase your sentences.

Ravel didn't seem to care that we were skipping class, not that she needs it. The girls a genius and if she wanted to she could attend a college for those 'gifted' prigs. She doesn't care about human school much like I do so this sort of thing means little to us. Sometimes you need to skip class every now and again and get away from the monotony that is high school.

* * *

A blue seal, which are everywhere, was in the distance around another half mile away. We wouldn't have stopped until someone bumped into me. I was simply tossing a knife of mine in the air and catching g it to fill time during our walk and then someone ran riGht into me. It wasn't because I wasn't paying attention but they got under my awareness. The reason they got underneath my awareness is because they're pure of heart. The reason this person is pure of heart may have something to do with the Catholic sister robes she wore. This one is young as well. A little too young to become a devout sister of the church. Then again I stopped questioning the church's methods over a hundred years ago. There was no point in it. The girl appeared to be maybe 16 or 17. For sure she's not Japanese but white with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe she's German, Arian, or something. I don't care for ethnicity all that much and left it all to observation.

"Ow," the girl groaned but slowly pulled herself up without my assistance. Mainly because I didn't give it but still. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal." I flicked my wrist upward to toss up the knife I was playing with before, but oddly enough I didn't feel it come back down into my palm. I didn't hear it touch the ground neither which is strange. Last I checked gravity was still a thing.

"Oh god!" The girl gasped with her hands up in some sort of astonished stance. Her hands are in fists and her fingers are in front of her mouth hiding it from view. I followed her gaze downward towards my stomach. Poking out of it was the handle of a knife.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple time to see if this was real.

"Oh man," Ravel noticed the knife as well so it must be real. I poked it and felt a blood curling pain arch throughout my spine. It's official.

"I stabbed myself? Huh?"

Ravel grit her teeth. "How can you be so nonchalant about this!" It was obvious that I was in a state of shock. I mean, I'm a professional killer and have fulfilled my fair share of contracts, but this was the first time I have made the mistake of stabbing myself, handle deep, into my own…liver. Astonished was a very good word to use at this moment because not only was I in a state of shock so are the two girls that aren't illegally insane like me.

I've done some of the most illogical and stock raving mad actions in my life and very few things brought me to a pause. Seeing a dragon for the first time froze me. A woman letting me touch her intimately took me by a storm. Using magic for the first time and getting sucked into the void split me in half. These three instances were the only ones that left me speechless and unsure of what to do next. This one I suppose can be added to that list. I knew I should pull it out but the thought of just stabbing myself was so…embarrassing. I'm a professional in almost every field pertaining to taking a life and with one of the very first kinds of weapons I have ever used somehow I stabbed myself. How in the holy hell?

"A-are you okay?" I think Ravel asked me but for the life of me I couldn't respond. I reached up towards the knife and griped the handle. Ravel paled when I did this and grabbed my hand. "Maybe you should ahh let someone else do it." She was in shock as well it seems.

"I can help you!" The sister rushed at me with her hands together as if praying.

I gripped the knife and slowly extracted it. Blood coated my shirt. I hit something fatal I could tell the moment blood coughed into my mouth. The knife I have is one of my special shredders. The blade is not only dull but hooked with snake like segments to allow it to slither around any obstructions like bones. It's slithered past my ribs into where my liver is but probably clipped my pancreas and stomach as well. The burn of possibly my own stomach acids is something I usually try not to experience. This hurt but it wasn't the worst pain I have ever felt or inflicted upon myself. The Dark God tore my body apart after all and I'm still alive to tell the tale.

"Oh god above please forgive me your servant for her transgression," the sister prayed.

"Stop that! You're not helping!" Ravel grabbed her head. "Oh no how did that happen anyway? How did you manage to…to…"

"I don't really know." I pulled the blade out another inch and suffered the hooks sawing through flesh and catching bone. I pulled it to the right and a small stream of blood shot out. I got an artery as well? Luck and karma are against me today. Ravel paled until her skin bleached white when she saw my blood. She looked moments from fainting. I suppose with a family that takes pleasure out of their Phoenix like abilities don't usually bleed so it makes sense that blood would disturb her. I bite the bullet. "Now or never."

Ravel shielded her eyes and the sister continued to pray. With small saw like motions I created enough room for the blade to extract successful but at the cost of a healthy amount of blood and a great deal of pain. It wasn't bad but still I don't really like pain all that much. I placed the knife back in its sheath on my leg in my pants' hidden pocket and pressed down on the wound. It would heal in ten minutes at the most when I try to heal. If I leave it alone I'd say it'll heal fully in an hour.

"H-h-here." The sister walked up to me and hovered her hands over the bleeding area. I rose an eyebrow but let my hand fall thus allowing the blood to flow. The sister said a prayer I couldn't hear and suddenly I felt something enter my body. Some foreign but comfortable light. That light came from her hands and seemed to seep into my wound. The spell? No this isn't a spell. It doesn't feel the same as if Od were used. This must be…

"Twilight heal." The girl murmured just loud enough for me to understand.

"A sacred gear," Ravel awed at the light from the power of this twilight heal sacred gear. The pain faded. I could feel the scared gear's power turning back the hands of time within my body. It wasn't healing me but more like restoring my flesh to what it once was before. A truly powerful sacred gear. It was restoring the blood I lost as well but my clothing remained the same. It must work only on flesh but still this was an interesting find. Thoughts of a witch more knowledgeable in the arcane arts than me crossed my mind. This might be the break I need.

* * *

"Yum!" Ravel dug into her ice cream bowl with glee. "This is the life." Her love for cold sweets goes against so much with her being a devil, a Phenex, and a fire apparition you would think that she would stay away from all things cold. That's not the case. She loves ice cream and it always save me whenever she's down or angry with me for one reason or another. "Vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles is the best ever. You should try it."

Ravel looked straight at the sister how seemed to be retreating into her own little shell. She shifted uncomfortably to the left and right, rubbed her palms together so much I'm surprised she hasn't started a fire, and is looking down at the cured wood of the table like it's the most interesting thing on this planet. Right off the bat I can tell this might be more difficult that I might have thought initially. If she's this shy and uneasy in public I can only imagine just how man evil doers have her by neck and use her as a slave. I know this world would eat this girl up and spit her out without remorse the moment she left the house so the only reason she's alive right now and not in Indonesia as someone's bondage slave is because she's been marked already. She's on a leash but this is all pure speculation. I might be mistaken or I might not.

"Hey come on this is ice cream," the fiery ball of energy revealed like it was commonly known to all. "Relax and," the waitress came by in a maid outfit and dropped a bowl on the table. The woman bowed and quickly left after that. Ravel took the spoon from the sister's side and stabbed the ice cream in the bowl with it. She pushed it towards the sister, "eat," she finished and stared at the young no woman expectantly. The girl stared at the ice cream then looked up towards us.

"I-I can't accept this," she stuttered but a Ravel wasn't going to have any of it.

"Nope! This is my treat to you for healing Otieno." Even though I'm the one paying for her and that bowl it's her treat. I kept that to myself though.

"Otieno?"

I nodded. "My name is Otieno Jaeger. The first name then last unlike here in Japan that does the opposite. The first name is Africans and the last German. First means night born and last means Hunter." I spoke in a language different from Japanese mainly German but to no response. I changed it in Russian and repeated to the same. I changed to Italian and the girl instantly perked up. She didn't really strike me as Italian but stranger has happened in this world.

"You speak my mother's language?" Italian is her mother's language. That means her father spoke a different one but which one.

I finished the rest of my explanation of the workings of my name in Italian then switched to English for this next one. "But you can call me Otieno though without any of those annoying Japanese honorifics." The girl's eyes widened at my language change and nodded. She understood me which was good.

The girl cleared her throat, seemingly more relaxed than before, and smiled. "My name is Asia Argento," she did a small curtsy while sitting down by grabbing her dress and bowing while lifting up. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Such a formal greeting. It's to be expected from one out of the land of Germany or England.

"Likewise. If you don't mind me asking, what is a sister doing out here alone? You could have been kidnapped like that?"

"What? That couldn't happen," she said weakly. "Could it have?"

"Anything is possible. Thank you for healing me."

Asia bowed her head. "No, I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I was just so fascinated by the sights and I haven't been in Japan all that long, and I-I…" Asia breathed in and out after losing her breath.

"It happens," I felt the soreness and shame returned with the weight of a freight train. I stabbed myself because I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I deserved to die from that wound. "Your power though, it's an interesting scared gear."

"A what?" She doesn't know what a sacred gear is? Interesting.

"Nothing but your power is quite amazing."

The girl flushed at my praise. "It's not that amazing?"

"You have the power to turn back time within the human body, especially one like me, and manipulate the space within to restore it. No, your power is truly amazing and I rarely say that?"

"It's true he really doesn't say that ever," I heard to the side.

I looked down to Ravel who was eating her ice cream quietly. She knows how to speak English?

"And Italian, and German, and Chinese, and of course Japanese." She answered my question and many more in English. I should have expected this after all Ravel wasn't raised in Japan and was exposed to many different languages thanks to her father's constant traveling. I should have known, with her being part white and her circumstances, she wouldn't know just English but these other languages as well. Impressive for her age. Ravel finished the last scoop of her ice cream and set her spoon to the side. She grabbed the napkin on her lap to wipe her lips. "Otieno must really be impressed by your abilities to say that to you. So far I have only heard it once," Ravel pouted. "And it was for me."

"That hasn't changed, but you have to recognize Asia's great power though."

Ravel gave a tomato faced Asia a look before looking way. "I guess so," she mumbled. "By the way my name is Ravel Phenex, it's nice to make your acquaintance Asia," Ravel greeted her civically and without an honorific.

"It's nice to meet you too. You're both really nice."

'Only when we want to be,' I thought to myself.

"So why is a sister for the church out of her church alone in a city like this?" Ravel questioned.

"Oh, I'm not a sister of any church. I…never took my vows."

"What? But you seem so bright and faithful?"

Asia smiled again but shook her head. "I'm a priestess." That made sense with her powers but with her devotion from that strong prayer it left me wondering.

"A spot you earned well. You must work for the Templars or maybe the Vatican."

"Ah…no I don't." I rose an eyebrow.

"If you don't represent the church or its order than how can you be a priestess?" Asia slumped down in her chair. "Hey!" Ravel exclaimed and pointed at Asia who jumped. "Eat your ice cream that cost me money." You don't demand someone to eat if they don't want. Asia though bowed her head in a silent apology and took the spoon in hand. She scooped up some of her purple ice cream and ate it. A light flashed in her eyes and by then we knew. Ravel smiled evilly at me. "Another joins the coven."

"You're not a witch." I stated.

"I am because Yellabona said she would teach me witchcraft through the Chaos Flame when she's better, and she likes ice cream so there." Ravel argued.

"You can't have a coven of witches revolved around ice cream."

"Why not?"

"You," I paused to think of a reason. I've seen my fair share of covens through the years and killed many witches because of what they did to mortal human men, women, and children. I've seen covens the revolved around evil tomes, eating children, becoming one with nature, and many others. There was a coven built around whether or not you could fight with claw gauntlets and they impressed me mainly because they were comprised of those insane amazons. One around whether or not you like ice cream is strange but I guess not the worst to build a coven on. "Just can't okay. It wouldn't make sense."

"So does sealing an ancient horror within your body instead of just killing it but what do I know?" Low blow.

I sighed. "Fine start you little covenant if you wish."

Ravel held her head up high. Ravel waited patiently for her sister to be to finish her treat and grinned when she did. "So Asia," the blonde lifted her green eyes up towards us. "You want to join the coven of Shiva treats."

"A coven? Like a witch?" She said gravely. It felt like a land mine is right under this.

"Yep, you see I'm training to become a witch from another witch and Otieno is one of the strongest magic users you will ever meet."

"You're a witch and you as well," she gasped and I quickly shook my head.

"I'm not a witch. I know magic but I don't deal in witchcraft and don't mind Ravel and her talk. She just wishes to call her sisterhood of magic users a 'coven' for reasons I can't understand. For some reason it revolves around eating ice cream."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she murmured.

"Ah that's sort cute. I'd love to join your coven then." Asia said with a smile.

"Yeah, my forth member." Ravel cheered.

Asia giggled but then turned grey. "Oh no I don't know if I can?"

"Why not." I scoot away a little from the dark aura that covered a now aggravated Ravel. She hates setbacks and waiting.

"Well, you see I sort of belong to…"

"Some group and don't wish to leave them," Ravel finished for Asia.

"It's just they did so much for me and," "probably keep you around for your powers. Trust me I can smell it on you. Whoever you are around most of the day are not good people." Asia didn't like to hear this. "You don't understand."

I reached for Asia's trembling hand and massaged it. She blushed again at the skin to skin contact and looked into my eyes. "Help me understand." I decided to get in this before Ravel blew it for the both of us. I almost seemed to beg just to as that emphasizes on the caring factor and to give her that sense that I have general concern for her wellbeing. She believed it and relaxed. "I would like to hear your story Asia, and if you allow me, I can help you. I want to help you because you are a sweet girl and I hate to see your kind to be manipulated for another's benefit."

The words seemed to dig in deep on the girl and she slumped in her seat. "I… I guess I can start with… when I was forsaken by the church for…"

* * *

A/N: It's interesting to base a chapter on a single question then continue on from there. I suppose that just how it works sometimes. Anyway Asia has had her introduction so let's see where this leads us.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. The Fallen's Alternative

**Chapter 12: The Fallen's Alternative**

* * *

The church that Asia led me too was really out of the way. Its on top of a hill, two miles away from the city, and in the middle of the forest. I really didn't understand fallen angels sometimes. They fell from grace, were banished from heaven until the day they submit themselves to holy judgment for their crimes, and yet they decided to hide within a church of all things. I can't wait to see and possibly kill these angels. Fallen angel feathers will fetch a good price on the black market and maybe an eyeball from one that fell because of lust.

From what I saw on the Underworld Market coats made from their feathers fetched a good price. I know in New Hell their hearts are desired by alchemists for that aphrodisiac affect and has in them. Nothing like defilement to get you up when you need it I suppose. Now a days in the Dark Marker, the underworld version of the black market, supernatural beings are always trafficking and selling parts of the other factions to others. I know the pancreas of humans is a delicacy for Snogers for some reason. Never questioned why.

"Here," Ravel shot over to the nun who isn't a sister or a nun but still dresses up as one. I got my costumes mixed up I suppose. Catholic robes all to the same to me so it's an honest mistake. One I don't care to correct.

"Y-yes," Asia stammered from the rough tone Ravel took with her. It was quite obvious that Ravel was upset with Asia and it's understandable. The girl probably said the word 'god' a thousand times before we got here. That's a thousand needles under the little devils skin. I'd be a little on the livid side as well if I felt that sensation for longer than a couple seconds. It's surprising the fiery blonde has yet to set this girl aflame by now but I believe its me that's reining in her power. She knows when I have my sights on something interesting, and she knows a bit of what acts I'm willing to commit get it.

Getting to Rias enough to get not only her blood but a good portion of her trust as well worked out. Same with the other one. I need a place in the back of their minds or their hearts in order to build my group here. I have Yunebella being my unrestricted magic user once she's healthy and a glorified strategist in the form of a small devil. Ravel is strong enough to have her own peerage and her power is greater than that of her older brother and yet none of this is realized. That is until I did and now she's with me which is both a joy and relief. A nice change of pace from the solitary confinement I usually put myself in. For this mission I can only do so much before I have to come into the light once more. So far I have a foot into the light and if everything goes according to plan it'll stay that way.

I looked over this church though. It felt tainted and I could see the infection of the netherworld surrounding and swirling within the basement of the building. I could see someone or something within that's slowly being eaten away by the demon energy of old. I'd say the greyish light of their soul only has another couple hours before its fully dissolved and the demon scrounge wins. What are they doing with something like this in the church and why is Asia associated with a being tainted so severely?

"Hey Jäger?" I broke out of my thoughts to give my attention to my little sister figure.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something and get a straight answer? Not just a half-truth or something vague," she listed off while tugging on my sleeve.

"Well, it depends on the question princess. I can't disclose everything especially when in the open like this." Ravel accepted my answer and the truthfulness behind it. Not everything can be said in the open because even now we're being watched and possibly even over heard by anyone listening. I never once lied to Ravel and always been straight with her. That's one of a few reasons she trusts me. Not completely which I can understand but enough to trade certain pleasantries.

"Will you always stay a human?" That question stopped me in my tracks. It was so abrupt that Ravel came to a screeching halt and turned to face me. All the seriousness of the question displayed evenly across her expression and eyes. She wanted to know if I wished to remain a human. That question is so broad and can span to so many different answers and sub questions that I was unsure where to begin. I was born of a human and fought most of my enemies as one, just with special powers and abilities.

Being human gave me a very strong will. My body adapts to anything, though not as quickly as some humanoids or inhuman creatures, but because of all the climates or atmospheres I can travel to it's given me an edge. I'm underestimated because of my state of being which gives me another edge like against certain demons and Devils I have come across and killed.

If I happened to become an angel I'd be more powerful with my energy manipulation and faster because of my wings but the weaknesses that accompanies it and ties does make it worth it.

Becoming a devil would make me stronger, faster, gain me a peerage, and make moving from place to place easier, but I don't wish to suffer the soul of a devil. So limited in all they can do and learn both physically and spiritually.

For these reasons is why I will stay human or the middle ground. I will be apex when it comes to the Angels, demons, Devils, creatures, and primordial deities that still walk within this plane of existence. I know one day when I die my soul well be up to the great wheel to decide if I become an angel or demon. Because of my actions and feats and the powers within me I cannot pass on as a human soul. I will be forced to become the greatest scourge as a demon or a creature of resolution as an angel. Maybe I'll become a God. Maybe I'll become an ancient dragon. As a Jäger the power assimilated with my body and soul has to come with me or else it will explode out of my body releasing enough energy to make the atom bomb look like a cherry bomb.

I took a breath and let it out. "No," I answered finally but left it at that. The topic about my humanity has always been sore. Because I have the best of both worlds and the one between within me, and assimilating still as we walk, I can be counted as human but as something else too. I will die as a human but come back something else. I suppose it depends on who gets me first. Heaven or hell. The underworld or the netherealm. Maybe the void will take me and I'll exist at a higher power alongside the dragons if I'm lucky.

I stepped up towards Ravel and she moved out the way as I passed. She remained quiet all the way up to the door. I pushed it open and walked into the church. At the front I saw a man at the altar with his back to us.

"Excuse me." Asia pulled down on my jacket sleeve.

"Yes?" Asia made herself smaller under the pressure of my tone.

"I-I was wondering if your human or not." Asia must have overheard the question between the two of us and jumped to conclusions.

"I'm human." Asia opened her mouth but stopped the moment I looked down to her. I noticed that I was beginning to scare her and sighed. "Listen." I leaned down to her level so to whisper in her ear. "When you die your soul goes up or down. That's what you learned correct?"

"Y-yes." I nodded. "You see that's because our souls are tied to certain gods. Sometimes certain powers higher than that of a humans comprehension of the word. Some humans are so powerful that instead of being tied to that power you imagine they surpass it." This was all new to her and to anyone within the church it would be seen as blasphemous. This simple truth isn't know to church members excluding the pope and some high authority figures below him. "Some human's souls are strong enough if they go up to heaven they become one it its guardians. They become angels themselves."

"That's amazing," the girl uttered to herself. She believed my every word that easily? Foolish. Very foolish.

"Some humans can also align to nothing and yet represent everything."

"Nothing and yet everything?" Asia questioned.

"Take myself for example. Within my body I have the powers of the astral plane that both have changed me inside and out. I don't do deeds evil enough to taint my soul or good enough to purify it. I hunt and kill both angels and demons alike. I care nothing for either side or the power they try to hold. Neither side holds sway over me at the moment."

"So what will happen to you then," Ravel asked this time. She was curious of this topic for no one knows the afterlife and lives in the physical plane other than me.

"Depending on my death and how it happens I will either become a monster unlike this world has seen since the Great War or a being so powerful that reality warps every time I flinch. If I sustain my current alignment I will go to the great wheel and become something else entirely. I'm hoping a dragon."

"But your already a dragon though," Ravel reminded me.

"That's beside the point but also not completely true. My situation is much more complex than that and you know it." Ravel really did but she's the sort to be blunt with her accusations. It's not a surprise to hear her call me a dragon, but I'm human in every way. I just happen to be different than most.

"Yeah whatever," Ravel dismissed me.

Ignoring the brat I turned back towards Asia. "I see the makings of an Angel of Compassion within you and these fallen angels you told me about will divert you from that. I wouldn't like to see that happen if you allow it."

"Me? An angel of the lord," she said mystically. "But a human can't… It isn't possible but I… I believe you?"

"As I said if you wish I can talk to these fallen beings and converse with them to get you your freedom or at least transferred to me. I hate to see a pure hearted young woman like you used and abused by those that willingly fell from grace."

"Angels," Ravel cursed. "Especially those fallen prigs with their pompous attitudes that make Devils green with envy and their stupid black wings. They're so creepy and weird. I was happy when I burnt that one fallen angel down. Wings extra crispy," Ravel allowed a piece of the demon within her to surface. Her sky blue eyes turned a ghastly gold with pitch black irises as she giggled. It wasn't a cute child's giggle but more demented and malicious in nature.

Asia jumped behind me as the only shield between her and the little demon girl next to me. She looked up to me with questioning eyes. "She's a devil?" I blinked then sighed. "I forgot to tell you that," I admitted dryly.

Asia gasped and gripped my arm for support.

"And I believe you said you'd join her coven as well not that I think of it," I thought out loud.

Asia gasped for a second time. "I… she's a devil?"

The power leaking off of Ravel was quite stifling to humans untrained and inexperienced in dealing with devil influence. "Ravel is a pure blooded Devil of the Phenex clan from New Hell. She's a companion of mine and is a genius in and out of the battle field. She's twice as old as you are and as you can see doesn't like Fallen angels all that much. She seems to like you though which is a surprise. Normally she's vehement toward females hovering around me like you are right now."

Asia looked down from me to my arm which she had held in her arms in her chest. She quickly released my arm sporting a blush. "Sorry," she bowed to me in apology.

"It's fine," I sighed. I was never comfortable with other beings bowing to me, especially humans, for I don't do the same for anything else other than certain beings. It all ties to how much respect I hold for the person and the race they are. I can accept Devils but can not respect them because of what they are and represent. I can respect certain angels like Gabriel or Raphael enough to bow even though they are not the controlling powers in one of the many heavens above. Despite them not being the strongest the tasks they are given and the diligence they have shown to duty despite their misgivings is nothing short of exemplary, even for the servants of the Christian God. The fallen have always been an unnecessary creature on this earth in my opinion, but I leave them alone as long as our interests do not cross. When they do it's always ended in blood or spontaneous combustion at times when a little darkness is added to my attacks.

So far I don't respect any more than five beings in this world. The first is the fallen morning star himself. That's one fallen angel I'd hate to be in the same room with again. Last time all of Europe was hit with a back lash called the Black Plague. Funny that they blamed fleas for it. Next is Death. The horse man known as Death is respected and feared by all. I don't fear him, but I do respect the fact that one day his scythe will take my head. I look forward to that day. Next is the power behind reincarnation. It's one thing to create a life but to control it for all of eternity is vast in comparison. The other two will say in the back of my mind where they belong.

"You know I'm still surprised my brother didn't know or recognize you Jaeger. You've been on the top ten peerage desirables list for a long time." I groaned at the mention of that list. Even since the word of my actions and stories of my explicit exploits flooded the underworld and heavens different factions have struggled to persuade me to align myself to them. Shinto gods, Hindu gods, the Norse gods, even the Christian God itself wanted my alignment to their religion. The Devils are even worse in their hunt for me. I'm lucky I'm in a school right now in self witness protection with a few Devils that are ignorant of my persona outside of school. Devils used to flock towards me with gifts and proposals of power and peerage if I joined one of the families. Arrange marriages and weapons of that have savage beauty that captivated me were thrown in my face as well. I had to go into hiding for over three hundred years just to escape and that was in a totally different dimension as well. Purgatory if you will for dark spirits. Not a nice place to be. Resurfacing was hard and hiding even harder because of the swift difference in era. Before man traveled to different lands by magic or sea now they do it by large metal birds with engines on the sides. Big difference.

I know that Rias and Souna wish for me to join but only because of the limited amount of power and knowledge I've shown them. If they knew who I was then I know I'd be hounded down like a fox during the hunt of old England. I'm proud of my incognito status and rather keep it that way for now.

"In any case," I brought everything back into perspective. "I would like to hear your side Asia after all you are being held by these fallen ones and their "horrible' ex-exorcist. Do you wish to leave?" I let her take a moment to think on it.

"If you're wondering on what you could do or where to go you can live with us. We have a lot of room," Ravel added. Asia reluctantly looked back but breathed out in relief when Ravel turned "normal" again.

"Live with you?" I just shrugged.

"Honestly I wish for you to remain both alive and human that's why I wish to help you. I know fallen don't keep humans around without an ulterior motive behind it and usually it ends in blood. I want you to come with me so I can protect you." Asia shied away from my blunt words. I let her come up with her own deciphered meaning behind what I said.

"B-but we just met and," she stammered.

"I know what I see. Within you I see a light that I would fight an entire legion of angels to preserve." Again a rosy red faced Asia couldn't bear to look me in the eye anymore. Most girls like this one nearly faint at the thought of a knight in shining armor coming to save them. I didn't care for this really, but what I said was true. So many humans have turned tainted in this age and yet this girl had not. Her powers as well are amazing. I can't let this girl fall into the hands of the Devils or the fallen. Maybe the youkai or heaven if they accept her within the grace of God, but not those other factions.

"And since your a part of my coven it only makes sense you live with us. That way we study magic and have some fun with pyromancy," Ravel said a bit excited at her newest addition.

"O-okay," she nodded with a soft smile on her lips. Ravel smirked but it faded away so fast that if you hadn't been looking at her prior you would never have noticed.

"Well then time to face the fallen," Ravel groaned and I nodded.

I placed my hands on the door and pushed it open a bit more but stopped. "Actually Ravel can you stand by for five minutes?"

"I'll go for ten. I don't like churches." Ravel turned around and walked towards a lone bench ten or so meters away and sat down. Without a devil I'm sure I can enter without much difficulty.

I turned back to the door and closed it under Asia's advice and stood back for her when she asked me to stand back. She began a series of soft knocks on the door. Do they have like a secret knock or something for allies? If I had opened the door fully would they have instantly smite me with their little light based powers? I find the fact that angels now-a-days are feared for any reason other than their used of light based energy laughable. I know greater beings than them that are able to do the same and seem more like angels to me than the ones I see now. Before they had to have a vessel to be seen by the eyes of man without losing their eyes or lives in the end. Some are within me and really seem to like this girl here. She's pure of heart and of faith even if she's an excommunicated Nun. Her faith is solid.

I have the feeling that even if she became a devil or demon she'd still hold strong to her beliefs and morals despite the damage it could do to her. Maybe if she joins me I can let her have one. I have a few minor gods in here that want nothing with me but just can't leave my body without my permission. I have use for every being I contain even if its forced or not. I can picture Asia becoming a minor god of some sort if she wanted to be. Maybe an angel with 10 wings even.

Asia opened the door after having us wait for a couple minutes and ushered me in. I have to admit that church isn't run down like I thought it would be. Its actually pretty nice and clean on the inside. It's built like most Christian Churches with the benches, the altar, and a podium at the side opposite of me.

"Who's there?" A woman I recognized well emerged from the back room from my right. I know that figure and those eyes anywhere. When she saw me her eyes widened a little. "L-Ledger-san?" The surprise is evident on Kyoko's face.

I greeted the fallen angel with a wave. "Good afternoon Ms. Kujikawa." The previous teacher from Kuoh stared at me before taking a couple steps back out of sight.

"You know Miss Kalawarner?" Asia questioned curiously.

"She was a teacher at the school I attend. She teaches Middle Eastern history actually, but I rarely listen to her in class. I was busier reading my books or twirling my pencil. Typical bored teenager stuff you know?"

"No I don't." Oh, yeah. I forgot that she's never had a normal life because of her powers. It grew progressively difficult when she healed a devil and was declared a witch.

"I know that voice. He's here!" We heard the sound of hurried footsteps up the stair and suddenly a blond girl with a Lolita outfit emerged from the basement. She looked around until her eyes locked on me. She gasped, "My prince!" Louise tackled my chest in a hug and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're here! I can't believe it." I felt her hands hover a little too close to my rear. I reached down and pulled her hands up to the small of my back and noticed a very cute pout coming from her. "I knew you couldn't stay away from your angel for long," Louise giggled before hopping up forcing me to catch her and giving her the opening she needed to wrap her arms around my neck

"Whoa, who is this?" One blonde man to the side came out of the side door that lead outside maybe and faced me with a gleeful smile on his face. His aura was disgusting and I could tell this man was insane in a way.

"This is my friend Hunter. He bought me ice cream and wanted to meet you all," Asia announced brightly. I wanted to pat her over the head but I resisted the urge to for she's not a little girl like Ravel and Koneko.

"What?" Louise pouted. "You never took me out around the town. Not even when I asked you out?"

"You asked me out?" I don't remember anyone ever asking me out especially a cute girl like Louise. It seems what I said though really did upset her. She stomped her feet and shot me a heated glare.

"I did ask you. Remember? Around a month ago." Thinking back through my memory banks I didn't see the conversation about her asking me out. I remember her hinting about hanging out at the library with me at most and me telling her that she'd be bored but nothing else.

"Well I guess I can make it up to you then if I did reject you then."

Louise blinked at me. "Y-you'll take me out?" I nodded. I saw no reason why not. Little adult girls are easy to please. Some ice cream and a teddy bear makes it a successful day. "Yes! In your face Kalawarner!"

"Are you kidding me," Kalawarner said at both me and Louise. "You want to take out this little girl?"

"Who happens to be older than you?" I reminded.

"Yes, who's older than…?" Kalawarner's eyes widened at my remark. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard the both you arguing on the roof on Valentine's Day."

Kyoko blinked at me. "W-wait, then that means you know I'm a Fallen angel?"

"I know that you're all fallen angels, yes. You and Louise."

"My real name…" I rose a hand up before we could continue. I placed a hand on top of Louise's head and pat her earning a cute giggle. "Sorry but I've been walking all day. Can I sit down?"

"Of course," Louise announced brightly before flying off of me right next to Kyoko. She pointed at the bench up front which I guess is where she wants me to sit.

"Nope! Enough with the talking let's have some fun!" BOOM! Time seemed to have stopped moving for a moment as the smoke from the barrel of my rifle and the round itself stopped just an inch from hitting the man in the head The round itself is burning a hellish red with pure Carnage energy radiating off of the bullet. If that slug would have connected his head would be missing right now. The miracles of demonic magic from Old Hell is truly destructive and it bows to the will of the master. The darkness likes me but I love it and it shows with the control I have over it. I pulled the bolt back on rifle and pushed it back to load another round into the chamber.

"I'd rather not get any blood on my hands today so can we all keep this civil?" I placed my rifle back on my back from the bottom up and covered it with my coat tail. "The last thing we need is me killing every single one of you out of base instinct because of the actions of one or two."

"You are one cocky SOB," the human man in exorcist robes said with a grin. "You got nice eyes. Who the hell are you?" The man walked up to me until he was just a foot or so away from me. He shrugged off that warning shot like it was nothing. Was this bravery or pure stupidity?

"You may call me Jaeger. Hunter of All things monster including angels, gods, demons, devils, humans, and sometimes homicidal maniacs." I rose my hand out.

The white haired men equipped a disturbing smile. Asia hid behind me when this man approached and Louise gained an sour look of her own. "Freed. Freed Sellzen. Exorist, murderer, expert killer, homicidal maniac." I grinned at this man. He may be insane but anyone with a dark sense of humor like this can't be that all bad. Freed took my hand and squeezed a little more than needed. A strength contest then. I squeezed back to the point that his hand almost snapped under the pressure.

 **'I like this one,'** I heard in the back of my head.

Freed's smile never once faded even when I was about to break his wrist and shatter his hand. "You're strong. I bet you'd be fun to kill."

"Many have tried and most of them stronger than you," I responded evenly.

"That a fuckin fact?" Freed chuckled.

We stared at each other waiting for one of us to act but neither one of us made a move. This man is a monster born killer and I'm a born monster killer. I felt a strange sense of kinship with this man and it seems a dark power in my body would love to attach itself to him if it had a choice. In the end we both let go of each other's hands and didn't reach for out respected weapons.

"I'm beginning a branch in my group soon to travel the land and killed monsters. You game or are you comfortable with the birds?" Freed seemed to stare at me seriously. He actually lost his smile as he regarded me with curiosity. We're both killers but something tells me I have control over my actions more than he does. I rose my hand and connected with the round in the wall. It extracted and flew into my palm. I let my hand drop down and the bullet followed. "Think on it. I could use a killer like me that doesn't mind enjoying his work."

"Work? That's a word for this," Freed chuckled.

"Can you two flirt another time?" Louise roared at the two of us.

"Huh, right." I pat Freed on the shoulder and brushed past him but stop and caught his hand when I saw it twitch. It wasn't the twitch that hand me tense but the intent I sensed from him. "Never touch her. If you do I'll rip off your balls."

"Uhhahah," Freed sniggered. "I like the way you talk." He rose his other hand up in surrender. I can tell he knows that I'm quite serious and end his little fun.

I released his hand and pointed to the door. "I'm not going to fight you yet, but if you want there's a devil outside needing exorcising." At the "d" in devil he was already out the door. That man has a one track mind.

I sat down at the front of the church with Asia sitting right next to me. Louise decided to sit on my lap for some reason with her arms wrapped around my neck. She grinned up to me with her lips hovering next to my cheek. I'm guessing she's wanting a little more than a night at the town from me. I'm not oblivious to the signs of affection and desire. "Now that we have a moment of peace we can talk. I hope no one's going to try any unnecessary smiting."

"I'd never fight or smite you my prince. Well, not on the battlefield," the fallen angel giggled in think insinuating something.

"Same here. I'm more curious on how you did what you just did," Kyoko gestured to the wall with darkened cracks and netherworld energy emitting from them. "You're not a normal human like I suspected," she said with narrowed eyes.

"No freaking shit Kalawarner he's not like normal humans," Louise spat with a bit of spite before smiling up to me again. "He's going to be mine, and I'd never choose a normal humans as mine."

"Ahha," Kyoko sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "So you know magic and that from Hell of all things? You called yourself Jäger as well. Are you some manner of fanboy for that long dead group of monster hunters?" She asked with her arms crossed under her bust. "Last I checked they were hunted and exterminated centuries ago."

"You're not wrong," I said with my head down a bit as the blood on my hands returned at the mention of the death of the Jäger. The end of their faith and the cult I gave my blood to was so long again but feels like just moments ago to me. "But regardless of my affiliations or connection to them what I do doesn't change." I clenched my fist and felt the many souls of demons within me attach themselves to my temporary state of weakness. I cleared my mind same with this "emotion" I'm feeling spawned of my memories. The feeling of loss and maybe a bit of guilt. The demons within I'm not in a pact with attached to it and began to mount an assault on my being. I growled and erased that emotion then drove them deep into the pit in the light where they belong.

"I've hunted and killed your kind," I admitted to both of the fallen angels and Kyoko narrowed her eyes at me. Louise looked up to me in shock.

"Would you ever kill me? You're little angel?" Louise asked in a scared tone with an equally believable frightened expression on her face. One that could fool any man or adult and make predators gush. But she's playing her role physically not emotionally and it's one I don't tolerate.

"If you were to try to kill me, as most Jäger did in the past, I'd judge your severity and act from there accordingly. It could end with death or maybe the same fate the last fallen angel I met faced." I let a very rare and small genuine smile curse my lips and the two fallen cringed as demons I am aligned with attached to this darker emotion I'm "feeling" within my core. Pleasure from a very successful hunt. One that reminded me of my old Blutjäger days. No need for fancy tactics or complicated ploys. It was me versus the monster and I nearly obliterated it.

"It was you!" Kyoko backed away from me in shock and I rose an eyebrow at this accusation. Not sure what I did but it must have been bad if even Louise jumped off my lap radiating actual fear. Well I guess the time for comfortable talk is over now.

"What do you mean," I tilted my head a bit at the both of them.

"You, you're the one that did that to Raynare?" Kyoko gasped.

"Oh god," Asia prayed and still I'm confused.

"And who is that," I asked as I leaned back in my seat.

"That bullet you used on Freed, the demonic aura you possess, and the fact you carry the title of Jäger," Kyoko listed off in her own little world.

"Did you get close to us so you could kill us!?" Louise cried at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"My god," Asia still prayed and I finally pat her head down. I'm getting tired of that word as well. Asia glanced up to me and I winked at her. She returned it with a confused stare before resting her hands back in her lap.

"Now, what are the both of you talking about and who is Raynare?" I have a very good idea, but I don't wish to jump to conclusions right now even if all the evidence points to it.

"You're the one who cursed Raynare the day she went to kill that boy," Kyoko spat at me and I thought back to that fallen angel and the being below.

"That makes sense if you're talking about my tyro Issei," I agreed a bit with her.

"Tyro," Louise questioned for a moment.

"It's a term for a **Potential** going through something they call **The Change**. If they survive and retain their humanity they traverse the mortal coil and become full blooded Jäger," Kyoko listed off and I nodded a bit impressed with her knowledge of the faction.

"Of course you know that," Louise through her hands up with a roll of her eyes. "You studied almost every human covenant known to man and their leaders. I bet you get wet from the thought of meeting a actual Jäger even though they died out. The Hunter of All especially even though one could kill you in an instant!" Well yeah but that wouldn't be fun. The hunt is about the journey not the so much the finishing blow.

"So that boy is a Tyro. That explains his abnormal abilities. You did that to him," she threw yet another accusation at me which is true. "Do you know what he did to me? That perverted monkey?"

"Well if you say it like that I can imagine he fumbled a bit and landed on top of you with a knife to your throat with his hands suddenly in your shirt copping a large feel of your chest with a serious haggard look in his eye and sly smile. A smile for more reasons than one. Is that about close?" I finished up. Kyoko flushed and looked away with a huffed and Louise looked away as well with her shoulders shaking. I believe she's trying to stuff a laugh right now and failing. "I apologize for that. I'm trying to train him to respect his opponents a bit more but with you as his opponent I'm sure he didn't have much choice to do what he did. You do what you can in a situation like that when it's towards survival. It worked well if the fact I saw him again the next day means anything."

"Survived with a lance in the shoulder though, little bastard." Kyoko cursed and that explained the smite I felt from him.

"As for your Raynare, as you called her, from what I was led to believe her name was Emeru or Yuuma or something like that." I brought their cursed partner back in subject.

"No," Louise shook her head. "Her name is Raynare… and I'm Mittelt," the girl I knew as Louise did a polite curtsy in her Lolita outfit.

"And your Kalawarner," I said and the prior teacher nodded her head. "As for your friend she tried to kill my hatchling and that night I was well… not myself."

"You period I'm guessing," Kalawarner guessed and I begrudgingly nodded my head up and down. I hate the word.

"Wait, you have periods?" Mittelt asked with a sly smirk on her lips and I narrowed my eyes at the girl. "Are you secretly a girl or something?"

"It's also called The Shifting. Blutschieber suffer from this because of the constant shift of blood and energy cycling through their bodies. They have to reset every month at night else they suffer from Fallout or madness. Their bodies automatically release all foreign mana from their body leaving them as normal as any other Jäger. That explains the magic and your use of the demonic arts. You're the real thing or maybe studied them enough to replicate," Kalawarner explained and deduced in her teacher stance with her back in the wall, left ankle over the right, chin cupped with her right hand, head angled downward a good 30 degrees, and her left hand holding her right elbow to keep it center. "With your tones and blank visage, I would've pictured you Blutjäger not a Blutschieber though." Again she's showing a decent understanding of the Jäger especially if she knows two upper branches by name and the signs of one.

"Impressive," I muttered with a shake of my head. Kalawarner heard that and equipped a prideful smile on her lips. She knows more than I like and if she's smart she'll figure out what I am in time. She's smart so it's only a matter of time. "I'm assuming you tried to save your friend," I asked.

"That bitch," Mittelt scoffed with a wave of her head. "Not much we can do with demon energy literally pouring out of her and tainting everything. I'd rather be a country away right now, but I'm stuck here to watch her go," the little one spoke uncaringly for her fellow fallen angel's fate. I'm not surprised in the slightest at this. These beings are like demons and can become demons if powerful enough. All they need is a demon soul. They can also be saved and welcomed within the grace of god once more. Either direction they take it's up to them.

"I-I tried to save her," Asia sobbed a bit at her failure. "I couldn't do anything."

"Not true," Mittelt said in a bright tone. "You kept her alive longer and prolonged her suffering so that's something." With that Mittelt flapped her wings and glided up to me. She took her seat in my lap again and rose her arms up to hug me again. She hesitated a bit but gave her the go ahead. She smiled and held me once more and with her wings in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asia apologized deeply for her act of kindness suddenly turned around on her.

"You did what you thought was good and that's what counts. You practically saved her life," I pat the little girl's head. "So relax."

"You have the sibling complex of the Blutjäger as well," Kalawarner noted and I rolled my eyes. Most Blutjäger are paired with a woman to keep them in check since most of them are men. My master was my handler. Now that I think of it most Blutjäger I met had sister figures they lost in life and needed to keep them sane. I'm one of them.

"Thank you Jäger but I don't see how what I did is good," Asia denounced my word.

"It's because you kept her alive long enough for me to…"

"Ahhhh!" A flaming humanoid flew through the window of the chair and rolled across the floor in a rolling skid. I shook my head as the man that landed next to me. Freed grit his teeth and struggled up to his feet. "Bitch," he growled before shooting to his feet and charging out the door leaving most of us shocked and me in a state of indifference.

"Come and help her," I finished as if nothing happened.

"Really?" the three females in the room said from surprise, but Asia was hopeful. She's a really good girl. Way too good for trash like these fallen angels.

"Yes. I know the demon that cursed those bullets, so I can remove it and save your friend. I have some grace saved up as well to give her enough light to free her of tilt status." I listed off but came back to the question of why should I save that trash angel anyway? Asia would like me too but what use is it to me. Maybe I'll give her to Issei as a slave. That could work. "Show me to her and I'll help her."

The two fallen stayed up top as Asia escorted me downstairs to the poor Fallen. The blacked miasma spread from her limbs to the rest of her body. I'm shocked that it's still alive and holding on. I'd commend the fallen for this if I could, but Asia was the one keeping her alive all this time. They were nice enough to lay her down on a holy altar with enough symbols on it to appear effective but do nothing towards purification of the soul or body. The miasma completely surrounded me and even hugged against my body. I rose my right hand and felt the aura of Catherine nestle against me and flow through my fingers. The only way to obtain decent bullets from a demon is to get as close to the source as possible. What better than the daughter of Lilith and princess of the primordial nether realm. By far the most powerful demon before that of Lilith herself. Her father… I still need to answer his summons now that I think of it.

I glanced back at Asia to check up on her and noticed her power of light literally shielding her. Like a dome of light, blissful and pure, surrounded her praying form as she followed closely behind me. I don't think she realizes that her holy powers are rejecting the demon miasma around us and actually purifying it. I think the only reason this church hasn't been swallowed whole by Catherine's poison is because of Asia. Her power can turn back time, restore wounds, and reject the most ancient of demonic evils in the four realms. Amazing I have to say.

"Ah," Asia tilted her head a bit with a soft smile on her lips. "Is something wrong?"

 **"Ehh, she is disgustingly pure!"** I heard within my mind and by the god I agree. This girl tilts the balance and could breathe life into this world if given the chance.

I turned around and grit my teeth. "It's nothing." I looked down to the body and rose my right arm up. I opened the palm of my hand and felt the miasma from the demon bullets that cursed this room hugged my body before situating itself around my right arm. The poison took to me and allowed itself to be assimilated with my body and spirit. I sighed as the room cleared leaving the festering pores and rounds left to be removed. I rose my hand and waved it across the fallen angel's body. The demonic bullet slowly extracted themselves from her body and flew into my hand. I pocket them after letting the curse know that enough was enough. The sure around them rested and went still. Another hour and the miasma would've reached the final tips of her wing. The body of a fallen doesn't matter too much but the wings are what contain the remaining grace of an angel. Once gone they might as well be human. The darkness spread at an interesting rate though. Looking at it now Asia wouldn't be capable of purifying her or stopping it from spreading. I placed my left hand on the fallen angel's forehead and pushed Od into her. I shook my head as the sinister smile of a certain demon flashed in my mind.

"Catherine, you are truly evil."

"Huh, whose Catherine? What do you mean?" Asia asked me, and I hummed from my own bemusement.

"A demon that controls this miasma and I call her evil because she kept the miasma from killing your angel. While in tilt status Catherine cursed her to suffering from soul shattering nightmares. The kind your body would force you awake from but in this instance she's stuck."

"Oh my, that sounds terrible. Why would this Catherine demon do this to miss Raynare?" I drooped my eyes a bit because it's mostly my fault. I do remember telling her about an angel cursed with her bullets that stabbed me with her light-based lance. Catherine didn't like the fact that I let a woman penetrate me in such a way but during my "period" there's not much I could've done. I suppose Catherine decided to get even before finishing off this angel though. If it spread this far then the angel is broken almost completely. Waking her up probably will be worse than letting her die… but that's not my problem.

I stepped back and gestured to the angel. "Use your power to purify her body." I reached into my coat and pulled out a vial of angel grace and a syringe to inject it into her wing, her brain, and finally her heart. "Once you purify her I'll use this on her, okay?"

"Yes," Asia resounded fired up and nearly skipped to the altar. While she did her light thing, I turned around and pierced the top of the vial and pulled up on the plunger and watched the light flow into the syringe. I flicked the needle and nodded. Once the light behind me sided I glanced back and marveled over her work. The body of the fallen angel wasn't purple or pale anymore but the holes from the bullets scarred her body. A curse isn't so easily broken. I noticed a mark on her neck as well. A scar I think from my soul reaver. The curse and that night has scarred her body only because it's scarred her soul. To share the weight the body shows the scar on her soul in the physical realm. I can relate after all I heal from all injuries and never scar. The ones I have are from those soul shattering times. Well she'll have to live with it.

I leaned over and injected a bit into her wing and watched the black replace the grey. I went to her temple and pushed it into her head. The rosiness of her cheeks returned. I drew down her naked form to her heart and jammed the needle in. I'm not a doctor so I'm sure this would hurt a lot if she was awake. I pushed the rest into her heart and stood back. "Get behind me Asia," I told the girl.

"O-okay, is she going to be alright?"

"We'll see," was all I could say. The grace of the Arch Angel I procured worked well. The light spread throughout her veins as her heart began to quicken. Her skin became practically see through as the light consumed her. The body's eyes opened wide and light blasted out from the windows to the souls. I pulled my hood down as the light consumed me and nearly smite me. If Asia would have been in front of me she'd be ashes right now. Archangel grace once used on a fallen is like using a grenade of smite energy. I wiped my clothes of the energy and let most of the residual flow into my left arm. The body floated over the altar for a moment before falling down gently. I hummed and crossed my arms.

"Is she…" I looked down at the girl and she shut her mouth. I nodded up to the fallen angel and we waited. After a couple moments her fingers twitched, and her body arched a bit. The fallen yawned and spread her arms to stretch across the altar before resting atop it. The fallen opened her eyes and smiled as she looked about. That is until her eyes landed on me. Her eyes widened, and I noticed pure fear flood them. Before she could move I was in front of her with my hand over her mouth glaring into her soul like I did all those nights ago.

"You're afraid of me," I stated, and the fallen angel froze in place with eyes wider than dinner plates. "I don't care about that though. I'm not here reap your soul," I admitted and the girl began to tremble the reaping part of my words . She must have had some very interesting nightmares if she's literally petrified in such a way. I reached into my pocket and showed the bullet I removed from her body to her. Tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes at the sight of them. "If you say anything about what you saw or witnessed that night or in your "rest' these go back in." The bullet radiated demon energy at the mention of that. "And I finish what I started. Understood?" I didn't get an answer and I narrowed her eyes at the fallen angel.

"Nod. Your. **Head,"** I felt a glutted snarl leave my lips. It was soft though so only she could hear and not Asia.

That angel nodded her head furiously.

"Good. Now for now… would you kindly **play along**?" I called upon the light within me and pushed against the barrier in her mind. I felt through her mind as she struggled. Her mind was mine in seconds. That's the problem with fallen angels created with a fault of only two to four wings, they have no protection from holy mind probes. The years of probing from the higher ups it was good for something. I felt around and saw everything I could before hitting the first barrier. Three months' worth of awake time flowed through me. I saw a great deal. "Well this is interesting." I pushed Raynare away from me and stepped back away.

"Are you… is she…"

"She'll be fine." I picked up the body and walked to the stairs up. "Coming?" I asked the girl stuck in place.

"Yes… I'm coming."

* * *

"Wow you actually did it," Mittelt poked her fellow fallen's face whom I laid down on a bench. Asia ran off to get clothes for Raynare leaving me alone with these two. "When I felt that poison gone and Michael's energy I thought something crazy went down."

"Your knowledge of the mystic arts is quite fascinating just like a Blutschieber," Kalawarner noted once more.

"That's good to know." I said distantly.

"That's his way of saying I don't give a…"

"I'm back," Asia came rushing back with a robe in her arms and effectively cutting off Mittelt at the right time. I grabbed the robe and wrapped up the naked fallen angel.

"What did you do to her when she woke up?" Kalawarner poked the body of the S&M woman unconscious on the bench next.

"I read her mind to see what her plans were." The two fallen looked over to me with horror and shock.

"Then you know…"

"Yes and Asia is coming with me. If you try to hurt her I'll… have to hurt you or anyone who tries right back." Asia pulled her beautiful and innocent eyes off of me once I changed my previous thought wording. My god she can instill guilt like it's the next best thing. I took a breath. "I'd like it if you released Asia from your services and too mine. I need her assistance. You can follow your fallen brother all you want, I won't stop you, but don't get in my way or threaten my Tyro. That's all I'm saying."

"J-Jaeger," Kalawarner bit her lip and clenched her fists. "It's not that simple. We can't just… the power at stake right now would come down on all of us."

"As I said, I'd really appreciate it if you gave her willingly to me, but of course not for free. I'm willing to grant at least one favor for this one whether it be a job or some undaunted task I can complete it."

"Ohh." Raynare groaned and reached up to her head.

"Look who's getting up," Mittelt taunted. Raynare rose her hand up and the middle finger as well. "And I guess she's okay," the blond gaffed.

"What happened?" Raynare leaned up and rubbed her head. "It feels like I just got hit with Uriel's hammer."

"Close but it wasn't an angel but a human," Mittelt snickered.

"I-I see. Yeah, I remember stabbing that bastard. He must be dead."

"Actually, I'm alive." Raynare shot up to her feet and hit the wall with her back. That fear from before shown for a moment before she calmed down enough to stop trembling.

"Ignore her," Mittelt said with a wave of the hand. "What sort of task?" She spoke up above even Raynare. Her tone was no longer playful or even that of her young princess persona. It was almost elder in nature. The way it flowed off her tongue to the suave tone she took with it. If I wasn't looking at the girl directly I would have mistaken her for someone else entirely. Maybe the words I heard before ring some truth. About her being the oldest of the three.

"I know of your reputation Vanisher," she spoke one of many names I've acquired through the years. That one though was truly ancient. Back in the 1600's sort of ancient.

"Vanisher?" Raynare looked puzzled when Mittelt called me this.

"How do you know that moniker?" I knew the answer and the silence she used as response was all I need to concrete my own thoughts.

"We might have something for you. If you want the girl well I'm sure we can give her to you under one condition."

"Mittelt you know our…"

"Orders?" The young blonde snort at Raynare. "Screw your crazy plan. Myself and Kalawarner don't care for orders especially with someone like him opposing us. We're fallen from grace not suicidal." Those names the have for themselves spoke volumes of how each of them fell. It was almost sad for Mittelt here. Even sadder for Raynare.

"Mittelt he can't be that person. It's impossible," Kalawarner shook her head.

"Oh, and why is that? It makes sense to me. Look he's known for taming inhuman beings and creature and already he had a high class devil as a follower." Mittelt pointed up towards the entrance of the church.

I turned around and noticed someone standing at the entrance of the door way. Her clothes are a little ruffled, but her expression is that of someone that blew off a lot of steam. Ravel walked out from the door with her right arm behind her. She looked to be dragging something. Maybe a sack of potatoes. That sack of potatoes happened to be a bloody and beaten Freed with burn marks on the side of his face as well as most of this clothing burned to cinders. She walked proud and strong towards us while dragging the maniac by his hair. She stopped right at my side and took a deep breath. "I'm not a follower!" Her voice made the church shake and most of us shiver.

I pat Ravel's head and pressed it down. "Ravel please control yourself." Ravel pouted and crossed her arms. I can understand that she's feeling strong and on top of the world right now, but this was a small little human and nothing more.

"And as you saw in school he's only approached supernatural beings and never a human unless the possess something of interest."

I crossed my arms. "You truly are the eldest between the three of you." Mittelt smiled sadly and turned back to me.

"You knew what we are the whole time." Kalawarner chuckled and shook her head. "I knew something was up when you didn't respond like the rest of those pigs in the school." Kalawarner palmed her forehead. "I knew something was up. Why else would a boy with magical potential approach me like you did. I thought it was all part of your personality as well. Maybe that's what drew me in. That and you're a Hunter. A living and breathing Hunter." The fallen angel awe and let her hand drop. "Is the Hunter of All still in this plane? Are you part of the faction still? Are you a Legacy? Do you contain both light and dark within you? Is it true that Hunters can force other beings to become other races? Could I become… a hunter?" That last question made me raise my brow a bit.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and maybe." I answered her questions easily.

"Are you the… Hunter of All," Kalawarner asked in a whisper and that's when I went silent. I reached for my sword and took a breath. Kalawarner noticed this and dropped down to a knee. "Please," she bowed her head. "I know to protect that secret the Jäger would topple entire kingdoms and even a world. It was mistake to ask that of you so please forget it." I hummed and released my weapon.

"Why the hell are bowing to this man?" Raynare growled will glaring at me. "Yes, he's a Jäger and probably the last, but you don't need to bow to him! He's not god!"

"Says the little cursed vixen that fears him," Mittelt pointed out from her spot next to me. She looked down at my lap and moved to climb on.

"Excuse you," Ravel glared fiery at the fallen angel and sat down in my lap instead with her arms crossed and chin up in a shoddy fashion.

"Uh, and who the hell are you," Mittelt narrowed her eyes at Ravel. Ravel returned it and I quickly snapped my fingers.

"You both aren't doing this right now," I told the both of them firmly. Ravel began to open her mouth but a swift look from me stopped her cold.

"My student is a Jäger," Kalawarner said a bit mystified. "And he's shown traits of two of the branches. You have to be part of the Blank," she deduced, and I'll admit the knowledge she holds is still impressing me.

"She's a bit of a fan girl," Ravel whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"So, are you the Vanisher?" Mittelt brought that up again.

"I've been called that but I'm not the original Vanisher. The original was my master and she was also Hunter of All."

"Your handler was a woman?" Kalawarner announced out loud. "I guess that explains why you treat women like you do. You either treat them like gems or like stones to break." Kalawarner looked down to her ribbon tied in her hair and Mittelt rubbed the bracelet around her wrist.

"You got those from him," Raynare asked with a strange expression on her face.

"You're jealous," Mittelt stated as she inched closer to my lap. She wrapped an arm around my back and effectively ignored the looks from the devil.

"I'm not jealous," Raynare denied but I know the signs and could feel a bit of loss and disappointment from her as well. She happens to be on the opposite side of the church away from me. I think it's her way to not have a breakdown from her nightmares and memories of the hunt. I pitied her a bit because of it. She's missing her wing still as well. I should rip off the last before it grows back.

"T-this man is the…Vanisher?"

"A Hunter?"

Suddenly I found myself surrounded by men that filed in from the sides of the church. They must have been drawn by the noise. A lot of them all wore the same outfits as that of Freed. The human men then surrounded me muttering amongst themselves.

I shook my head. I've wanted that little knowledge of my affiliation to the group to remain in the shadows where it belongs. So far only a few to know I'm a Hunter, because they can keep a secret like Ravel and the witch. Issei doesn't even understand and my Legacy status is common knowledge in some planes, but the fact I'm a Hunter isn't one I like to spread around. Now that they all know I can't really let them leave. That means one of two things: Conform or Kill. And the fallen in this room should know that.

"You sealed the lives of everyone in this room," I tested and Mittelt just smiled showing she did in fact have that much knowledge of the group. "And that's what you wanted. You want me to appeal to silence is that it?" Kalawarner caught on quickly on what I meant by that, but she didn't revel in the victory, if this was one. Instead she seemed a little apprehensive to continue or even be in this room. As the code dictates if I judge the severity of a being and if they know what I am that severity rises. If it grows too high without enough to warrant their existence then that leaves one action for me to take. To erase.

"Wait if he's that kind of person then that means…" one man gasped I suppose catching on as well. "We're going to die for crossing him!" The man yelped in panic.

"But we haven't done anything to him," one reasoned.

"Wait! If this is a Jaeger doesn't that means he has to kill us to stay incognito?" Another made a very good point.

"Oh shit no!" Another panicked. "You've heard the stories right. Entire villages and towns with half of the people disappearing or decapitated?"

Speaking of which I haven't cut off a monster's head in a while. I need to fix that.

"I don't wanna die."

"Maybe if we appeal he'll let us live," one brought up.

"Yeah that's a good idea Mark."

"Maybe we can work for him instead," the one named Mark announced to his brothers and they all seemed to get behind this. I don't mind having a few minions but taking care of something like this is… below my rank.

"Working for him won't be bad. We might get rich if the stories are true."

I shrugged my shoulder. That's not untrue.

"His devil beat our commander so maybe its for the best. Hell, I was a Templar captain before any of this. I heard they used templars a lot." Which is true. We needed a foot hold during the crusades to move from one country to the next to kill most of the heretical Momeni during that time. A group comprised of both Vampire and Werewolf, blood thirsty creatures of the night. During that campaign they band together to take control of the what is now the Middle East. Mainly for the artifacts left behind by Eve. Ones so they could transcend their nature, evolve, and better match humans. They wanted to learn how to adapt. One vampire wanted to learn how to survive in direct sunlight instead of burn to a crisp. A werewolf wanted to be able to change during day and grow more powerful at night. With how things are now they succeeded but thankfully my ancestor was able to thwart a total evolution. Just took over a hundred thousand or so human and monster lives. Those times were so simple.

"Are you bastards kidding me!?" Raynare roared at the humans to the side. Then she glared angrily at me with a desire to act but knowing exactly how this will play out.

"Raynare you got your ass murdered! Not killed or beat but murdered by him and only because of him are you even still alive. Don't be stupid," Mittelt rose her voice.

"Fuck you!" Raynare pointed her finger angrily at me. "We are dead because of him. I…" Raynare grit her teeth and turned away. "They are going to rip our wings off, put our heads on a pike, and throw our bodies in the fire!"

"Raynare that man would've killed you and still can. He could kill all of us much worse than them. Look at his devil," Kalawarner looked at Ravel a bit before looking back to Raynare. "A Hunter doesn't accept a companion or allow near intimate contact with anything let alone a "creature' as they call them. They never do that unless that "creature' happens to be not only beneficial to them but can reach a tier higher than the Hunter themselves." All eyes shot to the little girl in my lap and Ravel lifted up her chin with a snobby smile. Even though being called a "creature" didn't appeal to Ravel much the fact they recognize her strength does.

And yet again she's not wrong.

"That girl? That little devil is stronger than him," Raynare scoffed.

"No freaking way," Mittelt denied it as well.

"Way," Kalawarner said through grit teeth. "That devil with him is either very strong or already stronger than him. I'm thinking it's the former but that doesn't change the fact it's a Hunter and a devil as strong as him against us. If he made that boy a Tyro as well more than likely he's tied his spirit to him. Even if he dies that boy will only grow more powerful and knowledgeable than ever before." That would be true if I had done that like my master did for me.

"Then we kill him too. Simple as that and we live!"

"Damn it Raynare for once can you listen to your elders," Mittelt and Kalawarner both yelled and Raynare turned and glared angrily at them both.

"Can we not fight," Asia tried to be the voice of reason in this mess of a situation.

"Shut up you!" the three of them roared at her and shot her down.

Asia looked downcast and went back into her shell. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. One she returned when she saw it. I removed my glove from my left hand and placed it over her forehead and made a connection between our minds. 'Don't worry Asia,' I spoke to her without talking and her eyes widened.

'Wha… how did you…'

I winked at her. 'This will end without blood shed so don't worry okay.'

'O-okay Hunter sir. I trust you.'

Suddenly the room burst into a fit of arguments between the humans and amongst the Angels. All in all it was not amusing in the least. It seems I'm going to have to give them a taste of my power. That sounded so cliché that I rubbed my forehead for even thinking it. Maybe its hunger. I can blame hunger right now. I'm very hungry. Now that I think about it I skipped out on school at lunch time but forgo to eat some of the food there. Last time I've eaten was with Catherine and Serafall. We went to an ice cream shop but that's not the sustenance my body needs so I didn't eat anything. I left it to Ravel and Asia for them to enjoy the sweet frozen milk that is called ice cream. I didn't even get anything to eat on my way here. I was too busy listening to Asia's story and it was honestly a very good one. I enjoyed through and through.

It's interesting if a little typical for a girl like her. When things are at their lowest her kind always looked up to a higher power for the way up out of their depression. Asia became a holy Maiden for the Biblical God. Honestly, I found it all around interesting to hear it once again and her situation brought out a side I find myself uncomfortable with allowing.

When I touched her, I felt her feeling and saw a bit of her memories of the past. Just from what I witnessed from her point of view I began to want her as more than a piece in the game called life. She's smart and in Japan a person that can speak five languages is a league ahead of the rest outside of those that attend college. I'm sure she's a decent learner as well to learn how to utilize her powers so well. So far I've only wanted a few people to walk beside me. Ravel is one and the other three will come in time but Asia has proved much to me in our short time together. I'd like to see more of what she's capable of and just how far her powers can be pushed.

Speaking of which…

"Asia. Ravel." I felt the eyes of the two on me.

Ravel's stayed for only a moment before she started moving. "Come on." Ravel ordered.

"H-hey." Ravel grabbed the priestess and dragged her away and out the door. Ravel then closed it behind her. I put my glove back on then let my hands drop into fists. I took a breath and let one of the barriers containing my power go. Suddenly it was quiet and all eyes on me. I took a second breath. I heard the sound of weapons dropping to the floor. I took a third breath and I could hear hands slapping against wood, stone, or whatever was around. I took that fourth and final breath and stopped when I felt the smoldering sensation reach the elbow of my right arm and the crystal cold one reach the upper part of my left arm. Both forces within me barreled down on everyone and everything around me. I still had one more power to show though. The one keeping everything together.

I opened my eyes that closed somewhere between the first and third breath and finally I could see. I could see everything. The energies within the humans in the room now struggling to remain conscious on the floor. I could see the fallen angels and the taint that is branded upon their remaining grace. I could see fear itself fill the air turning it a velvet red. The surrounding building around me turned a pitch black which symbolized how empty this church really was and how much it's been desiccated by the inhabitants of before and now. I felt free and comfortable once again to have let my power flow out wildly without control. Like fire my Od cannot be controlled, only directed to where you wish to lead it. I didn't care where and I didn't care how much spilt out. Instead I let it all go and the beings within me felt relived.

 **'Can this be Permanent?'** I felt a presence smother my entire body and mind as its voice resounded through my mind. The beast within has been bored much like myself. Only on a few hunts and a couple conversations has it shown itself. I found a black figure before me baring down on me like a crow.

 **'Being coped up all the time is so, boring,'** the demon goddess decided to go with. **'I'm not a demon I'm just demonic in nature after all I came from his grace originally.'** She was right. She's not a demon per say, but the powers of the netherworld and hell itself flow through her like water over a waterfall. I still wonder why she decided to possess my body instead of just outright kill me. She stood before me to the right of the dark figure. Wings much darker than black flew and her white eyes glowed with a bright but sinister light.

 _'I find thine release both strange but not undesirable.'_ The one opposite of the demonic non-demon took her spot next the beast on the left.

 **'Oh hello there Ārmaiti where's Sauliā? It's been too long since we last conversed.'** The demonic looking woman smiled at the more angelic appearing being. Although neither are demons or angels and yet have powers that equal that of the highest ranking of one.

Ārmaiti is the highest form of light based spirit within me. They are the standing left hand of the Equilibrium and their power cannot be denied. They've oversaw and shielded the world since the beginning. Most of the feats they've done went to other gods.

Lilith, one of the originals turned into the mother of all demons, nearing godhood in her own right, stood on highest of the pinnacle that is Evil and corrupt. She was the goddess in the dark that contained the power over the Bloodline. Over my bloodline. Over my master's bloodline.

Each have their own dominion within me and I give myself to their every whim. Having all these lives with one body you'd think I would have exploded by now, but the one keeping it all together didn't seem to have wished for this. He stood above the both of them or is it "she" as of now. The beast or a dragon never stays one gender for long, but I met this one when she was female. Now the power is rough and stiffer and yet stronger than before. The legends about dragons extend out from insanity to pure fantasy. Men and women of this world should be happy to have their stories because the truth is much deeper than anything any man should know. A mind touched by the Eldritch Truth is one that most would label insane and that's the mind of a Jager. That is the mind Issei will have or he will die as madness takes him and suffers a Fallout to become a Revenant.

I breathed in and finally out one last time. The benches next to me burst firing splinters everywhere. The fallen one nearest to me had to shield her eyes else she might have lost them. The stone beneath me caved and cracks formed where my feet stood. It felt good just like before to just let go of my barriers and just let the magic flow forcing all to their hands and knees below me. To bow their heads. Unlike with the Devils and their peerage my power was still contained, if only just. Much of the pent up Od I stored within me was out of what they felt and eventually it leveled off in a tolerable level. The Angels slowly gazed up towards me in a mixture of wonderment and fear. If the fallen can respect anything its power above their station much like Devils. Depending on the power it could be overwhelming.

As of now the dark and light within me balanced out and took an open seat next to me but only subconsciously. The beast was above them both who each had a shoulder, so he was over my shoulder behind me and looking through me. If they wished to manifest physically this is how they would appear and by the looks of bewilderment they might've. The brand along my right arm dimmed until only a faint pulsating aura encased my entire arm. The magic matrix on my left arm became much more pronounced, shown through my clothing, but stopped flowing all together. Only the dark one loved to flaunt her power towards others and it showed on the faces of the fallen struggling to move. I stood up and the bench I was on turned to ashes. I walked past the angels to the stone altar under the cross and sat down on top it. I let my hands relax. They watched as I sat down and struggled to keep their eyes on me.

 ** _"Now,"_** the three flinched. I can't blame them either. My voice is multilayered by two others. The power behind that one word caused the curtains in the room and begin to break apart. I cleared my throat and rubbed the muscles around it.

"Now," my voice was back to normal. "Asia will leave with me." If the three of them had anything to say against this, they didn't voice them. "I pay back my dues though. I understand that you're losing a valuable piece of your plan, so I will owe you three a favor." I brought everything back to the subject of the matter at hand. "Anything that is within my power I shall grant. Does this sound unfair to either one of you?" They shook their heads. I looked around at the old church and didn't really like how it looked. It needed some renovations and if a couple fallen angels could occupy this place without the authorities or the government knowing then I could use this place, it has electricity and running water I'm sure of it. A couple words to a few friends and a little man power I could bring this place back up to speed. No house of any God should be desecrated in such a way. They are gods after all.

"I-I have a p-proposal." I heard the mature voice of Kalawarner stuttered as she trembled before me.

"Are you sure?" I leaned in and the two behind her bowed their heads lower than before. "Whether it's a favor of equal grade or not once you ask for one I will do only that and nothing else. Think before you ask me after all," I looked around the room to the many men and finally back on the fallen angels. "You are all on something I'd call borrowed time. You know what I am so your lives are being gauged."

Kalawarner and Mittelt met each other with a look. They nodded once coming to an unspoken decision then looked towards Raynare together. Raynare met her sister fallen's gazes and frowned. Mittelt glared at her and finally Raynare caved in with a nod. The three of them all struggled but slowly got up to a single knee and remained in a bowed down position. A deep bow you expect subjects to do for a king. It made my extremely uncomfortable. "Please give us protection and worth," the three of them recited in unison.

It's hard to surprise me because I've been through so much already and seen even more. Never in my life did I expect to hear this from fallen angels though. Protection and worth. Basically, they're using their favor to get security from me, placing themselves under my wing, and baring all responsibility for what they do or did on my shoulders. All of this at the cost of their submissiveness towards me. They are willingly giving me their lives, and anything tied to them. Normally I'd say no to this sort of offer. Fallen angels are nothing but trouble; cursed by God to live "free" but to die "chained". Such beings are of no use to me for their design is flawed, almost as much a devil's, and they've a self-destructive destiny. It's one they accepted the moment their grace was inflicted with darkness. Sadly, I'm a man of my word. I offered a favor but was expecting task to kill a devil or a fallen angel they hate. Afterwards I would tell them and then kill them all, but instead they pulled this in me whilst in Gremory territory.

This situation just went from stiff and narrow to delicate in the matter of 15 minutes. I looked up and noticed the angels watching me with a mix of expressions. Mittelt seemed to be very desperate right now, Kalawarner was a bit nervous but excited and wanting, and Raynare was concerned and full of trepidation.

I rose my hand to my head and sighed. I could feel the princess' smile from here.

 **"A few slaves could help,"** the beast whispered in my ear. **"Fodder for the cannon."**

I looked to the other two and Lilith smirked at me. I didn't get a response from the other. It's up to me it seems, and I thought of the pros and cons. I leaned back up with my arms crossed. The three figures only I could see faded away and the ambiance of the room lit up. The room became dark. Even the sun's light couldn't pierce through my Od. With it lifted light trailed in. The air cleared up and the fires died in an instant without my Od feeding them. The pressure ceased and in just a second it as if nothing happened. As if none of that power or pressure from before barred down on the occupants within. The fallen breathed hard and Raynare fell on her face into the floor. Mittelt groaned and fell to her side but kept herself up with an arm. Kalawarner impressively remained in her position using all her willpower to stay up. She has potential.

I jumped off the altar and walked past the three of them. All the men in the room are out cold and maybe that's for the best. When I got to the door to leave and glanced back and said, "I accept your proposal." I pulled the door open to leave. I heard from final words from Kalawarner though before she fell over like her sisters.

"Thank god."

* * *

A/N: Took a bit in me to write a chapter that reveals so much about the MC. A bit about his Faction and the powers he holds as well as what's within him. I wanted to get this out of the way though and start on a For Honor x Berserk story. It's gonna be fun.

Thanks for Reading! Please review!


	13. The Hatchling's Steps

Chapter 13: The Hatchling's Steps

* * *

"Meow," the kitty cat did that thing it did as it wandered around the room. I was a bit hesitant to pet the cat and even now keep it, but the words of my senior told me prevented me from abandoning it. I wanted nothing to do with cats right now especially since I started training under one, if you could call what I suffer through training. It's more like torture and death by the hands of a loli from one of my hentai nightmares or in one of my fucked up games. Now that I think of it I have way too many of them.

I chuckled a bit at this. I've so many of them because of my earlier interests.

I looked out my window and saw the sun about to fall. The sun's coloration was that of blue and black instead of the normal red and orange I can remember of the days before. It's strange and awesome and crazy that the sun can change colors like this. It's not normal but senpai told me that normal is an illusion spawned by denial. The "Eyes of Truth" that Jäger possess reveal that which should remain hidden, or something like that. I had a normal life of taking pictures, spying on innocent girls, and failing most of my school classes like an idiot. Such a simple life really. Now that I think of it I should've been more focused on my studies just like my… master? Senior? Handler? I'm not sure what senpai should be to me. He calls me his little hatchling all the time which is weird. Weird but not that bad I guess. I've heard a few times that he's a dragon, but he looks human to me. He walks like a human, talks like a human, and can fight like a badass so I don't see where the dragon stuff starts. He doesn't even breathe fire.

"Meow," that cat made that noise again as it hopped from one desk to the next and examined the room.

What am I supposed to do with a cat anyway? Senpai told me that cats are a medium or something like that and I haven't really gotten a chance to ask him what he meant. He left school early again with that one cute blonde girl he has around all the time. I can't blame him for that though. That girl, she's so freaking cute and amazing. She feels nice to be around despite being a devil and it's almost gross being around other devils.

I sighed at the shift of my deposition towards those things.

I used to love Rias-chan. She was so beautiful and amazing and sexy and beautiful… wait I already mentioned that.

"Damn it!" I cursed and ruffled my head within my hands. Senpai warned me repeatedly about devils and the tricks they play and play them she did. Rias has talked to senpai on multiple occasions about something about peerage. The student class president would talk to him about it as well. I'd never talk to the class pres unless I had to. She was a bit of a bitch when she doesn't need to be. I think the only reason anyone outside of my two friends talk to me is because of senpai. The pres talks to me about him and asks me questions. Rias comes to be and talks to me same with that big breasted second of hers Akeno. They question me about him and then try to recruit me despite me being a Hunter now. Or a hunter in training. Or whatever I am. It's fuzzy now a days.

I took a breath and fiddled with my knife a bit. I sat it on the tip of my finger. I balanced the knife and smiled as I successfully kept it still.

I've practiced this exercise for hours a day to learn stillness as senpai would call it. I have to learn to be both movable and unmoving. Still but active. It makes no fucking sense to me. Most of senpai's lessons make little to no sense, but I know that I'm learning something from him. I fought a fallen angel not too long ago and survived. If that was senpai fighting it he'd destroy it with a gun in one hand and death scythe in the other. I wish I could be that bad ass and have a kick ass weapon on top of that. Not like in Final Fantasy where the sword is so large it makes you feel like your compensating for something, but a weapon that's subtle but effective. His blades Love and Hate, the names are cheesy as hell and a bit cliché, but awesome and fit him so well. He has an arsenal of different blades and a couple guns to use for himself but never gave me one. He handed me two knives and a book to write in but that's it. Not much help there.

I flicked my knife and watched it spin around my finger as it reflected the light from the sun coming through the windows.

School ended about ten minutes ago but I've remained in my seat alone and safe. I've never like to be alone until I became whatever I am now. I find solace in the fact I can have these few quiet moments to myself. My sleep is plagued with fucked up nightmares, I see the true faces of things in this school I never though possible, and I've been hunted by a monster or two every other night. I ran for a long time until that angel came around and realized I can only run for so long. I had to stop and fight against the overwhelming odds. If the main characters of Dark Souls 1 and Bloodborne can do it then so can I. If senpai can fight a god and kill one like in God of War then I can adapt and overcome against the odds. If I can survive a full powered punch from senpai's cat warrior there's little I can't manage. Koneko-chan hits really hard.

I flicked the knife upward and caught it by the grip.

I need to learn beast taming like Kiyome Abe. Senpai introduced me to her and told me to learn from her which I have. He tells me to learn from every monster I come across and to learn from the many humans in the school that have knowledge over the supernatural. Senpai also tells me to find a medium as well. Something to keep me grounding being why he told me to take this cat as my own. I don't like cats.

"Meow," the cat made that noise again before jumping on top of my desk and stared up at me. It made that noise again as if expecting something from me earning a frown. This cat was very special. It's unlike any cat I've ever seen. It's got one eye that's blue and the other is gold. It's fur is white with a brown painted head and tail. That cat was a kitten not too long ago but grew up really fast. I took a picture of it not to long ago with my phone to look up what the internet says about it. It's a bob tail or something like that and supposed to be very intelligent. Senpai told me it's a make shift clock. How can cat be a clock in the first place? It's an animal!

I sighed and shook my head. Senpai is smarter than I am. I ask these questions and the answer is always obvious in some way. I hate waiting though.

"Meow," the cat made that noise again and even sounded impatient.

"Sorry kitty I just don't know, ya know." I said to the cat desperately. I'm talking a cat right now and it's crazy but so is the fact that angels, demons, monsters, dragons, and elvish spirits exist. I don't get it mostly but maybe that's the problem. I think more than I do. Maybe I should do more than I think. Something like that. I've had this cat for a week now and it's been with me at school, in the bathroom, during gym, and all hours of the day. I don't understand why senpai has me taking care of it but its for a reason like everything else.

I rose my blouse up and sheath my silver knife next to my black iron one. I probably shouldn't be messing with my knives much at school. Senpai tells me to stay busy at all times whether through blade play or something more mainstream. Senpai told me music is a great way to stay in control being why I got an iPhone and downloaded senpai's massive music library. He has a strange taste in music.

The cat just stared at me for a couple moments and I sighed. "Okay fine." I rose my hand and pat its head gingerly. Cat purred from my touch and leaned into it. "I feel you're probably my only friend now a days," I admitted to my cat. "You don't hit me, throw me around, or require something of me like that others." I stroked the cat's fur. The voices began to fade away a bit the more I did it. While I don't like cats the voices get annoying and this cat has made them quit faster than before. Voices that tell me to kill, stab, and on occasion decapitate.

I scratched my chest over the bandages. My chest hurts all the damn time because I'm surrounded by monsters but sadly its not the worst of it. Senpai told me that the worst is yet to come, and I thought he was talking about the training, broken bones, shattered ribs, and touches of death to come every other day from my injuries. I thought he meant the brand on my stomach burning almost all the time like a hot iron on my skin. I thought he meant getting torn apart by his pet when she wants to relieve some stress. The physical pain is nothing compared to the agony I suffered that first day and the dreams after and even that wasn't the worst. I thought it was but...

I was dead wrong.

The pain isn't spawned from the brand or any physical threat here. It's from within. The thoughts I have and the dreams that plague me are terrible. The fact that I have to shoulder this weight alone and hide this from my family sucks. I'm drawn into temptation every single day and the struggle of rejecting her and them all isn't easy. Ever since I got close to senpai I've had to be deal with those that want to get close to him as well. It sucks.

"Meow," the cat rubbed my chin with its head and I laughed a bit.

"Why do I feel like you're gonna by like my familiar later in life like that Ravel girl is to senpai?" I chuckled a bit. Senpai told me that a hunter doesn't allows an entity that isn't human to get interpersonally close to them unless they're the most impressive being within their hunting ground. That or the being has equal potential compared to the Hunter. Senpai doesn't have an equal from what I've witness of his power level using my scouter sight thingy I can do. He's like level 80 when he's calm and… the Gremory is 25 at most. Ravel is 45 and Class pres is 35. It's strange to see and gauge the levels of people I meet but it helps figure out how to Hunt a being. If I tried to Hunt senpai I'd be killed in under a second. Hell with a flick of his wrist. I'd never overcome him for as long as I live.

"Meow." I leaned back as the cat rested in my lap.

"I really don't like you," I smiled at the cat. One I've yet to name now that I realized it. Well maybe I will someday. "Let's get going. Maybe see what senpai is up to after clubbing," I suggested. The cat looked at me disapprovingly as if telling me not to bother. It's strange to show up at his place suddenly, but I can feel him in my brain. I felt senpai just moments ago. Not his power but his influence. When he released his power in the school before and the entire school almost dropped to their knees before it. At that moment I knew that senpai was in trouble. Since then the Gremory has been hounding us both. Just moments ago my brand glowed. He's released his power once more somewhere and it was… amazing. His level jumped from 80 to 100++ in moments. He's hunting something or he's got plans he's keeping from me. He always does that. He's playing chess in his mind and adding pieces as he loses them.

It's... interesting.

"Maybe we can get a harem going like him eh," I said to the cat but it just purred as I stroked it's fur. "Yeah, you're right. I can't wait for that. Get some hot babes to surround myself with," I smiled at that thought of it. Senpai has so many girls around him and many more to come I bet.

"Hyoudou!" I jumped and shot my eyes towards the door.

"Crap," I sighed at the girl that walked through the door with a wooden sword in hand. She stomped up to my desk and glared down at me. I felt the sensation of needles under my skin under her gaze. I brought but feelings of irritation in my being to the point I almost wanted to stand up to follow suit. I'd never hit a girl in my life and never planned to. But prey doesn't have a gender. I pat my cat as I matched her glare with a growl moments from flowing up my throat. I could see myself now jumping up into action and taking this girl in moments. I could see her movement from one step to the next almost. Senpai always told me that to level the paying field against beasts and prey if overwhelmed. Hunters have the foresight to see your foe act two steps or less ahead. It could encompass anything from the twitch of a hand, slash of a sword, or blink of an eye. No matter what it still helps.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," she spat almost to the side and made me almost frown. I understand that I've made some mistakes in the past and let my inner pervert come out a lot before but still the stares of disgust and disappointment are getting old. I'm getting tired of it and it's been so little time since this started.

"What's up," I put on the best smile I could make and the girl frowned at me. My smile waned a bit more from this.

"Naethens senpai, where is he?" She asked leaning in towards me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully with a shrug. "He does what he does best," I said nonchalantly.

"Tssk," she clicked her tongue. "Can't you be useful for once," the girl from the kendo club muttered and that didn't sit well with me.

I took a breath and said, "I guess not."

I turned away to gather my things. I put my books in my bag along with my notepad for the sequel of our book we released. Senpai and my 'friends' and I got some pretty good recognition from our book and our club is going well. I have more friends and people to talk to but still have to deal with the main force of pervert haters in the school. Kendo club, chess club, table tennis club, and finally the judo club. They provide the most opposition and they happen to have members with the most popularity. Class pres is the captain of the chess club even though senpai beat her in it. I was able to win in chess against a few members but class pres checkmates my ass in four moves with ease. I'm still not sure how she does it.

"You guess," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah pretty much." I stood up from my seat and slipped my cat into my bag. The cat rested in my bag with it head sticking out from the top. Most people believe I have a stuffed animal instead of an actual cat and it works out perfectly. I have my little guardian with me like senpai prefers and I continue on with life.

"So," I said brightly with a grin. "I'm out!" I walked away from the girl and she suddenly jumped into face. It was so sudden as well it made me jump back a bit.

"You're not going anywhere yet. I have questions," she stressed.

"I don't have answers," I shrugged. "I don't know anything," I reinforced my state of ignorance.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," she argued. I tried to walk past her and she rose her sword up to me. I stopped and stared at it for second before allowing my eyes to flow towards her brown ones. She glowered at me and excited a feeling of dread and a call to action within me that mirrors hers. I felt her intent. Senpai taught me about different variations of intent and the colors behind them. Red for an aggressive intent and blue for one of desire. Green is compassion. Black is for intent born of curiosity and discovery. Interestingly enough I see all of these swirling around her. The one that's making me itching is the red though. It's overshadowing the others.

"What do you want from me," I faced the girl whose name escapes me.

"What happened to you?" She asked me suddenly. That wooden sword of hers rose up until the tip was resting against my throat. I saw flashes of the Sai monster a night back and moved my hands up. I caught the sword in my hands and twisted then flipped it up over head. I caught it in hand and tossed it way from me across the class room. The girl's eyes widened in shock at that move but it was something so simple and basic that it shouldn't be seen as impressive in any way. I didn't mean to react like that, but I don't like anything pointing towards me in an aggressive way. It makes me twitchy and brings up bad moments.

"A lot happened ya know?" I walked past the girl to the door out. "Cya," I waved back to the girl before exiting the room to get to the club room aka the library. Our little book club has a cute girl as our president that senpai chose himself to be in charge. I like her but she's got the biggest crush on senpai though, such a shocker. I did my best to avoid the monsters in this school, but they persisted with hunting me. Senpai told me for the next month or near future I'll be some manner of beacon for the many beasts and monsters in the school. They can see me, and I can see them until I can contain myself. Until the blackened veins under the bandages around my neck fully regresses. I'm still a Tyro until these veins sink in. I'm visible until I'm fully a Jäger like him. I'm a walking dinner bell. So we created a club to help me find a role and gain magic powers over the masses. Not sure what he meant though.

I walked up to the door to the library and opened it right up. I looked around and found myself under the visual intent of eleven people within the library and their eyes flowed towards me. I grinned at them all and walked in. "H-Hello Issei-kun," a meek voice that sort of reminded me of those adorable girls in anime whispered towards my direction. This one girl named Fūka sat quietly in the center table with a large cart of books behind her. Out of all the girl's in this school she's the only one senpai doesn't handle. He has no desire or plan that she's a part of. She's the only girl he talks too without holding back. I'm not sure what makes her more special than anyone else around him. He shields her from the eyes of the monsters in this school, and even told me to watch out for her in case something happened.

"Sup Fūka." The bluenette sighed when I acknowledged her brightly. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the school or the class's like the rest of the girls. Her grades aren't that great and barely scores higher than me. She's constant in her color though. Purple is her color at all times and its never wavered from this. She's a pure hearted girl without an angle and to be protected for some reason. Funny thing is that she's an exchange student from somewhere. I'm not sure where.

"Do you know where Naethens is?" One of the members with glasses and old school showa pig tails asked as she wrote in her notepad.

"No Aika I don't," I shook my head.

She clicked her tongue and turned her head away from me. "It's boring without him here and his impressive masculinity," the chick drooled a bit and I grinned at her. She's been an awesome friend since she joined the club. "But you're not so bad yourself though Issei," she noted while giving me those sex eyes that senpai talks about right at my groin. "Yours is growing like everyday somehow. Started not too long ago." Back when I took in his blood. I'm becoming a man forcibly when I should've started so long ago.

"Thanks, I work out," I joked.

"Yes you do," she agreed. "But it's not because of that." She went back to writing in her note pad or perv pad as we sometimes call it. The book club is also in line with the journalism and newspaper club. Every member is a little too clever for their own good sometimes.

"Captain," one of the members called while he rose his hand suddenly after. His eyes were on me primarily. I'm one of the captains of this club since I'm one of the more prodigious members of the combined book club. I'm one of the best writers as well.

"What's up brother," I said as I walked into the library to the head table. Matsuda and Motohama happened to be here today as well. I haven't seen them around that much lately.

"What's the topic for today? It's your turn," he asked.

Oh right it's my turn to pick a topic to talk about. I forgot all about that. "Uh," was the most intelligent response I could come up with and sadly it's the most I can think of on short notice.

"On interjections?" One of the members asked but I shook my head.

"No lets go with… uh damn." I dropped my bag on top the table.

"Meow!"

"Oh shit," I cursed and opened it up. The cat within glared at me angrily if that's even possible. "S-sorry." The cat climbed out of my bag for everyone to see.

"Still got that cat man," Matsuda asked.

"Yeah, senpai wants me to keep it near me at all times. It's worked out so far right cat," I dragged my hand across the cat's back and felt it lean into my touch. "Apparently cats are the bridges between this world and the underworld," I thought on and smiled. "And that's our topic for today!" I announced to the club with my arms spread out wide for all to see. "We will discuss cats and their link to the supernatural world. I brought our friend here to help us with that for a bit."

"That or you're a witch," one of the male members sassed and I grinned.

"Hey, that's a secret so keep it down," I rose my finger to my lips.

"So you're a witch and a monster hunter," Motohama muttered and making my sigh.

"Yes I'm a witch with a white cat and a monster hunter with twin dagger and a gun. I also wear a trench coat with a hood in dark Victorian fashion at night whilst hunting said monsters," I said seeping with all the sarcasm in the world.

"I believe it. The captain is the second to Commander Naethens and he's a beast and a hunter," one of the male said next.

"Yeah you're basically his disciple now Captain," one of the girls said full of envy.

"You and General Nakai," another member drew her eyes towards Fūka who buried her face into her book a bit further.

Everyone smiled her way as she shrunk down a bit under our gaze. "Our fearless four star hiding away from her soldiers," Aika dragged herself towards the girl and placed an arm over her shoulder. Captain Aika is a badass and I respect her. She's smarter than she needs to be sometimes. "Don't be afraid today's topic is cats, cat mania, cat demons, and even the devil cat. From what I heard that pussy has some claws," Aika said this with her glasses sparkling my way and I looked away. It's common knowledge that Koneko is a freaking sadistic kitty with fangs, claws, and a hatred towards men. She's the death of anyone that threatens her master and anyone targeted by her. That person is me during physical training time and every other day after school.

"You take too much pleasure out of my pain," I cried and snort a bit.

"Hey don't cry," Aika shot to her feet and wrapped her arms around my neck. My face dropped down into her chest and I smiled into it. "Man up instead bitch."

"Uh," I dropped to the ground from a sneaking knee attack to my chest. That was a Critical hit and dropped me down to the floor in seconds. "God damn it," I groaned from the floor. I deserved that, and it didn't really hurt that much but the surprise is what got me.

"Captain's down," I heard laughter around the room.

"Bite me," I yelled and climbed up to my feet. I wiped my chest and stood before Aika. She sneered at me and I scoffed. She sat back down with her captains blouse on. I sat down as well at my chair but not before slipping on the captains blouse hanging off it. "General we're ready for discussion and the continuation of our current novel. As it sits we've completed 78% of the novel but missing two pieces being the spirit animal and the fate of two side characters. We've yet to find the necessary support to fashion a sequel for this current book." I reported.

"The current topic is cats commander in the book we have lined up on the new sections of the story we might be able to implement it," the second captain out of three reported with the second being Aika. "If not there we can move into the portion of when the knight goes to hell Dante's Inferno style. We couldn't make a cat the spirit animal that Captain Hyoudou mentioned but we can use butterflies to tie in the Taiga scenes."

The general dropped her book and took a breath. Her general's coat shined in the sunlight. Suddenly the purple coloration around her body emboldened and grew. She can be a nervous wreck at times and very meek or weak. Once the military ranks and stuff gets involved she has a tendency of changing a bit. Her eyes turned sharp and I slide my chair away from her a bit. "Excellent mine own warri'rs of the crusade," she spoke in that weird accent. She put her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers with it over her nose. She dropped her chin a bit until her bangs shadowed her eye. The four stars on her shoulder patch seemed to glisten in the ambient sun light that creeped through the windows. An almost authoritative aura filled the air and with it a powerful and deepened version of that previously quiet and soft voice.

"Thy w'rk all endues pride from thy motivations. Captain Tadami thou report prithee," the general made her order known and our last Captain rose her chin from the opposite side of the table in front of me.

"General from what I've complied from the current sales of our book and the support from the "Loveless' in the field we might need to add two cliché romance pairs within the current confides of the pages or an outer story. Either way we've have a steady stream of information and control over what circulates throughout the school especially during the times of our confessional," my sister captain reported.

"Excellent. Inf'rmation tis key. Warri'rs thy controleth ov'r inf'rmation, minds of the masses, solidifies thy presence."

I smiled a bit at her words. It's so simple. We provide assistance in the form of healthy romantic advice but first we have to know what and why. We have to know the person inside and out same with the person they have an interest in. Senpai isn't The Hunter for nothing because this was his hunting ground and slowly but surely took advantage of the most overlooked clubs in the school and combined them together. Thanks to the backing of the student council president we pulled in the combination of the journalism club, newspaper club, and our newly formed writer's club into a single book club. We control the flow of information. We control the people willing to give their hearts to us because of what we know.

We have our journalists acting as detectives to find individuals of note to develop our codex on them powered by Captain Tadami. We have the newspaper club who spreads the articles found and help promote the school and its clubs boosting our support with Captain Kiryuu at the head. We have our advisory branch that work within the confines of confessional booths and not so private discussions headed by myself which helps control the perverts as well. Closet perverts are welcome to talk t us and many do. It's been crazy once we started this but once we got the system down it's been… man this school is fucked up it's that simple.

The purpose of the books we make is for funding and to predict the actions of the masses to draw their attention where we desire. The first book that Senpai and us of the Perverted Trio created was the building blocks of this and worked well at getting our name out there.

"Cats though," one of my officers being my good friend Matsuda questioned and I shrugged.

Motohama is part of the journalism branch since he's a professional stalker at heart. Matsuda is a good talker so he's under me in the writer's and advisor branch of the house. The club is small, but our reach is far and our reach is vast. The student council don't know a thing about us and we aim to keep it that way. Senpai lite the spark that is our club and was in charge of it all but soon handed it to Fūka instead. He acts as the advisor for us when we have questions on which direction to go and his answer is always the same.

"Go underground," I said with a shrug. "Cat's are tied to the underworld and to the supernatural. They are tied to gods of many mythologies even the Christian one. If our current book is going to involve knights and hell on earth a cat is a given same with butterflies," I agreed with Aika who smiled at my support. Our motto go underground means we have to stay subtle and inconspicuous. We stick to the dark. To most of the school all we do is talk to people and release written material for people to read. We need to keep it that way especially when the school festival kicks off soon.

"Agreed. I have a lead on a dragon in the school," Captain Tadami reported next.

"Dragon?" The general asked and even I grew a bit curious. There's a dragon here other than myself and senpai? If anyone would know it'd be Kamo. She's good at what she does. Secretly I think she desires to have what makes us dragon. If anyone can become a dragon and not be born with it its her. She's got the ambition and the determination to do it despite being pretty badass exorcist. She can try to be less serious most days though.

"Yes general," Kamo confirmed without going into specifics. Only a few of us know that monsters exist. Hell the general doesn't know or understand what we actually do. All of this is role play in her mind with the belief we just make books, newspapers, and articles. Man, ignorance is bliss. She's the best leader we have and with all the books she's read knows how to lead a criminal or underground syndicate without realizing this is exactly what this sort of is.

"Need assistance or maybe a quest planned Captain Tadami," I asked playing the role of a knight captain like I usually do. Man manipulating people is painful on the heart.

"I'll let you know and bring in wayward sons and daughters for you to council later if you don't mind," Captain Tadami suggested that I pool my resources away from my body for an unplanned interrogation of the people around this dragon of hers.

"Hell, why not!" I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Control thy self and language Captain," my general ordered, and I cringed.

"Sorry General." I let my arms drop back down to the table. Even though this is all role play and the like we still have to follow the rules.

"I've gotten some word out about the kendo and judo teams and their part the coming competitions. We have a booth close up on the action," Aika smirked at her side. "The flora teams have sent requests for us to provide them suppliers same with the tennis club. We're submitting articles now. I've gotten a good grasp on my agents moving through the maze. We're almost to the finish line."

I perked up at this. "You've almost found it?" I asked excitedly. Finally it's about time! Aika to the rescue.

"Yep. Give me two more suns and I'll give to ya all," she announced.

"Hm," the general hummed and drew our attention to her. She suddenly stood up with her hands behind her back. She slowly stepped in a manner like she wanted to walk around the table with her back straight and dignified in almost every way. She plays her role as general well for someone that doesn't understand anything us in the branch are talking about. We captains know everything and only three other members do as well. My two friends are the happy few and one of Aika's understudies. We all have one.

"Everyone," the general dropped the accent. "We are doing a good job changing the school and bettering it for the future. We are a crucial piece of what keeps the cycle of light and dark spinning in the school without us there'd be chaos and as it stands it's controlled chaos, but there's still more for us to do. We have conquered a decent portion of the school and have sizable influence." She stopped at her chair and faced us all.

"We still need more!" Her voice projected outward in a roar that trumps a lion's.

She climbed up her chair and stepped on top of the table. "We must be equal to that of the student council if not better!" She roared like a lion with a voice that blasted us back. "Remember that we have a mission and we have a role and together we can solidify our futures and the impending calamity to come. And its coming. And when it does we!" The general spread her arms out almost reminiscent to that of a cross and looking upward to the heavens. "We will be ready and willing to snuff it out. Live in that light before," she dropped her hands and looked to the table. "Returning to obscurity."

"Fall back down to the dark but stay the course," she said to me and I nodded.

"Find your dragon and take what's yours." Kamo nodded as well.

"Circumnavigate through the maze until the end." Aika fixed her glasses with a smirk.

"General ma'am," of the newspaper branch rose their hands.

"Yes," she faced the member.

"When I can meet Naethens-senpai?"

I blinked at that and until I drew my eyes to the person and my mood dropped. "You've got to be kidding me." That kendo girl from before was here sitting down at one of the tables. A non-member is hear witnessing out little meeting and discussion and it had to be that girl from before. What the hell?

"Who are you," the General asked as she faced the woman with an fierce glare setting the house on fire with its intensity. "And why did the meeting start with unplanned extras!" All eyes shot towards me. It's my job to start the reports and only when all members are present and non-members are expelled.

"She's uhhh," I cleared my throat a bit. "She's just a girl that's looking for senpai for something," I said honestly with my chin down.

"The Commander?" Captain Tadami rose an eyebrow before turning her attention to the girl. She looked towards her photography expert and nodded to him. The glasses guy rose his camera and took a picture of the girl.

"Hey dweeb don't take pictures of me!" The kendo girl shot up to her feet.

"Forgive us," the general walked up towards the extra and down upon the kendo club. "Name thy self," she commanded drawing out the intruder's confusion.

"She means," I stood up to my feet. "State you name and your business for being here."

"What? Why does that matter?"

I sighed and pushed my chair first before walking up to the girl. She gripped her little sword tighter. "Because if you don't I'm going to have to insist you leave." I grinned at the girl. I'm not the easy going guy when we role play. I'm a ruthless tyrant with a desire to hold told dominion over all. This girl is one of the all I will control.

"You think you can make me," she challenged.

I chuckled a bit with a shiver running up my spine. "Sweetheart," I smirked at the girl. "I know I can." I stepped up to her and the girl stepped back involuntarily. I'm Captain Kidd right now and a savage. While playing our roles sometimes we lose ourselves in it.

"You don't want that," Aika sang with a sinister smile on her lips.

"You really don't. The Captains is our enforcer for a reason," said one of my guys with an eagerness in his tone.

"And I'm more hands on so please give me an excuse and not follow the orders of our General in her domain. It won't work out well for you," I said with my hands at the ready.

"F-Fine!" She girl stepped back from me. "I'm Murayama. Murayama Sendo okay. I'm part of the kendo club."

"We already know that," Captain Tadami announced after all we know all of the kendo club. I know that she's got a large crush on Kiba as well just from a talk she's had with my branch once.

"Sure, but better to hear from the horses mouth right," Aika said.

"Agreed," the general said. She walked down from the table and walked back to her seat to sit and wait for this to unfold.

"So you're reason of being here," I questioned.

"I just want to see Naethens-senpai."

"Why?" I continued.

"Because, my captain wishes to speak to him. Now where is he?"

"For one you don't demand from us," the general sighed and waved at me. "Captain Hyoudou you may escort her out."

"Yes general," I said gladly.

"What! Little Fūka trying to kick me out. You've some nerve! And don't you touch me pervert!"

I grabbed her shoulder hard and pulled the girl towards me. She winced from the pain which I ignored. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Ah! Let me go you damned pervert!"

"Nope." Instead I dragged her to the door out and pushed her out the library. "Bye bye." I closed it shut and sighed. "Goddess above," I muttered. Then I smacked my head from that stupid goddess stuff senpai brings up all the time. For a guy that doesn't like gods he sure does like to mention one all the time. Who is that goddess he always mentions anyway?

"Return to the meeting table please," I heard said my way.

"Ah, yes general." I said and quickly returned to the table.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "For right now this meeting is adjourned. Return to your duties." The general stood from her seat. She reached up and pulled away her General's coat and hung it on her chair. Just like that her color turned more transparent as her role faded away. The oppressive atmosphere faded away and many of us could breathe. That was insane and difficult. It never gets easier as well.

"Welp," Aika resounded as Fūka went back into her book. "Let's get to the cat portion. I got some good stuff lined up."

"Sounds good," I said lightly as I took my seat.

"J-just make sure you put the books away before you leave," Fūka muttered with her face deep in one.

"Of course. I'll finish my article first," Tadami opened her note pad and started writing.

"We have about ten books on cats and their relation to mythology ready," said one of the members under Kamo.

I was about to speak until I felt something my way. I drew my eyes to the door and sighed. "Oh come on," I muttered once I saw red eyes and red aggressive auras through the doors. One happened to be kendo girl.

"Uh oh," Aika grinned at me. "Someone's in trouble."

"Shut up," I moaned. I stood up and grabbed my bag. My cat jumped from the table to the bag and slipped inside was I faced the horde.

"She has gotten a bit desperate lately," Tadami said with her eyes still on her pad. "The commander isn't giving her attention so course she'd grow restless. Last time was during valentine's day after all." And that was more than a month ago.

"I'll handle this… I hope." I gulped and walked to the doors.

"Good luck Issei. You know the kendo club hates you the most since that one strap and decker incident."

"It's not my fault half the team lost there clothes!" I defended myself to the empty eyes of the occupants. "Okay, it might've been sort of maybe my fault but to be fair it wasn't alone in it!"

"But you're the only one caught afterwards and got the most peeks in," Aika reminded me with a smirk on her lips. "And then the commander had to come and save your ass from being emasculated, eviscerated, and your head put on a pike. Didn't he dual two of the Angels of the Ring for you."

I felt my stomach sink at the reminder. Senpai has saved me more times that I'd like it's to the point that I feel like my life belongs wholly to him. Some days it's hard on a man's pride. Aika is right though even though she rides me more than anyone else. I need to man up and own up.

"Meow," my cat made that noise again but I understood it.

"I know. I've been smacked around by girls since I started high school. I'm sort of tired of it." Senpai never lets a woman control him. Influence the odds and some of his small time decisions sure, but never control him. Nothing can control him. I need to be like him after all he's my… master.

I walked to the door without hesitation slid the door open. What greeted me were four of the kendo club members of three Angels. Damn they mean business then if they brought in the heavy hitters. "Ah," I cleaned my throat a bit with a promising smile on y lips. "How can I help you…"

"Shut the fuck up for one," Rika the Angel of Peace growled at me. Tanned skin, blonde hair, purple make up, blueish eyes, and hot as old hell stood before me. She was by far the tallest of the seven angel and I think very much pissed off that she has to deal with me again.

"I really rather not see your face anymore than I have to," the next angel spoke in a soft and blank tone. It's almost like the one senpai has when he's not hunting. He changes when he hunts. Her name is Grace and happens to be from America of all places. Angel of Standard. "So tell us where Ledger-senpai is."

"I don't know," I looked around the group a bit. All of them are armed and the red in the air is hallowing. Senpai told me that the powers we gain are meant to shape up for the hunt that means becoming empathic towards prey. Everything is prey when you have the capability of hunting them. When you don't it becomes an obstacle. We don't like obstacles.

I gauge the girls around me and could feel it all stacking up against me. I'm about level 16 at the moment but can reach up to 25 without use of my sacred gear. I don't know how to use it anyway so I guess it works out well enough. The level builds the more players are added to the field. So far I see only five that are a threat and cause the level to spike. The remainder are more a negative than a positive that can be wielded against them.

"You can say that to our captain then," Rika spat out before grabbing me by my collar. My hand came up and pinched the upper portion of her hand and fold of it and twisted. Her grip paled in comparison to Koneko's. Her grip is nearly impossible to break, but I've grappled her only to get my ass kicked every step of the way but failure is how you improve. I pushed and girl away after twisting my hand and stepped back. Suddenly the weapons of the girls around me rose and I reached into my blazer. I need to hunt again it…

I stopped just shy of gripping my knife and grit my teeth. Damn it I did it again. Reacted without meaning to. It hard to fight the urge to at though when threatened. I don't like to be touched to much as well and I made sure to make that known. "Lead and I'll follow. Please don't touch me though. You might catch my hold of my allure," I grinned with my chin cupped in my hand.

"You damn freak," Rika spat at me while she tested her wrist and I frowned.

"Lead the way," I said merrily. "I'm under your control." I rose my hands up in surrender. I felt something poke my back and force me forward a bit.

"Move it," one of the girl growled at me. They all kept their hands tight on their weapons.

"Sure," I grinned and walked forward. If senpai can face this club directly in know I can. This could be good training… I hope.


End file.
